My Fair Lady
by The Minsk
Summary: A/U. He found her washed up on the beach like she had walked out of a dream, refusing to answer any of his questions. He should have known then that she was going to change his life forever.
1. Swallowed By the Sea

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: This new idea stems from my obsession with _Game of Thrones_ and other medieval themes. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>My Fair Lady<strong>

**Chapter One: Swallowed By The Sea**

* * *

><p>The waves were a dull, pale gray, frothing a thick white foam as they crashed mercilessly against the rocky shore. A girl stood at the edge of the rocky cliffs, staring out at the open sea with nothing but dread in her gaze. She opened her arms wide, welcoming the fine spray of sea mist that rained down on her body. The water was cool as it splashed across her face, soaking her fine, ornate silks in heavy sea brine and making the material sag on her delicate frame. Closing her eyes, she wished that she could stay here forever, under the mist of the sea where her problems were drowned out by the roar of the waves.<p>

Peeking down at the jagged rocks below, the girl contemplated jumping for the slightest of moments. It was a selfish thought, but it passed through her mind nonetheless. It would be naïve for her to think that her death would stop the impending war at all, even though she had been the cause to all of her father's problems. Now the war seemed inevitable, and the urge to jump seemed futile.

Turning her gaze south she saw the port in the distance, and the mast of her father's most trusted ship stood high and proud in the sunlight. Her father's emblem, a roaring lion that represented the family name, was waving proudly from a flag on the back of the boat. Her servants from the castle were continuously loading her belongings below the deck, in order to ready her for the journey. She asked one of the maids if she could help carry some of the load and the woman flat out refused.

"Do not trouble yourself with menial tasks, Your Highness, let us do the work." Dejected, she had walked out towards the cliffs in order to stay out of everyone's way.

Being the sole Princess and heir to the entire kingdom was rather boring sometimes.

Rachel, daughter of King Hiram, was the Kingdom's only hope for a peaceful future. Her mother had died during childbirth, and while she adored her father more than anything else in the world, she desperately wished that he had taken on another wife after her mother's death. Another woman could have given him sons who could have ruled the Kingdom in Rachel's place when they came of age, instead of leaving all of the responsibility on Rachel's shoulders. Now she was the family's only hope of producing an heir to the throne, which was the reason why all of her problems had started.

During the winter months, Rachel had finally come of age to start choosing a husband. Lords from every region of the kingdom started to arrive at the capitol, hoping for a chance to win Rachel's hand in marriage. They draped her in the finest silks from the East, they showered her with the brightest jewels, and they bathed her in praise and pretty words and promises of undying love.

She didn't believe a single word of it. None of these men actually cared about her; they only cared about the wealth, power and status that came with her title. The gifts they gave to her were meaningless, their words empty and hollow. When she looked in their eyes she saw selfishness and greed instead of love and compassion. She didn't want to live in a life with no love, which is exactly what the Royal Council was trying to arrange for her.

That was when she had decided to turn them all down. She already had little control of her own life; her days were planned for her before she even opened her eyes and she walked through the motions like she was an actress playing a very demanding role. Very few people knew the real Rachel; the girl underneath the make-up and silk and gold. Until she met a man who wanted to know the true soul inside the future queen, she refused to see any suitor who arrived at the castle. Whether it be a Lord or a knight or a fool, she turned them all away. Their gifts were returned and their invitations were ignored.

That was when Rachel's problems truly began. The Lords of the Western Lands were furious at Rachel's fastidious denials, so they decided to join forces and head to the Capitol to seize the throne, and Rachel, for themselves. They were ruining the delicate balance of peace through the lands and if her father didn't act quickly then the whole kingdom would be lost in the destruction of war. She couldn't stand being the cause of so many problems and her safety was now fully compromised, so her father decided to send her away until the fighting had ceased.

Now, as she stared out at the sea and contemplated her choices, she wondered if jumping was actually a good idea. If her father failed, and the kingdom fell into the hands of another noble, Rachel would forever be trapped in her own life under the control of a cruel, loveless man. If he succeeded and Rachel made it back to the capitol in one piece, then her life would consist of nothing but babies and power and she would _still_ be trapped in her own life.

All she had to do was jump and she would finally be free. . .

"My Lady!" A loud, familiar voice could be heard approaching the Princess. "You get your royal ass away from those cliffs right this second!"

She sighed deeply as her most trusted handmaiden and personal bodyguard, Santana, pulled her back away from the edge of the cliffs with a deadly fire in her eyes. She was the only person in Rachel's life who was honest with her, and was never afraid to speak her mind around the future queen. Rachel considered her a priceless asset in her life; she could tie a corset almost as well as she could throw a knife and her attitude was exactly what the princess needed. She was brash, succinct and slightly vulgar, which Rachel appreciated after a life filled with propriety. Everyone thought she was as delicate as a flower. Frail and innocent were words that came up often in regards to the princess.

"I was just looking," she said, her voice sad. "This is the only home I've ever known. I wanted to take it all in for one last time." Santana eyed her warily, but shrugged and started to walk towards the port. The ship was leaving soon, getting ready to lead the princess to safety. "Where were you this morning?" Normally Santana was always at Rachel's side, but she did have some moments where she was left alone as long as there were guards present to protect her.

"I went into the town square to get you some extra tea," she said, rolling her eyes. "God forbid we arrive in the middle of nowhere without your chamomile." If anyone else spoke to Rachel in such a manner they would probably be punished, but Rachel allowed Santana liberties that others did not have. She had saved her life more times than Rachel could count, so she deserved to have as much freedom of speech as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have liked to see the square one last time."

Santana looked bewildered. "My Lady, you know your father hasn't allowed you outside of the castle walls since before you came of age. The square is crawling with spies and mercenaries that are out for your blood. I'm surprised he let you out of his sight for this long."

"Yes," she said dryly, "and now he's sending me all the way across the continent. What a contradiction."

"Princess," Santana's eyes grew hard, revealing for a moment the true assassin that lied underneath the guise of a handmaiden. "House St. James has amassed new allies in the west. They're attacking every village from the Western Mountains to the Valleys of the Sun in the south. They will be at the capitol faster than you think and they are coming here for you and you alone." Rachel's heart was pounding at the implications when she thought about all of those innocent people, dying and burning and fighting and starving in the name of Princess Rachel.

It made her sick to her stomach.

"I hate him," she seethed through gritted teeth as the image of the young Lord from House St. James, Jesse, popped into her head. They had known each other since infancy, but Rachel had never liked the spoiled, pompous young boy. When she had met him again after she came of age he was cold, callous, and walked around her castle like her father was keeping the throne warm for him. He was the reason why she had to leave her home, he was the reason why her subjects around the kingdom were being tormented by war. "I hope my father chases him all the way back to the mountains of the west." She smiled bitterly. "Maybe we can even send him up to the prisons of the north?"

"Yes, I would love to kick his frozen balls around in the snow."

"Santana!" Rachel scolded with a smile. "You can be so crass sometimes!"

"You love it," the handmaiden said, and Rachel nodded. Santana was the only friend she'd ever had, but it was her job to be friendly and protect Rachel. She wished that there was someone in her life who truly wanted to spend time with her instead of being paid to do so, or trying to act on their own selfish desires. "My Lady, why do you look so upset? It is starting to grate my nerves."

"I am sorry, Santana, but I've had a lot of time to think this morning and it has left me dreadfully pensive," she exhaled deeply, wanting to vent her problems to the only person she trusted. "I feel as if I am sometimes a prisoner in my own life."

"A prisoner? You're the princess of the kingdom! You have never wanted for anything and was always given the best of everything."

She sighed, knowing that Santana could never understand her true feelings. "I walk around the castle and the gardens, but I am not allowed to leave. I paint myself up to look beautiful, but no one truly sees me. I am told what to eat, when to sleep, and how to live my life. One day, I might be forced into a marriage without love, and then I will truly be a slave."

Santana's eyes were rock hard, and Rachel knew that her confession had fallen on deaf ears. "I am sorry you feel that way, My Lady, but I cannot have sympathy for one who has always had everything."

"I understand." She nodded her head sadly, wishing that she hadn't said anything at all. "Come, I must see my father one last time before I leave."

They didn't speak as the two women made their way to the port. Rachel's father was a tall, intimidating man, who stood off to the side with his councilors, overseeing his beloved daughter's departure. He yelled at crew members and ordered the servants around in order to make sure that everything was perfect. When he saw Rachel in his periphery he left his councilors to complete the task themselves as he pulled his little girl into his arms.

"Papa," she said, breathing in his strong and powerful scent. "I am going to miss you so much."

"So am I, my dearest, but this is for your safety, and the safety of the kingdom. As long as you're safe then our bloodline will survive and there will be someone from House Berry ruling the kingdom."

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Papa." she said, the tears falling down her cheeks. "But I want to marry for love, not because someone is forcing me to do so."

"I know, which is why I never pushed you into a union with any of those men. I want only for you to be happy and prosperous in your future life." He kissed her forehead. "When you return and there is peace in the land, we will find you a man that is truly worthy of your love and worthy of the throne."

"Oh, Papa," at least her father understood how she felt as she cried tearfully in his embrace.

"When you get to the lands of the north you must trust no one. You will be staying with House Corcoran, your mother's people, who are sworn by blood to protect you at all costs. While you are traveling you mustn't use your name. The name _Rachel_ is known throughout the kingdom and is synonymous with royalty, so you do yourself a disservice if you use it."

"Yes, father."

"Be wary of strangers, especially peasants. They might seem kind at first but money is always a more powerful incentive than honor. They will sell your secrets as soon as you divulge them."

"I understand. I do wish you could come too."

"My darling, I must lead my men into war. The lords of the west want to take you from me, they want to take the kingdom from me. This I cannot allow, but I want you to take this to remember me by." He reached into his thick fur robes and pulled out a large, ornate amulet. Placing it in her hands, she gasped at the numerous diamonds, rubies and sapphires that decorated the piece, all inlaid into a bright but dense gold. "Whenever you miss your home, I want you to hold this and sing that pretty song that I love. Do you remember it?"

"Of course," she sang a few tremulous notes and her father beamed.

"Oh my dearest Rachel, I think I will miss your voice most of all. It has the uncanny ability to make me happier, even at the saddest of times." He kissed her on her forehead once more as the captain of the vessel started to get ready to leave. "Now make haste to safety. Santana and my Royal Guard will protect you with their lives if need be. Do not send any letters, lest they be intercepted by spies. You will know when to come home."

"I love you, Papa." Rachel said as Santana pulled her on the boat.

"Farewell, my princess." She waved at her father from the deck and the ship sailed off into the open sea, ready to bring Rachel to the cold and barren lands of the north, where no enemy would be able to find her.

* * *

><p>She sat on the deck of the ship in the late evening, staring up at the cloudy sky that provided no moon or extra light. It was so dark that she couldn't tell where the ocean ended and the sky began. Wrapping her furs around her, she shivered in the cold wind coming down the Eastern Sea from the frigid north. She better get used to the cold now; the north lived in a perpetual winter that rarely saw a spring, which was completely opposite of the warm, dry weather of the south where she grew up. It was bound to be cold, but also lonely. House Corcoran was tied to her by blood but she barely knew or trusted anyone in the family. Her cousins had always been mean and spiteful towards her, and her aunt was jealous of her sister's short, yet blessed, life. She would have Santana with her at least, along with the men of her father's guard. That would have to suffice until she returned home.<p>

She held the amulet in her hand, thinking about her father and the capitol that she called home. They had been sailing for two whole days, which meant that the capitol was hundreds of miles away by now, and they still had another two days left until they reached their destination. Closing her eyes, she sang the song that her father loved, letting her voice echo out onto the open sea as she lost herself in the music, the one respite she had in her life.

"_All that is gold does not glitter_

_Not all those who wander are lost_

_The old that is strong does not wither_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost. . ."_

"Princess Rachel has the most gorgeous voice in all of the lands of the kingdom!" A crew member called to her from the upper deck and she smiled and bowed her head in thanks. When she was younger her father would make her sing during all the royal events, so the entire kingdom was aware of her musical talents. Other crew members cheered and hollered in agreement, and Rachel slipped the amulet around her neck as she gratefully bowed to her audience.

"My Lady! Come inside before you catch your death from cold! They say that it might storm tonight." Santana yelled at her as she ran out of the bunks in the lower decks. Rachel looked out at the endless sea that surrounded them and sighed.

"Death cannot catch me here," she said, following her handmaiden into her room. Santana scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"You're being rather melodramatic, don't you think?" Rachel didn't answer, letting her servants remove the layers of silks and bodices that wrapped around her petite frame.

"Can I put this away for you?" One of the servants asked when they noticed the heavy amulet around her neck.

"No, I wish to sleep with it on." The servant shrugged and returned to her work as she continued to get ready for bed. When she was dressed she allowed Santana to help her into her bedsheets and the lamps were shut off, leaving her alone with her thoughts as the ship rocked against the waves of the sea. It lulled her into a light sleep where she dreamed of being in a field, all alone, surrounded by grass and trees and the smells of summer in the air.

That was until her bed shook so violently that she almost fell out of it, and woke up with a start to hear screaming echoing through the ship. Santana burst into the room, her hair as wild as the look in her eyes as she pulled Rachel from the bed. "My Lady! We must make haste!"

"What's the matter?" She asked, beginning to panic. Santana never looked this worried, ever.

"The storm! It is too powerful! We need to get you to safety!" Rachel followed Santana out of her bedroom, where the other crew members were trying desperately to stay calm and remain in control of the ship. The wind almost knocked her off of her own feet, and Santana tried to steady her and push her up towards the deck. There was water already filling the lower chambers, and the wood that surrounded them started to groan and creak from the strain. This might have been her father's most powerful ship, but even Rachel knew that the sea could overpower anything that was made by man.

The rain was torrential when she finally emerged from the lower chambers of the ship. The wind howled around them and Rachel looked up to see a crack of lightning, illuminating a giant wave that was heading directly for the boat. She screamed, reaching for Santana's hand and holding it with all of her strength as the wave pounded against the side of the ship, making the wood splinter and break like it were a mere tree branch.

There was chaos around her. The force of the wave pulled her away from Santana, and she was underwater before she could cry for help. The sea was dark and cold and lonely as the blackness surrounded her, and she held onto the amulet around her neck, thinking only of her father as the sea swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p>He cursed liberally to himself as he tried to untangle the maze of nets that had survived the storm. The Eastern Coast had experienced the worst storm in over a century during the night, according to the old men in the town square. Now Finn, a poor farmer from the shore, was forced to restring the broken nets while his mother chased the goats that had escaped into the forest during the night. There hadn't been much damage to the farm, and for that Finn was grateful. He didn't have the time to replace the roof of their cottage and still have the harvest ready for the summer months.<p>

Picking out the fish that had been caught in the nets during the storm, he put them to the side and sat down on the rickety old pier, trying to restring the nets as the sun peeked past the lingering clouds in the sky. A bright ray of sunlight hit the shore, and when Finn gazed down at the beach he noticed something washed up on the sand.

It was a body.

Dropping the nets immediately, Finn leaped off of the pier and landed hard in the sand, tripping over himself in his rush to help whoever was there on his beach. He didn't have any money to call his own, but at least he had the small strip of beach and farm land that his father had left him before joining the Royal Guard as a child. He had died during his service to the throne, leaving Finn to run the farm with his mother all by himself. Everything they earned came from the plants they grew, the animals they raised, the fish they caught and the fur they trapped.

"Hello?" He called to the unconscious body, whose face was covered by thick, dark hair matted with seaweed and sand. He could tell that it was a girl, a young one from her small and delicate frame. She was dressed in bed-clothing, exposing her legs and arms to him as Finn blushed. He wasn't used to seeing girls with so little on. The garments were ripped and ragged from the force of the sea, and her chest rose and fell with strained, shallow breaths.

Wait, she was breathing! Finn knelt down next to her, wondering what to do with this unknown girl who had washed up on his land. He tried to call for help but he knew it was useless; his was the only residence this close to the shore and the land was private. He prayed that she didn't need a healer; they did nothing to help the poor and Finn was practically penniless. Struggling with his options, he knew that the only thing he could provide for her was his kindness, so he slipped his arms underneath her body and lifted her up out of the sand.

Her hair fell away from her face as he carried her towards his house, and he was transfixed on her beauty as he tried to figure out who she was. Her nose and jaw were wide and chiseled, but in an intriguing way that only enhanced her beauty. Her lips were full and deep red, but her eyes stayed closed as he approached his home. When he laid her down on the bedding where he normally slept he tried to figure out who this girl was, and how she washed up on his land.

He hoped against hope that she wasn't a noble. If she was from noble blood and anyone found her here then he would surely be hanged for kidnapping. He had even touched her bare skin, a crime that was punishable by death. He was nothing but a peasant farmer who didn't have a coin to his name. Noblemen and women weren't even allowed in the same room as he was, let alone stay in his meager lodgings. However, he couldn't be sure if she was a noble or not; her clothes were ragged and they were miles away from the closest Lord of the region. There were no jousting tournaments in the area anytime soon, so she couldn't be a part of any noble entourage. Maybe she was a servant on a ship that had crashed during the night? Until she woke up, he couldn't be sure.

He noticed her shivering as he tried to stoke the dying fire in the hearth. His mother still wasn't home, so he began to pile blankets on top of her in order to keep out the chill. Her teeth were chattering, but some color was starting to blossom on her pale cheeks. After a while she started to moan a name under her breath, her voice as soft and gentle as the wind.

"Santana," she called out in her sleep. "Santana. . ."

He had no idea who this Santana person was, but if she had been traveling with this girl then he was sure that she was lost to the sea. He had found her washed up alone, with no one else in sight. Maybe she was a sister, or a cousin? He wasn't sure as he put some of the leftover stew from breakfast on the fire so she could eat something when she woke up.

He heard some goats bleating in the distance, signaling the arrival of his mother, Carole. She was a strong, durable woman who worked alongside her son with steadfast determination and never-ending optimism. He exited the cottage, leaving the unknown girl behind to meet his mother in the fields. Her hands and feet were filthy, but there was a bright smile on her face as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Boil some water for me, boy! I require a bath." Her smile melted away when Finn's mirth did not match her own. "What's the matter, Finn?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried his best to explain what had happened that morning. His mother listened intently, and gazed at their cottage with worry in her eyes.

"I must see her at once." She ran towards the hut and Finn followed her inside, kneeling down next to the bedding on the floor and feeling her forehead for a temperature while the girl continued to moan in her sleep. She was no longer shivering, but the moaning became louder until her eyelashes began to flutter.

Finn held his breath when she opened her eyes, blinking quickly to adjust to the light before taking in her surroundings. "Santana?" She called out, her voice hoarse. When she realized that the people surrounding her were not the girl she was calling, she let out a high pitched scream and scurried into the corner of the hut.

"Where is Santana?" She cried, the tears dripping down her cheeks. Finn couldn't stop staring into her gorgeous dark brown eyes, which were clouded with panic and fear.

"Who is Santana?" His mother asked him and he shook his head. The girl continued to cry in the corner, calling the girl's name.

"She promised she wouldn't leave me," the girl sobbed. "She promised."

"Look," Finn said, inching closer to her while she put even more distance between them. "I don't know who Santana is, or what happened to her, but I found you this morning alone, washed up on the shore half-dead."

"The ship," she said, her voice hollow. "There was a storm last night."

"I'm sorry that you can't find your . . . Santana," his mother said kindly. "But you've been through a lot and you need your rest. You almost drowned." The girl's face crumpled in on itself and she curled into a ball with his blankets wrapped around her, collapsing into tears. Finn and his mother looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"Can you tell us your name?" Finn asked, and a certain fear entered her eyes that he couldn't understand. She quickly shook her head no, staring at Finn like he was about to pounce on her. "Where was your ship heading?" He asked again, trying to glean some kind of information from her. She still refused to answer. "Can you tell us where you came from?"

"Absolutely not," was her firm and final answer. He was starting to get frustrated when his mother pulled him outside of the hut.

"Leave her alone for now, Finn. She obviously has been through a traumatic experience and we need to let her have some rest before we bombard her with questions."

"We don't know anything about her, Mom. What if she's a noble and we get arrested and hanged for kidnapping? What if she's a thief and we wake up one morning with nothing?"

"We already have nothing, Finn, and can't you see that this girl is harmless? She needs time to calm down. Until she can tell us where she came from, she's our guest, and we will treat her with all the respect of a noble, even if she is a commoner like us. I am going to set up a place for her to stay in the loft above the barn. Make sure she's comfortable until I get back."

"Yes, Mother," he replied dutifully, entering the house once more to see the girl still crouched in the corner of the room, with hot, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. He poured her some warm vegetable stew and placed the bowl in front of her. She eyed it like it was going to bite her, and he was about to leave the cottage to give her some privacy when he heard her voice echo around him.

"Where am I?" She asked, taking a meager sip from the bowl and closing her eyes in bliss as food entered her system.

"Why should I answer your questions when you haven't answered mine?" He was expecting her to retaliate in some way; if she was a noble then she wouldn't stand to be spoken to in such a manner, but she didn't seem to mind.

"That is fair enough. I am sorry that I cannot divulge any information about myself at the moment but I assure you that it's for the best." She diverted her eyes and continued to drink the stew as Finn sighed deeply.

"You're on the Eastern Shore, about a day's ride south of the Northern Cliffs. My name is Finn and my mother is Carole. You're on our farm." She nodded her head, deep in thought as Finn continued to stand around awkwardly in his own house. "Until you're ready to leave you can stay with us if you want. My mother is preparing you a place to sleep in the barn."

She nodded her head, still deep in her own thoughts as he continued to stare at the unknown girl. He didn't know anything about her, not even her name, but deep down he felt the overwhelming need to protect her from her troubles. She obviously had a lot of them if she was being so secretive.

"I thank you for your kindness, Sir."

"I'm no Sir," he said bitterly, a hard edge to his voice as he thought about the knights and nobles that held the title, along with the money and power that went with it. "I'm just a poor farmer with a strong conscience."

"The worth of a man is not measured in riches, Finn," she said, simply. "But in their actions and beliefs. You might not be a Sir in name, but you are a true, chivalrous gentleman. You saved my life. One day, your kindness will be repaid a hundred-fold." For the first time since she had woken up a soft smile began to pull up her lips, but Finn couldn't help but notice how sad it was. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, but to Finn she was nothing but an unattainable dream, especially if she was, in fact, a noble. He was aching to know more about this girl who had washed up on his land; where she came from, why she was sailing during that storm. . .

And why he still didn't know her name.

* * *

><p>Merci mille fois mes amis!<p>

Don't stop reviewin'!


	2. Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Trouble<strong>

* * *

><p>She was cold and filthy and uncomfortable as she finished off the meager bowl of stew that Finn had given to her to eat. Her body was covered in sand and she could feel it in her hair and even scratching against her scalp. She could also feel Finn's eyes watching her as she sat on the warm bedding, and she avoided eye contact at all costs.<p>

What was she going to do? She was still mourning the loss of Santana and the rest of the crew that had perished after the shipwreck and had no way of getting in contact with her father. Without his guards she was extremely vulnerable and she didn't know who she could trust. The young farmer and his mother seemed kind enough but her father's warnings about trusting peasants were ringing in her head like church bells. Would they really sell Rachel off to the highest bidder if she confided in them? She didn't want to take that chance.

But the more the boy stared at her, the more she focused on the poor peasant who had saved her life. He was one of the tallest men she'd ever seen, with broad, muscular shoulders and toned arms and legs from a lifetime of hard labor. His eyes were a soft, warm chestnut brown, and he had one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen. A plethora of birthmarks were scattered across his cheeks, and his skin was tan from long days of working out in the sun. She found him to be very attractive. . .

In fact, her heart hadn't stopped pounding since his mother left them alone in the hut together.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked softly, getting up from his spot on the floor. "I mean, I don't mind helping you and everything, but the nets need to be recast, the traps need to be checked and the goats need to be milked. . ." he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh," she said, placing the bowl down and nodding her head. She wasn't used to the way the lower classes lived, and didn't realize that she was monopolizing his precious time. In fact, she wasn't used to speaking so casually with anyone besides her father and Santana, and struggled not to sound too formal or demanding. She didn't want to come off as a spoiled noble, and wanted to keep her identity a secret as long as possible. "I would like to take a bath, if that's alright?"

"Sure," he shrugged, grabbing a large basin and placing it down on the floor in front of her. "You just need to fill this from the pump out back and heat the water." She reached over towards the wooden basin hesitantly, like it was going to bite her. Normally she had her servants prepare the baths for her, and they would scent the water with fragrant oils and soaps from across the sea. She could feel Finn's eyes on her and embarrassment made her face grow hot. She bent over to pick up the basin and she could barely lift it off of the floor. Finn's soft chuckling startled her, and he lifted up the heavy basin with one hand like it weighed nothing and headed towards the door.

"Come on, follow me," she felt ashamed of herself as she followed him outside and towards the pump next to the barn. Just yesterday she had been lamenting her inability to be independent when she couldn't even prepare her own bath. She wasn't doing a good job at hiding the fact that she was a noble.

"You're too kind to trifle with me," she said with her head bowed in shame. Normally the future queen would never condescend to speak to peasants so kindly and respectfully, but she had to play the part of the damsel in distress in order to get what she needed. Right now, she needed to stay completely anonymous until she figured out what to do next. "I'm keeping you away from your duties."

"They'll get done sooner or later," he said, and his lips curled up in a crooked half smile that almost made her gasp with it's beauty. He really was quite handsome, even if he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She found herself fixated on his large hands as he continued to pump the water from the well, rough and dirty from a lifetime of work. "Right now I want to make sure you're alright. It's not everyday that someone survives a shipwreck."

She couldn't help but smile, the first real smile since she had regained consciousness. Was he truly as kind as he seemed? Could she actually trust this poor farmer from the Eastern Shore? She wanted to, but her self-preservation instincts were telling her to keep her mouth shut.

"I thank you, Finn. It has been a trying day."

He finished filling up her bathwater, and she watched him haul the water inside with a strength that she would never possess. She was impressed as he placed it over the embers of the fire, letting it warm up the water. "Just leave the water when you're done, I'll empty it out." He walked by her and she couldn't help but reach out for his hand, taking one of them into both of hers. Technically a peasant could get in trouble for touching a noble, but Rachel wanted to feel the strong hands that had lifted her out of the sand. They were rough and calloused, in direct contrast to the soft, smooth skin of her own. He was staring at her with thinly veiled awe behind his eyes, and she was embarrassed by her own forward behavior.

"I'm sorry," she said, dropping his hand while she blushed brightly. "I just wish that there was some way I could repay you for your kindness."

His eyes were staring into her own, and she felt herself grow momentarily lightheaded as he captured her in his gaze. She had never acted this way around any man, whether he be noble, peasant or servant, and the fluttering feelings in her chest were completely new to her as well as her pace quickened once more.

"You could tell me your name," he said, and the moment was ruined as Rachel snapped back to reality. She stepped away and turned her back on him while she shamed herself for her reckless actions. Finn was attractive and kind, but as far as she was concerned, he couldn't be trusted yet.

"No," she said firmly. "I cannot." Sighing deeply, she heard him exit the cottage without another word as a wave of disappointment crashed over her. She silently began to slip her ragged clothing off of her, letting the once fine material crumple onto the floor. It was only then that she realized that the golden amulet that her father had given her was still hanging around her neck.

She stared at the amulet, transfixed as the jewels glittered in the dim firelight. She thought about her dear father, and how worried he was going to be when he realized that her ship would never reach it's destination. She yearned for some way to reach him, but she couldn't risk sending a letter, lest it get intercepted. No, she needed time to plan out her strategy on how to get home. Should she travel north and try to make it to House Corcoran like her father demanded? Or should she just head south towards the Capitol, and hope to find a local Lord that could help her get back to her father?

"Miss?" She heard Finn calling her from outside and she squeaked at her own state of undress. He didn't come inside, though. "I have one of my mother's spare dresses for you to wear. It might be a little big, but it's all we have. I'm leaving it right here, outside of the door."

"Thank you," she said, before dipping her toes into the basin. The water was barely tepid, so unlike the steaming hot, fragrant baths that she was used to. She squatted in the tub and sighed blissfully as she felt some of the sand come off of her body, despite the coolness of the water. Dunking her head, she closed her eyes and lost herself in her thoughts as she scrubbed the sand from her hair and scalp.

If Santana could see her now she would probably laugh until her face turned blue. The princess who'd once had everything had finally gotten her wish; she was now squatting in a hut like the rest of the peasants in the kingdom, wearing rags and sleeping in a barn.

If she were being honest with herself, however, she kind of liked seeing the world from the opposite side of the spectrum. Being on this farm was kind of like living in a dream; the lives of these people were simple, yet they put so much work into everything they did. In fact, Rachel realized that staying here would be the perfect place for her to hide until she could reach her father; no one would ever look for the princess of the kingdom in a place like this.

She made up her mind as she came up for air, pushing her now sand-free hair back and wrapping her arms around her knees. She would have to take advantage of Finn and Carole's hospitality for the time being and hide here. In return, she was going to work on the farm and try to pay them back in some way for their kindness. When she returned to the castle she was going to find a better way to reward them for aiding the princess in her hour of need.

When her skin was clean of sand, seaweed and grit, she pulled herself out of the cloudy water and began to dry off, grabbing the clothing that Finn had left for her and trying to find some way to make it fit on her. The material was rough and thin, but at least she didn't have to wear a corset and felt oddly free without the binding. It took some alterations, but she finally got the fabric to fit her and still look somewhat flattering as she adjusted the ties and pulled up the sleeves. She braided her wet hair back and slipped the amulet under her dress where no one would see it. From this moment on she was no longer Princess Rachel, but an anonymous squatter who was willing to do anything to keep her identity a secret.

She was barefoot when she stepped outside, feeling the dirt and grass in-between her toes as she finally got a look at the land that Finn and Carole called theirs. There was a small barn bordering the cottage, and Rachel could see the goats and chickens running throughout the modest sized field. The shore was in walking distance from the edge of the land and the forest was thick and dense around them. In fact, as far as peasants were concerned this was a sizable piece of property. They might not have money, but Finn and Carole had a beautiful piece of land to call their own. It was quite picturesque.

Yes, this farm was the perfect place for Rachel to hide.

"My dear, you're looking better!" Carole said, approaching Rachel with a bright smile. "I love what you did to that dress! It never looked that nice on me." Rachel liked this woman, and couldn't help but smile graciously at the compliment.

"Thank you. I wanted to know if there was some way I could help you and your son, in order to pay you back for your kindness." Carole looked a bit skeptical but she pointed towards Finn, who was cutting firewood by the water pump.

"Ask Finn to show you around. We could always use the extra hands." Rachel bowed her head and walked towards Finn as her heart began to pound once more. He had removed his shirt while performing his task and she could see the sweat dripping down his chest as he exerted himself in the afternoon sun. When he finally noticed her approaching, she felt her mouth go dry as he wiped his face off with the back of his hand and shot her the same lopsided grin as before. The fluttering feeling in her chest had returned in full force.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing the ax down on the stump he was cutting and looking her over. "You're not as pale as you were anymore." She blushed under his stare and tried not to look at his muscular chest and arms. His legs looked toned in his leather breeches and she had to tear her eyes away from his form. It wasn't the first time she had ever seen a man in such a state of undress; the workers around the castle and in the fields worked shirtless all the time, but she had never been _this close _to one before.

And none of them were as good-looking as Finn.

"I am better," she said, and she frowned slightly when he slipped his white blouse back on and fastened his belt around the waist. "But there is something wrong and as the man of the land I wish to ask you something of extreme importance."

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, looking serious. "Go ahead."

"I am asking to use your farm as a safe-house until I am able to return home," his entire body went tense, his eyes shooting open from shock. "Until then, I would be willing to work around your farm, and help you and your mother in any way possible." She waited for his response and he just stood there, shaking his head and laughing under his breath. When he didn't say anything after a few moments she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed his eyes at him. She wasn't used to people laughing at her. "What is so funny?"

"You," he said simply. "You look like you haven't done a single day of work in your entire life. Every instinct in my gut is telling me that you're a noble, and if you are then you could get my mother and I in serious trouble if we let you stay here."

"Nothing bad will happen to you or your mother, Finn. I promise." As the future queen she would be able to ensure his absolute safety but since he didn't know that, he shook his head.

"You washed up on my beach and refuse to tell me anything about yourself. You don't trust me, and I can't trust you."

Her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it right away, knowing that anything she said in response would sound hollow. Nodding, she was losing hope that she would be able to stay on the little farm and started to plan her escape.

"I will bother you no longer then. If you allow me to stay the night then I will be gone by daybreak." Fighting back the burn of tears, she turned around and started to walk away, too proud to allow him to see her cry. She could always demand as his Queen to allow her to stay, but then her cover would be blown and there would be no point in hiding. The thought of being alone in the wilderness terrified her, and she knew that she could never survive any voyage without an escort. There were thieves, rapists and wild people lurking in the woods, and unspeakable things happened to the unprotected during the night. She took a few steps before the farmer called out to her again.

"Wait," taking a few steady breaths, she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face him. Staring at her for a few moments, he shook his head before he spoke. "You can stay here under one condition."

"What is it?" She asked quickly, ready to do almost anything to get him to agree.

"You've got to give me something that I can call you. I refuse to call you 'miss' or 'girl' while you stay here and this is my land."

She nodded her head, deep in thought. "That's fair enough, but I cannot tell you my name or who I am."

He frowned. "I figured as much. Do you have a nickname? Something that your parents or friends called you?"

She shook her head, thinking only of her father and Santana. They never called her anything other than Rachel or My Lady or Princess, and the rest of the kingdom was honor bound to call her by title alone. "You may call me. . .Lady."

"Lady?" He repeated.

"Yes. I know it's not a lot, but it's the only thing that I can think of," she sighed, feeling sad and desperate. "I am many things, Finn, most of which I cannot tell you. But one thing is absolutely certain; I always have been, and always will be a Lady."

He dropped his arms to his sides, his voice soft as he stared at her like she might disappear. "You really are a noble, aren't you?"

She struggled with telling him the truth. She didn't want to lie to him, but as long as he didn't know that she was the future queen, then her identity was still a mystery. There were thousands of noblewomen scattered throughout the kingdom, but only one of them was named Rachel. "If I say yes, will you stop asking me questions?"

"For now," was his answer, and she should have assumed that he wouldn't give up easily. But she had to accept the terms or else she couldn't stay, and as long as he didn't know how noble she actually was, her secret was still safe.

"Fine. I am a noblewoman. But you cannot tell a single soul." He nodded his head, still staring at her like she was a puzzle he needed to solve.

"You have my word," he said, nodding. "And my word is all I have." She was relieved when he finally accepted her conditions, and a weight was lifted off of her chest when she realized that she wouldn't have to go off on her own. Now Rachel had her own safe haven where she could plan her next course of action. Keeping his promise, Finn stopped asking questions as he led her towards the barn to start her chores.

Princess Rachel, heir to the throne and the future Queen of the kingdom was about to do labor for the first time in her entire life.

* * *

><p>She moaned in agony all throughout dinner; Finn thought that she was dying as his mother massaged her tired limbs by the fire after nightfall. Scratching his head, he wondered why she had asked to help if she couldn't even handle the toll it took on her body; he'd known his entire life how tiring the work could be, but no matter how many times he said that she could stop, she refused to let any task go undone. She carried pails of water all over the field, she pulled weeds and turned dirt. She milked goats and picked eggs as chickens pecked at her bare feet. This morning her hands had been as soft as down and as smooth as silk when she had unceremoniously touched his palm. Now there were blisters all over the once unmarred flesh and covering her feet as well. She didn't even have proper shoes to wear since she had washed up in her bed-clothing.<p>

Now she was writhing in pain and crying silently by the fire. Once the sun went down she had started to shiver uncontrollably, claiming that the night was never this cold where she lived. That meant she was probably from the south, where the nights were warm and the days were sweltering.

_A noble from the south, _he thought to himself. He was going to figure this girl out even if he collected his information piece by piece. The memory of her touching his hand was on repeat in his mind all day, and his palm tingled when he thought about how soft her skin was. There wasn't a single callous or scar on her flawless flesh; the true mark of a noble. They never worked with their hands.

She went into the barn after his mother went to sleep and he was worried about her sore muscles and how they would react in the cold. She was bound to be stiff and sore when she woke up if she didn't stay warm and relaxed. He gave her extra furs to keep warm as a precaution and she took them gratefully before saying goodnight. Her attitude utterly confused him. She claimed to be a noble but she seemed way too kind to be one of them; every one he'd ever been in contact with was arrogant and downright mean towards peasants. They never spoke to him with any respect, or words of thanks, or sweet smiles and shallow curtsies. . .

No, this one was _definitely _different from the others.

Finn tossed and turned in bed, thinking about the noble girl and the traumatic experience that had brought her here. He still wanted to know who the missing girl Santana was, but doubted that he would find out any time soon. She was as closed off as a fort and he realized that he had to wait for her to divulge information about herself if he wanted to learn more about her. She wasn't going to tell him anything as long as he attacked her with questions.

But he just couldn't get her out of his head.

He used the outhouse as an excuse to go outside and check up on her, lighting a torch to guide his way through the dark. When he heard crying coming from the loft, he quickly entered the barn to check up on her.

"Lady?" He called up the ladder, and she sniffled loudly before responding.

"F-Finn?" she said, and he could practically hear her teeth chattering from the floor below.

"I'm coming up," he said, climbing the ladder and entering the loft. The wind was howling against the sides of the barn and the draft was dreadfully chilly. Rachel was shivering under the furs, but there was no fire lit in the pit that his mother had set up for her. He quickly used his torch to set it and the loft immediately started to warm up.

"Why didn't you light the fire?" He asked, setting the torch on the wall of the barn and kneeling next to Rachel's bedding. He draped his fur over her, providing her more warmth.

"I-I didn't know how," she confessed, closing her eyes against the chill she still felt. He should have figured as much and come out sooner. She had pulled out fifteen carrot roots this afternoon before he told her that they weren't weeds. "I p-pushed myself too hard today. I can barely move."

"Tomorrow you can rest as long as you need to. You actually helped us a lot today."

"I'm g-glad," she said, trying to sit up. She rearranged the furs around her so her body would still be covered and warm. "I learned many new things." He could still see tears falling down her cheeks, the trails glowing in the firelight. What was it that made her cry? Was it her aching muscles or the aching in her heart for her lost friend? "Things I never would have known, before now. The pain I feel is intense, but I welcome it. It means that I have accomplished something significant." He couldn't help but openly stare at her. She was the oddest noblewoman he had ever met.

"Are you sure that you're a noble?" He joked, but there was no mirth in her eyes as brown clashed with brown.

"Why do you ask that?" He rubbed his neck, feeling awkward under her hawk-like stare.

"You just don't act like one."

"How so?" She asked, her face tight with confusion.

He sighed, trying to think of an example. "Well, there was this one time, about three summers ago. There was this lord who rode through the coast along with his family for a holiday and stayed in the town. I think it was House Fabray." She scoffed but didn't say anything and Finn continued. "Anyway, the family was walking through the square, and one of the daughters slipped and landed in the dirt. My friend, Sam, helped her up and she was furious that a peasant had touched her. He got ten lashes from the family guard in the town center." She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "He was punished for helping her, just because he touched her hand."

"I would never do that to you," she said, her voice steady. "To _anyone."_

He took a moment to try and calm his racing heart. "I touched your bare skin. Your legs, arms. I could be _hung _for that and I'm not sure that you would be able to stop it."

"No one will find out about that, Finn. Besides, you were saving my life," she said, and he desperately wanted to believe her.

"I just want to do the right thing," he said.

"You are, you have no idea how much your kindness means to me," she said, her tone getting desperate. "I need all the help I can get right now." Her panicked words affected him deeply, and for a moment his thoughts went into dark places as he contemplated the circumstances that had brought her here.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" He asked, and he knew that he wasn't supposed to ask her any questions but she actually nodded her head, her eyes wide with panic and confirming his claim.

"Yes, Finn. I am in _a lot_ of trouble and that's all that I can tell you. I can't tell you what it is, or why, but I need help and I no longer have anyone to turn to. Everyone who was supposed to help me was on that boat last night, and now I'm all alone." She started to cry once more, hiding her face in her hands and turning away from him. "That's why I need to stay here. I have no one else and my home is far away." He couldn't stand to see women crying, it was one of his greatest weaknesses.

"Please, Lady, stop crying." He thought that calling her 'Lady' was somewhat ridiculous, but it was the only name for her that he had. "I promise that I'll try to help you as best as I can."

She looked up at him with watery eyes and sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes," for some reason, it felt like he was signing his own death warrant as he agreed to help the lost noblewoman. "As long as you stay here, you're not alone." He gulped, feeling an embarrassed blush erupt on his cheeks. "I will protect you from any trouble that comes looking for you until you free me from my promise."

The barn was silent for a moment, and the only noise he could hear was the crackling of the fire and the howling of the wind. The noblewoman stared at Finn with joy dancing in her eyes as a wide smile pulled up her lips. "Then I will finally be able to sleep tonight."

His own smile matched hers, and he could tell that it was getting late from the wide yawn that had suddenly erupted from her mouth.

"I will leave you to rest," he said, grabbing the torch and heading towards the ladder. The loft was now toasty warm, and the fire would suffice until morning. He could feel her dark eyes following him around the room as he started to climb down.

"Finn?" Her voice was soft and pleading, and he paused on the steps waiting for her to continue. "Will you take me to the town square tomorrow?"

"Um, sure," he agreed. "I have to go into town tomorrow anyway."

"Did you tell your mother I was a noble?"

He laughed. "No, but I think she figured it out on her own," he smiled to himself as he recalled a memory from this evening. "You cried when she skinned the rabbit for dinner."

He could almost swear that he could see her pouting from across the loft, even in the dim firelight. "It was so fluffy and cute." He shook his head, chuckling at her innocence. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, Finn. Don't forget."

"I won't. Goodnight, Lady."

"Goodnight, Finn," she said, turning over in her furs until her back was facing him. He descended the ladder with only one thing on his mind as he made his way back to the cottage. When he collapsed into his bedding he realized that he had more questions about her now than he did before he had visited her in the loft. She was the strangest noble he had ever met; she was kind, she was fair, but most importantly, she was in some kind of serious trouble. Enough trouble to need a safe haven and protection. The possibilities were endless, but he'd made her a promise and now he had to keep his word. He was honor bound to protect her from now on.

If only he knew what she needed to be protected from.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	3. Going to Town

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Going to Town<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel felt the pain in her body before she even opened her eyes; her muscles felt like they were on fire, and it took far too much effort to remove the furs from her sore body. It was like the pain went all the way down into her bones, and for a moment she forgot where she was as she was struck by the unfamiliarity of the room. Then the memories came back to her, and she remembered why she was sleeping in a cold, empty barn.<p>

Trying desperately to get some feeling back in her sore muscles, she spent a long time stretching her limbs and trying to figure out her next plan of action. Finn had promised her a trip into the town, and she needed to buy shoes and extra clothing if she was going to be staying at the farm. Her heart warmed at the thought of the kind peasant and the promise of protection that he had made to her during the night. He might not be a trained assassin like Santana but here on the Eastern Coast she had few dangers to worry about. All she really needed him to be was her cover, in case someone started asking too many questions. The thought of him actually having to fight someone in her honor made her heart beat dreadfully fast. It pained her to think such things, and now she had a sudden urge to see him.

When the future queen exited the barn, the sun was already high overhead. She was shocked at how long she had slept and rushed into the little hut, keeping her eyes trained on the ground to avoid stepping in dung like she had yesterday. That heinous smell would probably haunt her for the rest of her life and she needed shoes, badly.

"Good Morning!" She cried happily as she entered the hut. Besides the ache in her body she was in a jovial mood; she was excited to go into town and see what the land had to offer, and Finn's kind smile also helped in lifting her spirits.

"Good Morning, Lady," Carole said, pouring her a cup of tea that she accepted graciously. Finn gave her a sweet cake with jam and when their eyes met the butterflies in her chest began to flutter. She accepted it from him with a nod and silently chastised herself for letting him affect her so as she began to eat. Finn was kind and handsome and honorable, but he was also a peasant farmer, and she had to keep reminding herself of his place in her life. It was too easy to lose herself in the fantasy of being here, so far away from the pressures and expectations of reality.

That didn't stop her from peeking at him during breakfast, and noticing his blush when she got caught doing so. When they didn't break eye contact for a moment it felt like time had stopped ticking, like Carole was no longer in the room with them. Like she could stay like this with him forever and everything would be okay.

"Are you done with your tea?" Carole asked, and it scared her out of her momentary trance so forcefully that her heart had skipped a beat. Finn looked away quickly and shoved the rest of his sweet cake in his mouth, almost choking on it as he gulped down some tea. Rachel had to look away as well, placing her hand over her chest as she tried to steady her heart and passed Carole the teacup with shaky hands. Giving her an odd look, the woman walked away while Rachel took deep breaths to calm herself.

What had just happened to her? For a moment she and Finn had shared something special, something deep. Something she had never experienced with anyone. Did he feel it too? He was turned away from her now, so she couldn't look at his face, but she was sure that he had felt it as well.

Whatever it was, the princess tried to ignore it as Finn got up and busied himself around the hut, collecting furs in bins and propping them by the door.

"Finn tells me that you're going to town today," Carole said as she washed the breakfast dishes in a shallow bucket.

"Oh yes, I am quite excited," Rachel responded, hoping the hot blush was now gone from her cheeks. "I can't wait to see what the town has to offer. Plus, I need to acquire new shoes and dresses." She turned to Finn and asked sweetly, "Do you know of anyone in town who can help me with that?"

"Um, yeah," he said, rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact with her. "But how do you expect to pay for those things?" The smile on her face instantly melted into a frown when she remembered that simple little detail. As the princess, when she commissioned something at the castle then the royal treasury automatically paid for it. She no longer had a royal treasury to rely on and therefore didn't have a single penny to her name.

She felt ashamed at her own presumptuousness. Finn and Carole were looking at her with barely disguised pity and she hated seeing it in their eyes. Finn probably thought she was nothing but a spoiled little rich girl. Maybe she shouldn't have told him about her noble status after all.

"Maybe we can trade some of the furs for a pair of shoes," Carole said, trying to offer up even more of their kindness. Finn shook his head, however, a hard look in his eyes as he faced his mother.

"We can't afford it, Mom. We need the furs to get the seeds for the harvest. Without the harvest we can't pay the rent on the farm."

"We can buy half the load now and save the rest for next week, she can't just go without shoes! You can lay out extra traps in the meanwhile," his mother reasoned.

"And risk getting caught? You know it's illegal to hunt in the forests and my traps are widespread as it is in order to keep hidden. Someone's going to notice them one day and then we'll be in serious trouble. I want to help her too, but we can only do so much."

Rachel started to panic when she realized that she was causing problems for the kind family that had taken her in. She couldn't be a burden to them; they were poor enough already and if she caused them to get in trouble or to miss their harvest, she would never forgive herself. Without another word she ran from the cottage, heading towards the barn and immediately climbing the ladder as she heard Finn calling after her. In the corner of the room, by her bedding, she had found a loose plank of wood in the wall. There she had hidden her father's amulet, and stared at the glittering jewels while making her decision. Her father was going to have to forgive her for what she was about to do in her desperation.

Grabbing the amulet, she descended the ladder to the lower level of the barn and went to Finn's tool shed, grabbing the long, thin spade she had used to turn up the dirt yesterday. Rachel placed the amulet face down on the ground and slammed the spade into the back of it repeatedly until some of the stones began to fall out, wincing as she aggravated her blisters from the day before. When she picked it up the gold was slightly dent and small rubies and sapphires littered the floor. The diamonds and most of the other jewels were still tightly fastened into the gold, and she picked up the stones off of the floor before returning the amulet to it's hiding spot.

The future queen held the jewels tightly in her hand as she walked back into the cottage, her demeanor stoic as she approached the family. The look in her eyes was hard when she held out her hand, as proud and regal as she could muster.

"I have already been enough of a burden on your family, and I refuse to be the cause of further problems. Do not sacrifice your livelihood for me when it is you who should be rewarded for your kindness." She opened her hands and Carole gasped at the glittering stones in her hand. Finn stared at Rachel in awe, but she was still too ashamed of what he thought of her to meet his gaze.

Spoiled little rich girl, indeed.

"Will I be able to use these stones to trade for shoes and material? I can make my own dresses if that is less expensive. I know not their monetary value but I assure you that they are real." The peasants were still transfixed on the stunning jewels for a moment before Finn addressed her once more.

"Yes, I think we can find someone who will trade for those," the warmth she had seen in his eyes earlier that morning was now gone, replaced with lingering doubts and unanswered questions. "I'll go load the horse with the furs." Finn walked out of the cottage, leaving Rachel and Carole alone while she packed them some snacks for the trip. The town was about two miles away from the shore, and they wouldn't be back until dinnertime. Rachel took the fruit, dried meat and sweet cakes with a smile and headed outside, where Finn was loading the fur-filled bins onto a tall, lean gray horse that was sprinkled with white spots. She filled up their water pouch at the pump before joining him at the barn.

"What a beautiful horse," Rachel said, approaching Finn hesitantly. She never knew how to act around him; her sense of propriety was urging her to keep a steady distance from him, but her curiosity would not allow it. She enjoyed the way she felt when she was around him; like she was no longer the future queen with the future of the kingdom on her shoulders, but an independent young girl without a care in the world.

"Yes, this is Nana. Even when she was a young filly she looked ancient because of the color of her gray coat. She's a lot faster than she looks, though." Rachel was never allowed to stand so close to the horses so she hesitantly stroked the hide, feeling curious, and squealed when the animal let out a high pitched whinny.

"Ah!" She shrieked, taking a step back while Finn chuckled. He finished strapping the saddle to the animal and reached for her hand. She stared at his large, rough palm like it might bite her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you onto Nana. You can't walk two miles in the forest without shoes, so get on the horse."

"Absolutely not!" She sputtered, overwhelmed at the thought. "I've never ridden a horse in my entire life and I don't plan on ever doing so!" Just the thought of the future queen riding on a horse made her face beat red from embarrassment. She knew that she wasn't supposed to act like a noblewoman, but her sense of pride and manners just would not allow it.

"Come on, Lady, it's easy!" He said, and Rachel was sure that he was laughing at her as he chuckled. "Nana is harmless!"

Rachel shook her head furiously, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose high in the air. If he didn't think she was a spoiled noble before, he definitely did now as she closed her eyes and refused to get on the horse. "There is no way that I am riding that animal. I shall walk."

The next thing she knew she was flying; Finn's large, warm hands were wrapped around her waist and he heaved her onto the beast's saddle without her permission, her eyes opening in shock as his laughter filled the air. The future queen began screaming in indignant fury but didn't know how to get down. She glared at him and saw amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Finn! You get me down from here right this instant!" He didn't respond as he shook his head. "If you don't I swear I'll . . ." He cut her off when he put his foot on the stirrup and pulled himself onto the horse, sitting in front of her with his back pressing up against her chest and shocking her into silence.

"You'll do what, exactly?" He asked, and his masculine scent filled her senses as she squeaked and wrapped her arms around his waist, afraid that the motion was going to make her fall. A pleasant heat boiled through her body as she felt his muscles under the material of his clothing and how intimate they were touching one another. She had never been this close to a man who wasn't her father before and their position was nothing short of scandalous. "Report me for touching you and have me beaten to death?"

She frowned, recalling the story he had told her the night before about peasants touching nobles as Finn picked up the reigns and led Nana toward the forest road. Did he truly think that she was so cruel simply because of her status as a noble? "I told you that I would never do that. A horse is simply no place for a Lady like myself to be."

"Well you're the one who wants your identity to be kept hidden. When we get into town you can't act the way you've been around me and my mom, they'll see through you like glass," he grumbled. "Especially with a name like _Lady."_ She frowned, wishing that his back wasn't facing her so he could look in his eyes and read his expression.

"May I ask you something, Finn?" She didn't like how vulnerable her voice sounded but she couldn't help but feel vulnerable around him.

"Of course."

"Do you think different of me because I am a noble?"

He sighed deeply, shaking his head and it took a while for him to answer. She wondered if his lack of response meant yes and felt her spirits fall. The Princess didn't know why, but his opinion of her mattered greatly and she didn't want him to think ill of her.

"I think," he said after a while, "that you and I come from different worlds. You have your rules to live by and I have mine." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But we're both people, Lady. We both have feelings and goals and dreams," he turned to her and shot her a kind wink. "You just have more money than I do." That was fair enough, but she needed to know more.

"Do you think me spoiled?"

"May I be frank?" He asked, and for the first time in her life she had someone who was willing to be completely honest with her, without any pretenses.

"Please do."

"I think that you are used to the life you grew up in and the money you have, but I do not think you're cruel or spiteful. You care deeply about things and you're ambitious; I can tell by the way you worked in the fields yesterday. You set yourself to a task and you're dedicated to completing it; you're also gracious and kind. You're not like the other nobles I have come across, My Lady. You are a rare breed."

Every word he spoke endeared him to her more and more as he read into her soul in a way that no one ever had. It felt like somebody finally knew her as a person instead of the princess, like somebody finally cared about her enough to notice. Her heart was full of affection for the honest and honorable man who had promised to protect her.

"I don't want to be like them," she said, holding his waist tighter and tighter. "I never want to be like that, Finn."

"You're not, because you're better. A true Lady, in every sense of the word. If there were more nobles like you then the Kingdom would be a much fairer place." A sense of calm washed over her as she finally began to relax on the horse, but her grip around Finn's waist didn't loosen. Part of it was from fear of falling off the horse and part of it was because she didn't want to let go of him. She _liked _being this close to him, even though she knew it was wrong. "Now relax. We'll be in town in an hour or so." Finn was quiet after that, and Rachel leaned forward, resting her head against his back while her arms were firmly wrapped around his torso. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and she was finally beginning to realize what it meant. Could Rachel, the princess and future queen of the Kingdom, possibly have feelings for this poor farmer from the shore?

Her racing pulse confirmed her suspicions as the two rode deeper into the forest towards the town, with nothing but Nana and the singing birds to accompany them.

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet as they made their way towards the town. Lady was still pressed up against Finn's back, and he could feel her head resting against his shoulder blade. He smiled to himself as he led them through the woods, thinking about the young noblewoman who had captured his attention. He hadn't been able to think of a single thing other than the beautiful maiden since she had arrived in his life and she continued to intrigue him in every single way the more he got to know her. She was beautiful, she was rich, and she was full of never-ending questions that he was dying to know the answers to.<p>

When they arrived in town he hopped off of Nana and held his arms out to help Lady off of the horse. The smile she sent him was cherubic, the feelings he had for her intensifying with every moment they spent together as he grabbed her by the waist and helped her down. He felt oddly protective of her; like someone might pop out of the bushes and try to steal her away at any moment. There was still so much about her that he didn't know. He tied Nana up to a fence and took the bins from her back, ready to trade the furs and spend the day with her in town.

She winced as she walked on the cobblestone path with bare feet, but her face lit up with joy when she entered the town square, her previous pain ignored. Dozens of merchants and traders were lining the sidewalks, with tents filled with fabrics and jewelry and every other little trinket known to man. The look of awe in her eyes was almost childlike in wonder as she led him down the road, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him down the street, pointing at everything that pleased her. Her tiny hand felt warm in his, and for a moment he forgot that she was a noble and grasped it tightly, losing himself in the serenity of the morning.

After she had her fun, Finn was able to trade the furs for a fair price, earning enough silver to buy the seeds for the harvest. He even had enough money left over to buy them some roasted chestnuts from a street vendor. Lady munched on them happily while he lead them to his friend Sam's tent in merchant village, that he ran with his father on the poorer side of town. He and Sam had known each other since they were children, and he was one of Finn's most trusted friends.

"Now remember the story we practiced, Finn," Lady said, finishing off the last of the chestnuts. "I am from your mother's family in the Middle Plains."

"Yes, my second cousin," he repeated, approaching the crowded series of tents and seeing his friend barter with the locals. Lady was distracted by the plethora of goods being sold and Finn had to make sure that she was at his side at all times before approaching his friend. When the blond merchant noticed him, he grinned and waved from across the tent.

"Finn! What brings you here today?" His father continued the trade while Sam approached the two. Lady stood behind him and grabbed the back of Finn's tunic in fear, eying what she perceived to be a stranger. "And who is this fair maiden?" Sam bowed his head graciously with open arms.

"Sam, this is my second cousin from my mother's side, Lady. She is here visiting us while her younger brother is on quarantine." He had to admit, it was a pretty decent cover up. Lady had come up with it on the way into town and somehow he made it sound believable.

"Lady?" He asked, his eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "That's an interesting name. Well, welcome to our tent. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I require shoes, good sir, and fabric to make dresses." Sam's father came over and pulled the girl away to get her feet measured for shoes. Finn had her jewels in his coin purse, and he pulled Sam away from the other patrons to speak to him in private.

"What's the matter, Finn?"

"Listen, I know this may sound strange, but I wanted to know if we can pay for her items with these," Finn held out his hand and Sam stared at the sparkling jewels in his palm.

"Finn, where did you get those?" Twisting his head around, he made sure that no one else could see what Finn was holding. "Put them away! You'll get robbed if you flash those around, are you crazy?"

"I must be," he sighed, looking over at Lady who was draping some fabric across her chest and comparing the designs in the mirror. There was an air of calm surrounding her and she looked tranquil with her materials. He was so transfixed on her that she caught him staring at her like he had done this morning, shooting him a brilliant smile while his heart lurched in his chest at the memory. He had never felt so connected with another girl in his life. "The jewels washed up on my beach the other day. There must have been a shipwreck or something." Sam shook his head, turning his attention and staring at the unknown girl.

"Finn, who is that girl? You never mentioned having any family on your mother's side and now you show up in town with her and these?" He took the jewels into his hand and held one of them up to the light. "I don't know if I should take these as payment. What if they're stolen?"

Finn hadn't thought about that as he glanced over at the mysterious girl who was still knee-deep in fabric and accessories. Could she have stolen the jewels? What if she wasn't a lady at all, but a thief and a really good actress? He shook his head, not wanting to think ill of any woman, let alone someone as kind and beautiful as Lady.

"Listen, they're not stolen, I promise. She really is my mom's cousin, I swear." Sam still didn't look convinced, but pocketed the jewels and accepted them as payment.

"She seems odd," the blond remarked, and Finn looked over at Lady once more, only to find her dancing around in a circle with the children from the town, wearing a crown of flowers on her head. Her smile was wide and glowing with joy. He had never seen her look so carefree as she bounced along the side of the road with the other peasants from town. She noticed them staring and waved her arms wildly.

"Finn! Sam! Come dance and be merry with us!" She clapped her hands and danced in circles and started to attract a crowd around her. Sam was waiting for an explanation about her strange behavior and Finn said the first thing that came to his mind.

"She's not well in the head," he claimed. "Her parents named her Lady as a joke, but as a girl she took it too far and now it's hopeless. She actually thinks she's a noblewoman." Sam's eyes were wide as he watched the young girl dance and curtsy with the children. "It's quite sad, really."

"The poor girl," he said, shaking his head. "She needs the sea air to clear out her head."

"That's exactly what my aunt said," he lied through his teeth. Lady approached them, out of breath and holding her parcel of fabric in her hands. Her new shoes were securely on her feet and the exertion of energy made her cheeks glow a rosy red.

"That was marvelous, Finn! What fun! And Sam, your father is a kind, honorable man. He gave us a fair price on these fabrics. They aren't the finest fabrics I've ever seen, but they will suffice. Oh, this town is a wonderful place! Smaller than the one by my home, but just as jovial!" Finn stood behind the girl and tapped on his forehead so only Sam could see the action and the blond nodded his head, fully convinced that Finn was in fact, telling the truth about Lady's mental state.

"If you need anything, My Lady," he said slowly and loudly as Lady cocked her head in confusion. "My father and I would be more than happy to help."

She gave Sam a deep curtsy and smiled. "Of course. You are a fine gentleman."

Finn had to get them out of there before one of them blew their cover, so he took the bags from Lady and started to head away from the tents. "Thanks, Sam. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Finn, and make sure she stays out of the sun!" Lady was confused as Finn pulled her away from the market and headed out of the town center.

"Your friend was kind, but he acted rather odd towards me, don't you think?"

"Well," Finn said, loading the fabrics onto Nana, "He started to ask questions and I made something up about you being crazy."

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice panicked.

"Well, I said that your parents named you Lady and you took it too far. Now you actually think you're a noblewoman. He seemed to buy it." The girl was silent for a moment and Finn thought she was upset at the lie he made up. Turning to face her, he was surprised to see her clutching her mouth and her stomach, trying to hold back her laughter.

"You told them I was mentally unstable?" She asked through her giggles. "Finn, that is perfect!" The laughter exploded out of her, bright peals of joy that wrapped around him and made his heart pound in his chest. "Now I don't have to act differently and no one will ever bother me! Finn, you are a genius!" her laughter continued. "Oh, never have I laughed like this before!"

He blushed at her praise, especially since he knew it was actually coming from a noblewoman. No one had ever called him a genius before in his life; Finn was a respected man, but never one that was valued for his intelligence. She made him feel good about himself in a way that no one else did.

"Come on, let's go home." He finished strapping the goods to Nana's back and Lady was already waiting for him with open arms and a smile. Grabbing her by the tiny waist, he launched her onto Nana's back and tried to ignore the tingling that spread through his body every time he came in contact with her. When he climbed onto the horse and settled himself in, she immediately wrapped her arms around him once more, and for a moment he lost himself in the bliss of her touch before heading down the forest road.

"My Lady?" He asked softly and he felt her stirring behind him as she rested her head on his shoulder once more.

"Finn, you don't have to call me My Lady. Lady is just fine."

"Why?" Weren't nobles supposed to be obsessed with their titles?

She sighed deeply. "Because I don't want you to use titles with me. I finally have someone in my life who is willing to act casually around me and I want it to stay that way." Her voice sounded sad. "I don't want to lose you to formality and propriety. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend." A pleasant warmth spread through his body when she called him a friend. It made him feel good about himself that he was worthy enough to befriend a noble.

"You are my friend, too, Lady." He could almost feel her smile pressing against his back.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh," he said, getting distracted. "I just wanted to ask you the same question you asked me before."

"Which one?"

"Do you think different of me because I am a peasant?" For some strange reason his pulse began to race in anticipation for her answer. It took her a long while to gather her thoughts and Finn desperately wanted to know her opinion of him. He craved her honesty when there was still so much hidden between them.

"I think you are an honorable man, Finn, despite your social status you're more honorable than most of the noblemen that I've met. An honest, brave man who is willing to do anything for the people he loves. You're a peasant yes, but you have the courage of a knight and I'm glad I met you. You have taught me much about life and I'm excited to learn more." Her reply was exactly what he needed to hear and he puffed out his chest in pride as they continued down the road. "May I ask you what happened to your father?" She said, and Finn was startled for a moment at her request. Taking a deep breath, he told her the tale.

"When I was a baby he signed up for the Royal Guard and left the farm to my mother and me. He died when I was really young, I barely remember him. The farm was given to me when I came of age."

"I'm sorry," she said, and he could feel her arms wrap around him tighter. "Do you like working on the farm?"

"Well, the farm has been in my father's family for generations, so it's my birthright. When he was wooing my mother, he once told her that he was the last heir from an ancient, dead house, and his farm was all the land the family had left after their fortunes went to ruins." He chuckled at his story, having heard it a million times from his mother in his youth. The girl laughed lightly as well. "So now I work the fields to make sure that the land never leaves the family. I might not be a noble, but I am the Lord of my land."

"You honor them, Finn," she said softly, holding onto his torso like he might disappear. "You honor your father and every father before him. They would be proud of the way you take care of your mother, and the sacrifices you make to survive." His throat started to feel thick and dry as emotion clogged his throat. He had been waiting his whole life to hear those words; all he'd ever wanted to do was honor his father, and this girl had actually noticed that.

"Thank you, My Lady," he said, his voice gritty as he coughed through the thickness in his throat. "Your words mean more to me than you will ever know."

"I told you not to call me that, Finn."

He smirked, glad that she couldn't see his face. "Maybe if you told me your true name I wouldn't have to use Lady at all." She poked him in the side and he yelped uncontrollably as she hit a rather ticklish spot.

"Sneaky peasant," she whispered before setting her head down on his shoulder. Her light chuckling reverberated around him and he wished this moment could last forever.

"Will you tell me one day?" He asked. "Your name?" He was hoping against hope that she would finally see that he was worthy enough to know her deepest secrets, but he could feel her shaking her head against his back.

"It's too dangerous, Finn," she whispered and her voice sounded panicked. "If you get hurt or arrested or even _killed _because of me then I would never be able to forgive myself." She paused and he could feel her clutching onto his back. "You mean too much to me to put you in danger."

He thought about that for a moment, remembering what she said about being in trouble and needing protection. Maybe the jewels were actually stolen, and there were people out to find her? Whatever her problem was, she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon no matter how much information they shared with one another. "I bet it's the prettiest name in the entire kingdom," he said sadly as they continued down the road.

"Yes," she replied, and her voice was just as melancholy. "That's what my father always said."

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	4. The Simple Life

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Simple Life<br>**

* * *

><p>The days began to pass Rachel by quickly as she used the little farm on the shore as her safe-house away from the Western Lords. Her cover was airtight as long as Finn and Carole played along with her ruse, and she was getting used to the life of a peasant as the sowing season began. Every morning she helped Finn in the fields, turning the dirt and pulling weeds at his side. The afternoons were spent doing laundry with Carole or taking the goats out to pasture. In the evenings she walked along the beach with Finn, watching the sky illuminate in brilliant colors over the dazzling horizon in companionable silence. Those were the moments she enjoyed the most, when they were alone together and her soul felt at peace.<p>

Often she found herself thinking about her handmaiden Santana, and wondering if the female warrior had truly perished at sea. She had always seemed so invincible, so fearless; it was hard to believe that she was dead. Her father was always on her mind as well, and she wondered if news got back to him yet about the shipwreck. She had been gone for over a week and despite her escape into peasant life she still cared about the future of the kingdom. It just didn't seem as important as it once was since she was so detached from reality. The capitol and it's politics seemed like another world entirely on this tiny little farm.

And it was a world that she didn't really want to go back to.

The Princess didn't know how long she should stay hidden away with the kind peasant family that had taken her in. All of her instincts were telling her to stay in her self-imposed exile for as long as possible, but she knew it couldn't be that simple. Her father would eventually realize that her ship had never reached it's destination and if he assumed her dead then the king would be more vulnerable than ever. The Western Lords would seize the throne for themselves in a heartbeat if they thought that Rachel was out of the equation for good.

No, she had to eventually go back.

_Eventually._

Right now, she was busy filling buckets of water for Carole and spotted Finn in the fields, tilling the soil under the hot afternoon sun. She could see the sweat dripping down his brow from all the way across the field and blushed profusely, trying to banish the incessant amorous thoughts that constantly bounced around her brain. The future queen had come to terms with the feelings that she had for the farmer, but the more time they spent together, the stronger they became. Her mind was fixated on him now and while the thoughts were always pleasant, they weren't always welcome. She was going to have to leave him some day soon, and when she left she doubted she would ever see him again. It was wrong to think about Finn in a romantic way, regardless of the fact that she was a noble and he was a peasant. The future queen had to be chaste and pure in every sense of the word. It was her duty to the crown to birth the future rulers of the land, but only after she was married to the lord of her choice.

If he even existed out there in the Kingdom.

Until she found him, though, her heart and her body were off limits. Finn was a friend; the closest friend she had ever had, and a valuable confidant as well. He was also tall, handsome, brave and chivalrous. . .

But he wasn't a lord, and he never would be.

The princess sighed, picking up the heavy bucket and heading out to the field to bring Finn some water. He saw her approaching and placed the tool down in the soil as his trademark smile appeared on his face. She dipped the ladle into the water and passed it to him, smiling as his fingers brushed hers. He took it from her gratefully and downed it in a single gulp; her eyes transfixed on the rivulets of water that dripped down his chin and neck. He seemed to glow with serenity as his eyes landed on her, and she could feel her face grow hot under the stare of his deep mahogany eyes.

"What plans do you have this afternoon?" Finn asked as he took another sip of water.

"Well, I was using the leftover material from my dresses to make something for your mother," she twirled around in the dress she had made and giggled. "She liked this one so much that she wants one to match."

"Can you put that off until later?" He asked, leaning on his spade.

"Sure," she said, tucking some random hair behind her ear. "But why?"

"I have something I want to do in town this afternoon."

She cocked her head in confusion. "But we never go into town this late in the day." Normally they left in the late morning and didn't make it back until around dinnertime. It was already way past noon, and Rachel was afraid they wouldn't make it back before dark.

The farmer shrugged his shoulders. "We can eat dinner with Sam and his family. It'll be great," he smiled at her fondly. "His little sister adores you," she smiled as she thought about Sam's younger sister, Stacy, and how she followed Rachel around the town like her own personal shadow.

"Yes, I am quite fond of her," she agreed. "She is a lovely little girl, and I would love to dine with the family. Let's go." His response was a small smile that grew more and more affectionate as the seconds passed. It basically took her breath away and make her heart pound erratically in her chest.

"Great, let me go get cleaned off." They walked side by side back to the cottage, and he used the rest of the bucket of water to wash himself of dirt and sweat. They told Carole not to expect them for dinner and the two headed off into town, feeling the hot afternoon sun at their backs as they rode Nana through the forest. No words were needed between the two as Rachel clung tightly to Finn's frame. She no longer feared falling but craved the closeness that she felt when they were together like this. During these moments, it was easy to entertain the impossible idea of being with him like this forever.

When they made it into town Rachel could barely recognize the center square. During the mornings it was crowded enough with merchants and townspeople, but in the afternoon it seemed to be crowded with _everyone; _Rachel had never seen so many people packed into one town before. It intimidated her, and she stayed close to Finn's side as they maneuvered through the densely populated city.

They walked through the streets until they reached Sam's apartment; Sam's mother was a kind, thin woman who always had a pot of _something_ cooking over the fire. Stacy ran into Rachel's arms when she entered the modest home and refused to let go of her as she greeted the rest of the family.

"Come Lady! Let us play in the street! You can be the princess and I'll be the dragon and Finn can be the knight that saves you!" Finn chuckled and rubbed the little girl's head, but Rachel felt like she had just swallowed rocks as panic began to set in. Sure, the little girl was just using her imagination, but being referred to as a princess of any kind was disconcerting while she was trying to keep her identity hidden.

"I would love to join you ladies, but I have to take care of something in town. I'll be back soon, though." Rachel began to feel uneasy; she trusted Sam's family but didn't like being without Finn and the safety he provided her. She quickly grabbed him by the arm as he started to walk out of the house.

"Wait," she didn't like the tremor of fear that had entered her voice but couldn't help feeling anxious. "Where are you going?"

He pat her on the arm kindly and tried to give her the most reassuring smile he could muster. "I want to pick up something from the town square. I'll be right back. Don't leave the apartment."

With a wave and a smile Finn was gone, and Rachel felt strangely empty without him there at her side. The vulnerability she experienced made her anxious and she tried her best to escape into Stacy's games until Finn returned.

The afternoon dragged along slowly and Rachel began to worry about Finn as the shops around the area began to close for the night. Deep down, she knew that he would never leave her in the town by herself, but he had been gone for longer than she had expected and she didn't like being away from him for so long. After a while, Stacey's brother Stevie began to monopolize his sister's attention and Rachel was left with nothing but Sam's mother to keep her company. Insisting that she needed fresh air, Rachel stepped out of the apartment and stood on the cobblestone streets, waiting to see Finn's tall frame walking down the street to join them for dinner.

He never came. Gaggles of people flocked down the narrow lanes of the town and none of them were Finn. Crowds of men gathered outside of a local tavern on the corner of the street, and Rachel could see plenty of drunk men stumbling around the road. Some men were more sober than others, and a group of them had collected to discuss news and politics not far from where she was standing. When Rachel heard her father's name being spoken, she couldn't help but inch closer to the men and try to eavesdrop on their conversation.

". . . Support is waning fast. Most of the Western Lands burn because of the Royal Army and yet House St. James still amasses troops. They gained two new houses this week; House Smythe and House Sylvester. With support like that we should be seeing the war in this part of the country in a few weeks, maybe sooner." War? Here on the Eastern Shore? She'd thought that this area would be safe from the battling armies, but now she wasn't so sure.

"What do you suppose will happen? A full scale mutiny against House Berry?" A man with a long, white beard asked the portly man whose deep voice had captured Rachel's attention. He was a fat man who could barely balance his own weight, but spoke with nothing but conviction and honesty in his tone as he gave his opinion.

"I can see it happening. King Hiram is too blinded by his love for his daughter to concede and now the peasants are starting to suffer in the war-torn lands. If the Western Lords can rally the people to their cause then we can expect a royal wedding by mid-summer, with Lord Jesse as the groom and Princess Rachel as the bride." The princess began to panic, not realizing the extent of her problems. Another man, one who looked rather drunk in Rachel's opinion, began to scoff loudly and shake his head.

"Stupid little bitch, this is all her fault!" He slurred, waving dangerously from side to side. "All she had to do was say yes and open her legs to the first decent lord who came around and she couldn't even do that much. She's going to get us all killed." The men laughed, some of them even doubled over in hysterics while angry tears filled her eyes.

"She's as cold and frigid as her mother was! You know how stiff those northern girls can be, she just needs someone to warm her up." The men all howled with laughter and Rachel could barely contain her growing ire. How dare those men stand there and talk about her so crudely! Their words gnawed away at her peace of mind and made her feel filthy when all she'd ever wanted was someone to love her.

"Rumor has it she hasn't even showed up to court in a few weeks. People are starting to talk."

"Do you think she's in a delicate condition?" One of them asked, insinuating that Rachel was pregnant. The thought made her shiver in disgust. "Maybe she's not as frigid as we thought!"

"No," the fat man said conspiratorially. "I don't think she's in the capitol at all anymore."

The panic that seized her made her freeze in place before flight mode kicked in, and she knew that she had to get as far away from those men as possible. There was no way to be sure if the information she heard was true but it sounded authentic enough to make Rachel anxious. Why didn't she realize before that her absence in court would be noticed? How would the Western Lords react if they knew she was no longer in the Capitol? Was her father really losing support in the war?

Was there a chance that he could actually _lose?_

Turning on the spot, she began to run back towards Sam's house when she slammed into something tall and hard; something that grabbed her by the arms. For a moment she feared the worst and thought that she had been spotted when a warm, familiar chuckle reverberated around her. When she looked into the calm, kind eyes of Finn she could feel some of her panic begin to ebb, but the conversation that she had just heard was still on repeat in her head and her body was trembling from the rush of adrenaline.

"Whoa, hey," he said, taking in her state of duress. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart and stop her angry tears from falling. "I-I don't feel well." A wave of fatigue washed over her, and for a moment she felt faint as she began to swoon. Finn steadied her, capturing her in his arms and trying to help her balance on her feet.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You look pale," she could hear the worry in his tone but at the moment the only thing she cared about was getting away from those men. The news that she had heard from them was valuable, but their spiteful words had ruined whatever peace she was able to find on the Eastern Shore. It might be easy to ignore her real life in the tranquility of the country, but the politics of the capitol had continued without her and everything was starting to fall apart.

"Where were you?" She scolded as he maneuvered her back into Sam's apartment and she regained her balance. The family was already seated for dinner, but Rachel had pulled Finn into the back room to speak to him privately. "I waited for hours," she whispered angrily, her voice still shaking. "What were you doing that took you so long?"

He was quiet for a moment, and Rachel was sure that she had shamed him in some way as she waited for him to elaborate. He wouldn't meet her eyes, and she noticed a deep blush on his cheeks before he spoke again.

"I was getting this for you," he said softly, passing her a small parcel wrapped in paper and twine. Her eyes grew wide as he placed it in her palm, and her anxiety began to dissipate as she stared at the little bundle. "I know it's not much, and it's nowhere near as fancy as you're probably used to, but I thought it was pretty and I had some extra furs to trade."

She was completely silent as he continued to babble, and looked up at him with awe as she held the little present. "You got this for me?" She was used to men buying her presents, but this was different. This was from Finn.

This was _special._

"Yes," he insisted, nodding his head. "Open it."

Her breathing stilled as she untied the simple bow and pulled out the small bundle. Unwrapping it, she saw a small silver hair comb with an ornate butterfly at the handle decorated with small stones. Some of the stones were missing, and one of the teeth of the comb was chipped at the end, but it was the most precious gift she had ever received as her heart swelled with affection for the poor peasant farmer. It wasn't the most ornate or expensive present she had ever received, but it meant more to her than any gold or diamond trinket she'd ever been gifted.

"Finn," she gasped, her eyes fixed on the small stones that decorated the piece. This must have cost him a small fortune. "This is lovely, but it's too much. You shouldn't be spending money on me."

He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes fixed on hers. "I didn't, I traded for it. Besides, I wanted you to have something to remember me by." He reached for the comb hesitantly. "Here, let me put it in your hair." The princess grinned widely and her previous melancholy was evaporated under the warmth of his smile. She pulled out the knot she had tied her hair into and let her locks fall freely around her face. Rachel could feel his hand shaking as he tucked the comb above her right ear, pulling some hair back and resting his hand on the side of her head. Their bodies were so close that they were almost touching, and his hand was still resting next to her hair as her pulse sped up.

"How does it look?" She asked shakily.

"Beautiful," he murmured, and for a moment she wondered if he might kiss her. It would be futile to deny that she wanted the same thing as he inched closer to her, and the yearning she felt for him made her heart ache with loneliness.

But he didn't kiss her. He cupped her cheek gently and pulled away right before she was about to lean in and experience her first real kiss from a man. He led her into the dining room to eat, but her heart refused to stop pounding. Once again her mind returned to the conversation from before, and the spiteful men that had called her frigid and prude. Was it so wrong to want a simple kiss from a man who actually cared about her? If her father did lose the war and she was forced to marry Jesse and enter a marriage without love, couldn't she at least have one real romantic experience for herself so she wouldn't have any regrets?

Apparently not.

* * *

><p>The woods were beginning to come alive with the sounds of the night as they made their way back to the farm. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and there was little sunlight left before the forest would be draped in darkness. Finn wasn't worried; he knew the forest like the back of his hand, and could navigate them back in the dark if he had to. No, the only thing that bothered Finn was Lady's inexplicable silence, and the melancholy that had plagued her since dinnertime.<p>

He could feel her small hands clutching his shirt but her silence was unnerving him. Something must have happened to her while he was in town acquiring her gift, but she refused to divulge any information about her distress. It was like the day they had met all over again; when he couldn't get a single word out of her and she was completely shut off from the world. Was she upset over the gift he had gotten for her? Maybe he shouldn't have pushed his luck with the present but he wanted her to have something from him when she eventually left. He knew deep down that she couldn't stay with him on his farm forever, but he wanted her to know how much she meant to him, even though they had known each other for such a short period of time. The urge to admit his affections for her was growing by the day, and he'd almost broken down completely and kissed her at Sam's house in a moment of weakness. In fact, he was almost positive that she had been leaning in to kiss him as well, but he was too afraid of the consequences to act upon his urges. He was already worried about getting whipped for touching her; he didn't even want to think about the penalty for _kissing_ a noblewoman. It probably involved the removal of an important limb that Finn would miss greatly.

No, it was too dangerous to try and kiss her, even though it was the only thing on his mind as the farm came to view. He led them back to the barn and hopped off of the horse, reaching up with open arms to help Lady down. When she fell into his embrace, however, she captured him in a tight hug and refused to let go. Her body was trembling in his arms and her distress made him panic.

"Lady?" He asked softly as a sniffle could be heard. "What's wrong?"

"I-I," she stuttered. "I don't know if I can tell you." He nodded in understanding, but he couldn't deny the frustration he felt at her non-answers.

"Lady, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," he said, wanting to ease her distress but not knowing where to begin. She still hadn't let go of him and despite the warnings in his head, he wrapped his arms around her as well and held her until she stopped shaking.

"Come walk with me," she finally said, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers together. The last of the sunlight was waning quickly, but he nodded and led them out towards the beach so they could talk alone as the moon began to rise over the shore. Matching his pace, she walked silently at his side and continued to wipe away whatever errant tears still dripped down her cheeks. He was waiting for her to start opening up to him, but he was worried that he would never truly know the girl that he'd been hiding away at his farm. There was so much about her that was still a mystery to him and the longer she stayed with them, the less information he learned about her.

"I heard some distressing news about my homeland in town today," she finally said, breaking the silence that existed between them. "Information that hurt me very deeply."

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. He knew that she was from the south, but he had never put much thought into which house she belonged to. Was she from a strong, powerful family like House Fabray in the west? Or was she from a lower, poorer house like House Pillsbury in the Middle Plains?

"I must return home soon, Finn," she said, looking up at him while they stood together on the beach. The water stretched out in front of them for miles, and the moonlight reflected off of the surface of the water like glittering diamonds. "I have been away for far too long and I fear that I am no longer safe here."

"I told you that I would protect you, Lady," he said, hoping to solace her fears. "No one is going to find you here." She shook her head in disagreement.

"I thought I could hide away from my problems, Finn, but I can't," her voice was oddly detached and hollow. "I have too many people relying on me. I can't let them down."

"I wish you could stay," he said selfishly, and she looked up at him with shock in her eyes as they stopped walking along the shore.

"You do?"

"Yes," he admitted freely, wanting her to know that she had another option available to her in case she didn't want to go back to her homeland. "You can stay here with me and we can work on the farm together. We would be poor, but I can take care of you and I think you could be happy here," he rushed, feeling his face grow hot. _"With me." _He gulped nervously as she continued to stare at him, and her smile was soft and serene in response.

"I _would_ be happy here with you, Finn. If I had a choice I would rather stay here and tend this little farm with you for the rest of my life than return home to the responsibilities that await me," he could feel his heart swelling with affection for her as her true feelings for Finn was confirmed. "But I can't. I can't turn my back on my family and my duties," he nodded sadly, coming to terms with the fact that he had feelings for a noblewoman that could never really be reciprocated. "But to stay here with you, Finn, will forever be the real dream of my heart."

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes, my dear farmer," she said gently, cupping his cheek. "I truly mean that." The urge to kiss the fair maiden was becoming too strong to ignore, and he could feel them inching closer and closer to one another as the night wind whipped around them. The energy between them was so thick it was almost palpable, and Finn's eyes were fixated on her lips as she spoke once more. "Do you think me cold, Finn?"

He placed his hand on her cheek, which was as warm and rosy and soft under his palm. "No, My Lady, you're warm, like a summer morning." She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Do you think me frigid?" He stilled at the question, not knowing how to answer, but her eyes were begging him for a response and he struggled to find the right words.

"Of course not, My Lady, your heart is open for everyone who wants to see it." His head was bent towards hers and he could feel her cool breath tickling his lips as their bodies continued to move of their own accord, closer and closer together.

"Finn?"

"Yes, M'lady?" He mumbled, hypnotized by their proximity.

"You may kiss me if you want to." Well, as long as he had her permission, his trip to the gallows shouldn't be _that bad. _

"I want to," he whispered before losing the distance between them and feeling her soft lips crash against his. They were plump and sweet and caressed his with a hesitance that was endearing, but left him wanting more. A soft moan escaped her lips as she clutched him tightly, and when he tried to break apart from her she pulled him back, and kiss after kiss was exchanged between the two under the bright light of the rising moon.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Finn's body was burning with warmth and Lady had to place a hand over her chest to steady her breaths and racing heart. Their hands were still clasped together, their eyes still fixed on the other as they stood on the shore and wondered what to do next. Lady had admitted that staying with Finn was the true dream of her heart, and the kiss they shared was nothing short of magical. However, Lady's eyes were torn as she gazed at him, and he knew that no matter how many times he kissed her, nothing would be able to make her stay with him and turn her back on her family and noble life.

"That was my first real kiss," the lady said, breathless and airy as she placed her fingers on her lips.

"Mine too," he admitted, wanting to be honest with her. Maybe if she saw how much he truly cared for her then she would be more willing to stay, but it was nothing but a selfish fantasy.

"I will cherish it forever, Finn," she said, her voice honest and yearning. "Now I can return to my home with no regrets." Hearing Lady talk about returning home made Finn's heart ache; she was the first girl that Finn had ever cared about and he already had to say goodbye.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked sadly.

"Soon," was her immediate response. "I have been gone too long already."

He shook his head, not wanting her to leave so suddenly. "Can't you stay until the end of the week? The Spring Festival is the day after tomorrow and one of the most important parties of the year. I know you'll love it; there are games and music and dancing and everyone dresses in their finest."

She looked hesitant, but eventually nodded her head. "Alright. I'll stay until the Spring Festival." They shared a smile and began to walk back toward the barn and cottage. She grasped his hand even tighter as they walked together under the stars. "May I ask something of you, Finn?"

"Anything, My Lady."

"What are the major Houses in the area?"

"Oh," he said, scratching his head and trying to remember. "Well, we live under the rule of House Schuester, but House Jones is about two days away from here, and House Anderson is about a week away on foot, west towards the Marshlands." When he mentioned House Anderson she suddenly paused, and a look of desperation crossed her features as he looked down at her face.

"House Anderson? You mean Lords Cooper and Blaine? Are you positive?"

"Yes," he insisted. "Why, do you know them?" House Anderson was the most powerful family in the region, and they even had ties to the Royal House of Berry. Was Lady's house associated with the crown as well?

"I do," she said, looking determined. "They are close with my family. They will be able to help me get home." She let go of his hand and he turned to face her. "You promised to protect me Finn, until I relieved you of that promise. Will you take me to House Anderson after the Spring Festival?" Her eyes were begging him to accept, but there was something that he wanted her to agree to first before he escorted her halfway across the country.

"I will take you to House Anderson under one condition, My Lady."

"What is it?" She asked with her head cocked in confusion.

"You must tell me your name and house."

Lady froze under his demand, and for a moment he didn't think she would agree. Was she _that _desperate to hide her identity? Hadn't he earned her trust yet after everything he had done for her? Finn was beginning to think that she wouldn't concede to his sole demand when she finally spoke once more.

"When we safely arrive at House Anderson, Finn, I will tell you my name." She said, trying to balance her shaky voice. "I promise."

"Really?" He couldn't believe that she had actually agreed.

"Yes, that will be my parting gift to you, for everything you have done for me." There was a sad smile on her face that Finn couldn't understand, and her tone was nothing short of melancholy. "I just hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

Her cryptic words confused him, and he shook his head quickly at the idea that anything could change his feelings for the beautiful young maiden that had washed up on his shore. "I doubt it, My Lady."

She shook her head silently, and he couldn't interpret the sad smile on her face. "You say that now, but you might not mean it later." He didn't like hearing her sound so sad and defeated, so he tried to change the subject away from her identity.

"It's getting late, My Lady. You should go to bed."

She nodded, but made no move to climb the ladder to the loft. "Kiss me again before you go?" It was bad enough that he had succumbed to the desire to kiss her once, how was he going to resist her when she asked him so sweetly? They were going to have to make up a whole new punishment for the crimes he had been committing since he had met this girl.

"As you wish, My Lady," and as their lips met once more, he realized that any punishment he were to receive for his crimes would _definitely_ be worth it.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	5. The Spring Festival

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: The songs I used in this chapter are both medieval folk songs. The first is called _"My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose"_ and the second is _"Now is the Month of Maying."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Spring Festival<strong>

* * *

><p>She sat in the loft during the mid-morning; it was still early enough for the barn to be cool and comfortable before the spring sun made it too stifling to tolerate. She was working on her festival dress diligently, humming a tune to herself while she sewed some pretty designs into the fabric. Embroidery was always one of her favorite hobbies at the castle, and she genuinely enjoyed making her own clothing. Being able to sing during the task was merely a perk as her humming evolved into words and music.<p>

_"My love is like a red, red rose_  
><em>That's newly sprung in June<em>  
><em>My love is like the melody<em>  
><em>That's sweetly played in tune."<em>

For the first time in weeks Rachel allowed herself to really sing, and projected her voice to a full belt while she lost herself in her task. The words of the song reminded her of Finn, and she thought about the poor peasant farmer that had stolen her heart as she sung the lyrics at full voice.

_"As fair art thou, my handsome man_  
><em>So deep in love am I<em>  
><em>And I will love thee still, my dear,<em>  
><em>Till all the seas gang dry."<em>

She held the note, thinking of Finn and the kisses they had shared together since the night she'd decided to return home. She could no longer deny the ache in her heart that she felt whenever they were apart, and kissing him only enhanced her feelings for him. With a flutter of her heart, she realized that the lyrics of the song were true; Rachel was in love with Finn, and even after she returned home, she knew in her heart that she always would love him. He was the man who showed her what real love felt like, and she would always cherish him in her heart.

"Lady?" She gasped loudly as Finn's voice could be heard in the loft, and she turned around to see him peeking his head above the ladder. There was a look of pure awe in his eyes as he stared at her, and she could feel her face burn hot under the intensity of his gaze. "Was that you singing?"

"Um," she mumbled shyly, knowing that she shouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to herself. If she had known that Finn was near the barn, she wouldn't have sung a single note. "Yes."

"That was. . ." he shook his head in disbelief. "The most amazing sound I've ever heard in my life." Nodding her head, she was used to getting compliments about her voice and tried to be humble.

"Yes, I've been told it's quite lovely."

"No, My Lady, you don't understand," he quickly climbed onto the loft and sat in front of Rachel, pushing her embroidery to the side and grasping her hands in his. "Your voice, I don't know, it touched something in me," he placed one of his hands on his chest. "_Right here. _I had no idea you could sing like that."

Blushing profusely from his praise, she grasped his hand in hers and smiled. "It _is_ my greatest talent, Finn. Thank you for your kind words."

"My Lady, I'm not being kind, I'm telling the truth!" Grinning widely, she couldn't help but close the distance between them and peck him on the cheek. He smelled like sweat and earth and Finn as her lips grazed his cheek, and a look of serenity was on his face as she pulled away.

"You're too sweet to me, Finn." She started to sit up, and held out her dress for him to see. "What do you think? Is it good enough for the Spring Festival?"

He nodded, amused. "My Lady, it's good enough to meet the Royal Family in!" Rachel could tell that he was joking, but the mere mention of the Royal Family made her hair stand on end. Part of her was mildly curious; what did he think of her house? Did he know much about her and her family? She began to ask him questions, feigning nonchalance so he wouldn't read into her actions.

"What do you know about the Royal Family, Finn?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. The Royal House of Berry only came to this shore once, for a tournament when I was little. The entire town had collected to see King Hiram and Princess Rachel but I had scarlet fever, and was quarantined at home during their entire stay. I don't even know what they look like, but Sam always said the Princess had a voice of an angel. Word is she sings everywhere she goes."

"Yeah," she agreed. "She does."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Have _you_ ever heard the princess sing before?"

She smiled, despite herself. "Yes, many times." He seemed to sit on that bit of information for a moment while she buried her head in her embroidery. Hopefully she hadn't given up too much information about herself, but since she was leaving soon anyway, she didn't think it would be that serious.

"I bet you sing better than the Princess," he said genuinely. "Don't sing around her or you might make her jealous." Rachel actually laughed at the thought.

"I'll remember that, Finn." They were walking on very dangerous ground with this conversation, and Rachel thought it prudent to change the subject. "Now go get ready for the party! We have to meet Sam's family soon!"

"Ah, yes. I'll see you in a bit." Finn said, getting up and heading for the ladder. He winked at her before descending and left Rachel alone with her dress and her growing fears. Finn hadn't said anything negative about the Royal Family but she was still too afriad to tell him the truth about her lineage. No, they were leaving tomorrow, and she had to commit to her previous plan of telling Finn at House Anderson. Once she knew that he was safe from all danger, she would share her secret. Until then, she was still just a Lady in hiding.

The Princess quickly got ready, putting on her dress and fixing her hair with the comb that Finn had given her. Looking around the little loft, she realized that tonight would be the last time she would ever stay here, but to be honest she wouldn't miss the smell of the barn. Joining Finn and his mother at the cottage, the three of them headed into town together on foot to join the festivities for a day of frivolity and fun. Rachel was excited as they made their way through the crowded town, and she smiled at the finely dressed people who were radiant with mirth.

The town center was the most decorated, and indeed, the most crowded part of town. There was a large platform set up in the middle of the square, and musicians and poets and bards were singing and performing for the crowds that gathered around them. Vendors of every size, shape and color were giving out samples of food and wine from the foreign lands across the sea. Merchants and traders were selling perfumes and oils from the Southern Isles, and a man with a thick accent and a giant hole in his earlobe was trying to sell Rachel an earring that would do the same to her. She politely declined and proceeded to visit every single booth, not wanting to miss a single thing.

Sam's family met them in the center square, and Carole spoke with Sam's parents while the older children took the young ones around the festival. They saw a man who could swallow swords and not bleed. An animal wrangler brought birds from faraway lands with plumage so large and ornate that the women wanted to pluck the feathers and attach them to their headpieces. A young girl drank a cup of alcohol and proceeded to breathe fire in red hot puffs of smoke. They went to a candy booth and ate pulled taffy and caramel apples until Rachel's teeth hurt. The Princess was enjoying every moment of the festival, especially with Finn at her side.

What she wasn't enjoying was the presence of the many knights and guards that were scattered around the town. House Schuester was the reigning family of the area and while they were loyal to House Berry, they weren't one of their strongest allies. With the war almost bordering these lands, she didn't know how helpful House Schuester would be to her cause. They might just sell her over to House St. James in order to spare their region from war. No, she had to stay far away from the tall, armored men on horseback, along with the noble family that resided over this area.

It was getting more difficult to hide as the day went on. The wine and mead were flowing like rivers in the streets, and the drunkards were beginning to thrive under the conditions as the evening fell. The lamps were lit in the streets, the children had mostly gone home to bed, and the real festival was beginning. Rachel was exhausted; Finn was planning to leave for their voyage at sunrise but he was still lost in the joviality of the festival, and she didn't want to ruin his good fun. They had their itinerary planned to precision; at sunrise they would leave and meet Sam in town. They were going to trade some more of Rachel's jewels, and talk Sam into helping out at Finn's farm until he returned without her. Then they were going to take the Eastroad towards the Marshlands and stay at inns along the way until they reached House Anderson. It was a long journey, and Rachel was not looking forward to being so vulnerable and open in the wild.

"Finn," she said, pulling on the sleeve of his tunic. "I'm getting tired. We need to rest before the morning."

He smiled gently and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We're leaving soon, we just have to wait for one thing."

"What is it?" She asked in confusion, but before he could answer, a loud, booming voice could be heard throughout the square. One of the bards on the stage had cupped his hands over his mouth to make an announcement, and he waited until he had captured everyone's attention before beginning.

"My Lords and Ladies! Gentlemen and Maidens! Come gather around for the seasonal singing competition!" Her heart fell into her stomach like a stone in the sea as she realized what Finn wanted her to do. "Have we any takers?" Panic began to set in when Finn grabbed her hand, and she didn't have any time to protest as he started to walk with her towards the stage.

"Here!" He yelled, getting the Bard's attention. "She has the most magnificent voice! You have to hear it!"

"No!" Rachel yelled, pulling on her hand to get him to let go of her. She was starting to panic as Finn dragged her to the stage. "Finn, stop! You can't do this!" Her cries were swallowed in the roar of the crowd and Finn couldn't hear her. Her heart began to pound wildly as the bard pulled her up on the makeshift stage. The fear froze her as she looked around at the massive crowd around her, and the nobles and guards who were looking on with amusement. She was dressed enough like a peasant that they wouldn't recognize her by sight alone, but the second she opened her voice, they would know the truth.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as the crowd calmed down. "I'm afraid that the man exaggerates my talent."

"Nonsense!" The High Lord of House Schuester, William, called from the stands. "You will sing for us, and make it a gleeful song!" Closing her eyes, she knew that she couldn't get away from singing something, so she turned to the musicians and asked them to play a jolly tune. The lute and fiddle began to play, and Rachel's death warrant was signed and delivered as she opened her mouth to sing.

_"Now is the month of maying, when merry lads are playing, fa la la!_  
><em>Each with his bonny lass, upon the greeny grass, fa la la!"<em>

It was as silent as death as the hidden princess sang to the crowd, and she could see awe decorating some of the faces below, and confusion clouding others.

_"The spring all clad in gladness, doth laugh at winter's sadness, fa la la!_  
><em>And to the bagpipes sound, the nymphs tread out the ground, fa la la!"<em>

When she finished her song, there was an eruption in the crowd that was so loud and powerful that it overwhelmed her as the crowd advanced on her. The yelling and hollering was deafening, and she was being attacked from all sides as people rushed the stage. Some were complimenting her, others were screaming at her, but they were all _terrifying_ her as they closed in on their target.

"Finn?" She yelled through the crowd, panicking as people began to grab her and pull her in every single direction. "Finn?"

"My what an amazing voice you have," a greasy knight said, his face badly scarred as he held his helmet at his side. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in close to him, so close that she could smell his rancid breath. "I haven't heard a voice like that since I was down in the capitol, for the _Princess' birthday."_ The look in his eyes was all-knowing, and her blood froze in her veins when she realized that some of these people had actually noticed her. "Tell me, does Daddy know you're here?" He grinned, exposing his rotting, yellow teeth. "Because I really don't think he does."

"Excuse me!" All of a sudden, the crowd around her split down the middle, and Finn was at her side with Sam in tow, pushing everyone away. "Give her space!" Finn saw the man who was holding her in place and quickly snatched her away from him; Rachel could see his oily smile grinning at her through the crowd as Finn led her to safety. People were chasing after her, but Finn and Sam led her through the tangled streets until they arrived at Sam's apartment, slamming the door behind them while Rachel gasped for air.

"What the hell was that about?" Finn asked, scratching his head while Sam shrugged. "Those people went crazy!"

"There's no wonder," Sam said. "I haven't heard a voice like that since I was a kid, when Princess Rachel came to visit." She was sure her heart would never beat properly again after this day, but Sam showed no signs of recognizing her so she knew that she was still safe with them. She was only a little girl when she'd visited and her voice had matured since then, but she had been singing around the country for her entire life and there were people in the crowd tonight that _definitely_ knew who she was.

"Yeah and the Princess is hundreds of miles away in the capitol," Finn said. "Lady didn't do anything to deserve that kind of mob." He was still completely oblivious to her identity and Rachel remembered that Finn had never heard the Princess sing.

"I have to leave this place." Rachel said suddenly, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths. "Tonight."

"Leave?" Sam asked. "What do you mean?"

"Lady," Finn said kindly. trying to calm her down. "We were planning on talking about that with Sam tomorrow."

"There's no time!" She screamed, her face red. "Do you realize what you've _done,_ Finn? They're after me now! I've been recognized!" Finn took a step back, intimidated by her anger. "I need to leave this place. Tonight. _Now!"_ She emphasized, and she could see the look of shame on Finn's face as he realized the gravity of the situation. She couldn't focus on that though, so she turned to Sam. "I need your help, Sam. We haven't been truly honest with you, and you need to follow us back to the farm."

Finn was still silent as Sam nodded, but her safety was more important than his pain as the three of them headed out of his house and towards the forest road.

Hopefully, she had remained unnoticed.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze was passing through the trees as Lady led them through the dark forest at a brisk pace. A single torch was the only light they had as the animals of the night screeched and howled around them. She was practically running as they made their way through the trees, and Finn winced every time she almost tripped over a branch or root. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't know what to say as they rushed back to his home. This was all his fault; he had pushed her to sing at the festival and now her safety was compromised. Wasn't he the one who had promised to protect her? Now she probably didn't trust him anymore, and the thought of her being angry at him made his heart feel like it was ripping in half.<p>

He hadn't meant to expose her to the crowd in such a way; he'd just wanted to share her voice with the world. It was literally the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life, and he thought it was a crime that she wasn't world famous for her talent. However, her singing had tipped the crowd off to her true identity, and while he still didn't know what that was, all that mattered was that she was now in danger.

When she tripped once more she groaned audibly, ripping the hem of her dress and scraping her palms on the dirt road. He stopped and lifted her up from the ground and when she was steady he knelt in front of her and bowed his head low.

"Please, climb on my back, Lady. I'll carry you back to the cottage." She nodded silently, getting on his back while he and Sam ran through the forest as fast as they could. Finn didn't doubt that she was furious, but she still leaned her head against his back and held onto him tightly.

"Lady?" He asked, breathless while he ran. "I know you're probably mad at me, and I know I deserve it, but I hope you accept my deepest apologies for exposing you in such a manner, and I re-pledge my vow to protect you as long as you'll let me."

Nothing was said, but Finn could feel her nodding her head against his back, and he held onto her legs even tighter as they continued to run towards the farm.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I do enjoy the exercise," Sam said, wheezing and out of breath as they approached the farm. "But why are there people chasing after your cousin?"

Lady jumped off of Finn's back and led the men toward the barn. "That's because I'm not Finn's cousin, Sam." They climbed the ladder to the loft as Sam shook his head in disbelief. She started to dig around in the corner of the loft, and pulled out something attached to a large chain. When Finn saw it, his eyes almost exploded from his skull. It was a giant gold amulet, encrusted in jewels, but it was oddly bent and missing some stones. "I actually _am _a Lady, and I've been hiding here in secret. Now my safety has been compromised and I have to leave these lands."

"Holy hell," Sam whispered, completely shocked. "I had a noblewoman in my house?"

"We need your help, Sam," Lady emphasized. "You need to help me get as much money for this as possible." Sam shook his head.

"There's no way I can sell the whole piece in this town, no one has the money for that and that crowd is probably still looking for you. If you break it down it would be better to sell it stone by stone."

She passed the amulet over to Sam, but Finn was still transfixed on the dazzling jewelry and the glittering stones it possessed. Lady wasn't just rich; Lady was probably from one of the wealthiest and most powerful houses in the kingdom. She'd heard the princess sing and had ties with House Anderson and the Royal House of Berry. He hadn't been taking her situation seriously until now, but now he was deadly aware of how much danger she was in. In fact, he should have left with her the other day, when she had admitted that she'd been gone for too long.

This was all his fault, and now he had to fix it.

"Use the tools downstairs to break it into as many pieces as you can."

"Yes, My Lady," Sam replied respectfully, and headed down the ladder to complete his task. When he was gone, Rachel finally turned to look at Finn with disappointment in her gaze.

"I never wanted to leave this quickly," she said. "I won't even get to say goodbye to Carole."

"She'll understand. Sam will explain everything to her," nodding her head, he felt miserable for the torture that he was putting her through. "Words can't express how truly sorry I am. I will do everything in my power to protect you during this voyage, My Lady."

She nodded sadly. "Yes, Finn, I know you will." Well, at least she didn't despise him like she should. "But who will protect you from their armor and swords? Who will protect your mother if they come to burn your fields?" Panicking at the thought, he shook his head vigorously.

"That won't happen."

"_You don't know that!_" She screamed. "War is coming, Finn! Not a fantasy game you play with children, but fire and ash and death is coming to this part of the country and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"But you can?" He asked, his head cocked in confusion. Just how powerful _was_ her family?

"I'm not sure anyone can stop the war anymore, but I have to get to House Anderson as soon as I can and you're the only man in my escort."

"Say the word, My Lady, and I will do whatever you need me to do."

She sighed deeply. "You don't have to call me My Lady, Finn. How many times have I told you?"

A sad smile pulled up his lips. "I don't call you My Lady out of respect, I say it because that's how I feel," he cupped her cheek gently, afraid that she was still angry with him. But she didn't pull away. "You're leaving me, and I've accepted that, but even after you're gone, you'll always be _My_ Lady, right here in my heart."

"Finn," she said, letting her eyes flutter closed as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'm so afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you're going to be with me. I'm going to go collect some things for the trip." Finn could hear Sam pounding on the amulet and left Lady in the loft to run to the cottage and pack some bags for their voyage. He gathered every single piece of silver he had to his name and packed it away in his coin pouch. Bread, dried meat, fruit; he bundled them all together with a few pieces of clothing and headed out to the barn, where Lady and Sam were still talking about the amulet.

"Don't forget to wait until you get to the next town to start trading the jewels. Save the gold and diamonds for when you're most desperate."

"Thank you, Sam. You don't know how much this means to us." Lady reached up and placed a small kiss on Sam's cheek in gratitude. Finn could see his blush from across the barn. "There's something else, though," the noblewoman said to the merchant. "When Finn is gone, Carole is going to need help on the farm. I promise to find some way to pay you back if you help her out in Finn's absence."

"Of course, My Lady. My brother is old enough to start being an apprentice anyway. I would be honored to help."

Finn could see Lady smiling. "You're a good man, Sam, and you come from good people. Please send my love to Stacy, it pains me to leave without saying goodbye."

Sam nodded, and Finn pulled Nana out of her stables and put her saddle on. "I will. Farewell my friends." Attaching the bundle of goods to the back of the horse, Finn helped Lady onto the animal before saying goodbye to his oldest friend. He held out his hand and the blond shook it tightly.

"Thanks for everything, my friend. Please talk to my mother and tell her I said goodbye, she knows the truth about Lady and will understand. I will hopefully be back in two weeks time."

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll take care of the farm." He looked up at Lady and frowned. "Just be careful with that noblewoman, whoever she is. I want to trust her, but nobles always look out for themselves before anyone else, and something is telling me that she's hiding more than you think. Don't let her take you for a fool. I hope to see you again one day."

"Me too, my friend," he said, ignoring Sam's warnings about Lady. He was wholly convinced that she was the most selfless girl he had ever met in his life, and nothing Sam said would be able to change his mind. "Take care of my life for me while I'm gone."

The friends smiled at Finn's joke and he climbed onto the horse, waving goodbye to Sam as he kicked them into a light gallop. Lady's arms were tight around his torso as he said a silent goodbye to the only life he'd ever known.

He looked out into the nothingness of the forest and the only things around them were the darkness, the trees, and the never-ending road.

Their voyage had begun.

* * *

><p>She cursed loudly to herself as she looked over the massive cliffs that she had spent the entire day climbing. She'd thought that the height would give her some kind of advantage, but she couldn't see anything in the valley below besides tiny little fishing villages and farms on the coast. Where the hell had she landed, and why couldn't she find the Princess?<p>

Santana had woken up on the shore alone a few days ago; she had no convoy, no money, and most importantly no princess to protect. In fact, the only thing she had on her was her clothing and her favorite knife, a long curved blade from across the Western Sea. The panic quickly set in when she realized that she was alone, since Santana had dedicated her life to protecting the Princess and now she couldn't be found. Any other bodyguard would have considered her dead, but she refused to believe it until she found solid proof. Rachel was alive as far as she was concerned, and it was her responsibility to find her.

Or else what did she have to live for? She had pledged her life to protect the future queen, and if Rachel was actually dead then the Royal Family would make sure that Santana would never see the light of day again. It was her duty to find her and bring her home, and if no one could give her information about the princess in this town then she was going to scour the entire kingdom until Rachel's whereabouts were known.

It took her hours to climb down from the cliffs, and another day to reach the nearest town on foot. When she entered the square it was littered with garbage and old decorations, and the female warrior could tell that a grand festival or party of some kind had taken place here recently. There were still drunkards in the street, wobbling on unsteady legs and holding onto their empty bottles like a child holds onto a toy. She tripped over a fat drunk man in the street and he puked at her feet, eliciting a horrified shriek from the bodyguard's mouth.

"Gross!" She yelled, kicking him once and hearing his grunt echo in the empty square. "This whole town smells like alcohol and puke."

"That's because of the festival," a sober man said, who was walking down the street with two children at his side. He was tall with blond hair, and his children shared the same coloring as he had. "You missed quite a night, Young Maiden."

Santana scoffed. "I'm no _maiden__,_ but I am looking for one." Santana described the Princess to the peasant, and he stroked his chin while he lost himself in thought. "Short but slim, long brown hair, strong nose and jaw?" The man was deep in thought, but one of the children, a little blond girl, was almost bursting at the seams when she said, "That sounds like Lady!"

"Lady?" She repeated with distaste in her tone.

"Yeah, Finn's cousin," the townsman added. "His farm is on the Eastern Shore, and his cousin Lady came to visit a few weeks ago." He nodded his head, and Santana realized that this Lady person had arrived at the same time as the shipwreck. "She sang at the festival last night and I couldn't believe the sound that came out of that young girl! What a voice." The man continued to brag about the girl, and Santana was now sure that this Lady was actually Rachel in disguise.

But who the hell was _Finn?_

"Where is this farm?" She asked, but the man shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Finn left last night to take Lady back to her homeland in the Middle Plains. She's not there anymore, and my son Sam took over Finn's duties at the farm." Santana couldn't be certain that this girl was actually the lost princess, but it was the only lead she had and was beginning to get desperate. Without saying goodbye, or even thank you to the peasants that had helped her, she looked to the sky, figured out which direction was east, and headed into the woods to find the Princess.

Her entire life depended on it.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<br>Reviews ahoy!


	6. The Chase

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: I upped the rating for this story, so yeah... be aware ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Chase<strong>

* * *

><p>On a battlefield still smoldering with embers, ashes and smoke, a courier ran through the blood soaked ground littered with bodies, carrying an important message for the High Lord. Banners of a dazzling navy blue and silver, carrying the image of a hawk diving for the kill, was the emblem of House St. James, and they waved in the hot prairie wind. The courier passed the note to one of the Lord's vassals, bowing deeply, who in turn delivered it to his master.<p>

Sitting at the end of a long table decked in his finest armor, sat Lord Jesse, fresh from another victory against the Royal House of Berry. Sneering at the note that had interrupted his celebratory dinner, he opened it with distaste until he read what the message entailed. A wicked grin pulled his lips up in an amused sneer before burning the note so no one else could read it but him. The note both angered him and delighted him at the same time; he didn't know why the Princess was so opposed to being his bride but it mattered not; when he attacked the Capitol and seized the throne for himself, he would teach her to respect and fear him, like a good wife should.

He was going to be the King one day, after all.

"It seems that the Princess is trying to run from me, hiding herself away on the coast," he mused to his growing entourage of allies. "But I've always loved a good chase." He called for his ship-master and the vassal bowed low. "I need ships on the Eastern Shore. Attack from the water, heading inland, and we'll drive our forces east towards the fleet. Burn everything in sight and rip apart every town and village. Eventually we'll find her along the way." If she wasn't going to come to him willingly then he would just have to chase her down like an animal and destroy her beloved kingdom at the same time.

"Yes, My Lord," the ship-master replied shakily. "But it will take some time to amass the boats to the other side of the country."

The Lord frowned, his eyes narrowing into slits of anger as the man spoke back to him. "I don't care how long it takes just do it! And make sure it's done as fast as possible." He grinned cruelly. "If you can't, then you won't be able to steer a ship _without hands."_

"Y-yes, M'Lord," the vassal stuttered in fear at the threat. "Of course, right away." And with another low bow, the ship-master was gone.

Grinning to himself, he took a deep sip of wine as his plan was set in motion. The Princess was _his, _along with the Kingdom and the spoils that came along with it. If she wouldn't go to him willingly, then he was going to have to use force. "Princess Rachel can run, but she can't hide from me forever."

* * *

><p>They rode on Nana incessantly for two full days before they stopped at a town to rest and try to trade some of their jewels. Rachel was exhausted but they couldn't afford to stay in any place for too long; she was in a constant state of paranoia now that she was so exposed in the wildness of the country, and it felt like people were watching her every move wherever she went.<p>

But they had to eventually rest, for Nana's sake at least. They were willing to push themselves to the limit to get to House Anderson, but the poor horse had been carrying their load for so long that they knew she deserved a good night's rest. Nana couldn't bring them anywhere if she was dead. They entered a town that was a day away from House Jones and were able to trade a blue sapphire for some pieces of silver. Rachel had fashioned a head wrap out of some leftover fabric that she'd taken with her, and had it on at all times while they were in the town. So far, she hadn't been recognized, but the risk of exposure was too great to let her guard down.

In fact, her panic had intensified when they arrived at the inn, and Rachel stayed close to Finn at all times. The clientèle for this establishment were mostly drunkards, prostitutes and wanderers. Any of them would be willing to sell the Princess over to the enemy in a heartbeat, but it was the only inn that they could afford. Finn was in charge of arranging their stay while Rachel stayed as silent as death at his side.

"How much for a night?" Finn asked as he counted the coins in his pouch.

The old innkeeper stared at them through narrow eyes, looking them over for a good minute while he stroked his wiry gray beard. "Six pieces of silver for the night, and another if you want to keep your horse in the stable. But all the meals are on us, and my wife can make a mean Lamb Stew."

Finn nodded grimly, and Rachel knew that it would take a huge chunk out of their savings, but it was their only choice. "We'll take it."

"Good, your wife looks like she needs the rest."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Oh, no I'm not-" But Finn cut her off, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly and grinning like a fool.

"Don't listen to her, she's too proud to admit when she's pushed herself too hard." Looking down at her, Rachel could see Finn wink and she bit back a smile. "Isn't that right, _darling?"_

"Of course, _My Love,_" she said, enjoying their new little game. It _would_ be easier to pose as husband and wife, in order to avoid prying questions, and Rachel secretly enjoyed the fantasy. "Come, let us get settled."

Finn paid the proprietor, who led them to a room on the upper level of the inn. When they were finally safe behind closed doors Rachel let out a sigh of relief, removing the head wrap and shaking out her hair.

"Finally," she breathed. "I hate having to wear that thing," Finn said nothing, just nodded his head sadly and sat at the corner of the bed.

"You're wearing it because of me," he said, his voice hollow. "This is all my fault."

She approached him warily, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder gently as his back faced her. Tensing under her touch, she sat behind him, rubbing his back in slow circles. "You didn't realize what you were doing, Finn."

"I should have known better," he said, turning to face her with a fire in his eyes. "You should be furious with me. You should be banishing me from your presence forever. Why aren't you?" His sudden anger shocked her into silence, and she took a moment to contemplate his questions. She knew that she should be angry at him; any other noble would have had him arrested and punished for what he did, but she cared too much about Finn to put him through that kind of torture. She needed him in more ways than one; not only was he her escort to House Anderson, but she needed him to be her companion, her confidant.

"Because I care about you Finn," she admitted. "I could never do that to you. I need you to be with me." She placed a hand on his cheek and he gently leaned into her touch. "You got me into this mess and now I'm counting on you to help me get out of it," she joked, and the two shared a smile.

"Even if we have to pose as husband and wife?"

She grinned, "Especially if we have to pose as husband and wife." There was a beat of silence before she leaned in closer to him, and the urge to kiss him, to experience the dizzy, lightheaded feeling that she craved, was overwhelming. They hadn't kissed in days, since before the Spring Festival, back when their lives were much simpler.

"You don't mind being married to a peasant?" He asked, and she could see the pain that he tried so hard to hide lingering in his gaze. Posing as a married couple was nothing but another ruse, another game that she had to play in order to get what she needed. But deep down in the depths of her heart, she knew that she would marry Finn in a heartbeat if there weren't any obstacles in their path.

But it was only another fantasy.

"Well, were not really married," she said, and felt miserable when he frowned. "And if I had the choice, Finn, I wouldn't marry a peasant."

"Oh," he said sadly, and she nudged him on the side.

"I would marry someone that I _loved," _she continued. "And if that person happened to be a peasant, then at least I would be happy."

Finn nodded, and she could see his frown shift into a sad smile. "But you don't have a choice, do you?" Her heart ached at his question and she thought about her life back at the Capitol, and how marriage had been the cause to all of her problems.

"I don't think I do anymore. I thought I might be able to find someone to truly love me, but time is running out and I fear that the choice will eventually be made for me." She sighed, feeling more honest and open than she had in weeks. "That's why I left my home. They want to force a marriage on me but I don't want to live in a life without love." She looked into his eyes, falling into his affectionate gaze as she stroked his cheek. "Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a noble, so I could marry whomever I wish."

"Who would you choose?" His question was barely a whisper falling from his lips as she inched closer to him.

"You," she said simply, and once more gave into her feelings for Finn as she kissed him in the little room. Her eyes fluttered closed as he held onto her, and her blood was boiling in her body as he deepened the kiss and moaned softly against her mouth. She didn't realize how intense her emotions were until the two fell backwards onto the covers, Finn towering over her while he still held their entwined bodies close together. She gasped for air when he pulled away, but he continued to assault her face and neck with tiny kisses peppered all over her hot, flushed skin.

"I would kiss you like this every day, _My Lady_," he emphasized, and she could almost hear the possessive growl in his tone. "I would make you feel loved and cherished, like a goddess." When his lips returned to hers she gasped at the rush of emotions she felt as his hands held her by the waist. This was the kind of passion she had never felt before, and from this day on she knew she would always crave it.

"You already do," she whispered, breaking apart the kiss once more. "I may never be your wife, and I might have to marry a man I despise, but my heart will always be yours." The look of longing in his eyes broke her heart as he nodded.

Kissing him once more, a sudden fire began to spread in her abdomen, and she took deep breaths of air as the pleasant heat traveled through her limbs and right into her fingertips. Their kisses became rushed, the passion growing between them in the silence of their room. The bed was the softest she'd felt in weeks, and she sunk into the bedding as Finn's balanced his weight over her. When his hands began to travel lower on her body the heat intensified more and more until she finally realized what it all meant.

Her body was calling out to Finn.

And he was hearing her loud and clear.

"My Lady?" He whispered after she stopped reciprocating his kisses. Looking down at her with confusion in his gaze he stilled and sat back while she propped herself up on her elbows, flushed and out of breath.

"I-I. . ." she said, placing a hand over her chest as her breathing steadied. "I can't do this." She deeply cared about Finn, in her heart she knew that Finn was the only man in the world that could ever make her happy. However, her duties to the throne were still her number one responsibility and she couldn't let her relationship with Finn ruin that. If they were to become intimate and Rachel conceived a child then it would be scorned as a bastard it's entire life because the father wasn't a Lord. The Royal Council would probably put it on a boat with Finn and send them both away to a place where she could never reach them. She would be forever scorned by High Society and the whispers would travel from coast to coast. No, she couldn't risk something like that, even though her body was aching to be touched by the kind peasant farmer who had stolen her heart.

"I'm sorry," he said, climbing away from her like her skin had burned him. His face was red from embarrassment as he scurried to the other side of the bed. "Please excuse my behavior, My Lady, I didn't mean to. . ."

"No, Finn," she interrupted. "Don't apologize for something you didn't do. This is my fault." Her smile was weak as she forced it onto her face. "I want to be with you, Finn. Nothing would make me happier than to share those precious intimate moments with you."

"But you can't," he said, finishing her statement for her. Nodding sadly, the longing that she felt for him was palpable. "I understand." She couldn't be sure if he was being honest or simply humoring her, but she didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer. It made her too upset to think about the life that she could never have with him.

"Come lay with me?" She asked, patting the bedding lightly. He nodded, silently removing his tunic and boots. Rachel took off her shoes and the outer layer of her dress and pulled down the sheets, slipping under the covers while Finn did the same. Once they were comfortable, Rachel curled into a ball next to Finn, who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. There the two travelers fell asleep in each others arms, losing themselves in the blissful fantasy that they wished was real.

* * *

><p>A loud boom in the middle of the night startled Finn out of his slumber, and when he opened his eyes it felt like the ground was shaking underneath the inn. Finn could hear screams bleeding through the windows from the square below; the shrieking of women and children and the bellowing of men filled his ears as he pulled himself out of bed to see what was wrong.<p>

"Finn?" Lady asked, her voice thick with sleep as the noise jolted her awake. "What's going on?"

"Stay there," he commanded, fearing her safety. "Don't move." He walked up to the window silently to peek out of it and he was horrified at what he saw happening on the ground below. The quiet town was crawling with armored men on horseback, their torches illuminating the dark and empty square in frightening shadows. Men on foot were bursting into homes and pulling people out into the street with their swords at the ready. When an older man surrounded by his family started asking questions, a tall knight pulled out his sword and buried it in the man's gut as his children's screams filled the night air. He fell to the floor, lifeless as Lady approached the window.

"What's the matter Finn?"

"Lady don't look!" He said, covering her eyes before she could see the bloody massacre on the streets below. "We have to get out of here, now."

"Who is it?" She asked frantically, her eyes still covered by his hand. "Do they have banners?" Finn narrowed his eyes in the dim lighting and could see the torches below illuminating a vibrant blue flag.

"Yeah. The colors are navy and silver. There's a bird on it with his talons stretched out. . ."

"A hawk diving in for the kill," Lady finished for him, her voice strangely hollow.

"Yeah, exactly," Finn said. How did she know that?

"It's him," she said, pulling his hands from her eyes. He saw nothing but terror and desperation filling her gaze as she stared up at him. "He found me. He's coming for me!"

"Who?" Finn asked, and in her panic, Lady actually told him.

"Lord Jesse, of House St. James." Now it was Finn's turn to panic. House St. James was the richest, most powerful family in the kingdom, besides the Royal House of Berry who were their most hated rivals. In fact, Finn had heard a rumor that this entire war was Lord Jesse's fault, but he didn't know why. The politics of the noble houses had little to do with poor farmers on the coast, so Finn had never really paid attention to it. Maybe if he had, he would know the reason why Lord Jesse was after Lady.

"We have to get out of here," Finn said, rushing to get on his tunic and boots. He wasn't sure how long they had slept, but it was all the rest they would be getting tonight as the two of them ran from the room to the lower level of the inn. People were complaining loudly, some even arguing with the innkeeper about the noise as Finn pulled Lady into the back kitchens. Immediately afterwards, there was a deafening noise as the knights from House St. James entered the inn, breaking down the door in their search.

"Alright, everybody out!" One yelled, his roar making Lady shake in fear as they crouched low in the kitchens. "Were looking for a girl. . . " Finn stopped paying attention and led him and Lady towards the back door, where the cool night air prickled against their skin. The forest was dark around them but it was their only escape as Finn began to lead them away.

"Wait!" Lady said, pulling Finn by the wrist. "What about Nana?"

Finn sighed, resolved to keeping Rachel safe over the well-being of his horse. "We're going to have to leave her behind."

"But Finn!" Lady protested, but Finn quickly covered her mouth and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk it! The stables are on the other side of the inn and if they spot us then you'll be captured," Finn sighed. "I love Nana, she's _my _horse, but sacrifices have to be made tonight and this is the only way to keep you hidden. Hopefully someone in this nice town will take her in and put her to good use." Lady nodded sadly, her eyes cast downwards in melancholy.

"It's going to take forever to get to House Anderson now," she lamented, following him into the thick brush. Finn helped Lady get through some of the denser foliage, but a snapping twig in the distance alerted Finn to the fact that they were not alone. When he turned around and saw a single knight with a torch following them, Finn panicked and they ran to the closest tree with low branches.

"Here Lady, climb this," he said, urging her into the safety of the higher branches. At least then she wouldn't be seen.

"What about you?" She asked and he shook his head firmly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll follow you," he said softly, placating her. He watched her climb the limbs as quickly as she could and kept his eye on the torch in the distance that was coming closer and closer to them. Lady called down for Finn to climb the tree but he ignored her, instead picking up a fallen tree branch, thick and sturdy like a club, and reading himself for his task.

He'd promised the Lady that he would protect her, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Finn!" Lady hissed through the branches, her voice borderline hysterical. _"Finn!"_

"Stay right there, My Lady." He called to her. "Don't move." He hid behind the tree that Lady had climbed and waited until the knight approached with his torch, searching the area for any signs of movement. Luckily, Finn noticed that he never looked up.

"Where are you?" He yelled into the darkness of the night. "I saw you two enter these woods, I know you're here! You can't run from me forever, or would you rather I come back with friends?" The knight brandished his sword, and Finn could see the sharp blade glowing in the light of the torch. Finn held onto the thick tree branch tightly, like it was his own sword, and stepped out from his hiding place.

"You're not going to find her," he said, gathering all of his courage and facing the armed and armored warrior. "You might as well turn around and go back to your Lord." The knight laughed cruelly, an evil glint shining in his eyes.

"And miss out on the prize I'll get if I bring her back alive? No thank you." The knight grinned wickedly. "How about we both sell her to Lord Jesse? We can split the gold 50-50. I'll even do 60-40 since you're the one that found her." Just the thought of selling Lady off to the highest bidder made him feel ill as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving him the courage to fight.

"Leave us alone. She doesn't want to marry him."

"It doesn't matter what the little Princess wants," he sneered and Finn frowned with distaste. Weren't knights supposed to be noble and chivalrous? This one was cruel and selfish, not too tall but stocky and strong. "I want my money." The greedy knight didn't waste a second before lunging at Finn, who quickly dodged out of the way of the shimmering blade that cut through the darkness. Finn was not a warrior, he was merely a farmer, but he was also strong after a lifetime of hard labor. While his opponent was covered in armor from head to toe it unfortunately weighed a lot, and slowed him down while also impeding his peripheral vision. Finn quickly maneuvered himself away from the sword, but was slammed in the chest by the knights shield, and was thrown onto his back while the air was pushed out of his lungs altogether.

The knight was running toward Finn, ready to skewer him like a stuck pig, but Finn took the sturdy branch in his hands and swept it under his legs, making the knight fall over in a loud clash of metal. Finn could only hope they went unheard by the other knights that had invaded the little village as he climbed back on his feet. One was difficult enough to fight but if more found them, they were doomed. In fact, he didn't think he would be able to let this knight live; if he warned the others about their escape into the forest then they would return en masse, with bloodhounds to help track their targets down.

"You little shit!" The knight roared, trying to pick himself off of the ground while Finn sucked in a deep breath of air and tried to focus on his task. "I'll rip you apart and leave your bloody carcass for the wolves!" He was slow in getting to his feet, and Finn was desperate to keep Lady hidden from House St. James. With all of his strength he bashed the knight over the head with the branch like he was back on his farm chopping wood, wincing as the metal shook and rattled against his skull. The man stumbled and Finn continued to pummel him on the head until he fell over, his leg twitching in a gruesome way before it stopped moving altogether. Finn dropped the tree branch like it burned his skin, horrified as he backed away from the knight. Not too long ago he was nothing but a simple farmer.

Now he had blood on his hands.

"Finn!" Lady called down to him, and in the rush of the fight he had forgotten that she was hiding in the trees above. She quickly descended and threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly while she sobbed. Her cries were the only thing that was able to snap him out of his trance, and he tore his eyes away from the knight and tried to console the noble girl.

"I'm right here," he said, an he realized in that moment exactly why he had to kill that knight. Lady's life, her _freedom_, was at stake, and if he had to kill the entire guard of House St. James to protect her. . . .

Then so be it.

"You scared me to death, Finn," she sobbed. "Are you alright?" She ran her hands down his arms and chest to check for any cuts or bruises, but besides the dull, spreading ache in his chest and back from being pummeled by the shield, he was still in one piece.

When she squeezed him in a tight hug, however, he was pretty sure a few of his ribs were bruised as he let out a yelp of agony.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, pulling away with a frown. "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "No, My Lady. We can't afford to rest and I'll have to fight through the pain. Come on, we have to get deeper into the forest before the rest of the guard starts looking for their friend." He started to pull away but she held onto him tightly, and the look on her face was torn.

"Wait," she said softly, and Finn was hypnotized by the look of warmth in her eyes. Mere hours ago they had been lost in the safety that the inn had provided them, free to be intimate and affectionate and honest with one another. Now they were on the run once more, and now they didn't even have the speed that his horse had provided them. They had no time to waste, but still Finn didn't move. "You deserve a reward for saving my life," she said, leaning in closer to him. "Again," she added, before closing the distance between them and caressing her lips against his. He was addicted to the sweetness of her mouth and the perfume of her skin. If her kisses were a poison he would smile as he drank to his death.

"Come, Lady, we must leave. We might have enough darkness left to cover us before we reach the Great River, and after that it should take five days on foot to reach House Anderson." Lady nodded and pulled out of his arms, but before they left Finn's eyes fell on the fallen knight once more; the guilt and panic he felt was replaced with fierce determination and unyielding courage. He was Lady's only protection against the forces that hunted her, and if he planned on being her bodyguard then he needed something more powerful than a tree branch to fight with.

He walked up to the body and kicked it once, just to make sure that it wasn't moving. Picking up the sword, he frowned at the sheer weight and bulk of it. There was no way that he would be able to carry this around unnoticed, so he dropped it back onto the ground. Another blade, one that was much smaller and thinner than the sword, was hanging from a leather sheath around the knight's waist. Finn pulled the leather belt off of the knight, wrapping it around his hips and tying it until it was snug. He unsheathed the blade to admire his new toy; it was about the length of his forearm, thin but sturdy and freshly sharpened. It wasn't as strong and powerful as the sword, but it was the only weapon he had that could stay concealed. He also picked up the shield, which was much lighter than it appeared to be, and strapped it over his shoulders.

Turning to Lady, he could see the displeasure in her eyes as he asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a fighter," she said, and there was a strange sense of longing in her tone. "Not a farmer." Shaking his head, he was resigned to the promise that he had made her; he had given up his old life to protect her and that was exactly what he was going to do. He might not be trained in battle like the knights were, but he was strong, and he had something to fight for that the others did not.

Love.

"Finn, we must make haste!" Lady called to him, and he grabbed the fallen knight's torch to help guide their way before reaching for Lady's hand and escaping into the wild on foot.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<br>Reviews ahoy!


	7. Say My Name

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Say My Name<br>**

* * *

><p>For days Santana followed the main roads west, leading her away from the shore and deeper inland towards the plains. She was basically tracking a ghost, merely a whisper on the wind as she followed the rumors that she heard during her travels; a girl and boy on horseback, her head wrapped in a scarf as they rode endlessly west through the forest. After a few days the rumors had stopped, and the trail dried up as she continued the search for her mistress. At the same time another rumor started bubbling up and spread quickly, one that made Santana cringe in anxiety.<p>

House St. James was planning an attack from the Eastern Sea, in conjunction with his continuing dominance over the plains. The entire kingdom was about to be plagued with war and she still couldn't find Princess Rachel. What if she was still hiding somewhere on the coast? What if she was truly dead?

No, Santana couldn't afford to think like that.

Smoke in the distance caught her attention as she headed down the Narrow Valley, about two days walk from the Great River of the East. After that there were marshlands as far as the eye could see until the border of the Middle Plains and the domain of House Anderson. Following the smoke, she hoped that it could lead her to Rachel in some way, but the closer she got to it the more dangerous she perceived it to be.

Smoldering huts were the first thing she saw as she entered the village, with small fires still burning all around her, the ashes falling from the sky like rain. She had to keep her eyes trained on the ground in order to avoid stepping on the bodies that littered the square. Men, women, even children were scattered on the ground like rag dolls as she searched for some kind of life in the deserted town. No one was there and in her desperation she raided the empty houses, finding nothing but moldy bread, stale cheese, and the occasional piece of copper or silver. She pocketed the money along with some decent apples and a few strips of dried meat. It was all she could find.

The town was so quiet that she could hear the wind whistling through the empty cottages, the doors opening and closing from the force of the gale without anyone to shut them. A smoking pile of rubble still burned in the distance, and as she approached it she could see a sign labeling it as an inn, still charring in the remains of the building. Santana could only hope that Rachel wasn't inside when it burned and almost started to tear through the destruction when a noise that she thought was screaming filled her ears. She couldn't tell whether or not it was something alive or just a trick of the wind but it was coming from the smoldering remains of the inn.

She walked around the destroyed building, trying to find the source for the noise. A barn was behind the ruins of the inn, the roof completely collapsed as the screeching bled through the destruction. When she started moving wooden beams and bricks out of the way, the noise became louder until she saw the frightened eyes of a horse looking up at her from under the rubble. Moving faster, she picked up the heavier items and freed the animal from it's trap, pulling on the reins to help steady it on it's feet.

A tall, proud horse, dapple gray with white spots was now staring back at her with fear still lingering in it's eyes. She didn't know how long this horse had been here unattended but it looked hungry and uncomfortable. It's saddle hadn't even been removed, and the name _Nana_ was carved into the leather. She pulled out one of the apples and it piqued the horses interest automatically.

"Come here, girl," she said, holding out the apple for the horse. It immediately followed Santana out into the square and the girl couldn't beleive her good fortune. With a new mode of transportation the search for Rachel would go much more smoothly. She gave the apple to the horse before climbing on and the two walked steadily into the forest together as the search for the princess continued once more.

* * *

><p>It felt like the adrenaline was still pumping through her body as the sun rose to the east of the traveling pair. Struggling with the rugged terrain, she desperately tried to keep up with Finn who, despite his bruised ribs, was still pushing through the pain at a faster pace than his female companion. His never-ending strength and determination kept her motivated; if Finn could keep moving through the misery then she could too.<p>

It was much easier said than done, however. She could see the discomfort on Finn's face as clear as day; his face was tight in concentration and he clutched his left side with his right hand as he ran as if he were trying to hold himself together. She could see him struggling for breath and the sweat dripping from his brow despite the coolness of the early morning. They hadn't stopped moving since they'd left the village and were traveling on little sleep.

She wasn't sure she would be able to rest even if she'd tried. Scenes from the previous night played over in her head like a torturous nightmare; she kept seeing the same fight ending with different scenarios that involved Finn's beautiful body bathed in blood. She saw herself in shackles and Finn's limp body hanging on the gallows. She saw the evil blue eyes of Lord Jesse sneering down at her while he signed Finn's death sentence with a smile.

It was all too much for her to take. She'd never wanted Finn to actually fight in her honor but it had _happened, _and she could tell by the way Finn's free hand held onto his new knife that he planned on it happening again. What if he wasn't so lucky the next time? It had been a one-on-one fight, evenly matched, but the next time there could be an ambush. Finn could die trying to protect her.

The thought made her cover her mouth with her hand, stifling a sob as she continued to run through the forest in the morning dew. Ahead of her Finn stumbled violently, tripping over a tree root and sprawling face first onto the forest floor. When he landed hard and made no move to get up Rachel ran to him immediately, turning him over gently as he struggled for air. She could tell from the expression of torment on his face that he was suffering greatly from his injury, and it was all her fault.

"Shh," she said, pulling some of his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead. His breathing was labored, and his eyes were fixed on her as she knelt next to him and placed his head in her lap. "Breathe, Finn. Relax."

"There's. . .no time," he huffed, his voice thick with pain. "We have to keep moving."

"We can't move anywhere if you can't breathe, Finn," she insisted. "Just rest."

His eyes fluttered shut and for a minute he focused on evening out his breathing and working through the pain in his side. Rachel looked down on the gentle farmer who had protected her and never loved him more than in that one moment. He was sacrificing everything for her; his home, his job, his _life, _just to keep her safe, and he didn't even know who she truly was.

"How. . . are you feeling?" He breathed, searching her face for any signs of distress. "You look upset."

"I'm worried about you," she said, relaxing onto the forest floor as they rested under the shade of a large oak tree. She leaned against it and for a moment she was able to rest her tired feet as his head laid in her lap. Playing with his hair calmed her down, and she ran her fingertips against his scalp as his eyes fluttered lightly. "That knight almost killed you."

"He was going to take you from me," he said tiredly, reaching up and placing his hand on her cheek. Leaning into his touch, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes at his bravery and dedication to her safety. "He called you names."

"He did?" She asked, and she couldn't remember hearing the knight offend her in any way from her place in the tree.

"Yeah, he called you a _princess," _he said, scoffing as the word passed his lips. "Like you were some spoiled little girl." She had hoped that during the heat of the battle he would have forgotten that little detail, but apparently he remembered it well.

"Well," she said, her heart aching to tell him the truth. "It wouldn't be _that bad _if I were the princess, would it?"

"Yeah, it would," he said grimly as her heart seized in her chest. "But you're too nice to be a princess."

His answer pained her in a way that she couldn't put into words. What did he mean by saying that it would be bad if she were a princess? Was he going to be able to handle the truth when the time came to reveal her identity to him like she had promised? What if he reacted negatively? What if it ruined the only real relationship she had ever experienced?

Panic began to set in, and not because they were currently sitting in the middle of the forest like they were on a picnic instead of running for their lives. She was worried about Finn's reaction to the truth about her identity but their arrival at House Anderson was mere days away. She couldn't hide it from him forever, but the fear of losing him sealed her lips shut as they wasted precious moments sitting on the forest floor.

Finn's eyes were closed now, his breathing evening out as his chest rose and fell steadily. Her hands were shaking as she continued to stroke his forehead, and the last thing she wanted to do was disturb him during his rest when he had been working so hard. It would be so easy to just lean back and close her eyes against the trunk of the tree. She could hear the sounds of the Great River in the distance, it couldn't be that far from where they were resting. . .

Her eyes shot open once more as the sound of the river became more clearer to her in the silence of the forest. The river was their final obstacle before the long stretch of marshlands that bordered House Anderson's land and if they could get passed it without anyone noticing them, then their trail would disappear and they might actually make it.

There was only one problem with that scenario; the bridges and ferries across the river were guarded at all times by the Lords of the area. With Rachel on the loose in the kingdom, she could only assume that they were specifically searching for her and couldn't risk taking one of the easier methods across the water.

That left only one real way to get across the river. . .

And the last time Rachel was anywhere near water she almost drowned.

"Finn," she shook him lightly and he grunted. "Finn, I can hear the river."

"Rest, Lady. . ." he said, his eyes fluttering shut once more.

"No, Finn, we have to keep moving," shaking him again, she refused to stop until he started to budge, and he propped himself up on his elbows slowly while she helped push him up. "We can rest when we get to the other side of the river, I promise."

Rubbing his eyes, he started to shake the fatigue away while she continued to help him up. When she touched his side he hissed in agony, and she reached for his tunic to see how badly the bruises were. He shoved her hands away as he got to his feet but she insisted, pulling the side of his tunic up and gasping out loud at what he saw.

The entirety of his left side was purple and blue with bruising, the flesh mottled and multi-colored as the bruise wrapped around his back. The flesh was so sensitive that he winced when she grazed her fingers over it despite her feather-light touches. It didn't look good and Rachel wanted nothing more than for Finn to rest and heal from his wounds.

But they didn't have the time for that. When they arrived at House Anderson she would see to it that he had the best healer available to him and the strongest medicine to help ease his pain. At the moment, though, they had to keep going, or else they might not even make it that far.

Dropping the fabric, she wrapped an arm around Finn's waist to steady him while they walked towards the sounds of the river. He leaned on her enough to slow her down as she helped ease some of the weight off of his side. The longer they walked the more uneven his breathing became, and they had to stop often so he could catch his breath.

She was determined to keep going, no matter how many times they had to stop and rest. They snacked on some leftover dried meat that they were able to bring with them, and Rachel picked some blackberries from a nearby bush that were tangy and juicy with the taste of Spring. The trees began to thin as they approached the river, and the sounds of the churning water only grew louder and louder as the sparkling blue water came into view.

Bursting through the border of the trees, Finn and Rachel looked out onto the Great River before them. Rachel had passed over it many times in her travels but never this far downstream; the width of the river was for too wide to cross and they wouldn't dare risk it anyway; to their right the land dropped off into oblivion, and Rachel could see the fine spray of mist rising from the waterfall below.

"Well, we can't cross here," she said, her breathing labored as she tried to keep Finn steady. All of a sudden his knees buckled, and Rachel didn't bother trying to hold him up as she tumbled down next to him, trying desperately not to fall onto his bruised body. He winced sharply and she knew that they could go no further at the moment.

"I'm sorry, My Lady," Finn said, his breathing only getting worse as they continued. "I just need some time to breathe."

"I think you may have broken a rib," she said, pouting. "This isn't good."

"I'll be fine," he said, and she cuddled close to his body. They were lying on the banks of the raging river before them, with nothing to keep them hidden but the tall grass around them. "Will you sing for me?"

"I can't," she said with certainty. "Whenever I sing I seem to get myself in trouble."

"Please? Hearing your voice will make me breathe easier," he said, trying to prop himself up against a large rock.

"No, we're still in hiding and if someone hears us then were defenseless."

"I'm not," he said, pulling out his knife. The blade shone in the morning sun and Rachel cringed at the thought of him using it again.

"Yes you are, Finn, you can barely move."

"I can still fight!" He insisted.

"You shouldn't have to!" She argued.

"Yes I do," he said, and she could see him struggle for air as he became more emphatic.

"Why?" she asked, close to tears. "Why would you risk your life for me?"

"Because, My Lady," he said after a few moments, his voice softer, his breathing easier. "I love you," his voice was as soft as the spring breeze that whispered around them and Rachel thought she might burst from the sheer intensity of the feelings that pounded in her heart. How long had she been waiting to hear those words from someone other than her father? How long had she been aching to find someone to truly love her as a person and not as a princess? She took a deep breath, prepared to reciprocate the sentiment and confess her heart's desire but instead promptly burst into tears and could not be consoled.

Finn couldn't love her, not _really._

He didn't even know her name.

* * *

><p>Finn was stunned as Rachel sat next to him crying. The pain he felt was so intense he thought he might pass out, but he fought through it as best as he could. Every breath he took felt like his lungs were on fire, like his chest was being crushed and was caving in on itself. Just trying to sit up was a challenge, every inch his body moved felt like he was dragging it a mile, but he was eventually able to prop himself against a rock as Rachel clutched his good side, engulfed in tears. He tried to hold her but he couldn't turn his bruised body around, so he kept still and tried to calm her down.<p>

Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

But didn't she deserve to know the truth? He was willing to fight for her, to _die _for her, and that wasn't a decision he made up on the fly. Lady's safety was his number one priority and he didn't care that he had a few bruised ribs, he was going to protect her like he had promised. His pride and honor demanded it.

"Shh," he said, awkwardly stroking her hair from his uncomfortable position. He could feel her body trembling next to him as she held him close. "I'm sorry I upset you, Lady. If you want I can take the words back, but it won't change the way I feel about you in my heart."

"No, Finn, it's not your feelings that distress me, it's the principle," she said through her sobs. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and he could see the lines of fatigue on her face. "How can you say that you love me when you don't even know me?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, shaking his head as his sides throbbed with pain. He winced, clenching his teeth as he tried to ignore it. "You and I have been inseparable for weeks, I know everything I need to know about you."

"What about my name?" She said, a deadly edge to her voice. He didn't know what she was trying to prove as he stared at her in confusion. He had been begging her to tell him her name for weeks and she was the one that said no, so why was she making it into such a big deal now?

"You don't want me to know that, My Lady. You told me yourself. I don't need to know your name to know that your heart is pure." She shook her head, not wanting to believe him. "I don't need to know your House to know that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"I don't want to lose you, Finn," she cried. "I can't lose you. . ."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, remember?" He nudged her on the side. "You're the one who has to release me from my promise. I won't leave until you tell me to."

"I don't want you to leave me," she said, sitting up and resting her head on his shoulders. In vain she tried to wipe her tears away, only to have them be replaced by more. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you," he said, and in order to prove his point he leaned over as much as his side would allow and placed his lips on hers, stealing a kiss from the noblewoman and swallowing her shocked gasp. He had never been so forward with her before, always waiting to make sure that he had her permission before making a move, but at the moment he couldn't help himself. He could taste the salty tears on her lips as they melted against his. He could feel her stilted breaths puffing against his skin. He could feel her body tremble in his embrace as she sighed blissfully against his mouth.

He pulled away only because his side felt like it was ripping apart, and the two travelers sat together next to the riverbank and took a moment to rest in the serenity of their solitude. They had been moving non-stop for hours and the relaxation was a welcome break from the constant pain. It was so peaceful that Finn could hear nothing but the sounds of the river, the singing of the forest birds and the light whinny of a horse in the distance.

Wait, a horse in the distance. . . ?

"We have to get out of here!" Finn said suddenly, shocking Lady out of their serene moment as he struggled to get to his feet. He didn't want to take a chance that it was simply a wild animal; anyone could be out there in the forest looking for them and who knew if they were searching alone? No, they were too open here on the riverbank and needed some cover, quickly, but the sound of racing hooves filled the air and Finn knew that they had been tracked here.

Lady helped him to his feet, and he was ashamed at the way he leaned on her for support when he was supposed to be her protection. Every breath he took felt like he was inhaling blazing hot smoke, and with every step he felt an agony he had never experienced before in his life as his muscles pulled and ached under his bruised flesh.

The sounds coming from the forest had stopped, and Finn had the distinct feeling that they were no longer alone in the little clearing. It was no use trying to run since they were basically trapped; ahead of them was the thick forest that concealed their stalker, and behind them was a raging river that led to a deadly waterfall. There were no available means of escape.

There was a movement in the bushes and Finn and Lady stopped their futile attempts at evading their tracker. Before he could reach for his new knife the noblewoman reached for it instead, releasing it from his sheath and holding it out in front of them with a steady hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, holding onto his throbbing side.

"You protected me when I needed it and now I'm going to protect you too," she said with steadfast determination, and turned to face him with a smile. "That's what people do when they love one another."

He nodded, knowing that whatever was going to happen, they were going to get through it together. Steadying himself on his feet, he tried to remain calm and focused as a figure burst through the tress, a long curved knife pointing right at his face as Lady held onto him tightly.

"You get your disgusting hands off of her!" The person screamed, and as Finn stared at the woman who had emerged from the trees, he realized that she was talking to _him._

"What?" He exclaimed, offended and confused as Lady gasped at his side.

"Santana?" Lady said next to him, dropping the knife at her side. Finn's eyes bounced between one girl and the other as he appraised the stranger in their midsts. She was slim, and a few inches taller than Lady, with bronze-colored skin and full, rose-red lips. Her hair was jet black and pulled up into a high ponytail. The clothing she wore was ragged but looked like it had once been very fine, much like Lady's state of dress when she had washed up on his shore. The most prominent detail he noticed about her, however, was her sharp, hawk-like glare filled with hate that was directed solely at him as the three of them stood together in the little clearing.

_"This is Santana?"_ Finn questioned, and the woman refused to put her knife down. "I thought she was your sister or cousin or something!" The girl looked at Finn like she had something sour beneath her nose.

"No, I'm her bodyguard, and I'm trained in over 150 different ways to kill you, so I would release her before you start losing limbs." Lady's body stiffened at his side and she looked as pale as the clouds above them as she stared at the once missing girl. Finn's grip only tightened and he could see the fury boiling in the stranger's eyes.

"Santana, please, you can't hurt him," Lady begged, and Finn started to get very confused. "He's already been injured trying to protect me."

"Hurt him?" She repeated with a snarl. "I plan on _disemboweling _him when he finally lets go of you. He should be down on his knees right now!" She roared angrily.

"Um. . .," he said nervously. He didn't like the way the girl was glaring at him, and her knife was still pointing at his throat. There was something important about this conversation that he was missing and it left him feeling anxious. "What's going on?" The noblewoman looked from Finn to Santana and back, her expression torn.

"I thought you were dead," Lady whispered as she stared at the missing bodyguard, the role that Finn had been filing in her wake.

"Well thanks," she sneered. "I've been ripping apart the countryside trying to look for you while you were sitting pretty with the peasants on the beach." Her lips pulled up in a wicked smile. "Was it everything you ever dreamed of?" Finn didn't like the way this Santana girl spoke to Lady, but the girl at his side paid no mind to her behavior.

"He saved my life!" She yelled angrily.

"Yeah, and that's supposed to be my job," and with that she reached forward and pulled Lady right out of Finn's arms, dragging her behind him while he looked on in shock. He didn't even have the strength to hold onto her and resist as his side blazed with agony. "So thank you for keeping her safe for me in my absence, but we have things to do and countries to rule."

Her wording made Finn pause in confusion. What did she just say?

Before he could react the girl started to drag Lady away, and he began to panic as he limped after them. "My Lady, wait!" Santana turned around swiftly and slammed the butt of her blade into his stomach, aggravating his bruises and making the breath leave his lungs in a strong burst of air. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed with agony, looking up at the strong woman who had attacked him with confusion in his eyes. Lady gasped and covered her mouth in shock as Santana glared down at him.

_"My Lady?" _She repeated angrily. "You are to call her by her proper title, you filth!"

"Santana, no!" Lady screamed, but Santana ignored her as she continued with venom in her tone.

_"My Liege, Your Highness, Your Grace;_ all of these are appropriate titles for the future Queen of the Kingdom. _My Lady _is reserved for nobles, family, and friends alone, and you fit into neither category."

Lady stared at him with tears in her eyes as Santana's words finally sunk in with a loud thump of his heart. The future Queen?

The future _Queen?_

"What," he said, shaking his head as he struggled back to his feet, gasping for air. "What is she talking about?"

Lady was fully crying now, the tears dripping down her face once more as she begged him with her eyes to understand. She tried to move closer to him, but Santana held her back. "Finn, I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know so badly."

Santana was confused, looking between the two with bewilderment on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

He shook his head over and over again not wanting to believe the truth. "Tell me," he said, and his voice was strained as the pain in his side increased with the pounding of his heart. It felt like it was going to explode as it thumped against his bruised ribcage. "Tell me the truth. What is your name?" Santana's eyes raised in shock but all of his focus was on the noble girl in front of him. The girl he had trusted. The girl he _loved._

Her bottom lip quivered precariously, and she looked at him brokenly as the name fell from her lips. "Rachel," she said, and from the moment the name passed through her lips Finn knew that his fate had been sealed. He was officially a dead man walking. "My name is Rachel, of House Berry."

"Yeah, and in case you're as stupid as you look, that makes her the princess," Santana hissed, her knife still pointed at his chest. "So show some respect and get down on your knees!"

He looked at Lady, well, _Princess Rachel, _like she was the one pointing the knife at his throat instead of her Royal Bodyguard, his face twisted in confusion and disbelief as all the puzzle pieces fell into place. The amulet, the secrets, the singing. . .he had been hiding a princess at his farm this entire time, a Lady of Royal lineage. Every moment they had spent together was another crime committed; he had touched her bare skin and kissed her on the mouth. He had looked into her eyes, spoke casually with her and referred to her as the wrong title. He had executed every crime in the kingdom that was punishable by death and was in love with the most powerful woman in the country.

Sam was right; she had been hiding something important from him the whole time. Something _huge._ Something he was never prepared for.

He fell to his knees in front of her, clutching onto his side with his head down as she continued to sob. The pain he experienced was immense, but he was obligated to kneel before her and show her the respect she deserved. No longer knowing how to react around her, he avoided eye contact and instead focused on his own pain; not just the steady throbbing of his bruised ribs, but the dull agony that seeped into his heart as he realized the truth.

He was the biggest fool in the entire Kingdom.

The fool that fell in love with a princess.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	8. Formalities

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: For those of you that watch Game of Thrones, Rachel is about to invoke a little bit of Danaerys Targaryen's fiery attitude in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Formalities<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel tried blinking away the tears from her eyes as she stared at Finn on the ground, on his knees before her with his head bowed low. She was still reeling from the shock of finding Santana alive to really process everything that was happening, and everything she had planned was unraveling before her eyes.<p>

_He knew._

Finn finally knew the truth.

He looked miserable on his knees as her heart bled for him. Santana was smirking at Finn's misfortune and the princess never realized how cruel her handmaiden was. Normally she allowed her the right to say what she wanted, because she was her only friend and close confidant. However, now that Rachel had experienced real friendship and camaraderie she could see the spite in her gaze and hear the command in her tone. It was enough to infuriate her as Santana reached out to pull her away from him again.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," the bodyguard said, and Rachel was shocked into silence as she just pushed her around at her whim. "You look _terrible; _your skin is tan and blotchy, your nails are chipped and dirty and you smell like you've been sleeping in a _barn_."

Santana paid absolutely no mind to the honest, brave man who had saved Rachel and sheltered her from danger as she pulled the future queen away. Finn was injured and the princess cared about him; she didn't want to just leave him in the middle of the forest to die, but apparently Santana had other ideas. Rachel struggled against her hold but any resistance was futile against the seasoned warrior. She turned around and saw that Finn's head was still down, and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms once more and explain everything to him.

"Santana stop!" She commanded, but the girl ignored her. "Let go of me!" Once more she went ignored. More and more distance was being put in-between the two, and the further she got from Finn the more her heart ached to be with him. Digging her heels into the soft forest floor and summoning all the strength in her body, she pulled her free arm back and slapped Santana across the face as hard as she could, her palms stinging in pain from the contact.

The slap echoed through the forest loudly, scaring away a flock of birds in a nearby tree. Santana stared at her with wide eyes, the shock plainly visible on her face as she held her cheek.

_"On your knees!" _Rachel ordered, pointing to the ground, acting as regal and authoritative as possible. Santana couldn't believe her eyes as she let go of Rachel's wrist and slowly bent down on one knee. "You forget your place, Santana. I am the princess, and you take orders from _me_, not the other way around." She peeked over at Finn and he was staring at her with awe in his gaze before he quickly ducked his eyes away from her again. "Now you are going to obey me and watch your tongue or else I'll have Finn _cut it out of your mouth._" Her voice was low as the threat spilled from her lips, and Rachel had never exercised her power in such a way with any of her servants. It was thrilling in a way, and Rachel could see how easy it was for nobles to abuse their power with their subjects.

The handmaiden placed a hand over her heart, her eyes still trained to the ground. "Please forgive me, Your Grace," she said, but Rachel could hear the strain of her voice as anger seeped into it. "My search for you has been relentless and I do not trust that man with your safety. I fear he may be a danger to you."

"That is not for you to decide, Santana. He pulled me out of the surf and gave me food and clothing and shelter. He took care of me and helped me when no one else would," she looked at him again and he hadn't moved a single inch; he was still on his knees, holding his side with his eyes to the ground, but she knew that he could hear every single word. "He is to be treated with all the respect you show me from this moment on, and when I give you a command you are to follow it regardless of what it entails. Are we clear, Santana?"

The girl finally looked up, and her eyes were as sharp as the blade of her knife as she answered. "Yes, Your Grace. I understand."

Rachel hated being so formal with her trusted bodyguard, so after her show of power was finished she reached out a hand to help Santana up off the ground. "I'm really glad you're safe Santana. Thank you for finding me."

She nodded her head and took the lady's hand. "I dedicated my life to protecting you and I take my job very seriously," she looked over her shoulder at Finn and frowned in distaste. "So what do you want to do with the peasant?"

"Don't call him that," she said harshly, her heart aching. "He has a name. It's Finn."

"So what are we going to do with _Finn, _My Lady?" She grit through clenched teeth.

"I have to go talk to him," she said, her voice shaking. "He has to understand. . ."

"Oh my God," Santana said, grabbing Rachel by the shoulders and searching her eyes for the answers to her questions. She seemed to find what she was looking for as she shook her head in disbelief. "Don't tell me that you fell for this man, My Lady. _Please,_" she shoved Santana's hands off of her roughly and frowned.

"If you don't want to hear it, then I won't say a word," she looked over at Finn once more and he was struggling to pick himself off of the floor. "I must speak to him at once."

Santana shook her head, the judgment she didn't dare speak radiating from her eyes. This was exactly what she had feared happening since the day she'd left the safety of Finn's home; people scorning him because he was a peasant and Finn hating her for what she truly was. It was all happening so fast she couldn't keep up with it; just moments ago Finn had told her that he loved her and now he wasn't even looking her in the eye.

"I'll go get the horse, then," Santana sneered, leaving Finn and Rachel in the clearing alone. Turning around, she walked towards him steadily, her heart pounding as she moved closer to him. Peeking up from his position on the ground, he noticed her coming and visibly stiffened as all of her worst fears were confirmed.

She was losing him to all the propriety that the nobility demanded of him. Nobles and peasants had strict rules in regards to contact and body language and Rachel knew that Finn's sense of honor wouldn't allow him to disobey the laws of the kingdom. Simple gestures like eye contact and direct speech were forbidden, and Rachel didn't realize how important they were until she could no longer experience them with Finn.

"Finn?" she said hesitantly, approaching him slowly as his head stayed down. When she reached him she bent onto her haunches so their faces were at the same level, but he never looked up from the ground. "Finn?" She reached out hesitantly to touch his shoulder and he recoiled from her like she might burn him. His reaction to her touch hurt her more than Santana's cruel words ever could.

"Please talk to me," she begged, feeling her throat clog up with emotion. "We're all alone now."

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but it wouldn't be proper."

"I don't care if it's proper!" She screamed, snapping and losing control of her fragile emotions. "You will do as I say and you will look me in the eye!" She could see the conflict play out on his face as he fought in vain against his own honor. He had to look at her now; the princess had demanded it, and her word was law.

Slowly he raised his head, revealing eyes that were wounded with betrayal. She stifled a sob as she took in his current state of misery and knew that things would never be the same between them again. She no longer felt the connection that had once existed between them as their eyes met, and the grim look on his face was all the information she needed to know.

She had lost him to the formalities of her status.

"As you wish, Your Grace," he said respectfully, but there was no emotion in his tone.

"Finn," she said, not knowing where to begin. "I was going to tell you the truth, I promise." He didn't look like he believed her. "When we arrived at House Anderson I was going to tell you everything." She was waiting for him to say something but he was silent, and still staring at her like she was a stranger. She rolled her eyes and snapped, "You have permission to speak to me, Finn, just say something!"

He shook his head, avoiding her eyes once more with a scoff. "I'm such an idiot."

"You are not, Finn," she said. "You trusted me. You're a honorable man."

"_An honorable idiot,_" he corrected. "What a combination; I'm surprised I'm not dead yet."

"Don't talk about yourself that way! You saved my life," she insisted. "You took care of me when you didn't even know who I was." She reached out to touch him and despite his flinch he allowed her to cup his cheek gently. "You loved me when no one else did."

"Millions of people love you, Your Grace," he said, his voice hollow. "You're beloved all across the land."

"As a princess," she argued. "As a symbol of power, not as a person." He didn't respond, and she could feel her heart shattering into dust as she felt him pulling away from her emotionally. She might be able to command him to talk to her but that didn't mean they shared the same feelings and thoughts as before. The princess could see him close himself away from her, and Rachel knew their relationship would never be the same.

She dropped her hand, frustrated at his behavior, but she knew that it was to be expected. Finn was nothing if not an honorable man who lived by the law, and if the law forbid him to speak frankly then he would stay silent regardless of his feelings.

"You were the only one, Finn. The only one to ever see me as a person. The only person to be honest with me and tell me the truth," she stifled a sob as her heart ached for him to understand. "I've never been held in the arms of a man who cared about me. I hadn't even been kissed before I met you." With that his expression grew torn, his brows pinched together in frustration. "Why does this have to change?"

"Forgive me, Your Grace. . ."

"Don't call me that!"

He shook his head. "There is nothing else appropriate enough."

_"Rachel,"_ she emphasized. "My name is Rachel."

"It would be treasonous to call you by your name, Your Highness," he said, and Rachel cursed her misfortune. She'd been aching to tell him the truth, to hear him call her by her true name, and now that he knew it he refused to say it. "But forgive me for pointing out the fact that I was right."

She startled, hearing some of the affection she thought had been lost echoing in his tone. "About what?"

"It _is_ the prettiest name in the Kingdom," he said, and the melancholy she felt made her heart ache.

"Thank you, Finn," she said, and the urge to hold him, to know that their connection wasn't gone forever was too much for her to bear. She couldn't lose Finn; sometimes it felt like he was the only thing that kept her grounded and real. "But I want to hear you say it."

He shook his head quickly, determined to obey the law. "I cannot. You shouldn't even be talking to me, not like this." He gestured to her position, crouching down and balancing on her knees.

"If I stand, then you must as well," she demanded, and he had to oblige her. She could no longer tell if he was being honest and acing of his own accord or simply following the laws and humoring her; the same way that everyone else acted around her. She stood up and he followed, and it felt more natural to look up at his face than down at his crouching figure. Nothing about their situation at the moment was natural, however, and Rachel had never felt more awkward around a person in her life. It wasn't a feeling she was used to and it left her feeling anxious.

"May I speak freely, Your Grace, and answer the question you asked me earlier?" Hearing him speak so formally with her was like living through a nightmare. She wanted her relationship with Finn back, but knew it could never be possible now.

"Of course, Finn, please do."

"For a month you have lived with me on my farm. You worked out in the fields, you ate under the same roof as peasants. You danced barefoot in the street with children and slept in a barn," he shook his head in bewilderment. "What happens if people find out about me, about what we shared together? Your name and reputation will be tarnished forever as the Queen who loved a peasant. The Princess who sullied her Royal blood by living with the lower class. They would hunt me down, along with my mother and put us in jail, unless they decided to kill us for our crimes. That is why our relationship must change," he sighed deeply. "I think it would be better if I returned home. You have Santana to protect you now, and a country that needs to be ruled. You don't need me to hold you back and ruin your image."

Rachel was stunned into silence as Finn spoke to her, feeling a dull numbness spread from her chest all the way down her limbs. Struck dumb by shock, she didn't even answer him as Santana returned to the clearing, pulling a very familiar horse alongside her.

"Nana?" She said, watching Finn's face light up with joy as he spotted his missing horse. He limped up to her and pat her muzzle fondly while Santana tried to pull her away by the reigns.

"Hey, back off Mountain troll. This horse is mine." Finn looked like he wanted to argue, and Rachel couldn't have the only two members of her entourage fighting, so she quickly intervened on Finn's behalf.

"No it's not, Santana, that horse was Finn's. We had to leave her behind at the inn before we escaped from the guards." Nodding his head, Finn stood to Nana's side and waited for Santana to pass him the reigns. She did so hesitantly, but eventually the horse was returned to his owner.

"Alright, the guy has his horse back, now say goodbye so we can make it to House Anderson on foot before we're seen and captured." Rachel was stunned, being forced to say goodbye to the only man she had ever cared about so suddenly. He nodded his head, ready to leave her and return to his old life, but she couldn't let him go while their relationship was in shambles. She couldn't let him go while he still looked at her with betrayal in his eyes.

"No," she said. "I forbid you to leave me," a matching look of shock decorated both Finn and Santana's faces while they stared at her. "Your promise still holds, Finn. You're not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Finn shook his head in disbelief as the future queen stood before him, forbidding him to leave even after his heart had been ripped out of his chest. His emotions were an enigma to him at the moment; he couldn't tell whether he was angry, disappointed or upset at the girl he knew as Lady; the only thing he could feel was the soul-crushing heartbreak that seemed to seep all the way down to his bones and the ache in his side that reminded him of his injury.<p>

"Lady-," he began, then corrected himself, placing a hand over his chest and bowing his head in respect. "I mean, Your Grace, you said that you would release me from my promise to protect you. I am no longer needed here, I must return to my home on the shore."

"Well then you better hurry," the bodyguard said sullenly at his side. "House St. James is already halfway there, and he's planning an attack on the coast from the sea as well. The shore might not even be there by the time you get back." Panic set fire to his blood as the urge to return home grew tenfold. He had promised to protect the Lady as long as she needed him, and he had fulfilled that promise. Now he had to return to his farm and try to forget the fact that he was still in love with a princess that could never love him back. His mother, Sam, and his family were his main priorities now; they were the ones in trouble and needed to be evacuated from the village. Lady. . . well, Princess Rachel, would be taken care of now that she was back with her bodyguard.

"I must return to them," he said in a panic. "They must be evacuated from the coast." He went to climb on the horse and couldn't even get his foot in the stirrup as his side became engulfed in agony. He doubled over from pain as a groan escaped his lips.

"You can't ride in your condition, Finn," the princess said, approaching him steadily. "You still need a healer to look at your side; when we arrive at House Anderson we can send a team of knights to evacuate the region."

"That's my home, _Your Highness,_" he said, the inflection on her title spiteful. "That's my life. My family. I can't turn my back on them."

"You can't turn your back on your princess, either," she said firmly. "You're staying with me until I release you from your promise." They glared at each other for a moment, and Finn couldn't understand her behavior. Why was she so adamant in keeping him around when she had spent the last month lying to his face about her Royal Lineage? There was no way that her feelings for him were actually real; how could she see him as anything more than a peasant when she was the princess of the entire kingdom? She had the entire realm at her fingertips and still claimed to care about him; he couldn't tell if she was lying or just humoring him so he would stay with her.

But there was no way to resist her command; whatever she said was the law, and if she ordered him to stay at her side then he had to obey, regardless of his family's safety. Sam's words were ringing in his head once more; but this time he recalled his warnings about nobles and how they always looked out for themselves. He thought that she had been different from the others, but then again, he didn't even know her. Not really.

"As you wish, My Liege," he said through gritted teeth. "I will stay with you until you no longer need me." The tension between them was thick enough to cut through with a knife, and he had to pry his eyes away from her face when it became too much to handle.

"My Lady," Santana said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "How do you expect us to travel unnoticed through the forest with a horse and a man who can barely walk, let alone ride?"

She bit her lip stressfully before answering. "I will ride on Nana and you will help Finn walk until we can reach a part of the river that we can cross."

"You mean I have to carry this sack of flesh around the countryside with me and still try to remain unnoticed?" Santana shook her head in disbelief. "I beg your pardon, Lady Rachel, but I think Finn and his horse should just return back to where they came from. Keeping you concealed will be much easier if we were traveling alone." Finn had to agree with her; it was illogical to drag Finn around in his condition but the Princess was determined to get her way.

"I don't care what you think, Santana, I care about us making it to House Anderson together. Finn is staying with us and my word is final." Both Santana and Finn looked at each other like the princess was crazy; Finn couldn't fathom why she would still want him around, and Santana looked like she wanted to push him in the river simply so she didn't have to help him walk all the way to House Anderson.

But the two subjects knew their place in regards to the princess and followed her orders without any argument. Rachel approached Finn and the horse shyly, peeking up at him through her fluttering lashes.

"Can you please help me onto the horse?" She said, and even though he had done so multiple times it now felt wrong to touch her so intimately. It wasn't that he didn't want to; in fact, since the moment he'd learned the truth about her identity he wanted to touch her even more, and forget about the fact that he was lower than dirt in comparison to her social status.

"I can't, Your Grace," he said, still holding his left side. "The pain is too much." She nodded her head in understanding and he stood to the side as Santana helped her onto the animal instead. She gazed at him sadly while she got comfortable and he had to force his eyes away from her. He was simply too used to being casual with her; he should have kept his distance from her from the very beginning.

Isn't that what he tried to do, though? From the moment she had arrived on his farm he knew that she was different, untouchable, but he broke the rules anyway and ultimately set himself up for a broken heart.

They walked along the riverbank for the rest of the afternoon; Finn and Princess Rachel were tired from their journey without rest and Santana was their only protection from the outside world that hunted them. The bodyguard begrudgingly helped to balance his weight as he struggled to keep up the pace, not wanting to burden them any further with his injury. He still didn't know why he was accompanying them when he had nothing left to offer the princess; he had no food, no money, and no way to protect her.

At dusk they decided not to cross the river until morning. The width of the water had decreased as they moved upstream and it was shallow enough to cross without having to worry about drowning. Both of the women were very worried about that little detail, due to their unfortunate history with bodies of water. Santana went to go get firewood and Finn offered to help, but the princess ordered him to rest, so he had to stay put.

The sun was setting quickly as Finn leaned against a tall tree trunk, relaxing against the thick bark despite his growing discomfort. He could feel the princess' eyes on him but refused to look up at her; he still didn't know how to act around her, or how he should feel. They had pledged their love to one another mere hours ago but now it felt like they had been living a different life; she said that to be with him was the true dream of her heart when in reality she was obligated to marry a Lord. Had they been all lies in order to keep Finn happy and placated or was it actually the truth?

Could a princess fall in love with a peasant?

"How are you feeling?" She asked, and it was the height of rudeness not to answer a question from a royal. "Does your side still pain you greatly?" Her voice was soft and sweet, like the night they had slept in the same bed together and almost crossed the delicate lines of intimacy. If Santana knew about that night he would probably cut off his nuts and make them into earrings.

"Unfortunately yes, Your Grace. The walking makes me sore." Frowning deeply, she inched closer to Finn and he tensed visibly in anticipation of what she might do or say.

"Please stop doing that," she commanded, but he shook his head in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but stop doing what?"

"That!" She said, pointing her finger at him with no explanation. "Stop acting like that around me. Stop calling me _Your Grace_ or _My Liege _or all of those stupid titles that mean nothing to me! Stop recoiling from me like I might bite you. Stop looking at me like I'm a stranger to you when we just spent the best month of my life together!" By the end of her rant she was in tears, her face collapsing on itself as her body shook from stress.

He didn't know how to console her. If they were still together on his farm, alone and completely oblivious of her title and rank, he would take her into his arms, stroke her hair and kiss her until the tears stopped flowing. He would whisper sweet words of endearment in her ears, and renew his promise that he would always care about her and cherish her in his heart.

He couldn't do that now, not with Santana around waiting to pummel him at a moment's notice if he broke any laws in regards to the princess. She had threatened him all afternoon during the walk; showing him her knife and describing all the ways she could shred his guts with it if she caught him being too casual or forward with her.

But he couldn't help himself; he never could when he was around her, and knowing that she was the future queen of the kingdom didn't change that in the slightest.

"The best month of your life?" He repeated under his breath, his voice filled with awe. How could she possibly feel that way when she was the richest woman in the kingdom? He shook his head, desperately wanting to believe it was real.

"Yes, Finn," and she reached forward and clasped her hand on top of his as the sunlight receded around them. The contact made his skin tingle in delight and he cursed his persistent feelings for her. "I tried to tell you so many times how unhappy I was at home. All I ever wanted was the freedom that I experienced with you. The times I shared with you on your farm will be cherished in my heart forever, regardless of your disdain for me."

"I'm not angry," he said simply, knowing in his heart that he held no contempt for the Princess. She had been desperate, alone, and scared for her safety at the time, so he could forgive her for that. No, it was the heartbreak that plagued him the most; the dull throbbing in his heart where his love for her would always live. When she was simply a Lady it was easier to pretend that they could be together one day; that she would run away from home and be content to live with him on his farm after she realized her noble life was unfulfilling. Now that he knew the truth about her lineage and the responsibilities that came with it, the thought of being with her was nothing but a cruel fantasy.

"You're not?" She asked, her eyes watery and red as she sniffled.

"No, I'm heartbroken," he replied honestly. "It would be easier if I was angry at you, but I'm not. You're just. . ." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he struggled to explain. "You're the princess!" He exclaimed. "You're the most powerful, beloved, richest woman on the planet," he sighed deeply. "And you said you wanted to _marry me_."

"But It's true," she said, and for the first time since he learned the truth about her he dared to look in her eyes without permission, fearing her reaction. However, when their eyes met she'd never looked happier, and Finn could see the affection for him shining in her gaze. Could she really be telling him the truth? How could she care about a poor peasant like him when she had all the riches of the world at her fingertips? "Everything I told you when we were together was the truth, the only crime I committed was not divulging my name and rank, which would have put you in terrible danger. But it was all real, Finn; I would rather stay with you for the rest of my life with the goats than return to the Capitol and be forced into a marriage with a barbarian lord who couldn't care less about me."

His blood boiled in anger, remembering the way the knight wanted to sell her off to the highest bidder. Is that how she was truly perceived by her noble peers? As nothing but a pawn in their own private game?

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked her angrily. "Why am I still here when you know we could never be together? My mother is in danger and yet you keep me here at your side for no reason. I want to know why."

Her eyes were sad when she squeezed his hand, and he relished in the feeling of her soft skin against his. "Because I love you, Finn. I'm losing you, I can feel it. You're pulling away from me."

"We can't do this, Princess," he urged quietly, his eyes fixed on her lips as she inched closer to him. His heart began to pound in his chest as sweat beaded on his brow. "I am nothing but a peasant and that's all I'll ever be. You deserve more than that."

Her face was mere inches from his and he could feel her cool breath tickling his cheek. "Do you know my House motto, Finn?" His brows furrowed at the question as he nodded. Of course he knew the words of her House, she was in the Royal family! "What is it?"

_"Ambition, Perfection, and Excellence," _he repeated from memory, and she nodded with a smile.

"Exactly, Finn. Those are the words we Berry's live by, and you know me well enough to know I take them seriously." He was inclined to agree with her about that; he could remember her long days in the fields when she wouldn't stop working until every task was completed. He could remember how hard she pushed herself to learn new things and master a chore until it was perfect. "I have met men from every corner of this land, and even those from across the raging seas. I have met Lords and Knights and farmers and merchants and criminals, and I never knew love until I met you." She placed both of her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks as her face got closer. "I only want perfection and excellence, and I will fight for the things that I want," she smiled. "Normally I don't have to, but I'll fight if I must."

"And what do you want, My Princess?"

"You," she said with a smile. "I want you at my side, always, from this moment on."

"As a servant?" He questioned anxiously.

"No, as an equal." And with that she closed the distance between them with a sigh and a smile, placing her lips on his as the blood rushed to his head and left him lightheaded. Her hands were still cupping his face and they wrapped around his back, holding him close to her as he reciprocated in earnest. The thought of kissing a Lady was frightening enough but kissing a Princess left his pulse racing as the rest of the sunlight disappeared from the sky. He didn't know what the future would entail for them but with Princess Rachel at his side he could at least hope for the best. When they broke apart from the kiss she shivered suddenly, and looked around the little clearing in search for Santana.

"What's taking Santana so long with the firewood?" She asked, rubbing her arms in the chill of the fallen night. Finn could hear a rustling in the trees behind them and shrugged.

"She'll be right back, there's nothing to worry about."

But Finn had been deadly wrong. Seconds after the words passed through his lips multiple figures burst through the tress with their swords raised, their faces disguised by the armored masks of their uniform. Finn didn't bother reaching for his knife since they were so outnumbered, and the Princess held onto Finn in fear before one of them slammed him on the head with the butt of his blade, making stars flash before his eyes before he fell into the darkness of oblivion.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	9. Hiding the Peasant

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Hiding the Peasant<strong>

* * *

><p>A frightened scream echoed through the forest as the clearing around her filled to capacity with knights in armor, pointing their swords in her face as Finn's body lay unconscious next to her. Trembling madly, she clutched onto his fallen body as the torches they held illuminated the dark field. Their green banners blew lightly in the evening breeze and the crowd before her parted, allowing a man on horseback to approach her slowly as she sat frozen in fear.<p>

The man jumped off his horse and immediately knelt before her, one arm placed over his heart as he flipped up his visor. The green banners made her pause for a moment; House St. James had blue banners, and the green and gold flags waved proudly carrying the image of a wolf stalking through the trees.

"Your Majesty," the man said, and when he looked up she realized that she was looking into the familiar eyes of Lord Cooper of House Anderson, her father's most trusted allies. Houses Anderson and Berry had maintained a solid friendship over the generations past and she had spent many seasons with the kind brothers during her youth. "I am ever so relieved to have found you."

"Lord Cooper!" She exclaimed, never happier to see an ally before in her life as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Please tell your men to put down their weapons, there is no need for them."

"Santana warned us that the man was armed. We were only taking precautions." Rachel frowned deeply, cursing Santana under her breath.

"That wench," she grumbled, before straightening herself out and adopting a more authoritative tone. She wasn't used to being so proper and formal around people anymore, but she had to revert back to her old mannerisms now that she had returned to the role of a princess. "I assure you, Lord Cooper, that Finn poses no danger to my safety or the safety of your men. You must be gentle with him as well, he's been badly injured defending me."

Lord Cooper looked confused, but bowed his head anyway. "Of course, Your Highness. Whatever you say."

"Please rise," she demanded, and Lord Cooper removed his helmet and shook out his matted hair. She had always thought him attractive, but there was an arrogance in him that she found irritating. His looks were all that mattered to him, along with his wealth and status, just like all the other young and gorgeous Lords she knew. As the elder son of the family he was next in line to rule House Anderson, and was currently serving as the head of the manor since his father was living in the capitol. Lord Theodore of House Anderson was one of King Hiram's most trusted councilors, and served him in the capitol as the Hand of the King. "How is it that you found me?"

"It was Santana, Your Grace," he explained. "She was collecting firewood and saw the banners of our scouts in the forest. She tracked us all the way back to camp and is waiting there for you, readying your trip to the manor."

"What are you doing so far east from your domain?"

"We're trying to keep the forces of House St. James at bay; they've been tearing through our lands for weeks," he looked hesitant before continuing. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but your father's troops have been neglecting this part of the region. We were starting to get desperate."

"Neglecting the region?" She repeated, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, Your Grace," he said, looking into her eyes. "He thinks you dead." The heartache she experienced in that moment was so intense it felt like she'd been punched in the chest.

"What?" She asked, breathless.

"It's what my father reports from the Capitol. The King has shut himself in his quarters, refusing to speak to anyone in his overwhelming grief. He blames himself for your death and refuses to fight against House St. James anymore, ready to surrender the capitol to him. The council is basically ruling the kingdom at this point in his stead." Lord Cooper shook his head while a sharp sob escaped her mouth. Covering it with the back of her hand, she could only imagine her poor father in his castle, shut away in despair over the death of his beloved daughter, crippled with loss. But she _wasn't_ dead, she was still alive and breathing and she needed to find a way to let him know. "My father has demanded that I try to take back the Eastern Coast from House St. James. That's where we're headed now."

"You must hurry," she insisted with a nod of her head. "And when you arrive there are some people I need evacuated from a village. . . " She described Finn's hometown in detail to Lord Cooper and his commanding officers, and ordered them to find and escort Carole, Sam and his family to House Anderson as soon as possible. "They are to be treated with the utmost respect, and if I hear otherwise then I'll make sure your men are punished for defying the princess."

"Of course, My Liege," Lord Cooper said, bowing his head low. "Any friend of the princess is our friend as well." He pointed to Finn's unconscious body and gave a command. "Load him onto the nearest cart and _be gentle, man!_ He's hurt!" Lord Cooper scolded the men and Rachel watched them load Finn onto a cart, being mindful of his left side. "This is where we must leave you. A few of my men will escort you back to camp where Santana is waiting for you. From there, my younger brother Blaine awaits your arrival at Anderson Manor."

She curtsied graciously, sending Lord Cooper a genuine smile. "I thank thee, My Lord, for your cooperation and kindness."

"Of course, Your Highness, when you arrive Blaine will see to it that all of your needs are met. When I return home from the current campaign we will discuss our next round of strategy, and how to get you back home." Lord Cooper placed the helmet back on his head and climbed his horse. "Come, men! We ride east towards glory!" In a thunderous roar the men raised their swords in the air and followed their Lord towards the battle as a small entourage was left behind. Finn was safe in the horse-drawn cart and the princess climbed onto the back of it, despite the men's suspicious stares that were passed back and forth around her.

_They could stare all they want, _she thought to herself as the entourage began to move. She might as well get used to it, seeing as it was bound to happen more frequently when they arrived at the camp. For the first time in days she finally felt completely safe and protected as the armed guards escorted her and Finn to House Anderson. Now they didn't have to worry about crossing the river and traversing the soggy, endless marshlands that lay in-between them and the Lord's manor.

They rode steadily into the darkness until the convoy reached the camp, and Rachel could see multiple tents and fires lit throughout the endless land. The cart stopped in front of a large, ornate tent, and Santana emerged from it immediately, helping Rachel down from her position. The Princess' eyes were still fixed on Finn, who hadn't moved since he'd been knocked out. She wanted to let him sleep, though. They had been through a stressful ordeal together and deserved some much needed recuperation.

"Your Grace," Santana said with a smile. "I'm glad Lord Cooper found you so quickly."

"As am I," she said, finally breathing a sigh of relief that she was safe and protected once more. House St. James couldn't reach her now that she was under the protection of House Anderson. "We must leave at once. Finn needs to see a healer and we must correspond with the Capitol. Father thinks me dead."

"I heard, My Lady, but for the time being we must remain in the Anderson domain. It's too dangerous to start moving south without a fleet of guards at the ready. House St. James and your father's army are currently battling throughout the Valleys of the Sun, and all the roads that lead to the Capitol have been blocked off."

She bit her lip in worry. "That is unfortunate news. Once Lord Cooper returns we can start planning our strategy but for now we have to get Finn to see a healer. I'm quite worried about him."

Santana's eyes were hard when they met hers once more, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest in frustration as her voice became lower. "My Lady, I don't know what you expect to do with the peasant once we arrive at House Anderson, but I assure you, they're not going to be as kind to him as I've been."

"You call your actions kind?" She replied angrily. "You punched him in the stomach! You had Cooper's knight's hit him for no reason!"

"I am trying to look out for you. Your best intentions are my only concern."

"Well then you should be helping Finn instead of hurting him. He means a great deal to me."

"Yes, Princess, that's the problem," she pulled her into the vacant tent and her whisper had an angry edge to it. "How could you fall for this man when you have the entire kingdom at your fingertips?"

Rachel frowned, ready to defend Finn against any person who might have issues with him or their relationship. This is what she had been preparing for during her ride to camp, and refused to let anyone's prejudices get in the way of what they shared. "You cannot control matters of the heart, Santana. You should know this better than anyone. Remember when my father saved you from being executed after you tried to run away with the daughter from House Pierce?"

Santana scoffed, looking anywhere but her eyes, "If memory serves, Princess."

"You knew that it was taboo to bed a woman, but you did it anyway because you loved her."

Santana frowned, "Please don't bring up Lady Brittany, Your Grace." She shook her head at the memory. Santana met Lady Brittany at court a few summers ago and the two had shared quite the scandalous affair. When the council found out about it Santana was almost sent to the gallows and now Lady Brittany lives with her cousins in the Western Isles. "It hurts too much."

"Exactly," she emphasized. "You know what it's like to love someone you can't be with. I don't want to go back to the Capitol without him."

"But here we can keep him concealed where no one has to know about him. How do you expect him to live in the castle with all your father's advisors around and breathing down your neck? What will the other nobles say at court? Lord Jesse still wants to make you his wife and you're obsessing over a peasant!"

"I don't care about Lord Jesse or any other man for that matter. The only thing that matters to me right now is Finn's health and returning home to my father."

"Listen, I was in love once too, and I know how selfish love can make you. Don't sacrifice everything your father has worked for just to be with a man who isn't even worthy enough to breathe your air. You have a legacy to protect!"

"So what should I do, Santana?" She yelled as tears filled her eyes. "Should I give myself to Lord Jesse and be a slave to him for the rest of my life?" Santana looked away, knowing that Rachel would be miserable if she were forced to be Lord Jesse's wife. "Finn is a good man; an honorable, kind-hearted man who loves me. Why can't we be together?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a frown, and Rachel could see the sympathy in her eyes as she answered. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I don't know what to do."

Rachel nodded sadly, feeling the disappointment seeping into her bones. Once she returned to the Capitol she and Finn were going to be ripped apart for their relationship when they hadn't even done anything wrong. She was certain that her father would know what to do; her strong, proud father with all of his infinite wisdom. The thought of him locked up in his chambers, suffering from his grief made her feel helpless and she ached to be reunited with him again. He would be able to understand her problem and help her. Her happiness had always been his main concern and she was positive that he would be compassionate to their plight.

"Come, Your Grace, we must leave for House Anderson at once." Santana took her hand and helped load her back into the cart, with Finn still unconscious at her side. She fretted over him during the long and exhausting ride west while Santana frowned and shook her head in disapproval the entire time. When they finally arrived it was very late in the night, almost early morning, and Lord Blaine was in his bed clothing when they entered the great hall. Finn was brought straight to the healer's chambers, and the panic set in the moment he was out of her sight.

"Your Grace," Lord Blaine, said, bowing low. Most of the castle was sleeping, but one loyal servant stood behind the Lord with a torch to help illuminate the vacant hall, his head held low in respect. The princess curtsied at the Lord and his vassal as the formalities were exchanged.

"My Lord Blaine," she said warmly. "How good it is to see you again. It's been far too long." Lord Theodore and Lord Cooper frequented the Capitol often, but Lord Blaine preferred to stay at home and look after the manor in their wake. She hadn't seen him in ages, and he had matured greatly since then.

"I wish we could have met under better conditions, My Liege, but you are more than welcome in my home." She had always enjoyed Lord Blaine's company; he was one of the only men in the Kingdom who wasn't obsessed with marrying her, and he had a singing voice that blended very well with her own. They had spent much of their youth singing together throughout the countryside at jousting tourneys and festivals. "Tell me, who was that man who was rushed to the healer? Is he a part of the Royal Entourage?"

"No, My Lord, and you'll forgive me if I speak frankly, but I need your help, and the help of your most trusted man." Lord Blaine turned to the servant behind him, and the thin, lithe man stepped forward.

"This is Kurt, Your Grace," the servant bowed low. "He is my most trusted confidant and we are willing to help you in any way." Rachel paused for a moment to consider the servant boy in front of her. He was tall and thin, and it looked like a strong gust of wind could push over his delicate frame. His eyes were not on the Princess, but on his Lord instead, and she could almost see the dedication radiating from the man's eyes as he waited for his orders. She had a feeling that he could be trusted, and she always relied on her intuition in cases of emergency.

"Come with me, we must see him at once," she turned to Santana and gave her commands. "Ready my room for me, and prepare a hot bath for when I return. I'll be needing clothing as well."

"Yes, Your Grace," and Santana left them while they hurried to the healer. Before they entered the room he was in she paused, and looked Lord Blaine in the eye steadily while biting her lip.

"My Lord, we have known each other for a very long time, is that right?"

"Since we were infants, My Lady."

"And our families have been united for generations under a mutual bond of friendship, am I right?"

"Of course, Princess Rachel, you are like a cousin to me." Nodding her head, she took a deep breath before explaining.

"The man inside of this room is a peasant farmer from the coast. He's also the man I'm in love with," she waited for him to gasp in scandalous shock, but instead he simply nodded in sympathy and waited for her to continue. "He needs new clothing, rich, fine clothing, anything to make him look. . ." she struggled with the right words to say.

"Not like a peasant?" Lord Blaine finished for her. Feeling awful, she nodded her head.

"No one can know. Until we figure out what to do he needs to pass as one of my vassals. Can you do that for me? Can I trust you and Kurt with this?"

The Lord looked over at Kurt and the thin boy nodded in enthusiasm. For a moment their eyes lingered on one another's, an affectionate tenderness shining in their gaze that lasted only a moment, but Rachel saw it anyway. When Blaine broke eye contact, Kurt stepped forward with a smile.

"When he is finished with the healer I will clean him and measure him for clothing. I can trim his hair, clean his nails, and scrub his skin with lemon juice to remove some of the tan. Your secret is safe with me, Your Grace. I promise."

"I thank thee, for your discretion. When you are finished, bring him to my room to rest. I must meet Santana and make myself look presentable. If he wakes, notify me immediately." The servant bowed low and Lord Blaine nodded at him as the nobles took their leave. However, Rachel noticed how Blaine's eyes lingered on the servant's form until he disappeared into the room, and from that moment on she knew in her heart that they could be trusted with her secret.

They had a secret to hide as well.

* * *

><p>It felt like he was lifting out of a dream as he slowly regained consciousness; his limbs felt heavy and sore, and for some reason he expected to feel pain when all he experienced was a dull numbness in his side. His mouth was parched and he thirsted for water, but even opening his eyes took far too much effort. Every second lasted a lifetime as he struggled to break out of the fog in his mind, and as his head became clearer he started to remember the dream that he'd been having.<p>

An angel had washed up on his shore, an angel that could sing like the ringing of church bells in spring. A girl so beautiful that she enchanted him with her eyes and hypnotized him with her mouth. But wait, was it actually an angel in his dream, or had it been a princess instead who had captured his heart?

He finally opened his eyes and realized that he was no longer in his little cottage on the eastern coast. In fact, instead of being surrounded by wood and clay he was surrounded by marble on all sides; marble floors, marble columns, and a large marble fireplace that chased the chill out of the enormous room that could fit his entire house inside of it. The sheets he slept on were made of fine fabrics and he had never felt a softer bedding in his life. He had no idea where he was, or how he'd gotten there, until he tried to move and felt a blazing pain shoot up his side.

The pain was all the trigger he needed as the past month came back to him in a flash. The dream that he had woken from was actually a reality; the angel in his mind had been Princess Rachel, their adventures through the forest real, but where was she now? Looking down at his body, he realized that he was wearing a light silk shirt and undergarments; finer than any material he had ever worn in his life.

All of a sudden, a large heavy door opened in front of him, and a thin man-servant walked in carrying a bundle of clothes. When he spotted Finn he stopped, dropping the clothes on the nearest chair as a brightness entered his eyes.

"You're awake! I must tell the princess at once!" He turned to leave but Finn called out to him, needing the answers to some questions.

"Wait! Where am I?" The boy stopped and turned with a smile.

"You're at House Anderson, My Lord, under the protection of Lord Cooper and his handsome, generous brother Lord Blaine. My name is Kurt and I'm here to help you in any way possible. Just ask, My Lord, and it's yours. Here are your new clothes, designed in the fashion of House Berry."

Finn shook his head in confusion. "I'm not a Lord," he said. "My name is Finn."

"Well, don't tell anyone that until you speak to the Princess. Your secret is safe with me." He winked once before leaving, even though Finn tried in vain to call him back. His side was still in pain, but nowhere near as bad as it had been before they'd arrived. Finn had only been alone for a minute before the door opened once more, and for a moment he thought he had fallen asleep again and slipped into another blissful fantasy.

The princess was standing before him, her eyes bright and shining with unshed tears as she walked over and stood at the foot of the bed. No longer was she the unknown shipwrecked girl who had washed up on his beach; her body had been scrubbed of every blemish and her hair shined as it wrapped together in a complicated knot at the nape of her neck. Her clothing was completely different from what he was used to seeing on her, and her corset pushed up her breasts scandalously while her already small waist was squeezed even tighter. Her dress, pink and lace with billowing fabric, draped off of her frame in waves of silk and was expertly embroidered in a pattern of roses. The natural beauty he'd always admired was painted over with rouge, and a diamond tiara was perched at the top of her head, dazzling in the morning sunlight.

She was no longer the simple Lady that he'd known on the shore, but a Princess transformed. He could barely breathe as he stared at the beauty in front of her, his heart pounding as she gazed at him tenderly.

"Finn," she whispered, her voice soft and gentle. "You're awake."

"How did we get here, Your Highness? I remember sitting with you in the woods, and the knights. . ."

"They were from House Anderson, Finn. We're finally safe now." She slowly approached the bed, almost hesitantly, and Finn couldn't believe how different she looked now that she was in her normal clothing. She was a vision before him, so beautiful he didn't even think she was real. "You look better."

"I feel better, Your Grace," he said honestly, but when she winced he remembered how much she disliked her title, and he didn't know what else to call her. "The pain isn't as intense anymore."

"The healer made you a medicated salve to put on your side. You can use it whenever you need it," she reached forward and cupped his cheek in a tender gesture. The urge to reach out and hold her was growing stronger by the second, especially now that she looked so flawless and untouchable. He could remember their conversation in the woods, and how she claimed to still love him despite their differences in social class. He ached for their relationship to revert back to the one they'd shared at the farm, and forced himself to be more casual with her.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A whole day," she replied. "I was getting very worried about you," she leaned in closer and placed her blood red lips on his forehead in a light kiss.

"Your Grace," he said, his voice hoarse as their eyes met. "What are you doing?"

A frown pulled down her lips and she sat down on the edge of the mattress, facing him. Folding her hands together on her lap, her posture was rigid and her face a mask of calm when she spoke. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," she admitted. "Everything is falling apart and I have no clue how to fix it." Her eyes were watery with tears when she continued. "My father thinks me dead, Finn. He's given up all hope and is ready to surrender the Capitol over to Lord Jesse. I must return home but when I do I just know the council is going to arrange a marriage for me to make the fighting stop," the tears were fat and glistening as they slid down her cheeks. "But I don't want to marry any of those men. The only one I want is you." His heart ached for her as she dissolved into tears in front of him. He wanted to believe her so badly but she still seemed so unattainable to him.

"This doesn't seem real," he said, mostly to himself as he looked around the grand and ornate room. "How can you say that when you're surrounded by such wealth and splendor."

"Because money cannot buy me the things I crave, and your love is all I want," she said, placing a hand over her heart. "I meant what I said about you being at my side. Now that we're back in the company of noble society we have to make you look like a member of my entourage so no one asks any questions."

"Is that why the servant called me _'Lord Finn'?_" He asked distastefully.

The princess laughed. "Yes, well Kurt, Santana, Lord Blaine and his brother Cooper are the only ones who know the truth about you, and we might be able to keep it that way until we reach the Capitol. . ."

"And what then, Your Grace?" He interrupted angrily, shocking her into silence. "What happens when they learn the truth about me, about _us? _Impersonating a member of a different class is a crime that's punishable by death!"

"So is kissing a member of a different class, but you had no qualms about that before finding out that I was the princess. All I need to do is get back to my father, Finn. He'll know what to do about our relationship, and you're under my official royal protection now so no one can touch you."

"What about my family? The farm? That's my true life, and anyone who's ever met me knows that I could never pass as a noble." Finn scoffed to himself; he knew how clumsy and awkward he could be. He was about as graceful and classy as a pig rolling in it's own shit.

"Your family is being evacuated by Lord Cooper as we speak, Finn. Hopefully, they will be with them when the caravan returns. From there we will discuss our strategy and how to get home."

"The Capitol is not my home!" He roared, feeling overwhelmed. He watched as she visibly shrunk in on herself, her eyes trained to the ground as she seconds passed them by. He had just yelled at the princess! He was worried that he'd offended her, or angered her during his outburst, but her voice was soft and sad when she spoke once more.

"Don't you wish to be with me, Finn?" She questioned. "I'm trying to find a way that this could work and we could actually be together as two equals who love one another," she shook her head and sighed deeply. "If you no longer love me because of my rank and status please tell me now so I can say goodbye and focus on returning to my father."

He choked out his confession, his voice hoarse. "You know my feelings for you, Your Majesty. My heart had been yours from the day you washed up on my land," he shook his head in disbelief as her eyes lit up in joy. "But this will never work, can't you see that?"

"We can try," she insisted, covering his hand with hers on top of the soft sheets. "My father will know what to do when we arrive at the Capitol. He can help us, and right now you just have to pretend that you're a member of my entourage. You're going to wear my colors and follow me around and . . ."

"Pretend to be your servant boy," he finished for her, and she at least had the decency to look away in shame.

"It's only for a little while, Finn. Please, you know I would never treat you that way," her eyes were begging for him to agree and he found that he had little choice in the matter. He loved the princess, despite the fact that he knew it was wrong, and if he truly wanted to be with her, then he had to play the game and follow her rules.

"Alright, what kind of clothes do I have to wear? If there's anything frilly the deal is off." He said, and she began to clap and hop on the mattress in excitement before throwing her arms around his neck for a hug, squealing in delight.

"Thank you, Finn. You won't regret this, I swear. We're going to be together from now on and nothing is going to stop us."

"Yeah," he said bitterly. "Except maybe the execution squad." But even in his doubt, he wrapped his arms around the princess tightly, breathing in the light perfume on her skin and the fragrant oils in her hair. Her body was as smooth as the silk that draped from her frame and she fell forward into his embrace, her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"I love you, Finn," she whispered, her arms tightening around him.

"I love you too, Rachel," he responded, letting her name slip from his lips unconsciously, and all of a sudden she pulled away from the hug, her eyes wide from shock and staring into his.

"Say it again," she commanded, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I love you," he repeated, but she shook her head.

"No, not that," she replied. "The part where you said my name."

With a smile of his own, a smile that betrayed all the nervousness and anxiety he felt at this entire endeavor, he reached forward and let his fingertips graze the soft skin of her cheek as she blushed deeply. "Rachel," he said as the name fell from his lips. It left his tongue tingling and his pulse racing. "My Lady Rachel, the Princess of the Kingdom."

She leaned forward slowly, her eyes fluttering closed as she placed her lips on his in a kiss that sent his heart racing through his chest. She climbed onto the bed, lifting up her giant skirt so her legs could move and straddled Finn's waist, mindful of his aching left side. He held her by the waist as his lips crashed against hers over and over again until he was so lightheaded he thought he might black out again. Who needed oxygen when he was kissing the most powerful woman in the kingdom? Some of that power was transferred to him as their kisses became bolder and more passionate, his hands gripping her tiny waist and never wanting to let go.

But he had to let go; Rachel might want to be with him but if Santana found out about their passionate tryst she would carve out his tongue and wear it around like a badge of honor. When they pulled apart their breathing was uneven and stilted; the tiara on her head was slightly askew and her painted lips were smudged. Finn's side was throbbing and he needed to reapply the salve given to him by the healers, but he allowed Rachel to sit in her position for a few more moments before she climbed off of him. She sat at her vanity and fixed her appearance while Finn pulled himself out of bed. Applying the salve, he let out a sigh of relief as the medicine seeped through his aching skin and muscles. After that he picked up the bundle of clothes and put them on, feeling the fine fabric between his fingertips before dressing himself. The fit was perfect, and when he looked in the mirror he could barely recognize himself.

He had never looked so. . . well . . . _clean. _His hair was neat and styled like a noble, trimmed on the sides and flipped up at the top. The persistent shadow of stubble on his face was gone, and his skin was as smooth as a child's as he dragged his hand down his cheek. The nails on his fingers were short and there was no dirt under them or pulled skin around the cuticle. The material he wore was rich and expertly dyed in the colors of House Berry, red and black. The roaring lion, the symbol of her family, reared it's head in the center of the long tunic he wore, and his pants were new, tight leather, with matching silver-buckled boots adorning his feet.

Just a few days ago he was nothing but a simple farmer. Now he was a vassal to the Princess of the Kingdom, and her secret lover in hiding.

"You look great," she said, admiring him from her vanity. She walked over to join him in front of the mirror while he still appraised himself and rested her head on his shoulder. "No one will ever know."

"I know," he insisted. "Santana knows. The Lords of the manor know."

Before she could respond there was a knock on the door, and Santana came in with her head bowed low. "Your Grace, Lord Cooper has returned from the campaign. He and his brother request your presence in the great hall as soon as possible." She peeked up long enough to send Finn a scathing glare before bowing and retreating from the room.

Rachel looked at him with a nervous smile before clasping her hand in his. "Well, come along, Finn. There are things to be done."

"Yes, Your Highness," he responded dutifully, already falling into the role of a vassal as she led him out of the room. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	10. Strategy

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Strategy<strong>

* * *

><p>The Princess gripped Finn's hand in hers tightly as they emerged from her chambers together. Taking a deep breath she led them forward through the long corridors of the castle, almost feeling Finn's hesitance as he followed her dutifully. She turned around to look at him and his head was bowed low, staring at the floor. She could tell by his posture alone that he wasn't a noble and if he couldn't fool her then he wasn't going to fool anyone else.<p>

"Look up," she ordered. "Straighten out your posture; push your shoulders back and lift your chin up. You must stand as tall and as proud as you can." He frowned, trying his best to ease into the role of an upperclassman. He looked stunningly handsome in his new attire but she could already sense his discomfort. "You're a vassal Finn, a member of the Royal Entourage, and you must make it look like you've been acting this way for your whole life."

Finn frowned deeply. "Your Grace, I don't think I'll be able to fool anyone. I've been a peasant my whole life, it's the only way I know how to act."

She paused, turning around and taking both of his strong hands in her tiny ones. With her eyes she begged for him to understand the severity of the situation. "Finn, I know you can do this. You're a strong, proud man with so much honor, and if anyone deserves to be treated like a nobleman, it's you. If people call you Lord Finn, don't flinch; you should be expecting it. You're not a High Lord like me or Blaine, but you're noble enough to be treated respectfully while still obeying my commands."

He nodded, but she could still tell that he was unsure of himself by the look of hesitance in his gaze. "What about my mother? Sam and his family?" She shook her head.

"I hope they're with Lord Cooper. We must speak to them in private so they don't divulge any information that we don't want spreading." She turned around and saw Santana approaching them with an impatient gleam in her eyes.

"The Lords are waiting for you!" She whispered harshly as she approached them.

"Did they evacuate Finn's family from the village?"

"Yes," she responded with a roll of her eyes. "They're in the sitting parlor, but they can wait until after you see Lord Cooper."

"No they can't," she ordered, wanting to see her friends and anxious about their reactions when she finally told them the truth. She'd been scared enough when Finn had learned about her identity, but they had to warn them about her plans before they leaked the wrong kind of information unknowingly. "We have to tell them what's going on with me and Finn. They still don't know the truth about my lineage."

"And what exactly are we doing about Finn?" Santana asked genuinely, peeking behind her at the freshly cleaned peasant. The Princess could only hope that her handmaiden's relationship with her lover got better with time because at the moment Santana was barely tolerating Finn's presence and that had to change.

"If anyone asks, he's a lesser Lord. One of my vassals and trusted confidants."

"From which family?" She asked incredulously. "No one has ever seen him before! He's never been to court!"

"I don't know, Santana!" She said, feeling overwhelmed. "This only has to last until we get in touch with my father. For now he's with House Berry and that's all anyone needs to know." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk towards the parlor with Finn at her side. Santana followed dutifully and left to go inform Lords Cooper and Blaine of their tardiness and apologies. The two stood outside of the parlor entrance, nervous, before finally pushing open the heavy wooden doors and heading inside.

They looked so out of place in the immaculate, enormous room around them; Carole, Sam, his parents and two younger siblings were huddled around the marble fireplace in filthy rags; their normal clothing burned and singed and tattered. Their skin was blackened with ash and dirt and there was a large wrap around Sam's shoulder, like a sling supporting his arm. When they entered the room there was complete silence as the peasants turned to face them, complete shock written all over their faces as they took in her changes in dress and demeanor.

"Mom!" Finn yelled, releasing Rachel's hand and running forward to them. Carole stared at her son in stunned silence while he lifted her from the ground in a strong hug.

"Finn, my boy," the woman sobbed into his clean red tunic, an incredulous tone in her voice as Sam's family continued to stare at her. "They wouldn't tell us where they were taking us. We were so scared." Stacy stepped forward shyly, peeking up at Rachel with awe in her eyes.

"Lady?" She questioned with all the innocence of a child. "Is that you?" The little girl's feet were caked with mud and her hair was matted with ash and soot, but Rachel opened her arms and allowed the little girl to run forward into them, hugging her tightly and completely ignoring the dirt.

"Yes, Stacy. It's me," she looked into the little girl's eyes with a smile. "But from now on, you can call me Rachel."

A sharp gasp escaped the mouths of Sam and the adults as they immediately fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Finn was standing off to the side and watching their reactions quietly. She picked Stacy up in her arms and the girl wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. "You mean like the Princess?" She asked.

"Yes," she said sweetly, holding the girl close. "_Exactly_ like the Princess."

"Your Majesty," Carole said, her head still bowed low. "We had no idea. . ."

"Of course you didn't, Carole," she said kindly, putting Stacy down and approaching the peasants. "And please, don't trouble yourselves with dwelling on the times we spent together. Nothing will be held against you, I promise." She approached them hesitantly. "Please rise," she ordered. The adults and Sam followed immediately, but the young ones were quite confused at their shifting behavior.

"Sam," she said sweetly, standing in front of the blond. "You completed your task honorably in Finn's wake, and we can never thank you enough for keeping my secret concealed."

"Of course, Your Highness," he said, avoiding eye contact. With a frown, she faced the other adults who were still stiff with fear and anxiousness.

"Please, my friends, you and I have been through many happy moments together before you knew that I was of Royal blood. Now that we are all together again, I must be completely honest with you in order to further strengthen our bonds of friendship." With that she began her tale, indulging details that she hadn't even explained to Finn yet as she described her reasons for leaving the capitol, and how she'd landed on the shore. They were all listening with rapt attention, especially Finn, who blushed crimson when she admitted their deep affections towards one another in front of his closest acquaintances. She told them about House St. James, and discussed Lord Jesse's obsession with power and fighting the war in her name.

"And now we are here, at House Anderson, waiting to make our next move. For the time being you'll be staying here, and I promise that you will all be safe under my protection until the fighting stops and you can return to the domain of House Schuester."

"My Liege," Sam's father began slowly. "There is no more domain of House Schuester."

She stifled a gasp while Finn hollered loudly. _"What?"_

"The entire city burned, the night that Lord Cooper's knights found us. They were attacking from the sea and from the west; we were basically trapped."

"Sam barely got me out of the cottage before the ships landed on our beach," Finn's eyes were pained greatly as his mother faced him. "I'm sorry, Finn, but the farm is gone. They burned it to cinders."

"The farm. . ." he echoed, his voice hollow. "That farm was my birthright, my _life._. ." A sharp sob escaped her mouth when she saw the misery pass over his features.

"Finn, I am so sorry. . ." she said weakly while Finn avoided her gaze. It made her feel like a clamp was tightening around her heart and she knew that she was to blame for it.

"No, Your Grace," Sam's mother said calmly. "Do not apologize for what those barbarians did."

"They did it because of me!" She yelled, scaring the children before her. "This is all my fault!"

"Which is why we must fix it," a soft masculine voice could be heard behind her, and Lord Blaine entered the room while the peasants bowed in respect. "My brother grows impatient, Your Highness. He leaves for his next campaign quite soon and requests your presence in the Great Hall."

She curtsied quickly, turning to her friends as Lord Blaine retreated from the room. "Until I return, you must stay here. In order for Finn to stay at my side we must pretend he's a vassal of mine until we can figure out a way for us to be together."

"A princess in love with a peasant," Carole echoed fondly. "I can't think of anything more romantic in the world."

"I'm glad you think so, Carole, but we still have many problems to face before we can truly be together. We must go talk travel strategy with Lord Cooper so I may return home to the Capitol."

"But Your Highness," Sam asked. "What are we supposed to do here? We're not from these lands, we have no money, and there's no home to return to once you leave the region."

She thought about that deeply for a moment, concerned for their well being now that their city was gone. She couldn't just leave them to suffer and starve, especially since it was her fault that their city was destroyed.

"My friends," she said honestly, truly considering them to be some of her closest companions. "As long as you are with me, you will always have a place to go. You may return with me to the south if you wish, and I assure you that all will be taken care of. If you prefer to stay in the prairie lands, then we can arrange a place for you to stay somewhere in the domain of House Anderson." She smiled graciously, "Maybe you can even work in the castle."

"Your Majesty, please do not trifle yourself with our problems," Sam's father said. "We don't deserve your graciousness."

"Of course you do. You cared for me, fed me, clothed me, without the pretenses of rank or fortune. You deserve all the help and hospitality I can give, along with my highest esteem and kindest regards."

"You honor us, Your Grace," Sam's mother said. Carole and Finn were suspiciously quiet while Sam's parents bowed respectfully. "We will go wherever you tell us to."

Rachel nodded. "Please, make yourselves at home. If you have any questions please call Kurt, Lord Blaine's most trusted servant. He is the only one here besides the Lords that knows Finn's true identity, so please, keep all important information to yourselves until we know that it's safe." She nodded at Finn, who joined her at her side before leaving the room. Once they were heading for the Great Hall she dared look at Finn, who had been strangely quiet during her exchange with the other peasants. His brow was knit together tightly, and he looked lost in thought.

Tugging on the sleeve of his tunic, he startled slightly before looking at her, and her eyes searched for the answers to her questions. Was he mad at her for being the cause of all this destruction? Did he blame her for the loss of his farm?

"Words cannot express how sorry I am about your farm, Finn." Her heart clenched in her chest as she thought about the fond moments they had shared together on his land. It was sacred to him, passed down through generations from fathers to sons and now it was gone. "I cannot help but feel responsible. . ."

"No, Your Grace, please," he took her by the hands softly, bending his head down to lightly press his lips against her knuckles. "Don't apologize. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," she couldn't help but sob. "If I hadn't tried to run away from Lord Jesse he wouldn't have tracked me down and attacked the shore."

"You did not ignite the thirst for blood that lives in Lord Jesse's heart, My Princess," Finn's eyes were stern and focused solely on her. "You did nothing to fuel his obsession with you and his quest for power." For a moment, nothing else mattered in the world besides Finn and his words of encouragement. "We're going to fight him, Lady Rachel. Once your father realizes that you're alive he's going to be stronger than ever. We have something to fight for. We can't give up now."

"But," she countered weakly. "It was your home."

"Now my home is with you," he insisted firmly as a single tear dripped down her cheek. "I only fear for my mother, who knows little besides the ways of a farmer."

"She will be taken care of, Finn. I assure you. They all will."

"I don't doubt it, Princess, but now our focus shifts to you. Come, Lord Cooper awaits us and there is much to discuss." Grabbing her hands firmly, she allowed him to lead her for once, feeling uncharacteristically timid as she lagged behind him. The war was spiraling out of control; Finn's home had been destroyed, people all over the country were being tortured and dying, all for what? A stupid chair and silly crown that meant absolutely nothing to her.

She made up her mind before entering the Great Hall, readying herself for the political meeting that she'd been preparing for her entire life. Diplomacy was in her blood, and they had to figure out a way for this war to end soon before the Kingdom ripped itself apart from the inside.

It was her duty as the future Queen.

* * *

><p>Taking deep breaths, Finn steeled his features and stood at his tallest height before pushing the doors to the Great Hall open and allowing the Princess to enter the room before him. He constantly reminded himself of his new role, and every second was another struggle to stay in character and deny his old mannerisms. He was no longer a humble peasant but a proud noble, and if anyone thought otherwise then he was a dead man walking.<p>

So far, nobody questioned his new rank and clothing as he followed Rachel into the enormous room. He had seen castles before in his lifetime but he'd never been inside of one before; House Anderson was a splendorous sight, completely furnished in marble and granite with rich tapestries and murals decorating the walls. Fixtures were gilded in gold, with high vaulted ceilings and ornate stained glass windows. He had to crane his neck all the way back just to look at the pointed roofs that towered over a hundred feet over his head.

"Princess Rachel," the low, commanding tone of Lord Cooper echoed through the massive room and Finn looked forward once more. He couldn't be caught gazing in awe of the furnishings; he was supposed to be used to these kind of surroundings and was failing miserably at pretending to be a noble. How could the princess think that this could actually work?

"Lord Cooper, I am sorry to keep you waiting." They approached a long wooden table and Rachel looked at Finn pointedly before he realized what he was supposed to do. Quickly, he puled the chair out for her, moving it back into place once she was seated. She nodded at the seat next to her and he sat down quickly, noticing that every eye in the room was focused on him. Lords Cooper and Blaine were there, along with Santana and some of Lord Cooper's most trusted advisors. He noticed that Kurt was nowhere to be seen; he must be too low on the social scale to attend such meetings, despite his loyalty to Lord Blaine.

"Yes, My Liege, I regret to inform you that my time is severely limited." Finn could sense the annoyance in his tone, but Rachel looked like it barely affected her, just like a royal would. "We head north, towards the cliffs to continue chasing House St. James out of the region."

"And what news from the Capitol?" She demanded.

"A raven was sent south this morning, carrying a message for my father about your safety and whereabouts. It contained specific language that only my father would understand so no one else will be able to understand it's contents."

"Brilliant," she said. "Once my father knows about my well-being, what then?"

"What do you think, Your Grace? We must find a diplomatic solution to the problem at hand," he explained and Finn listened in rapt attention. Matters of politics had never interested him in the past, but that was before he'd fallen in love with the most powerful royal in the Kingdom. "Lord Jesse began this war because you were unclaimed and refused to marry. In my opinion, the only way to end the fighting is to arrange a beneficial marriage that promotes peace and prosperity throughout the realm. A marriage that doesn't include Lord Jesse."

It felt like his heart had stopped beating in his chest. Like acid had replaced the blood in his veins and was now burning him from the inside-out. She had told him, _promised him_, that they would be together, and now they wanted to marry her off like she was a prize to be won at some festival. He wanted to scream and curse and drag Rachel away from the council, but he knew that it was an impossibility. He was playing her game now, and he had to play by her rules.

She swallowed thickly, her eyes torn as her gaze flickered onto him for the slightest of moment. He could see the desperation in her eyes clear as day, but what scared him more was the sense of resolve that was beginning to settle into her features as she nodded slowly.

"I think that might be for the best," she agreed, shattering his heart in a simple sentence. "But I have a few conditions."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"I must pick the Lord in question." Lord Cooper nodded his head solemnly and Finn felt like he was invisible. "And he must know that my heart will never belong to him." His misery quickly morphed to shock and his gaze never left her frame. Underneath the table she slipped her hand into his and squeezed tightly. "It will be a marriage of convenience and nothing more. My heart belongs to one man, and one man only, but since he can never be King then I will continue to do the honorable thing and serve the crown and subjects to the best of my ability."

Silence filled the Great Hall as the Princess' words echoed for all to hear. Finn was as still as a corpse as every eye was immediately trained on him. He peeked at Santana and for the first time ever he thought he saw more sympathy than severity in her gaze.

Must have been a trick of the light.

"We will discuss this further upon my return. Hopefully there will be a raven from the Capitol by then and we can start clearing out the Southern Roads of all encampments and blockades." Lord Cooper stood along with his men and bowed low towards Rachel as they started to leave the hall. Some of the men even bowed at Finn as they left, and once they were gone, Santana and Lord Blaine were their only companions.

A few moments later Kurt entered the room, his head bowed low until he made sure that the other men were gone. He had only met Kurt for a few moments earlier that day, but there was something about the way he acted around the High Lord that made Finn pause. He was practically glowing with happiness when he approached, and Finn could see a look of pure affection radiating from the Lord's eyes as he gazed at his subject. He recognized that look well. It was the same look that Rachel gave him while they were alone.

"Your Highness," Lord Blaine began steadily with Kurt at his side. "There are some things that we would like to discuss with you, if you're willing."

"What's wrong, Lord Blaine?" She asked, still holding onto Finn's hand under the table.

"I am glad my brother had to leave so quickly. This is not the kind of conversation that I want him to hear." He and Kurt shared a momentary look and the servant ran throughout the hall and made sure that all the doors were secured before returning. When the Lord was certain that they were alone they all sat down once more, a look of confusion adorning the Princess' face.

"Why the need for secrecy, My Lord?"

"Princess, there are very few people in this world that I trust with my secrets, but you are indeed one of them. When you arrived here the other night you informed me immediately about your relationship with Finn, but I have not been so forthcoming with my own." Reaching out to Kurt, the young servant grasped his hand tightly and sat at the Lord's side while Finn stiffened in shock. "Kurt is not only my manservant, but my beloved as well. We wish to be together, but we know that it's an impossibility. You have this problem as well, though our positions are quite different."

Rachel smiled kindly at the two male lovers while Finn tried not to look so shocked at the news. "Yes, indeed, but we do share a common problem. We love people who we cannot be with."

"Precisely," he said sadly. "Which brings us to a rather convenient proposition." Rachel's grip on Finn's hand tightened, like she knew what was coming next while Finn was still reeling from the influx of news. "I think we should arrange a marriage between Houses Anderson and Berry. You and I. Together, we can bring peace back to the Kingdom and unite the lands under generations of mutual friendship."

It was so quiet that Finn could hear the sound of his own pounding heart as Rachel contemplated her choices. He wanted to scream and shout and protest but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this was her only option. Either she chooses her husband on her own terms or else she'll be ripped from his life forever and married off to the most powerful Lord in the realm.

"It will be a marriage of pure convenience. We already are quite fond of one another, and serve well as friends. As King and Queen we can be fair and honest together, like a team." A bright blush graced his cheeks for an instant. "Of course, we'll have to copulate a few times in order to validate the marriage and produce an heir, but other than that we can spend our days together and our nights with our lovers. I really think it's the best option we have right now."

Rachel had been deadly silent throughout Blaine's proposition, her face a mask of calm so serene he wasn't sure she'd been paying attention to what Blaine had said. She wanted to be with Finn, she'd told him that herself, but as the Princess she was a slave to her duty and had to do what was best for the kingdom. He knew that before she even opened her mouth to give him her answer.

But it still made him anxious as he waited for her response, and even Santana looked tense before the Princess answered.

"Lord Blaine, you seem to have found the only agreeable option available to me right now," she admitted as Finn's heart sunk into his gut. "No other Lord would be willing to have me share my bed with Finn while still remaining married to him, and you're right in saying that our relationship is already solid and supportive."

"Kurt and Finn will always be at our sides, My Princess. No one outside of this room will ever have to know the truth." The Princess nodded while Finn sat to the side, completely torn. If she agreed to this then he and Rachel would never be husband and wife the way his parents were, and theirs before them. They would never be able to show affection in public, or share their relationship with their families. They would never have children, and Finn would never have a son or daughter of his own. He would have to share her with Blaine, and watch her have children that could never be his. It made his heart ache just thinking about it.

But if Rachel agreed to this plan then he would follow through with it until the ends of time. Whatever she said was his new mantra, whatever she ordered his new path in life. He waited for her final response with bated breath as the seconds ticked away.

"When is your brother to return?"

"Between four and six days, Your Grace." She nodded once before giving her commands to Santana.

"Do you think you can arrange a wedding in three days?" She asked Santana, and Finn watched as the blood slowly drained from her face. A deep feeling of despair seeped into his bones. He was losing her already and there was nothing he could do about it.

"What do you mean, plan a wedding in three days? We must have witnesses and a member of the Holy Church present. . . ."

"No, Santana, I don't plan on marrying Blaine in three days. . ." she interrupted with a smirk. "I will be marrying Finn and Blaine will be marrying Kurt."

"_WHAT_?" Came the loud reply from every member at the table, including Finn.

"Listen to me," she said solemnly. "I'm tired of people telling us who to marry. If I have to spend the rest of my life in a marriage without love, then I want to experience real love for myself. We will be committing ourselves to one another; no dowries, no witnesses besides Finn's family and Santana." She turned to Finn and he could feel his mouth go dry under her stare. "And I want to lose my virginity to Finn or else we don't have a deal. He is the true love of my life and no other man will have it but him."

Finn just sat next to the Princess with his mouth hanging open, too stunned to say a word.

"I like this idea," Lord Blaine said eventually, in a conspiratorial whisper. "It's perfect. Now we can marry one another with no regrets and still be committed to the people we love. The Royal Wedding will go on as planned and no one will be the wiser. Peace will fall upon the Kingdom once more and Lord Jesse will return to the Western Mountains."

For a moment, Finn looked across the table and met the watery eyes of Kurt, who had been just as silent as Finn throughout the entire exchange. The farmer could see the pain and longing in Kurt's eyes, almost as strong as the longing he felt in his own heart. This arrangement as beneficial for Lord Blaine and Princess Rachel, yes, but Finn felt like he was dying inside when he realized all the things they would never truly share together. Surely she realized this as well, but she didn't mention it as the two nobles shook hands.

"It's settled then," Santana said dutifully, clapping her hands and getting up from the table. "In three days time there will be a commitment ceremony. When Lord Cooper returns we will start planning our trip south, and the Royal Engagement will be announced."

With that, the other members of their conspiracy broke apart and left the room, allowing Finn and the Princess a moment to be alone. There were many things he ached to discuss with her, but his emotions were running so wild he didn't know where to begin. Finally Rachel turned to face him and the look in her eyes was nothing short of desperate. Forcing a smile for her benefit, he placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it softly, trying to ease some of her stress away in vain. The muscles he felt under her skin were tense and there was anxiety radiating out of her every pore.

"Don't worry, My Princess," he said, mostly for his benefit. "This plan works out for all the parties involved."

"Does it, Finn?" She questioned with tears in her eyes. "Does it really?" And without another word she lifted herself from the table and stormed from the room, leaving Finn alone in the Great Hall with nothing but his pounding heart to keep him company.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	11. Playing the Part

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Playing the Part<strong>

* * *

><p>She ran from the Great Hall in tears, the slamming doors echoing behind her as her vision became liquid and blurry with every step she took. The despair was crashing over her in tidal waves of grief as she thought about the engagement and what it would actually mean for her future. All she'd ever wanted was to marry someone who loved her. Now she was agreeing to a marriage of convenience with Blaine, and even though it was her most diplomatic option, it betrayed everything she'd ever wanted for her life.<p>

She didn't stop running until she reached her room, flinging herself onto her bed while she was consumed with sobs. Just the thought of a royal engagement and marriage to Lord Blaine was enough to make her sick to her stomach; they would have to eventually fornicate in order to produce an heir, and the thought of anyone having her besides Finn was like living through a nightmare. Every day would be a torturous lie, and every night would be a constant reminder of what she couldn't have under the light of the sun. She and Finn would never _truly _be together; she would never carry his children, or nurture a family with him.

She was still just another pawn in the royal game. Nothing had changed.

Except now, she and Finn could have some semblance of a relationship while still keeping peace in the Kingdom. She wouldn't have to lie to Blaine about her true feelings, and she and Finn would still be together in _some _way as long as he could pull off being a noble. So how come it didn't feel like it was enough?

"Your Grace?" The door opened slowly and Santana walked in, a solemn expression on her face. "Lord Blaine wanted me to tell you about his plans for dinner. Word has spread of your arrival, and he's expecting a large turnout for the meal." She nodded once as Santana frowned. It was a rarity to see Santana so calm as she approached the bed, and when she opened her arms for a hug Rachel accepted graciously, falling into the girl's embrace while the handmaiden stroked her hair.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Santana," she wailed in despair. "I want to do what's best for the Kingdom but I also want to follow my heart."

"I know, Your Highness. I haven't known Finn for long but I can see how much he loves you. And while I think he will never deserve your love in a thousand centuries, I can see how much you love him too. It pains me to see you so torn."

"I'm still a slave to my crown, I have no other options." She said sadly, "But the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Lord Blaine will be a kind, gentle husband. He understands you better than anyone else will, and at least you'll still have Finn at your side."

"It won't be the same and you know it," she snapped bitterly. Santana pushed her away roughly and stood from the bed while Rachel looked up in shock.

"At least you still have the one you love!" She said angrily, her face growing red. "At least you can still hold him in your arms and share your love with one another!" The shame filled her up with even more sorrow when she remembered how upset Santana had been when Lady Brittany was sent away. She hadn't left her chambers for days, but she eventually picked herself up and moved on from her heartbreak. It was pure selfishness to be wallowing in her misfortunes while Santana suffered daily over the loss of her own love, and she wiped her tears away and held her head high.

"You're right, Santana. This plan is more beneficial than I'd like to admit and it will unify the country together under a peaceful rule. I shouldn't be acting so selfishly."

The fire in Santana's eyes calmed visibly. "I understand your pain, My Lady, but we must not dwell on the negative. You promised yourself to Finn and your commitment ceremony will still happen in three days time."

When Santana reminded her of the ceremony Rachel paused, a mischievous smile on her face as she turned to face her handmaiden. "I need you to do something for me," she said in a whisper.

"What is it?"

"I need you to gather the ingredients for Red Root Tea and brew a batch for me." Santana's eyebrows raised in scandalous shock at the request. Red Root Tea was a secret brew that women drank when they didn't want to get pregnant. It was the common drink of whorehouses and brothels, but practically everyone knew the recipe and how to brew it. When concocted, the tea was a deep red and quite thick, almost like the consistency of blood, and it stained the teeth and lips if imbibed too often.

"You really plan on giving yourself to Finn?"

"Of course," she replied immediately. "But since our children will be scorned as bastards their entire lives I would rather not risk any unfortunate accidents." Sighing deeply, she shook her head and made up her mind. "I need to start drinking the tea the day before the ceremony, just to make sure it's still in my system for the next night." She blushed crimson as her mind slipped into forbidden places, imagining Finn's large hands in places she had only ever dreamed of as a dull warmth spread throughout her abdomen. It reminded her of the night at the inn, when Finn's body was pressed up against hers and she was safe in secure in his arms. She craved for that feeling to come back, and it was an ache that refused to go away.

A knock on the door lifted Rachel out of her daydreams of Finn and back to the present. They had a commitment ceremony to plan, and an engagement to prepare for. Lord Cooper would be back in mere days, so there was little time to spare.

"Your Grace?" Finn peeked into the room shyly, ducking his head away when he saw that she was with Santana. "I'm sorry, I can come back. . ."

"No, please stay," she rushed, stopping him. Turning to Santana, she nodded and gave her commands. "Lord Blaine is planning a grand dinner in my honor, and I need you to ready Finn's guests for the meal. They need new clothes and a good bath." She whispered low, out of Finn's earshot. "And don't forget about the tea."

"Yes, Your Highness," she said, bowing low and brushing past Finn to exit the room. Finn looked hesitant before entering, and the ache in her heart returned at full force when she saw the look of anguish on his face.

She stepped closer to him and couldn't resist running into his arms, catching him off guard as he tried to balance them both. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, like he was her anchor on a raging sea, keeping her from being pulled away by the currents. Her body was trembling in his embrace and he gently began to stroke her hair, whispering sweet words into her ears to try and calm her down.

"Shh, My Princess, I'm right here." He sat them down on the bed and she curled her body into a ball, losing herself to the sobs that shook her body to the core. Finn continued to hold her patiently until the sobs calmed enough for her to speak.

"Don't leave me, Finn, please don't leave me," she cried, grabbing his tunic in her fists and burying her head in the soft fabric.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lady Rachel," he said, and it still made her body erupt in delicious tingles whenever he said her name, husky and low and full of affection. She didn't want them to end as she looked up into his gentle eyes and closed the distance between them in a soft and serene kiss. She could taste the salty tears on her own lips as they kissed and for the first time since that night at the inn she felt it again, that addictive heat in her body that only grew more intense with time. It ignited a fire inside of her, a fire that no water could extinguish as she pulled him as close as their bodies would allow. A moan escaped his lips and she had never felt more powerful as she pushed him backwards on the bed, straddling his sides and towering above him, her silk gown be damned.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, pupils dilated, his lips slightly swollen and parted in awe as he gazed at her. As the Princess, she had the entire Kingdom at her fingertips, but never in her life had she felt the dizzying power that she commanded over Finn as he lay below her. She could ask him to do anything and he would say yes; she knew it in her heart. His dedication to her only grew stronger with time, and she felt the same. In two days time she would give herself to him completely; mind, body, and soul. Until then she had to curb her urges, even while they were spiraling out of control.

"I love you," she said to him simply, staring down into his eyes. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life. I didn't even know I could love anything as much as I love you."

He smiled at her warmly, cupping her face in his hands. "You know I feel the same, My Princess. Nothing will change that."

"Even if I marry another man?" It was painful just to utter the words, going through with the arrangement was going to be nothing short of torture. A pained look passed over his features before they calmed, and he looked up at her with an affection in his eyes that bordered on worship.

"In our hearts we will be together, that's all that matters."

"What about children?" She said sadly, picturing strong, tall boys with their father's kind eyes. "We can never have a family."

"You're all the family I need," he said, but she could hear the hesitance in his tone, as weak as it was. He was trying to be strong for her, she knew this, and his words of encouragement were able to chase away some of the fears in her heart. As long as Finn was at her side, they would be able to do this. She thought about Blaine and Kurt, and how they were coping with the arrangement as well. They were going to have to support one another through this and for the first time she realized how beneficial the arrangement actually was.

At least they didn't have to go through this alone.

"This is all happening so fast," she whispered, and he sat up to press a soft kiss against her lips, holding her tenderly as he balanced his weight on his elbows. "You're the only one I want to marry and now Blaine and I are about to become the spectacle of the Kingdom."

"We _will _be dedicating ourselves to one another, My Lady," he insisted. "It just won't be the same thing."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a frown. "There's nothing I can do about it. You're the Princess, the future Queen, and your responsibilities are more important than what I want." He grabbed her by the waist, bringing her as flush against his body as possible. "But if I had a choice, you would be all mine. _Forever," _his voice was low and it made goosebumps rise on her skin. "No one else would have you besides me." The blood rushed to her face as she turned crimson, and the heat was spreading through her body like wildfire as his hands dragged lower than her hips. "My name would be the only one on your lips."

"Finn," she whispered huskily before capturing his lips once more. The passion was building around her slowly, consuming her in a fire that threatened to burn her to cinders. If he was trying to distract her from her sorrows it was working, and her mind was focused solely on Finn as his hand stroked her backside, making her gasp in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

He pulled his hand from her quickly, afraid of her reaction. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, before she silenced him with another kiss.

"No," she said softly, her lips still pressing against his. "I want more," she urged, and his hands returned to the forbidden places where she had never been touched before. They were still fully clothed, but the feelings he elicited in her were unlike anything she had ever experienced and she craved it like nothing else mattered. She was about to slip her hands under his tunic and feel the muscles of his chest (something she'd been aching to do since she met him) when someone knocked on the door, snapping her out of her reverie and back to reality.

"Your Grace," Kurt said, entering the room as Rachel and Finn detached from one another and tried to stand. "Supper is almost ready and you and Finn need to change for the meal." She nodded, noticing the confusion on Finn's face.

"We wear different clothes for different parts of the day," she whispered helpfully. "It can be rather daunting, especially for special occasions and parties, but you'll get used to it. Dinner attire is usually very formal and tonight is no exception. Blaine prepares a grand meal in our honor."

He looked down at his tunic with a frown. "I don't see why I should change. I'm not even dirty."

She had to laugh at his adorable, endearing confusion. "Just follow Kurt and I will meet you before supper so we can enter together." He still looked confused, and she had to remind herself that he was still getting used to the way the nobles lived. "Don't worry, I'll be right at your side." Santana entered the room then with her own dress for dinner, and she reached up to place a single kiss on his cheek before Kurt led him out of the room. "Just do everything that Kurt says!" She called out after him, and he shot her one last look of pure terror before exiting the room.

She smiled fondly, but a sense of panic struck her when she thought about Finn's new role as a pretend nobleman. He'd been a peasant his whole life and knew nothing about the rituals and customs of the noble class. What if he couldn't handle the pressure? What if he said or did something so horrifyingly taboo that he was shunned from all high society forever? What if they saw through his act like glass and demanded he be hung for impersonating a member of noble blood?

"That man is hopeless," Santana remarked bitterly with a shake of her head. "No one is ever going to believe that he's a nobleman." Frowning deeply, the Princess wanted to deny it but couldn't.

She didn't even believe it herself.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is never going to work," they didn't even make it down the hallway before Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Finn with a deep frown on his face as he shrugged in confusion. The servant boy was staring at Finn like he had offended him when he didn't even know what was going on. Time was moving at light speed now and he wasn't doing a good job at keeping up with it.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked as Kurt placed his hands on his hips.

"You!" He answered sharply. "Everything about you is all wrong!" He circled around him slowly, pointing out all the flaws he could find. "Your posture is atrocious, your eyes are always pointing down, your arms are just hanging at your side and no one at dinner is _ever _going to think you're of noble rank."

He frowned deeply, feeling inadequate under his critical gaze. "I can't help it. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well you have to pretend that you know what you're doing. Confidence is half the battle," Kurt said with a wink. "Come on Finn, we have a lot of work to do before dinner." He picked up the pace and Finn was practically chasing after him through the wide, vacant halls. Eventually they entered a room filled with nothing but clothing, accessories and mirrors; Finn had never seen such extravagance in his life. Kurt picked random items off of the shelves, holding them up to Finn's frame and discarding some while keeping others. Finn just stood there in silence, allowing Kurt to choose his clothing for him. It's not like he had enough fashion sense to pick out something appropriate for a fancy royal dinner.

"Alright, listen up," Kurt said slowly after he put some clothing to the side for Finn to try on. "Being a noble isn't just about having money or land or power."

"It's not?" Finn replied dumbly.

"No, those are simply the perks of the title. It's all about the attitude; how you _behave _around other nobles and the value you place on your name and reputation. I might be a servant, but I've been around nobles of all status and rank since I could walk. I know their behavior inside and out, and if you're going to be associating with the highest of breeds, then you're going to have to make them believe that you're one of them."

A deep sense of doubt filled him to the brim as he thought about the expectations that were being placed on him. He knew that pretending to be a noble would be difficult, but right now the daunting task seemed almost impossible. He was too humble to go through with this farce, too kind; frankly he wondered if he even had the self esteem to be a noble. He wasn't the smartest man, or the most witty or graceful. He was a proud man, but he only found pride in his work and his beliefs. Vanity and arrogance were not sentiments he expressed often; peasants could rarely afford to feel such things.

"This is folly," he said with a sigh, sitting on one of the plush stools that were scattered around the room.

"If you don't believe in yourself then you are doomed to fail," Kurt said evenly, picking up the clothes. "Now come, let me dress you. You must make yourself into a minstrel and pretend to act out a role. You are no longer Finn the peasant, but Lord Finn, head of your own keep and guard. Make up your own story, a background, and embellish your tales of glory and splendor with relish. Capture the attentions of the Ladies and make the Lords green with envy. Once they start adoring your every whim you'll be the center of attention for a while, then you'll blend into the crowd and become one of them and you'll never have to worry again."

Finn lost himself in Kurt's description, and for a moment he indulged in boyhood fantasies of knights and glory and power. What would it be like to actually have the money and power that every peasant craved? Kurt's words encouraged him, inspired him to truly experience life from the opposite side of the spectrum and make the most of it.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked the servant boy as he continued to compare fabrics against his frame. "I mean, I appreciate it, but I don't understand why it's so important to you." The boy looked pensive for a moment before answering.

"You're in the Princess' entourage now, and everything you do will be a reflection on her and the company she keeps. Since she will be marrying my beloved," he said with a shaky voice, "I don't want her to sully his name or reputation in any way." Finn nodded, realizing that it wasn't just the Princess' reputation that was at stake. They were associated with House Anderson now, and there were expectations that needed to be met.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Kurt. Commoner to commoner?"

"Of course, Finn, Go ahead."

"How do you feel about this arranged marriage between My Lady and Your Lord? _Truly._"

The servant sighed deeply, an air of melancholy filling the room. "It makes my heart ache in the worst way. The Princess is lovely, please don't misunderstand me, but the thought of him being with her. . ." he trailed off, a sense of hopelessness entering his tone. "Makes me feel dead inside."

Finn nodded. The feeling was mutual.

"What do they see in us?" He wondered out loud, snapping Kurt out of his sadness. "We have nothing to give them that they don't already have. They're risking so much just to be with us and I don't understand it. I still can't." It felt liberating to finally voice his feelings out loud to someone who could understand his position, and he valued Kurt's opinion.

"I don't know, Finn. I wonder it myself sometimes. I look at the way My Lord acts in the daytime around his servants and vassals and it's not the man I know behind closed doors. Their titles and positions demand so much of them, and I think they want to be reminded that they're people too. They have feelings and dreams just like the rest of us."

Nodding, he was brought back to the times that he and Rachel had spent together on his farm, under the stars and talking about the desires of their hearts. She had always claimed to want someone to love her and cherish her, and now he was the one filling that role. In order to continue doing this he had to pull off this nobility stunt, and now he had all the incentive he needed to succeed. Rachel's reputation was on the line, the peace of the Kingdom was on the line, and it was up to Finn to keep the plan in motion.

"I can do this," he said with determination, removing the tunic as Kurt clapped. "I need you to tell me everything; how to act, how to eat, how to talk. I need to know it all."

"As you wish, _My Lord."_

It took almost an hour of intense drilling, but when Santana called him out to escort the Princess to supper, Finn was ready to play the part that his princess had demanded of him. Kurt had picked out a black velvet tunic, with red embellishments on the shoulder to represent House Berry, and a long red cape trailing behind him. His pants were supple, black leather, and he wore a silver belt with a long, thin sword attached at the side. Kurt said his height gave him an advantage; taller men were respected for their natural strength and bold presence. He was prepared to be the center of attention, and he buried all of his nerves under a wall of pure ambition. He was a vassal of House Berry and their motto was now his law; _Ambition, Perfection and Excellence._

"You look great," Kurt said, appreciating his handiwork. Finn looked at himself in one of the giant floor length mirrors and barely recognized the person standing there. He pat Kurt on the shoulder fondly and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, my friend," he said genuinely, puffing out his chest and assuming his role. "My princess awaits."

He followed Santana out of the room, his head held high and his stride long and even. He held one hand behind his back, and the other in front, exuding the confidence he had to force himself to feel. When he entered the hall the princess was already waiting for him, and his breath caught in his throat at what he saw. She was dressed in royal blue, and if he'd thought her puffy pink gown from that afternoon was big, he'd been sorely mistaken. There was more fabric than girl in front of him as the skirt billowed out in plumes of fabric, and a tall lace collar surrounded her face. Diamonds were dripping from her neck and ears and she looked at him with wide eyes that glittered from the reflection of the jewels on her tiara.

He approached her with his arm held out for her and a knowing smile on his face. "I'm ever so sorry to keep you waiting, Your Grace, especially when you look so stunning. Your escort has arrived."

The smile on her face was blinding as she looked him over in appreciation. "Finn?" She questioned, almost not believing it.

_"Lord Finn," _he corrected with a smile. "Come now, we mustn't keep everyone waiting." Santana opened the large doors to the dining hall and they entered the enormous space. It was large enough to fit his entire farm in, he was sure of it, and they walked passed the many tables that were filled with the Lord's guests. He spotted his family at a table towards the back and they waved at him fiercely, but all he could do was nod towards them and smile as he stayed true to his role. The closer they got to the main table, the more important the guests became, until he began to notice some familiar faces in the crowd. Lords and Ladies from all regions were guests at the meal; some had come in support of Lord Cooper's campaign, others to catch a glimpse of the once missing Princess.

"Your Majesty," the people bowed as Rachel passed them, and her smile was soft and cherubic as she passed by her subjects. She was the epitome of grace and practically glided across the floor, holding onto Finn's arms tightly as his mind remained fixated on the part he had to play. So far the people were buying it, but he hadn't opened his mouth yet, and he was anxious to begin conversation.

"Is dinner like this every night, My Lady?" He whispered to her as she waved at her subjects. It was a bigger crowd than he had expected and it unnerved him.

"Basically. I know it might seem daunting at first but if we can get through tonight then we might be able to pull this off."

They approached the large wooden table at the front of room, where Blaine was currently sitting to the left of the center chair, dressed in his finest robes. Lady Emma of House Pillsbury was at his side, a prominent family in the region, and Finn was shocked to see Lord William of his own region of House Schuster next to her. Carole said that his castle had burned and he was now displaced. He must have come to House Anderson for aid.

Finn dutifully pulled out her chair for her, and the table stood as she made herself comfortable. He sat directly at her side and looked out at the plethora of guests scattered through the hall, drinking, eating and enjoying the merriment. The table in front of them was filled with more food than he had ever seen in life; a suckling pig was roasted with an apple in it's mouth, surrounded by exotic fruits and vegetables that he'd never seen before. The wine was flowing like water and the Princess toasted to peace and prosperity in the region which elicited a loud cheer from the crowd; Sam's family was especially noisy in the back of the hall, but the atmosphere was jovial and lighthearted.

He looked down at the many utensils in front of him and sighed. Kurt had tried to explain their functions to him, but the rules had gone completely over his head. Instead he peeked over at his Princess and used whatever fork she was using. She caught his staring and a smile appeared on her face.

"It's more difficult than it looks," she joked, her face slightly pink from the wine.

"How can you keep track of so many forks and knives?" He was more relaxed than he thought he would be, given the situation, and tried to find the humor in his anxiety.

"Well it's either learn the difference or starve," she winked, and the first round of guests approached Rachel's part of the table.

"Good evening, Your Highness," said a heavy-set, dark skinned noblewoman who bowed deeply. "We're ever so glad that you're well and in good spirits."

"Lady Mercedes!" The Princess said kindly, leaning over to whisper to Finn, "House Jones." She turned back to her visitor with a generous smile. "I would like to introduce you to my escort, Lord Finn." He took the Lady's hand and kissed the back of it like Kurt had instructed him to.

"My Lady, the pleasure of your acquaintance is all mine." The Lady giggled.

"Princess, your escort is the epitome of charm! Where ever did you find him?"

_I found her, _he said to himself as Rachel smiled. "He's a vassal of mine from the Summer Isles of the south." The Summer Isles were still under the domain of House Berry but far enough from land to seem reclusive to the other nobles. They were a tougher breed than most upperclassmen and found no joy in the politics of the court and the capitol.

"Ah, so that's why I've never seen him at court!" She reasoned. "You look like a man of the sea."

"That I am," he said, happy that he didn't have to lie. "And you look like a Lady who enjoys a glass of wine. Come, sit and drink with us!" He said exuberantly, laying on the charm so thick he thought he might choke on it. Rachel's smile faltered for the slightest of moments before returning in full force.

"Yes, what an excellent idea, Lord Finn. Have you met Lord and Lady Chang yet?" She asked with a strained smile. He fell into the role even further with every new noble he met, picking up on their mannerisms and body language. By the time the dessert course was out he was the center of attention at the table. He used Kurt's advice to his full advantage and charmed every noble that approached him until they were eating out of his hands. With the Princess at his side he felt invincible; being popular was thrilling and his confidence grew with every compliment, giggle and blush that was directed at him.

The only thing that worried him was the Princess' behavior, which grew more sullen with every minute that passed during dinner. Her eyes were trained on his face but they held a suspicion in them that made him wonder if he was doing something wrong. In turn he tried his hardest to please the other nobles, but with every witty joke and round of applause the Princess became more agitated until she stood up from her seat with a frown.

"I wish to retire to my chambers for the night," she said angrily, and the other nobles bowed their head in deference.

"But My Liege, we've barely finished dinner!" Finn said with a smile and the other nobles begged her to stay. "Surely you don't want to leave yet." He was frozen by the cold look she sent in his direction.

"I do, Lord Finn, and I will, whether you plan to escort me or not." Her voice left no room for argument and he had never heard her speak to him in such a way. Frowning, he lifted himself from the table and bowed his head.

"Of course, Your Grace, how foolish of me. I am at your service," he reached his arm out to her and she took it, avoiding his eye contact while they exited the room. He didn't even have an opportunity to talk to his mother or Sam and Lady Rachel was acting like he'd done something wrong. He'd done everything that Kurt had told him to do, he'd said everything he'd been taught to say. He bathed the Ladies in compliments and remarked on his many pretend victories on land and sea. His manners had been perfect and no one was the wiser. So why was she so upset?

When they entered her chambers she pulled away from him, heading straight to her vanity to pull the jewels off of her body. The anger he felt was radiating off of her and he was hesitant to approach.

"My Princess," he asked shyly, his mask of confidence gone. "Have I done anything to upset you?" He waited for a response that didn't come. "I tried my hardest at dinner, I truly did, and if I said anything wrong. . ."

"Yes, Finn, it was wrong," she agreed sharply, slamming one of her heavy rings on the table. The jewelry clattered loudly as he winced. "It was _all _wrong."

"What do you mean?" She waved in his direction, looking flustered.

"This!" She said, pointing to his clothing. "Your outfit, your attitude; that arrogant smile on your face throughout dinner. It's not _you."_

He stared at her in shock as the pieces fell into place. "My Princess, you commanded me to behave this way. It's merely an act."

"Yes," she said, losing some of her anger and deflating visibly. "And I hate it." She walked up to him slowly, reaching out for him as he pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into the plush velvet of his tunic. "For a moment it was like you were possessed by every noble Lord I've ever hated." She shook her head against his chest. "You fooled me, Finn, to the point of fear. I thought that I had chased away the man I fell in love with and replaced him with everything I detest."

He was glad her face was covered so she didn't see his grin. "Kurt taught me well, My Princess. I'm lucky enough to posses far better acting skills than previously thought."

"Yes, Finn," she said with a soft smile. "It seems that we're both superior actors."

"In case you tire of your crown, we can always start a minstrel troupe and travel around the country," her smile finally returned in full and she poked him on the sides in a teasing manner as she looked up at him.

"This can work," she said suddenly, her eyes bright. "If you can fool me, someone who knows the truth about you, then you can fool anyone." She was right and it filled Finn with pride. After their commitment ceremony they can be at each other's side no matter what, even if she was married to Lord Blaine.

"Yes," he said with confidence. "And from now on, no matter how arrogant or pompous I might seem to you, please remember that I am merely carrying out your commands to the best of my abilities." He reached down to place a tender kiss on her cheek and he was happy that she wasn't angry at him. He was just a better actor than anyone realized.

"Of course, Finn. It was foolish of me to doubt you." They kissed sweetly in the silence of the room they were going to share, and while he knew that they still had to wait two days to make love, at least he would relish in holding her body close throughout the night.

"My Lady?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Can I take these clothes off now?" He whined, practically sweltering under the weight of the material as she giggled. "This cape weighs a ton."

"Now you know how I feel," she said sweetly as she left to find her servants and change for bed. "At least you don't have to wear a corset."

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	12. Promises

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Promises<strong>

* * *

><p>Her body felt warm when she awoke on the morning of the commitment ceremony; large, strong arms curled around her body, holding her tightly as she cuddled into the firm embrace behind her. It was so blissful that she didn't even want to open her eyes as she felt his chest rising and falling with each breath. Quietly she slipped out of bed, pulling her robe over her nightclothes to keep out the early morning chill. She almost shrieked when the strong arms wrapped around her once more and pulled her back into the warmth of the sheets.<p>

"Come back," a gruff, tired voice muffled into her hair. She giggled when he squeezed her against him, not allowing her to move. "Sleep more."

"No no," she said, trying in vain to swat his hands away as she turned over to face him. "There's too much to be done today. I must talk to Santana and you need to collect your mother and Sam's family and we need to dress. . ." He cut her off with a firm kiss on her lips, mumbling a sigh against his mouth as she sunk into the warmth of his arms and the safety she found there. The past two days had been nothing but a blissful fantasy come to life; never had she felt so content in her role of princess with Finn at her side, and he was easing into his new role beautifully. All the preparations had been made for today in secret and the anticipation was building steadily.

"You need to relax," he said, his voice gritty and low as he kissed her until he felt lightheaded. When his hands trailed lower on her body she thought her skin might burst into flames from the contact; every moment spent together made her body ache for him more and more until she thought she wouldn't last until the commitment ceremony. He held a power over her that no one else ever had before and all she wanted to do was submit to it, submit to _him, _but she had to wait. Just a few more hours and she would be his, body and soul.

"I want to relax," she said gently, pulling away from him. "But I can't yet." He attached his lips to her neck, sucking the skin gently and her eyes rolled towards the back of her head as electricity cracked in her veins. "There are things that need to be done."

"They can wait," he growled against her skin and her head was swimming in Finn and the feelings he elicited in her. If he didn't stop now, she wouldn't be able to wait until that night. . .

"No it can't," she said firmly, and she pushed him away gently for the final time as she sat up and dislodged from his embrace. He pouted for a moment and she giggled at him as she rang the bell for Santana. "Lord Cooper might be back as early as tomorrow, and I want to share this one perfect day with you before. . .." She could barely finish the thought as a dull ache pained her heart. After today she was at the mercy of her crown and the responsibilities that came with it. She might be dedicating her heart to Finn, but in a few weeks she would be marrying Lord Blaine in order to secure peace in the nation, and she wanted this one day to be special before her entire life fell apart.

"Hey," he cooed softly, pulling himself out of the tangles of sheets. "We don't have to worry about that right now."

"You know, it's not too late," she whispered, feeling a sense of hopelessness seep into her bones.

"Not too late for what?"

"To say no to this. To _me," _she emphasized with a tear-filled voice. "You can have a real life if you wanted to, Finn. You can have a wife that could give you children and a real future. I can get you a new farm, on a nicer shore, and you can be happy. You wouldn't have to lie and act like a noble and pretend it's okay that I'm marrying another man." By the time she was finished she was crying steadily, torn between what she wanted and what she knew was right. It was pure selfishness to make Finn commit to her when they couldn't even be properly married, and to be honest he'd had very little say in their relationship up to this point. "I'm giving you a choice, Finn. You don't have to say yes."

"Rachel," he'd been trying to say her name more often when they were alone, slowly but steadily dropping the formalities when no one else could hear him. It made a thrill of excitement rush through her every single time the name passed through his lips. "I made my choice already. If I wanted to go back to my old life I would have told you, but I can't go back now. My place in this world is at your side, and nothing is going to change that." He approached her slowly, cupping her cheek in his hand and stroking her skin with the pad of his thumb. "I love you, Princess Rachel. I don't know why you want to bind yourself to a peasant like me, but I can't imagine living my life without being close to you. I want this. Please tell me you want this too."

"You have no idea how much I have desired this, Finn." She nodded her head, her voice shaky. "Lord Blaine might become my husband one day, but you will forever be my soul-mate."

"Soul-mate," he repeated fondly as someone knocked on the door. "I like that."

Santana entered the room then, followed by some of Lord Blaine's servants who were carrying bundles of fabric in their arms. The handmaiden was carrying a mug in her hands, and Rachel could see the steam curling from the surface of the blood-red liquid.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Santana said. "Finn," and for a moment her eyes lingered on him and she bowed her head in respect. Rachel was pleasantly surprised when she passed over the mug of hot tea, but wrinkled her nose in distaste as the pungent odor entered her nose. She'd been drinking it for two days and already hated the bitter flavor.

"What's that?" Finn asked simply, and she stared down at the blood red liquid before bringing it to her lips.

"It's a drink," she said, avoiding his eyes before taking a large sip of the brew. It was hot and bitter and burned her throat on the way down. "So we can enjoy tonight without any worries." It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about, but when he realized the drinks true purpose he startled, his eyes growing wide as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Oh," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while a blush crept up his neck and onto his face. He looked everywhere except the eyes of the females in the room. "I-I see." She found his innocence charming while Santana rolled her eyes liberally.

"You should go find Kurt," Santana said to Finn as the blush began to recede. "You need to get dressed and follow Kurt and Lord Blane to the clearing."

"O-of course," he stammered, heading for the door. He paused for a moment to meet Rachel's eye and smiled. "I'll see you soon." The ceremony was mere hours away but Finn had been ever-present at her side since they had arrived at House Anderson. It didn't feel right to be away from him, but there were some traditions she wanted to uphold, despite the fact that it wasn't a real wedding. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw her in her gown, a gown that she'd had made especially for this day. Every moment was meant to be cherished, and she committed every detail to memory.

"He's nervous," she commented with a tremor of her voice.

"So are you," Santana replied, disrobing her and pulling out the new, creamy white fabric of her dress. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I've been waiting for this moment my entire life, Santana," she said, looking at herself in the mirror. "It's the only thing I've ever truly wanted."

"Well then I'm happy for you," she said, and looking at their reflection in the mirror, Rachel could see no false affection in Santana's gaze. "I've even prepared a pretty amazing sermon, if I do say so myself. Come, we must get you ready!" For a trained assassin, Santana sure knew how to dress a Lady as she styled Rachel's hair and accessorized her outfit to perfection. The Princess wanted to keep it simple and elegant; so unlike any extravagant royal affair that she had been a part of in the past.

It took hours, but the Princess was finally ready for the ceremony to begin as she looked at herself in the mirrors of her chambers. Her hair was loose, hanging in delicate ringlets down the back of her white gown. The dress was a creamy lace, exquisitely embroidered and draping from her body in soft waves of fabric. She wasn't wearing a corset or any tight undergarments; she wanted to feel as free and relaxed as possible, like how she'd felt when they were still living on his farm. Her makeup was light and delicate; Finn liked to see her natural beauty and she wanted nothing more than to please him in every way possible.

Santana led her into the Great Hall, where Carole, Sam's mom and Stacy were waiting for her. The little girl was bouncing in excitement and ran to hug the Princess, but Santana picked her up into her arms with a small smile, chiding the little girl lightly. Rachel had never seen her so carefree and affectionate before.

"Don't even think about it, little dove. You wouldn't want to ruin the Princess' pretty dress now would you?"

"Never!" She yelled, and wrapped her arms around Santana instead. Rachel beamed.

"Carole," Rachel said, approaching the woman who had taken care of her like she was her own daughter. The woman looked her over from head to toe with a beaming smile on her face and placed a warm hand on her cheek.

"You look so beautiful darling," she said softly. "So unlike the girl who washed up on our shore."

"I'm still her," Rachel said in a quiet voice. "And I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you," she sighed. "And for Finn."

"Yes, he has grown into a wonderful man. There are no words for the pride I feel for my son, and my new daughter." If they continued their heartfelt conversation Rachel was sure to start crying, so she nodded and took Carole's hand, leading them towards the back of the castle.

Since House Anderson was an important focal point of the region, they couldn't risk having the ceremony indoors, lest they be spied upon by one of Lord Blaine's vassals or guests. Instead they decided to have the ceremony out in the Lord's Woods, a sacred place that was forbidden to anyone outside of the family's inner circle. Out there were the burial grounds of House Anderson's past, and a small clearing that would serve as their venue.

The women walked together in pleasant silence; Santana leading them into the private woods while Stacy and Carole held Rachel's hands. When they arrived the men were already waiting for them; Sam, his father and brother were finely dressed and smiling, Lord Blaine was standing with Kurt and a man that she didn't know, and Finn stood off to the side, deep in thought and pacing back and forth. He was wearing all white as well, and his clothing was just as simple as hers. Gone were the fancy velvet capes and buckled boots; now he wore a simple white tunic over loose white pants, ending at the ankles while he walked barefoot in the grass. Once again he looked like the simple peasant she had fallen in love with, except now he was groomed and coiffed to perfection.

Santana coughed to grab their attention, and Rachel's eyes were fixed on Finn as he looked up and noticed her waiting for him. He stopped pacing immediately, and she could feel his eyes on her body and face as he slowly approached her. Rachel's heart was pounding at the handsome smile that pulled up his lips, and he reached a hand out to take hers in his, stroking the skin of her knuckles softly with the pad of his thumb.

"Good afternoon, _My Lady," _he said softly, kissing the back of the hand he was holding and reverting back to her old nickname. It still made goosebumps erupt on her skin and a blush spread across her face. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Finn. You look wonderful as well." Her eyes roamed across his broad frame for a moment and she liked how well their outfits complemented one another.

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous," she admitted. "But happy."

The smile on his face chased all of her lingering nerves away. "I feel the same." She looked around at the guests present and the unknown man gave her pause.

"Who is he?" She asked, pointing at the older, balding man standing by Kurt.

"Oh, that's Kurt's father, Burt. He works here at House Anderson as well, as one of the groundskeepers."

"Ah, I see," the man looked tired, and he was losing his hair, but he stood at Kurt's side with a proud smile on his face and an arm wrapped around his shoulders as they stood with Lord Blaine, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"My Lords and Ladies, fellow guests, please stand to the side and allow the couples to step forward." Santana called and the small crowd split into two groups as the guests formed a circle around the two couples, dressed only in white. Rachel spared a glance at Kurt and Lord Blaine and the two had never looked happier as they stood to their right in front of Santana.

"Kneel, and face your partner," she ordered, and the four people in front of her got down onto their knees to face their lovers. Rachel could see Santana and her guests from the corners of her eyes, but all of her focus was on the man in front of her. Finn gazed at her affectionately and they clasped their hands together in front of them tightly.

Santana approached Lord Blaine and Kurt first, wrapping their entwined hands in a thick white ribbon until both of their hands and wrists were covered. Then she moved to her and Finn and completed the same task, and Rachel held his hands tightly as they were bound. When Santana was finished, she stood in front of the two couples and spoke clearly and solemnly to the crowd.

"On this day, we bind the souls and hearts of these lovers before us, committing each other to a life of dedication and trust. There might not be a ring, or a priest, or an elaborate procession, but what this day lacks in tradition it makes up for in unconditional love." A tear filled Rachel's eyes at Santana's sincere speech, and she looked over at her guests only to find Carole sobbing into Kurt's father's shoulders. The man looked overwhelmed but happy to have the widow in his embrace, and her focus turned back to Finn.

"Lord Blaine, Kurt, you may speak your vows." Rachel and Finn turned to look at the couple next to him, and Rachel saw that Lord Blaine was crying freely.

"Kurt, I have never known love until the day you and your father came to work here. I always thought that I was different and strange because of the way I felt about you, but you taught me that it was okay to trust my heart, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life." Kurt nodded, shooting Blaine a watery smile before beginning.

"I was nothing but a peasant when we met, My Lord Blaine, but your love makes me feel like a prince. To this day I don't know why you chose me, but I do know that my heart is yours forever, and nothing is going to change that." Rachel could already feel the sting of tears in her eyes and they hadn't even said their own vows yet. When Santana turned to face her she knew it was time, and prepared herself for what she was going to say. Luckily, Finn had to go first.

"My Dearest Princess," he said fondly, squeezing their entwined hands under the wrapping. "It keeps me awake at night sometimes, wondering how in the world you could ever fall in love with a man like me when you have the entire world at your fingertips. I have nothing to offer you besides the love in my heart, which has been yours since the day we met. I love you, Rachel, and I promise never to be apart from you from this moment on." The tears dripped steadily down her cheeks at this point, and she sniffled once before clearing her throat.

"I'm selfish," she said, startling the man in front of her while the others looked at her in shock. "I always have been. Nothing in my life mattered more than my own happiness and now the country is paying the price for it." She shook her head sadly while she admitted the bitter truth. "I was so desperate to find a man who truly loved me that I put the lives of my people at risk, but that doesn't matter anymore. I found the man that I love, and with him at my side nothing is going to stop me from being a good Princess, and an even better Queen." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I love you, Finn. You might never be a noble, but you are forever the true King of my heart."

Santana lit some incense, perfuming the small clearing in heavy, musky scents as the two couples remained entwined together. Grabbing a basket, she pulled out handfuls of rose petals, throwing them into the air and having them rain on the lovers.

"My friends, you may now share love's kiss in order to complete the ceremony and bind your hearts together for life." With a brilliant smile, Rachel leaned forward until her lips crashed against Finn's, completing the unofficial ritual as her heart became full with love. They might not be married in the sight of the Gods and the kingdom, but from this moment on she was bound to Finn, mind, body and soul.

The only thing left to do was consummate their union.

* * *

><p>"To the happy couples!" Santana roared while she and Sam chugged down mug after mug of ale. "Let's hope they don't blush at each other like virgins all night long!" Finn watched as Rachel's cheeks darkened into a crimson tint as they sat at the high table in the Great Hall, their small party of guests only filling a few seats out of the thousands scattered around the enormous room. Everyone was laughing and eating and drinking liberally for the occasion, despite the fact that it was a secret ceremony. Rachel covered her face in embarrassment while Sam nudged him in his side with a lascivious grin on his face. He peeked over at his mother, who hadn't stopped talking to Kurt's father all afternoon, and even <em>she <em>was swaying dangerously from too much wine as the man, Burt, steadied her.

"Your lips are _huge," _Santana slurred at Sam while Rachel buried herself into Finn's side. "If I fancied men, I would kiss them." She took another swig and squinted her eyes. "In fact, if I keep drinking and do this a lot, you kind of look like Lady Brittany." Rachel looked up from her position and shot Santana a worried frown. She had informed him about Santana's past, and the secret that had cost the bodyguard her lover.

"Santana, you've been acting quite strange today. Is everything alright?" His secret wife asked.

"Yesss," she slurred, "All the love in the air is making me soft."

"What's the matter?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I'm in love with someone I can't be with," she said sullenly, downing her ale in one swig and wiping the foam from her mouth with the back of her hand. "And it's making me miserable."

"I know how you feel," Sam commiserated, looking into his cup like it held all the solutions to his problems. "The other night, when all the fancy Lords and Ladies were here, I saw the most beautiful, cheerful, _voluptuous _woman I have ever seen in my life, and it feels like she stole my heart right from my chest." He sighed deeply, his eyes downcast.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked, intrigued.

"I believe her name was Mercedes but she's a Lady, and the last time I got close to one she had me whipped." He looked at Rachel with wide eyes. "I don't mean you, of course, Princess Rachel. I'm referring to my past with Lady Fabray."

"Of course, Sam, but you shouldn't dwell on that forever."

"Lady Rachel is right, you never know what could happen," he added, holding Rachel close. "She could be as kind and gentle to you as the Princess was to me, and look at me now!" His friends shared a round of laughter and Santana nudged Sam in the side as they continued to drink and pour out their broken hearts to one another.

He wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on her head, looking out at the festivities around him. Just last month he was nothing but a poor farmer with a small piece of land to his name; now he was bound to House Berry as the Princess' secret husband and could finally call Rachel _his. _

"I'm tired," she said, her voice heavy with fatigue as she nuzzled into his side. "Can we go to bed now?" Just hearing her say those words made his body tingle in anticipation as he held her close, imagining their first night together. He'd been waiting for this moment his entire life, and it wasn't just the idea of sex that made him excited. He craved the closeness that they felt when they were alone, and didn't want to share this experience with anyone else besides Rachel.

He tapped his chalice with a fork, getting everyone's attention as he stood from his seat. Raising the cup in the air, he cleared his throat and attempted to give a speech. "My friends, I would like to raise this cup in honor of Lord Blaine and Princess Rachel. If there were more nobles like you, the kingdom would be a much fairer place."

"Here here!" the crowd cried in agreement.

"And I would like to say a word of thanks to my friends and family for your support. Even Santana, who carried me through the countryside when I was injured, even though I knew she wanted to drop me in a ditch." His side still ached sometimes, but it had healed beautifully thanks to the talents of Lord Blaine's vassals.

"You weigh a ton!" She yelled in amusement as the people around them laughed.

"But most importantly, I want to say thank you to Lady Rachel, for making me the happiest man in the entire Kingdom." He looked down at her crimson face as she blushed deeply, and he needed to get her alone as soon as possible as his mind filled with unspeakable thoughts about his new bride. "And finally, a goodnight to you all, because we're retiring to bed." The laughter filled the great hall and their guests began to clap wildly, whistling and cheering and screaming their names as they left the room hand in hand. Rachel leaned against him for support as they walked the long, vacant halls towards their chamber.

When they arrived at the room he allowed her to enter first, trailing behind her as the firelight illuminated their shadows against the tall walls. The fireplace gave the room a warm, rosy glow, and he stared at her petite form while she shifted from foot to foot in the center of their chambers.

No one moved. No one spoke. They were caught in each other's gaze and it didn't even feel like Finn was breathing. She was a vision in front of him; her cheeks rosy, her smile warm and bright as she walked towards him in her simple lace gown. Normally, at this time she would call for her handmaidens to dress her for bed while he tried not to rip his fancy clothes off of his own body in frustration, but tonight he didn't have to wait for her handmaidens to arrive. She turned her back to him, pulling her hair away from her neck and revealing the clasps on the back of her gown.

"Can you help me remove this?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper. His fingers were shaking as he reached forward, trying to free her from the garment. Slowly, he unsnapped every closure until her back was exposed to him in the firelight, and he dragged a finger down the creamy expanse of her skin as she shivered in delight. The garment was still on when she turned to face him, lifting his tunic over his head and removing it from him torso. He scarcely breathed as she dragged her fingernails down his chest, brushing against his muscles and making his breath catch in his throat. He looked down at her with wide eyes as her actions betrayed her innocence.

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time," she said, her pupils dilating as he reached up to pull the fabric off of her shoulders. The dress fell from her frame and crumpled at her feet, and he was shocked to see that she wasn't wearing her usual undergarments as the creamy skin of her breasts glowed in the firelight. His eyes were transfixed on the image in front of him, and he could see the shy smile on her face as he untied his pants.

"At least we don't have to remove a corset," he said with a light chuckle. She was silent and waiting for him to disrobe himself fully as he let his pants drop, standing naked with her in the silence of their chambers. She was so beautiful to him that the moment felt surreal; she was now his to touch and explore and love with all of his heart, and that was exactly what he planned to do.

He reached out for her and she stilled, her skin erupting in goosebumps as he stroked the naked skin of her arm. She looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes, a slight tremor to her voice when she spoke.

"What do we do now?" She asked innocently, and he blushed when her eyes trailed over his body, lingering below the waist before returning to his face. He'd been anticipating this moment for so long, but for the first time he felt nervous, and anxious about being with her. Did she like what he had to offer her? What if he wasn't any good?

Shaking his head slightly, he couldn't focus on his insecurities now that they were so close to the moment they'd been waiting for. He gathered every ounce of confidence he had as her body called to him, pulling him towards her.

"I think this is the part where I kiss you," he said, whispering as he closed the distance between them and placed his lips on hers. When her body pressed up against his, their naked skin meeting in a delicious friction, he almost moaned simply from the sensation of flesh gliding against flesh. It was everything he'd been craving and more as their kisses deepened, the passion blossoming around them as they moved unconsciously towards the bed.

Their limbs were already tangled together when they fell onto the bedding; he cupped the back of her head to support her as his tongue delved into the sweetness of her mouth, tasting her and moaning against her lips. Her skin was silky smooth and her breasts pressed against his chest as he hovered above her. When he pulled away from her she whined until he re-attached his lips to the soft skin of her neck, sucking gently as his body grew taut and hard. His hips shifted of their own accord, pressing against her abdomen as the friction made him hiss from pleasure.

Her hands found his backside, squeezing softly as he continued to jerk and buck against her. The passion inside of him was growing, releasing an animalistic need inside of him that had to be sated.

"Finn," his Lady begged from below him, and he smiled despite himself. _"More." _He had the ability to make the most powerful woman in the Kingdom moan and writhe, and it filled him with a heady feeling of power as he sat up on his knees, towering above her. She looked like an angel below him with her hair fanned out across the pillows and the glowing firelight on her skin. Reaching forward, he cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling the soft weight in his hands as she moaned deeply. When he flicked her nipples with his thumbs and rolled them between his fingertips her back arched off of the bed, hissing lightly as her eyes squeezed shut.

She was panting underneath him as his desire peaked, and he knew that she was ready by the way she rubbed her legs together, trying to soothe her growing ache. Slowly, he pushed her knees apart, and she opened her eyes to look up at him with nothing but lust in her gaze.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a small voice. His body felt like it was throbbing but he needed to know that it was alright to touch her in her most sacred places. Her eyes were glazed over with passion and she nodded her head, reaching out hesitantly to wrap her hand around his aching length. Stars were flashing in front of his eyes as she gripped him lightly, and he had never felt such sensations before in his life as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him. Gently, he pulled her hand away and kissed it lightly while she frowned. "It feels too good," he reassured her softly. "I want to make this moment last."

"I'll remember this forever, Finn," she said sweetly, lifting herself off of the bed to place her lips on his. "I'm ready." He crawled forward, in-between her legs, and gently laid her back down on the soft bedding. His body felt like it was vibrating as he rested on top of her, and when her legs were parted he shifted his hips until he could feel himself sliding into her warm body. His eyes were trained on her face, looking for any signs of discomfort as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I love you, Rachel," his voice was strained as he tried to remain in control.

"I love you too, Finn. Please," she begged once and he shifted his hips forward with a jerk until he filled her completely, joining their bodies together as one and taking her virginity in a swift motion. A small noise escaped her, a mix between a gasp and a sigh, and he feared hurting her for the smallest of moments as she shifted her body under him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, panicked. "We can stop. . ."

_"No!" _she said, and her voice was desperate. "No, please, I'm okay." She nodded for emphasis and smiled for him, her body practically glowing as he fought to keep control. Wave after wave of pleasure was crashing over him and they'd barely even started.

"Are you sure?" He asked, pushing forward and making her mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Yes," she cried, looking up at him with a smile as she rolled her hips, making the stars reappear in his vision. "Make love to me, Finn."

Now that he had her permission to lose himself in the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him his confidence grew, urging him to thrust into her as she cried out his name in pleasure. With every jerk and pull of his hips the sensations intensified, and his lover below him was mewling with pleasure as he filled her to the hilt continuously, bringing her to the release she so desperately craved.

"Finn!" She called out, arching her back and pressing their bodies close as a swift thrust brought her to the edge. He could feel her body clench tightly around him, and his name was the only sound on her lips as he joined her in ecstasy, his body humming with pleasure as it resonated through his nerves in waves of bliss.

"Rachel," he panted, coming down from his high as sweat trickled down his brow. She was smiling underneath him and he tried to be gentle as he pulled out of her, collapsing next to her completely spent. It was only then that he remembered the strange brew that she'd drank earlier that morning, and it's intended purpose. He could only hope that it had worked as she snuggled into his side, content and humming with happiness. "How do you feel?"

"Different," she said simply, nuzzling into his side. "Perfect."

"That was amazing," he said, breathless.

"Indeed it was," she said, and he could practically hear the smile in her tone. "I've been waiting for that moment my entire life, Finn. It was everything I wanted it to be and more. Thank you."

"No, My Princess, thank you," he kissed the top of her head softly as sleep began to overtake her. The day began to catch up to him as well as fatigue dragged him under into darkness. "And I promise that every night will be better than the last."

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	13. Royal Influence

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the character. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Royal Influence<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was blinding as it seeped through the airy curtains of Rachel's chambers as she woke from her blissful slumber. The warm ache in her body was a welcome reminder of the events from the night before, and she blushed from head to toe as she remembered being with Finn and the passion they had shared together.<p>

She turned around to look at him, taking in the peaceful expression on his face as she slowly woke up, stretching her tired limbs that were still fatigued from yesterday's events. Placing a hand over her abdomen she closed her eyes, feeling the butterflies flutter inside of her as she thought about Finn and what they had shared together the night before. Her entire life had been building up to that moment, and now that it was done she felt different,_ powerful._ She wanted to do it again, every night, and feel the emotions that Finn evoked in her. He made her feel beautiful, wild, passionate and feminine. He'd cherished her like a goddess and worshiped her body like a temple. No one else would ever make her feel that way, and her body was now his, forever.

Her eyes shot open in panic when she remembered a little detail that she'd forgotten in the rush of the past few days. Finn might be her secret lover, but eventually she was going to have to marry Lord Blaine and provide him heirs to the throne. The thought of giving her body to anyone else besides Finn suddenly made her feel nauseous, and she covered her mouth with her hand in order to capture a small scream that had escaped her mouth. She didn't want to go through with the Royal Engagement anymore, not after knowing what it felt like to truly be loved and cherished. Being with Blaine would be a violation of both her body and her heart, and she wanted more than anything to cancel the engagement and find a new way to broker peace throughout the country while being with only Finn.

Maybe if she spoke to her father he would know what to do? He had always supported her, especially when it came to matters of the heart, and he was sure to understand her situation once she explained it to him. She hoped that Lord Cooper came back from his campaign soon, so they could start planning their trip south towards the Capitol. While she desperately wished to stay at House Anderson and the blissful seclusion it provided, she knew in her heart that her responsibilities were waiting for her at home. She still hadn't figured out how Finn would fit into the equation, but that was the next problem she was working on.

It pained her to think about her future life, especially what it would be like after she married Lord Blaine. What would Finn do in the Capitol? Would he still pretend that he was noble, even when surrounded by the upper echelons of the social strata? She had no plan of action yet and it unnerved her.

Finn started to stir next to her, and he blinked his eyes sleepily as a loud, blaring noise could be heard from outside. The noise startled her, and Finn quickly shot out of bed, rubbing his sensitive eyes against the sunlight as he tried to wake up.

"W-Whass goin' on?" He asked, his voice still gritty with sleep as the noise could be heard once more.

"I don't know," Rachel said, pulling herself out of bed as the noise became clearer. Wrapping her robe around her she went to the window, pushing aside the drapes and staring at the vast, never-ending land in front of her. There was a large shadow in the distance, a moving shadow, and as it approached the castle the sound grew louder until she finally recognized it. It was the blare of horns, she'd decided, loud, boisterous horns signaling the arrival of some noble party. "It's some nobleman, probably stopping by the castle for a night's rest during their travels." She scoffed and was about to turn away and head back into bed, when a flash of color caught her eye.

It was a banner. A bright red banner was approaching from the horizon, along with what looked like an army of banner-men and soldiers carrying it in the high wind. A golden lion was emblazoned across it, it's head roaring at the sun, and the blood drained from her face when she saw the large, ornate carriage traversing the country roads in the distance.

It was a carriage that looked very familiar to her. . .

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she turned from the window and started to run straight for the door. She didn't have shoes on, she wasn't even _dressed _besides her robe, but she didn't care as she headed out of the room, ignoring Finn's calls from behind her. He was chasing after her as she ran through the halls, and her mind was fixated on the approaching caravan as she tried to answer the questions that he was screaming at her.

"What's going on?" The confusion in his voice was clear. "Who is coming?"

"It's the banner for House Berry," she called behind her, her body moving of it's own accord as it brought her closer to the main doors. "I think it's my father!"

_"Your father?"_ He said incredulously, stopping in his tracks as she ignored his reaction and pushed forward. It had to be her father, she could feel it in her gut. How he gotten to House Anderson so quickly was beyond her understanding but he was _here, _and from that moment on she knew that she had nothing left to fear. She was back in the protection of her own family and she was sure that her father would know the answers to all of her problems. As soon as they were reunited then her nightmare would be over.

Her lungs were screaming for air by the time she made it down to the lower levels of the castle. The servants all stared at her, running through the castle in a scandalous state of undress, but it didn't bother her until she reached the cobblestone pathways of the front gardens, running barefoot outside while the caravan approached. The horns were playing at full blast now, signaling the King's arrival as she ran toward the gates with the wind in her hair and rocks pricking her feet. She could hear Santana's voice calling after her but she ignored it as the carriage opened, and her father's trusted footman LeRoy stepped out into the morning sun.

"LeRoy!" She yelled, her spirits high as the taller man beamed at her. He stepped aside and the King emerged from his vehicle, looking around the immense grounds before his eyes landed on Rachel's frame.

"Daddy!" She screamed, her arms open wide as she ran towards him, falling into his strong embrace as he hugged her tightly. There were tears in his eyes when he kissed her face and hair and every part of her that he could reach.

"Rachel, my darling Rachel," he sobbed, dropping to his knees with her in his arms, curling into her as they cried and laughed and smiled. "I'm so glad you're safe," he paused in confusion. "Are you walking _barefoot_?"

"Father," she wiped the tears away with shaky hands and ignored his question. "There are so many things I need to talk to you about. How did you know where to find me?"

"Lord Cooper sent word to his father, and once I knew that you were alive I couldn't wait any longer to come find you. I had to see you for myself to prove that you were alright."

"But what about the Capitol? It's too vulnerable without you there."

"Our armies have been keeping House St. James at bay for the past two days. We've strengthened our keeps and regained critical land in the south and east. Lord Cooper is a brave, valiant warrior." He looked around at the people exiting the castle and Rachel began to panic when she saw Finn with Santana, approaching them with a worried look on his face. "Who is that man walking with Santana?"

"Father, please," she begged, grabbing his attention. "I must speak to you right away. It is imperative."

"My daughter, it has been over a month since I saw you last. I've feared you dead for so long that I would like to cherish this moment as much as possible before we delve into any other issue." Finn was quickly approaching and she feared her father's reaction. She needed to speak to him in private,_ now_.

"This can't wait, Father, it's too urgent!" She was begging him with her eyes to understand, and he eventually smiled and nodded.

"How can I ever say no to you, my dearest? Come, let us walk and chat and I can greet the Lord of the manor soon." They stood up and Rachel led them in the opposite direction of the castle, leaving Finn and Santana staring after them with confusion on their faces. Slowly, she led her father away into the quiet, private gardens surrounding the castle and sat on a stone bench, waiting for him to sit with her and listen.

"Now, my little dove, tell your Daddy what troubles you." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was going to say. She thought she'd have enough time to plan out a speech or something, but now she just opened her mouth and let her heart speak for her.

"I've fallen in love, Father," she said, and she could feel his eyes on her as she hung her head in shame.

"Why, Rachel, this is wonderful news!" He said brightly. "This is what we've been waiting for! Why don't you look as excited as I am?" She looked up at him and for the first time she wondered how supportive he would be when he learned the truth.

"Because the man I love is not a noble," she said sadly, and launched into her recollection of the events of the past month while he sat in rapt attention. She told him about the shipwreck, and landing on Finn's shore. She told him about Carole, and how she and her son took care of her and clothed her during her time of need. She recalled their escape from the Eastern Shore, and the attacks from House St. James that brought them into the territory of House Anderson. Her engagement with Lord Blaine came next, but she left out the secret commitment ceremony when she noticed the hard look that had settled in his eyes upon mentioning her undying love for Finn. He didn't have to know _everything yet_. "Father, you are so important to me, and I only ever wanted to make you happy and proud. But I cannot change the way I feel about Finn and my desire to be with him and not Lord Blaine. Please tell me that you understand. Please tell me that you will save me from this engagement."

He took a deep breath before responding, and his tone was rife with melancholy as he faced her. "My daughter, did I ever tell you the reason why I never remarried?"

That wasn't the reaction she was expecting and his question caught her off guard. She was expecting anger or frustration or panic, but not this soul-crushing sadness she sensed coming from her beloved father. "No, my Lord Father, you didn't."

"It is because I am in love with another," he said, shocking her into silence while he spoke of his past. "Someone I could never be with."

"I-I had no idea," she stammered.

"Of course you didn't, my dove, because that's not for little girls to know. My crown has given me much power, but even more responsibility. I loved your mother, as much as I could, but there was no real affection between us. I will cherish her forever, though, because she gave me the greatest gift of all, and that was you." Sighing, there was an ancient pain settled deep into his face as he frowned deeply.

"What did you do about your secret lover?" She asked, curious.

"I still have him by my side, but we cannot truly be together."

"Him?" She repeated numbly. "But who, Father?"

"LeRoy," he said simply, and for a moment she wondered how she'd never realized it sooner. King Hiram was never without his trusted footman, and LeRoy had always showered her in the warmest affection when she was younger. "He is my match, and in my heart he is an equal, but we can never truly be together, my sweet. It is a fool's errand to believe in the impossible."

She felt her heart sink in her chest like a stone in the sea, filling her up with despair as she interpreted her father's words. If the King wasn't even free to love who he wanted, what right did Rachel have to presume that Finn would fit into her life in the Capitol?

"So what am I supposed to do? I love him, and to marry Blaine would be a betrayal of everything I'd ever believed in."

"My daughter, I only want you to be happy, but your choices are very slim. The deal you struck with Lord Blaine is really the only way to keep peace in the kingdom unless you choose to marry a different high lord."

"But what about Finn?" She asked, her voice desperate. "I need him at my side."

"And Finn will be perfectly happy to serve you in the castle in any way. . ."

"He is not a servant!" She yelled, getting frustrated. _"He is my lover!"_ She gasped at her own confession, clasping her hands over her mouth as the King's eyebrows raised in shock.

"Rachel," he warned sternly. "Are you trying to tell me that you gave yourself to this Finn?" She looked away from him, her hand over her heart as her breathing became stilted and panicked.

"I cannot deny what my heart wants, Father. We had a commitment ceremony yesterday and now we are bound together by love and trust. Lord Blaine is no more innocent than I am."

"This is a disaster," he muttered under his breath. "No other Lord will want to marry a deflowered Princess." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shook his head. "This arranged engagement with Blaine might be our only chance now."

"Please don't make me marry him, Father," she grabbed onto his robes tightly, looking for some kind of reassurance, but his detached eyes gave her the answer she was looking for.

"There is no other option now," he said gravely. "In order to keep this scandalous affair a secret the engagement must go on as planned."

"But what about Finn?" She asked with a small voice, all of her hope disintegrating in front of her eyes. The King sighed deeply.

"We'll figure that out soon enough. I'd like to meet the man who stole my daughter from me before I make any more decisions."

"The only thing that Finn has stolen is my heart," she replied, her voice hollow as all hope felt lost to her. Feeling broken, she followed her father back to the castle, hoping against hope that her father at least liked Finn as a person a she resigned herself to her fate.

She was going to have to marry Lord Blaine and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

><p>He was standing with Santana near the front gate when they returned; the royal family was waking up to him like he was the guest of honors instead of the tall, intimidating King, whom he had never seen in person before. His paintings hung all around his old village, but seeing the man in person was another experience entirely; he was about the same height as Finn which was intimidating enough, but he stared at Finn like he was less than half his size, making him feel insignificant.<p>

Maybe he should have met the King before he married and deflowered his daughter.

Rachel was at his side and walking with her head aimed toward the ground, something that Finn wasn't used to seeing. She looked deflated, like she had just heard some disappointing news, and when she glanced up at him and turned her eyes away immediately, he knew that something was seriously wrong. The princess never looked so worried or shy around him. A certain panic settled into his bones, making him anxious. When the King approached him he immediately dropped to his knees, bowing his head to the ground and looking anywhere but the monarch in front of him.

"Rise," the man said, his voice sounding almost bored. Finn quickly got to his feet, his head still bowed as he lost himself and forgot his manners. Whats should he say to the King in front of him? Calling him "Dad" was completely out of the question.

"Y-Your Majesty," he stuttered wildly. "Your Grace. . ." King Hiram waved Finn off with a flick of his wrists.

"Yes, yes, I know what my titles are, boy." The King looked him over from head to foot, making him turn around so he could analyze him at every angle. He tried to catch Rachel's eye throughout this exchange but she was looking everywhere besides him and it was starting to make him nervous. "So you're Finn." He stated grimly.

"Yes, sir," he managed to say with an even tone.

"You saved my daughter's life," was his next statement. It threw Finn off guard and shocked him into silence. "For that you have my never-ending gratitude." Even Rachel looked surprised as some of the light entered her eyes once more.

"Your Excellence," he said, mustering up every ounce of courage he had. "I did what I knew was right."

"And you're commended for your actions. The Kingdom owes you a debt of thanks." There was an edge to his voice that betrayed his gratitude as he continued to stare the peasant down. "But that debt cannot be repaid through my daughter." Rachel gasped in shock as Finn froze in place.

"Daddy!" She screamed in horror. "It's not like that at all!" Finn could see tears in her eyes and the urge to protect her, even from her father, was too strong to deny.

"In no way do I plan on dishonoring your daughter, Your Majesty." He said, speaking out of turn and probably earning him a death sentence.

"But you already have," he said, his tone unforgiving. "Rachel told me that you've already bedded her." This was not the kind of first impression Finn was expecting as a crimson blush spread over his cheeks.

"It is no dishonor when it's with someone you love with all your being," he said, his fists clenched at his sides as he shook in anger. The King's claims were too scandalous to ignore and if he believed those things then living in the Capitol was going to be a nightmare. "I would never do anything to shame the Princess, or the Royal House of Berry. The Princess means more to me than anything in this world, but you are my King and I will follow your commands no matter what they be. If you do not want me to be with your daughter then say the words and it will be done." All hope seeped out of him as his dreams of living with Rachel at her side were crushed in front of his eyes. The King _hated_ him, he could tell already, and he was never going to let him be with Rachel; that must have been why she was so sad.

The King stared at Finn with his eyes narrowed into slits as he stood under the hawk-like gaze. After a few tense minutes he spoke, but this time the edge to his voice had softened as he turned to face his daughter.

"Are you sure you truly love him, My Angel?" He asked, leaving Finn confused as Rachel nodded her head quickly.

"More than anything, Daddy. _Please," _Rachel begged, and the hard veneer on the King's face cracked for a moment before he turned to face the peasant once more. Finn still had no idea what was going on when the King addressed him again.

"You seem honorable enough, Finn from the Eastern Shore, and I believe that your love is true, despite the fact that you're a bastard farmer," he said boldly, his voice commanding everyone's attention. "However, you realize that the Princess is now betrothed to another." Finn winced, remembering about Rachel's deal with Lord Blaine. It hurt his heart to dwell on the subject, but he nodded his head and answered dutifully.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but when the Princess commands something of me I obey." The King nodded, seemingly pleased with Finn's response.

"Bend the knee and swear your everlasting allegiance to House Berry."

Finn did what he was told, dropping to one knee and looking up at his King. "From this moment on, I swear my allegiance to House Berry and all their kin until death takes me to the immortal lands."

"Rise," he said flatly. "From this moment on, you're part of the Royal Entourage. I don't know what were going to do with you yet, but you better learn your place in our group because the Capitol is going to eat you alive, peasant. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"As long as I am by the Princess' side I will endure anything you command of me, Your Majesty." He looked up at Rachel and she was finally smiling, but there was still a certain sadness in her eyes that he couldn't understand.

"You are brave, Finn, that much is certain, but your heart is soft. Your love for my daughter will get you in trouble."

"Then I will die a happy man, Your Excellence." After a tense beat the King laughed, a hearty, deep laugh that reverberated around the small group of people. He stepped forward, looking Finn in the eyes as he reached out a hand for him to shake. Finn gulped before taking it in his, shaking the King's hand and feeling like this moment was too surreal to be happening.

"From this moment you follow my directions like they're your last commands on this earth." He whispered to Finn, making sure that he was the only person who could hear him.

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Rachel loves you, but her love makes her blind to her responsibilities. Don't let your affection for her impede on her obligations." He pulled away then, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts and reeling at what had just transpired between him and the King. "Come now, I'm tired and I've traveled far. Tonight we have a dinner to celebrate the engagement of my daughter with Lord Blaine and tomorrow we head south for the Capitol."

The King and his entourage left and entered the castle, leaving Finn and Princess Rachel outside alone, with no one but Santana to keep them company. Finn was practically buzzing with excitement but Rachel looked stricken, like King Hiram had condemned him to death instead of welcoming him into his entourage.

"My Lady?" He asked, snapping her out of her misery and bringing her back to the present. "What ails you? Are you sick?"

"Yes, Finn, I am sick," she said dryly. "I'm sick of people telling me what to do with my life and never letting me choose for myself." There was an anger to her voice that he didn't understand. Wasn't she supposed to be happy about their new arrangement? The King wasn't out for his blood!

"But we're going to be together, My Princess. . ."

"I still have to marry Lord Blaine," she interrupted shortly. "I have to bear his children."

Wincing, he tried to put it out of his mind. "It won't be that bad, as long as we're still together."

"You don't know that," she said, her throat thick with emotion as tears filled her eyes. "You have no idea what it's like living in the Capitol, Finn. It's a circus with my Father and I as the main attractions. Tonight's already the engagement party and we're heading home tomorrow. By this time next week I could be _married," _she dissolved into tears by the end of her speech, overwhelmed with emotion as he pulled her towards the back gardens and took her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulders and back, trying to ease the stress out of her body.

"It'll be alright, My Princess," he cooed, trying to soothe her pain. "As long as we're together, everything will be alright."

* * *

><p><em>Nothing<em> was alright.

There he was, standing in the gardens of the castle in his finest clothes, unable to attend the engagement party because the King had forbade him. He didn't think it proper for the Princess' secret lover to attend the celebration, especially since half the guests knew him as Lord Finn when he was the furthest thing from a noble. Finn had no idea if the Lord Finn facade was going to continue when they got to the Capitol or if they would create a new, different back-story for him, but at the moment he missed Rachel desperately and wanted simply a glimpse of her beautiful form. He knew that they would never be able to dance at a ball or walk hand-in-hand together, but at least he could be close to her, when allowed. He wondered if this was going to happen often when they returned to the Capitol and could already feel the anxiety coursing in his blood. It was a lot to get used to in so short a time.

He walked through the labyrinth of flowers in a daze until a light sound made him pause and he strained his ears to hear better. A woman's laugh could be heard not far from him, but it was a laugh that sounded very familiar to Finn as he followed it towards the source. He had to stifle a laugh of his own when he came across his mother, grinning and walking alongside Kurt's father, Burt. The man looked quite smitten as he gazed at his mother, and the older woman seemed happier than she had been in years as Finn approached.

"Mom?" He said, revealing himself to the woman and her male companion. She startled for a moment before smiling widely, opening her arms and welcoming her son into her embrace.

"Finn, my boy. It feels like ages since we've spoken last."

"I know, time is flying these days," he remarked dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just getting some fresh air," she said, and there was a light blush on her cheeks that Finn thought was very interesting.

"Well don't you think you should be resting?" He asked in confusion. "We leave for the Capitol in the morning." Sadness dulled her eyes as she placed a hand on Finn's cheek.

"Finn, I'm not going with you tomorrow," she said evenly, her eyes watery and bright. It was like a kick to the chest as Finn struggled with a response.

"What do you mean?" His mother looked at her male companion fondly before continuing.

"I'm going to stay here at House Anderson with Burt," she said. "My life is that of a peasant, Finn. A farmer. It's the only thing I know and the only place I'm comfortable. Burt has welcomed me here with open arms and I think I'm going to be very happy here, just like you'll be with the Princess." He started to panic, thinking about a life without his mother. They had been inseparable since birth and he didn't want to think about her being on her own.

"But Mom, I can't just leave you here."

"Yes you can, Finn. I'm a grown woman, with a grown son, and it's time for me to start fresh, just like you are." She pulled him close, pressing her lips firmly against his cheek as his heart ached. "I'm so proud of you Finn, and I wish you nothing but happiness and prosperity with Princess Rachel." With that she took Burt's hand and walked off, leaving Finn alone in the gardens with an emptiness in his chest that nothing could fill. Tomorrow he wasn't just leaving the domain of House Anderson, he was leaving his entire life behind to start anew, and while the feeling was exhilarating it was also terrifying.

He walked through the gardens some more, following his feet and admiring the decorations around him instead of dwelling on the fact that he wasn't at the party like everyone else. He picked a few roses for Rachel along with some other pretty flowers that he thought she would like in his increasing boredom. Suddenly, he saw two figures running through the shrubs and laughing, and he followed them into a small clearing where he stood to the side and spied on them from the trees. One of the figures was Lady Mercedes, that much he could tell from her robust frame and booming laugh. The other person was more difficult to spot and all he could see was an unruly mop of blond hair as the Lady leaned in for a kiss.

Wait, was that Sam. . .?

"Spying are we?" Finn startled, jumping at the sound of the high, masculine voice that had startled him. He turned around to face Kurt, who was watching Finn eavesdrop on his friends with a wicked grin on his face. Finn left the two secret lovers alone and pulled Kurt to the side, not wanting to disturb them.

"I'm not spying," he said gruffly. "I'm just bored."

"Well get used to it," Kurt said lightly. "In five years I've never been invited to a party and I doubt it's going to start happening because I'm now the Lord's secret lover." Finn frowned, feeling Kurt's melancholy permeate through the air while he tried to stave back his own sadness.

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Finn admitted. When he agreed to be with Rachel he never thought it would be like this and their situation became more complicated by the day. "First I was pretending to be a noble, then I was the Princess' secret husband, and now we can't even be seen in the same room together."

Kurt shrugged. "We were never meant to be with them, Finn. Fitting into their lives is not going to be easy."

"You've been handling it pretty well," Finn remarked.

"Well that was before My Lord was engaged to the Princess," he said dryly. "Who knows what's going to happen when we head south tomorrow, but I have a feeling everything is going to change."

"As long as I'm with Rachel, everything is going to be alright," he reminded himself for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Whatever you say, Finn. At least you're a decent guy. I'm glad your mother is staying with my father. He would be completely lost without me otherwise." Finn smiled, thinking about his mother's happiness.

"Yes, you and I might be brothers one day." The two men shared an amiable smile before Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Until then, let us catch a glimpse of our loved ones before we miss them in their fine clothing," he said, heading for a trellis on the side of the castle and climbing it. "I do love it when Lord Blaine wears his ceremonial cape."

"What are you doing?" Finn called up after him as he climbed onto a balcony.

"How do you think I spy on Blaine when I'm not allowed at the parties? Come or you'll miss her!" Finn shook his head before following Kurt up the trellis, hoping that it didn't buckle under his weight. The decoration was able to support him as he reached the balcony, and he and Kurt peeked in through the double doors and looked down at the party below. Rachel and Lord Blaine were sitting side by side, holding hands at the front table in the Great Hall, and the King was sitting to their left, looking serious.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" He called, standing up and commanding the attention of the room. "I welcome you to my beloved daughter's engagement celebration." The crowd cheered Rachel and Blaine's names over and over again until the King demanded silence. "From this moment on, House Anderson and House Berry will unite under generations of friendship and respect to promote a peaceful kingdom free of war." The applause was thunderous as he and Kurt hid in the upper balcony, staring down at their lovers. Rachel was in a violet colored gown, looking like the picture of perfection, and for the first time ever he saw her in her element. She looked gorgeous, regal, but slightly annoyed as she and Blaine stood up, still holding hands. He tried to ignore the sting of jealousy when he saw them together and kept reminding himself of their situation.

_It's all fake, she doesn't love him, she loves you. . . _

"Now, let us toast to their prosperity and their future!" And when the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping and screaming their names, Rachel leaned over and gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips, making Kurt gasp and sending Finn's heart plummeting into his stomach. The jealousy that coursed through him was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life; it was angry and bitter and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He knew that they were just pretending to be together, but if he could barely handle a kiss between them, how was he going to deal with them being married and producing heirs?

By the look of horror on Kurt's face, he was thinking of the same exact thing.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	14. The Road South

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Road South<strong>

* * *

><p>She was so exhausted she had to drag herself back to her chambers after the engagement party was over; her dress weighing her down like an anchor as she fought against the desire to rip it off of her. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed with Finn at her side and forget about the horrible event that had just transpired. Her engagement party had been a complete disaster for both her and Lord Blaine; hours and hours of pretending to smile and be cheery and act like they were in love when all she felt like doing was screaming. Finn was forbidden to attend and every moment away from him was a torture that she could barely endure as she thought about the role she'd had to play; the happy maiden in love with her prince. The only prince in her life was Finn, but in her father's eyes he was barely worthy to breathe her air, let alone marry her.<p>

She craved Finn's touch and never-ending support more than anything, and as she entered their chambers she was ready to fall into his embrace and never let him go. She wanted him to kiss away the bitter taste in her mouth that Lord Blaine's empty kisses had left there and erase the pain in her heart with his love.

But when she entered the dimly lit room, with only a small fire covering the room in an eerie orange glow, she could tell that something was wrong. Finn was sitting across from the fireplace on one of the velvet ottomans, staring into the embers with a frown etched deeply into his face. He didn't greet her upon entering and didn't make a move as she slowly approached, wondering where all the tension in the room was coming from.

"Finn?" She asked, her voice pleading for reassurance as he turned to look at her. There was a darkness in his chestnut eyes that frightened her; he had never looked at her with such betrayal in his eyes before.

"Your Highness," he greeted bitterly, his eyes turning back to the dancing flames in front of him while she reached out to touch his shoulder. When he pulled from her she felt wounded, and a small whimper escaped her mouth at the loss of contact.

"What's wrong, my love?" She asked, her voice tremulous and his eyes didn't meet hers when he spoke.

"I thought I could handle it," he said sadly. "I thought that as long as we were together that everything would be okay. . ." His cryptic words frightened her and she needed to know more.

"Everything _is _okay," she tried to reassure him, even though it didn't feel okay. Now more than ever she wished that they were back at the peaceful seclusion that his farm had provided them. "Isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" he yelled, getting up from his seat and pacing around the room. "I saw you kiss him, Princess and it nearly ripped my heart from my chest. If I have to watch you marry him I might have to pluck my own eyes out." She gasped at his bitter tone and the tension that hung in the air was thick and cloying. Kissing Lord Blaine meant nothing to her, but she had to put on some show of affection for her people so they didn't think she was a complete fraud. She sure felt like one however, under Finn's steady glare.

"I don't want to kiss him, Finn, but he's my betrothed. . ."

"And what about me?" He said, exasperated. "I thought we were together Rachel. _Soul-mates."_

"My upcoming nuptials have nothing to do with the way I feel about you Finn, but I don't have another choice! I begged my father to get me out of this marriage but he said there wasn't another way."

"We have to find one," he said, still pacing. She couldn't get him to stand still, and the more he paced the more frantic he appeared to be. "You can't marry him, Rachel, you just _can't."_

"Finn, I don't want to but. . .," she tried to reassure him once more but he cut her off when he grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her still and staring down into her eyes.

"You're _mine,_ don't you understand that?" He said, and since the day they had met she had never seen him so passionate or angry about anything. _"I _was the one who found you. You landed on my beach and I took you in. I gave you everything, Rachel, right down to the love in my heart." His eyes softened, and his hands moved from her shoulders to the sides of her face, holding her lovingly while his voice cracked. "All I've ever wanted was to keep you for myself, and I'll never have that, will I?"

There were tears in her eyes when she responded, and her heart ached when she spoke the truth. "No," she said firmly. "I'm the Princess, Finn. I was never yours to have." He let go of her then, taking a few steps from her and filling the room with a melancholy that hung thick in the air. "But I'm trying to give you every part of me that I can, Finn. I love you." She didn't know what else to say to him to get him to calm down, but he finally stopped pacing and turned to her, looking like a wounded animal when he spoke.

"I love you too, Rachel, but the thought of you being with him is killing me."

"It's killing me too," she emphasized with a small voice. "I'm betraying everything I've ever wanted for myself and hurting you at the same time." She sat at the corner of the bed and dissolved into tears. Finn approached her slowly, climbing onto the bed and sitting behind her as she sunk her back into his strong, warm embrace.

"It's not you that's hurting me, My Princess," he said softly, his voice returning to the soothing timbre she so desperately needed to hear. "It's the idea that you'll never truly be mine," he placed a hand on her abdomen, sparking a fire that began to consume her. "That someone will be able to touch you in places that only I should," his voice was husky as he whispered in her ear, and his hand dragged up from her abdomen to rest on the swell of her breast, squeezing softly. "That another man will hear the sounds you make," she let out a dull moan, her neck rolling back against his chest as his mouth attached to the soft flesh there, sucking and biting. He pushed some of the fabric from her gown away and dragged his lips down to her shoulders, where his nibbles left a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

She placed her hand over the one that covered her breast and whispered, "My heart beats only for you. Being with Lord Blaine is my duty, but being with you is my desire." She could feel his body pressing up against her back and she thrilled as his kisses became more passionate and frantic. When he finally detached from her skin she turned to face him, capturing his lips in hers and kissing him until her lungs screamed for air. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and his arms were wrapped around her midriff, pulling the strings that kept her dress in one piece and trying desperately to undress her.

"Curse these damn clothes!" He said angrily, eliciting a giggle from her as he pulled the heavy material off of her body, leaving her in nothing but her corset and underclothes as she reached for his tunic. In a swift rush of fabric he was shirtless, and they stared at each other hungrily before they kissed once more. His lips were firm yet yielding under hers, and she nibbled on his bottom lip a a growl resonated somewhere deep in his throat. She had never seen him act so wild before, but it ignited a flame inside of her that only his love could quench as she reached down and cupped him through his pants.

A choked, strangled noise escaped him before he kissed her again, moaning against her lips as his hips bucked against her hand. She felt powerful as she rubbed his hard, throbbing length before removing his pants. She started to pull the ties of her corset but Finn stilled her hands before she could undo the knot.

"Don't," he said, simply. "I want you to wear it." His pupils were dilated and his request made her body tingle with anticipation as she slipped off her undergarments and walked towards the bed, waiting for him to join her as she sunk into the sheets, wearing nothing but the corset. He joined her on the bed lying down while she sat up, climbing onto his lap as the craving for him made her wanton with need.

"Tonight is our last real night to cherish together before we leave for the Capitol. I want it to be special."

"I'm scared," he admitted quietly, "I feel like I'm going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Finn," she insisted. "I will admit that life in the Capitol is complicated but we're going to figure out a way to be together, I promise." She cupped his face and brushed his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "But you can't be jealous every time Lord Blaine and I pretend to be affectionate. It's just another act."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," he growled possessively, kissing her once more as she straddled his waist and felt his erection slip into her. She moaned deeply as she felt him filling her up, body and soul, and making stars flash before her eyes. "To them you might be the Princess, and her I don't mind sharing. But you, _Rachel, _you're mine, and I don't want anyone else to have you."

"I'm yours," she said, and when she shifted her hips and felt him gliding in deeper the two were no longer able to control themselves as they were lost in the haze of passion that built up around them. She started off slow, still not used to the feeling before she was fully riding him, and she arched her back in wild abandon as a silent scream left her mouth. She was reaching for that feeling again, that feeling that left her nerves singing and her body floating in bliss. Looking down at Finn, she could see the look of adoration in his eyes as he gazed up at her, wearing nothing but her corset as they made love. It was building up again, that feeling was becoming more and more powerful with every moment until the waves were crashing over her, sending her to the depths of passion as she peaked and came undone beneath him. Her body felt full and complete as his body rocked against hers, and with a deep groan he joined her in ecstasy as his head fell back, crying out her name as pleasure resonated throughout her body.

They held onto each other for a long time after they were finished, not wanting to let go of the moment they had just shared. In a few hours they would be leaving the safety of House Anderson to return south, a place that was completely foreign to Finn and his peasant ways. Her exhaustion eventually caught up to her and she fell asleep in Finn's arms, with the crackling of the fire and his heartbeat lulling her into dream sweet dreams of Finn and freedom.

She felt warm and achy when she woke up, and instead of seeing her lover's face next to her when she opened her eyes she looked up into the dark gaze of Santana, who towered above her and stared at the Princess with a frown on her face. Rachel wiped the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her tired muscles as she looked around the room for any sign of Finn. He was no where to be seen and Santana stood over her bed with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Next time could you try _not _to sleep in the whalebone corset? It costs more than most peasants make in a year." Rachel looked down at the corset that Finn wouldn't let her remove and blushed deeply, her face a crimson mask of embarrassment as she wrapped her blankets around herself.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely. "If it makes you feel any better it was a terror to sleep in."

"I bet," she said dryly, pulling out her clothes for the day as Rachel got out of bed. She looked around the vast chambers and the room was all packed up for their journey south, but something was missing as Santana began to dress her.

"Where's Finn?" She asked, knowing that it wasn't like him to leave her without saying good morning.

"He's downstairs loading the carriages with the other footmen," Santana said nonchalantly while Rachel paused. Something wasn't right here, she could feel it in her gut.

"Why is Finn loading the carriages, Santana?" she asked, a deadly edge to her voice as the handmaiden began to brush her hair. She tried to look at their reflections in the mirror to catch her eye but Santana was quite preoccupied with her task.

"Because your father decreed that he was your new footman from now on." With that Rachel turned to face Santana with a fiery glare that could have melted a glacier as she grit her teeth and ran from her handmaiden, her half-done hair hanging loosely down her neck. She stomped through the castle until she reached the carriage house and saw Finn, loading large boxes into the carriages while wearing a tunic with the emblem of House Berry on the front. Watching him do a servant's job infuriated her, and she stomped over to the carriage as everyone around her knelt in respect, even Finn. She ignored them all and approached him, noticing how his eyes didn't meet hers when he stood.

"Finn, what's going on?" He looked nervous as his eyes darted around them, landing everywhere but her face as his head stayed bent.

"I'm following my orders, Your Grace."

"Whose orders?" She demanded in a panic.

"Your father's," he replied dutifully. "He roused me from bed early and told me to be your new footman. I promised him I would do what I was told without any questions." In a conspiratorial whisper, he made sure no one else was eavesdropping as he leaned forward. "I think I'm being watched. You shouldn't be here."

Angry tears filled her eyes as he returned back to his task, and she let them fall freely as she turned around and went back into the castle. She never wanted Finn to be one of her servants, it was demeaning to the both of them as she headed straight for her father's chambers, pushing through the guards who told her that he was busy. One glare from Rachel and they allowed her to enter, and the King looked surprised to see her as he stood by the large windows looking out over the grounds.

"My child, shouldn't you be preparing for the journey? We have many miles to travel."

"Why is Finn loading my carriages, Father?" She asked, ignoring his question. "Why is he in a servant's tunic?"

The King sighed deeply, stepping away from the window as he asked the other people in the room to leave. Once they were alone, save for LeRoy, the King spoke once more. "Rachel, this is the only way to have him stay with us in the Capitol without people asking questions."

"He can pretend to be a noble, Father, he's done it before. He was so good he even fooled me," she insisted. "He can be my escort again, just please don't make him a servant."

"We can't take that risk that people won't start asking questions. Families and lineages can be traced, so we would get caught if we tried to make something up. You might have been able to fool the nobles here in the countryside, but in the Capitol where birthright is everything, no one will believe his claims. You know that pretending to be a noble is a crime that's punishable by death. What happens if he gets caught?"

She stammered wildly, "W-we'll work something out. We can protect him."

"No we can't, Rachel, not if the Council finds out. I'm willing to keep this a secret from them because I love you and I want you to be happy, but if they find out about this then there's nothing I can do to help. All will be lost."

She shook her head, not wanting to believe him, but she knew in her heart that he was right. Keeping Finn safe and their relationship a secret was one of her main priories, but he would draw too much attention to himself if he claimed to be a Lord. It might have been fun to pretend, but Rachel knew that Finn was a peasant, and the only peasants who lived in the castle were there to serve.

"Come now," he said supportively, walking Rachel out of the room. "Or journey home begins."

* * *

><p>He didn't know what to say as he stood in front of the people he loved more than anything; Finn's mother, Sam, his parents and younger siblings were all waiting in the front grounds by the carriages to say goodbye. His mother was staying with Burt at House Anderson, and Sam's family was following him to the domain of House Jones after procuring a job as a cup-bearer for the noble family. Finn wondered if it had anything to do with the secret kisses he had witnessed between the blond and the dark-skinned Lady, but he kept his thoughts to himself as they all prepared to say goodbye. He didn't know when he was going to see any of them again, and the thought of leaving his friends and family behind brought him much sorrow.<p>

Their attitudes were cheery and bright, however, as they all hugged and kissed and laughed for the final time. He shook Sam's hand firmly, thanking his friend for his never-ending generosity and support.

"One day, brother, we will meet again," Sam said sagely, his eyes peeking at the carriage that would take his family to House Jones.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and my family, Sam. I wish you the best in your new job. Farewell." He turned to his mother and the woman was glowing with pride, already wearing her new uniform for House Anderson.

He took his mother into his arms and hugged her fiercely, feeling his throat go raspy and dry as he struggled against tears. He was a grown man and his mother could still make him feel like a little boy as she stroked his hair tenderly. "Goodbye, Finn. You've made me so proud to be your mother, and I see nothing but great things for you in the Capitol." He nodded, hugging her once more as the trumpets sounded and the King and Princess emerged from the Castle, followed by the Lord Blaine and his entourage. The other peasants scattered when the nobles approached, and there was a long-winded procession as the King got into his glittering carriage, followed closely by Rachel and Lord Blaine, who headed towards a separate one. When Kurt walked by Finn he grabbed him by the tunic and Finn dutifully followed.

"When they're getting in and out of the carriage you must lead them by the hand. Don't make eye contact, don't show any outward emotion and don't linger on her skin. We're playing by their rules now." Finn nodded and followed directions, holding out his hand to help Rachel into the carriage, with Santana following close behind. When she took it his skin began to tingle, but he hid the smile on his face as she looked up at him. There was a sadness in her eyes that he couldn't understand, and while he desperately wanted to know why she was upset there was no way that he could ask her yet.

Kurt climbed onto the back of the carriage, wearing the same outfit as Finn except in the colors and signs of House Anderson. Finn sat in the front, grabbing the reigns and preparing himself to drive the carriage, like he'd been told to do. So far the life of a footman wasn't even that strenuous, and nothing like the back-breaking labor he'd been used to on his farm. To be honest, pretending to be a noble was harder than his new job, but he was sure that the Princess disagreed with his position based on the way she had stomped off earlier.

He'd had little say in the matter. When the King told someone to do something, they did it, regardless of whether or not they agreed with it. He respected his King, and loved the Princess, so he was going to do what he was told, no matter what it entailed. Even if it meant being a servant to the girl he loved.

The King's carriage set off for the journey, followed by his many knights, guards and vassals, and Finn held the reigns tightly as he led them off onto the main road, beginning their trip as the sun crept higher in the morning sky. They drove past the little villages where children chased after the entourage and people cried out for the Royal family. Finn waved at the people and even Kurt was amused as they traveled with their loved ones safe inside the carriage. It was peaceful in a way. With Kurt at his side helping him, being a footman wasn't even that bad.

When they exited the towns and nothing stood in front of them but the empty road and endless fields, Finn heard Santana yell at him from inside the carriage. "Pull over!" She screamed, and Finn dutifully stopped the horses while the rest of the caravan waited. She emerged from the carriage and slid onto the seat next to him, taking the reigns from him. "The Princess wants you, Finn, and Lord Blaine craves a word with Kurt. Go to her and I'll take care of this."

Finn nodded, hopping off of his seat and helping Kurt into the carriage while he pulled himself inside. The inside was lined in soft velvet and the Princess and Lord Blaine were sitting across from each other looking quite bored. When the two entered they brightened considerably, moving over to make room for them. When Finn sat down, Rachel immediately looped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I missed you," she breathed, closing her eyes as the carriage started to move once more. He looked up at Lord Blaine and Kurt and they were also sharing a private moment, so Finn didn't feel awkward when he placed an arm on her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I missed you too, My Lady. I'm here now." For a few moments they reveled in the feeling of being together once more, even if it was in secret. He wondered if their lives were going to be like this from now on; Finn serving Rachel and finding little moments to be with her in private. "Is something troubling you, Your Grace?" She looked up at him with a haunted kind of sadness in her eyes before answering.

"I'm sorry that my father is making you serve me, Finn," she said earnestly, her voice thick with emotion. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Don't worry about it, Princess," he said, trying to console her. "It really isn't that bad, and we can still see each other."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Never," he insisted, squeezing her lightly. "If Lord Blaine and Kurt can do this, then we can too." Reaching down, he placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss before relaxing into his set and enjoying their ride through the country. He had never been outside of his region before, and he enjoyed looking out at the scenery with Rachel at his side, sitting across from Kurt and Lord Blaine as the carriage traversed the kingdom.

The hours stretched in front of them as the miles passed beneath. Late in the afternoon, right before sunset, the caravan suddenly stopped, startling the passengers in the royal carriage. Lord Blaine peeked his head out of the window and came back inside with a look of confusion on his face. "We've stopped for some reason. Something is wrong." Rachel looked worried for a second before shaking her head.

"It's nothing. No one would dare attack a member of the Royal Entourage, especially en route to the capitol. We have enough knights present to protect us from any problem." Her tone was strong, but there was a fear in her eyes that betrayed her confidence as she peeked her head out of the window as well. Finn got out of his seat and climbed back outside, sitting next to Santana to get a better look.

"Can you see anything?" He asked the assassin. She pulled out her long, curved blade and held it at her side.

"Not yet, but anyone who even thinks about getting close to this carriage is going to have to get through me first." Finn nodded at the steely look on her face and strained his eyes to see as far in front of them as possible. They were surrounded by other carriages and wagons and hundreds of men on horseback, but there was nothing out of the ordinary in their vicinity.

That's when he saw them. It looked like thousands of men were heading towards them over the horizon, their tall banners waving high in the air as they approached. A hawk diving in for the kill was the image that was plastered all over the proud flags and the familiarity of them made his heart skip a beat.

It was House St. James.

"Keep that knife out," Finn warned. He could see her grip it in her hands until her knuckles turned white.

"Will do. Get back to our girl," Finn nodded and followed Santana's command, getting back into the carriage and facing his three companions.

"What is it, Finn?" Rachel asked, a slight tremor to her voice.

"It's House St. James," he admitted gravely, watching the blood drain out of Rachel's face. "They're heading right for us."

"But," Rachel gasped, her eyes wide with panic. "I'm engaged to Lord Blaine now! This whole plan was supposed to broker peace in the kingdom."

"Don't worry, Your Grace, you're well protected here. Your father and Santana won't let anything happen to you." Lord Blaine said, trying to ease away her stress. Finn wished there was a way for him to defend her but he was useless against an entire army of knights and stayed dutifully at her side.

"Princess, your father approaches!" Santana called from her seat outside. "Come quick!" Finn climbed out of the carriage, doing his duty and helping Rachel out and onto the uneven, rocky road. The King was approaching their carriage looking displeased, and he was standing alongside someone Finn had never seen before. The stranger was finely dressed in robes of a dark blue, a long silver cape floating behind him with every step he took. Jewels adorned the hilt of the long sword at his side and he held his silver shield in front of him with his head held high as he kept the Princess in his gaze. There was an arrogant grin on his chiseled face and he strutted up to their group, nothing but confident in his swagger. Finn didn't have to guess who he was by the look of utter disgust on Rachel's face.

This man was Lord Jesse.

The man who wanted to steal _his_ Rachel.

"Your Excellence," the noble Lord said as he approached Rachel, dropping to his knees and bowing low. She looked like she had something putrid under her nose as she told him to rise. "I am ever so glad that your father found you unharmed."

"No thanks to _you_," she sneered viciously. "You had me hunted down like a dog, Lord Jesse. Innocent people were _murdered _because of you, and your utter lack of remorse disgusts me." He stuck his nose up in the air, completely nonchalant as he answered her.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made to get what you want, my sweet Princess. Now that you're with your father again we can start making arrangements for our upcoming marriage and end this silly little war." Finn felt incredibly nauseous when he thought about Rachel being with Lord Jesse, and wanted nothing more than to say something to him in retaliation, but he held his tongue like any peasant would as he stood by the Princess' side.

"I don't think that's going to be possible, Lord Jesse," The King said with mild irritability. "The Princess is now betrothed to Lord Blaine, and we're returning home in order to commence the celebrations." Finn had to hide a satisfied smile at the look of horror on Lord Jesse's face, a horror that was quickly replaced by a quiet fury as the king continued. "This is your last chance to call a truce, Lord Jesse. Either accept the Princess' engagement and end this war or face the consequences for disturbing the peace. It's your decision."

Rachel looked smug as the King's knights pointed their swords at Lord Jesse, waiting for his response to the ultimatum. The high Lord shot them all poisonous looks, and for the first time his eyes rested on Finn, who was still at Rachel's side as he squinted at him in confusion.

"Who is that?" Lord Jesse asked, keeping Finn in his gaze. "I've never seen him in your entourage before." Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and inched closer to Finn subconsciously.

"He's my new footman, Lord Jesse, and he's of no concern to you." Tearing his eyes away, Lord Jesse faced the Princess and reached for her hand, kissing the back of it while Rachel frowned in disgust.

"My Princess, it pains me to think that I missed my chance with you, but nothing would make me happier than to celebrate your engagement with you and your family in the capitol." Rachel looked like she wanted to deny him, but the King stepped forward and clapped his hands.

"Perfect! When we return we will discuss a peace treaty and prove to both the people and the politicians that diplomacy can work in this kingdom." He turned to his knights and gave the command. "Escort Lord Jesse and his entourage to the Capitol, following our caravan. We still have many miles to travel. If they cause us any problems, kill them." With that the King left to return to his carriage, and Jesse stayed long enough to shoot everyone in their party a hateful glare before following the Royal Guard back to his men.

Finn helped Rachel back into the carriage, securing them inside before joining them and restarting their journey. Rachel looked worried as she buried herself into Finn's embrace once more, and they continued their travels in strained silence as the caravan began to move.

They were completely unaware of the true, encompassing fury that Lord Jesse was experiencing as his men followed the Royal Entourage under the careful watch of the King's men. The crown was so close he could almost taste it, and he needed to find a way to ruin House Berry and seize the throne for himself, Princess Rachel's silly engagement be damned. There had to be a weak link in that family, and now that they were heading to the Capitol he was going to figure out what it was.

Then, the kingdom was finally_ his._

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy! Please review!


	15. Politics and Scandal

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Politics and Scandal<br>**

* * *

><p>It took them three days to traverse the southern road that led them to the capitol; three long, tiring days full of cramped legs and strained necks as they all sat idly in the carriage, staring out at field upon endless field. She was sweating under the thick layers of her dress; the carriage might have been plush and luxurious but there wasn't even a breeze passing through the small windows as they made their way into the humid, hot climate of the south. It had been so long since she left that she'd forgotten how stifling it could be, and wanted nothing more than to get some fresh air.<p>

She envied Finn, who had switched places with Santana once they had approached the southern border and was again driving the carriage like his job entailed. Her heart ached when she thought about Finn's new duties and how unfair it seemed, but Finn didn't really seem to mind his new responsibilities, and for that she was grateful. He had more honor in his pinky finger than most nobles had in their entire bodies and she prayed that he would find his own niche in the capitol and be happy. For some reason it didn't feel like the homecoming that her father was planning for her; instead she viewed it as more of a punishment. She had experienced a real taste of freedom and now she was going back to the life that had once seemed so unfulfilling to her. The only consolation she had was the fact that Finn was with her, along with Lord Blaine, Kurt, and Santana; the only people she could trust.

She could hear the trumpets before the castle even came into view, echoing around the countryside as they approached the capitol. Peeking her head out of the window, she allowed the light breeze to cool off her forehead while the stunning castle came into view; towering over the strong, tall walls that had kept army after army from infiltrating the King's home throughout history. People were lining the streets, trying to get a glimpse of the Royal Caravan, and she waved to the little peasant children running barefoot and smiling after her, calling her name. For a moment, she imagined those little children having Finn's freckles and her big eyes, running barefoot on a large farm with the wind in their hair and love in their hearts. She shook it away instantly, ducking her head back inside and ignoring the rest of the people who were trying to catch a glimpse of the Princess. She and Finn would never be able to have that future, and seeing the castle made her miss Finn's farm more than anything. She wondered if he felt the same.

The carriages pulled up to the front gates and she was greeted by many familiar faces from around the castle, some of them crying at her return, assuming that she had been lost at sea forever. The King's council was standing at the doors looking regal and powerful, Lord Anderson puffing his chest out in pride at the arrival of his youngest son. When her carriage stopped Finn opened the door for her, but his face was a mask of professionalism as he took her hand and gently led her off of the carriage. From the corner of her eyes she could see the banners from Jesse's entourage, and hated the fact that he had followed them back to the capitol. She knew that diplomacy was an important attribute for any leader, but she wanted to see Jesse punished for his crimes against her people, not walk away from this with nothing but a slap on the wrist simply because he was a wealthy high lord.

"My son!" Lord Anderson proclaimed loudly as he and Rachel approached him, side-by-side. Finn was behind them, taking care of the carriages and leading the horses to the stables like his job demanded, leaving the Princess alone to take care of her duties. "You have no idea how much this engagement means to us here in the Capitol. We're so proud of you both." Lord Blaine glanced at Rachel for a split second and she could see the hesitance in his gaze, but they pushed forward with their ruse as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, the Princess and I will be quite happy together, Father. We can't wait for the celebrations to begin." Actually the mere thought of parading herself and her fake love throughout the Kingdom made her feel sick to her stomach but she pushed through it and forced a smile.

"Yes, well, the preparations must wait, I'm afraid. Right now we have to deal with House St. James and create a peace treaty to finally end this war. The planning will commence soon enough." She was grateful that her wedding wasn't the number one priority yet and sighed in relief, hoping that Jesse might actually drag this process out a bit and buy her some time.

"Yes, yes," her Kingly father said, coming up behind the couple with a hand on each shoulder. "But we have plenty of time before I'm forced to give my daughter away. Let us relax a while after our long journey and then deal with St. James. Right now he's under constant surveillance in the guest tower, and he'll stay there until we figure out what to do with him." Her father winked at her and she was grateful for his continuing support in hiding her true feelings about the wedding and her fake fiancé. Her father and Lord Anderson walked off together with the other councilors, leaving Rachel and Lord Blaine behind as the other servants scattered. For some reason she felt like a stranger in her own home, and didn't know what to do as she walked Blaine through the ground floor. He had visited the castle many times and knew his way around, but it seemed like the two of them were simply wasting time without their loved ones to keep them company.

"So," she said amicably, trying to break through the silence. "We finally made it."

"Yeah," he sighed, "What do you think they're going to do about Lord Jesse?"

"Punish him in some way, hopefully through his wallet. Maybe put some trade embargoes on his region, isolate him financially and make him pay for the damages," she said, going over their options.

"You're going to make an excellent queen one day, Princess Rachel," Lord Blaine said fondly, making her blush. "I hope I can be just as good a King."

"You will be," she assured him, but they were both thinking the same thing. They might be getting married, but it was simply a relationship of convenience. He was going to be the King, but he wasn't her lover; there was no real affection between them, and their minds were constantly lingering on the men they couldn't be with. It depressed her to dwell on the subject for too long, but now that they were back in the Capitol their new life together had begun. There was no turning back now.

A few days passed and Rachel realized that her life had simply reverted back to the way it used to be before her failed voyage, even though she was no longer the same person she'd once been. The activities that she had once found pleasure in bored her to tears now, and she regarded the people to be as dull and self-absorbed as ever. She ached for the freedom she had experienced when she was on her own, and missed having her own independence. Most of her servants had perished in the shipwreck but she refused to have them replaced, instead trusting Finn to take care of her in almost every capacity and making him her personal attendant. He didn't mind at all; in the daytime he took care of the Princess and at night he took care of Rachel in their bed. Not a word of protest ever left his lips and for that she was forever grateful. It hurt enough knowing that his sole purpose was to serve her when all she wanted was his love, but she couldn't hate their arrangement because it meant that they could still be together. There were very few people she could trust now that she was home, and she wanted to be surrounded by them at all times. Lord Blaine and Kurt had moved into her tower where Santana already slept, and only guests with a special invitation could enter.

Night after night there was another celebration in her honor, welcoming her back home from her now infamous ordeal. The entire kingdom knew of her father's failed plan to send her away, but only a handful of them knew what had happened after the accident and how she had returned home. She planned on keeping it a secret, and coyly avoided any questions related to the shipwreck or her new manservant. Any distraction from her impending engagement was welcome, however, and instead of obliging the people's demands she focused on her father's plans for Lord Jesse instead, hoping the council bled him dry of his fortunes in recompense for his actions.

One morning, over a week after they had returned to the capitol, she toured the grounds with Lord Blaine, Santana, Finn and Kurt, enjoying the light summer breeze that came up from the bay. They were walking through her favorite part of the gardens, and she looked up at the guest tower that surrounded them only to find Lord Jesse glaring down at her from the balcony of his room. He was being treated like a guest because of his noble status but he was actually a prisoner; soon he was going to have to face the Royal Council for his crimes against the throne, and she was already preparing her chastising speech to be made at his hearing. She wasn't going to allow him to get away with destroying her lands and killing her people.

Peering up at him in his tower, she could see the sneer on his face when she was suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue, so strong that she swayed dangerously in place. Her entourage gasped loudly as she fell against Finn's side in support, and he steadied her on her feet while her dizzy spell continued.

"Your Grace!" Santana and Kurt called, rushing to her while Lord Blaine stood next to Finn, panicked. She opened her eyes and looked up at the tower, only to find Lord Jesse still staring at her, his eyes glittering with something evil. The look he gave her was unnerving, and she still perceived him to be a threat to her as she tried to take deep breaths and shake off the strange feeling of fatigue that had suddenly settled in her bones.

"Get her out of the sunlight," Finn ordered, yelling at the people surrounding her. "Come on, give her space to breathe!" She held onto his tunic to steady herself as she regained her balance and followed her friends inside, still feeling wave after wave of fatigue crash over her with every step. When they passed by the kitchens she almost gagged from the smell of the cooking food and leaned on Finn heavily as they made their way to her private suite.

She experienced another hot flash then and cursed the muggy, humid weather of the south as she fanned herself liberally. They walked to the parlor in the Princess' tower, her personal sitting room overlooking the vast, crystal blue bay that stretched in front of them endlessly. Over a month ago she was on her father's strongest ship, sailing those treacherous waters and now she was back, and so different from the girl she had been when she left. Rachel didn't even feel like the same person as she sat in her favorite chair, putting her feet up as Finn stared at her anxiously.

"I'll go get a fan," he said, leaving the room for a moment to procure a thick, long palm branch with full and broad leaves. He opened up the windows and curtains to let a full breeze into the room. The cool air soothed her hot flesh and he slowly began to fan her, putting his muscled arms to good use. She closed her eyes in bliss and wished that she could burn her corset. All of her life she had lived in the capitol, but she had never been this affected by the heat before. She found it rather odd, but ignored it in favor of focusing on Finn and his handsome face.

"Is this to your liking, Your Grace?" He leaned over, whispering in her ear. Everyone else was sitting around her nervously but all that mattered to her was Finn.

"You have no idea how good that feels, Finn," she sighed, letting her head fall back. "I'm so hot it feels like I might pass out." A cold washcloth was placed on her forehead and she exhaled blissfully. Lord Blaine looked at her with worry in his gaze; not even he was so affected by the heat and he was from the cooler areas of the grasslands.

"Your Excellence, are you sure you're feeling alright? You look a bit flushed." She couldn't understand why she felt so strange, but her corset felt like it was pinching her in half and the air was so thick and stagnant she could barely breathe. "Kurt can make you something cool to drink. Maybe we can brew some tea and put it over ice as a refreshment." Her eyes shot open at the mention of the word "tea" and she began to panic. Looking over at Santana, she was sure the handmaiden was thinking the exact same thing.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd imbibed the secret Red Root Tea; the brew that was supposed to stop her from getting pregnant with Finn's bastard child. It had been days, in fact, since Santana had made her drink it; upon her return home she'd been distracted and it had simply slipped from her mind. It seemed to have slipped from Santana's as well.

She couldn't be certain, but something in her gut was telling her that she was in big trouble.

"Um, no, that's quite alright," she said shakily, fighting to keep her voice steady. "But I would like some cold water, please."

"Right away, Your Highness," Kurt ran from the room to procure the drink and Rachel kept eye contact with Santana, who didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Gentlemen, I would like a moment with my handmaiden alone, please." Finn shot her a wounded look but nodded and followed Blaine out of the room, but not before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Feel better, my love," He whispered before leaving, and tears sprung to her eyes as he exited the room. Santana rushed to her immediately and Rachel placed her hands on her abdomen, over her womb.

"Santana, is it possible?" She rushed, the tears falling freely as the handmaiden bent to her knees in front of her. "Can I be pregnant with Finn's child?"

"I think so, Your Grace. I can't remember the last time I made you that tea, and you haven't mentioned anything about your cycle. You didn't need to drink it during the trip south and when we got home everything became so complicated . . ."

"Well there's no use dwelling on that now," she muttered, cutting her off. Her mind was racing and none of the thoughts were good. What would happen if she were actually pregnant? Would they be able to hide it from the council? Would she be able to keep her own baby, or would they send it away? A panic surged through her body, already afraid for her unborn child. She didn't know for certain if she was pregnant yet, but then again, she couldn't remember the last time she had her monthly bleeding. . .

"Your Grace?" Finn came in again, interrupting her racing thoughts as she sighed in a rush of impatience.

"Finn, I asked for a moment alone. . ."

"Of course, Your Grace, I'm sorry, but your father calls," he said, his eyes looking worried. "They're bringing Lord Jesse down to the council."

She sat up in her chair, finding the perfect distraction to her troubles as she nodded to Santana and left the room. She needed justice for her kingdom and her people; first she wanted to deal with Lord Jesse, then she was going to figure out what to do about her own problems.

They seemed to be growing more complicated by the day.

* * *

><p>He tapped his palms against his knees impatiently as he sat outside of the council doors, waiting for the Princess to emerge from Lord Jesse's hearing. To say that he was worried about her would be an understatement; he had never seen her look so frail and weak before and he wanted nothing more than to take her back to her bed and make sure that she was feeling better. No sound could be heard coming from inside of the thick, stone doors that stood between him and the girl he loved, and he hoped she got her justice on what Lord Jesse did in her name. He still didn't understand the way the nobles dealt with their problems, but as long as Lord Jesse was punished, he would find peace with what happened to his farm.<p>

He sighed, missing the land that he had tended to for his entire life. The job he had now was unfulfilling in so many ways but he was by Rachel's side, so he couldn't complain. The nights they shared together were filled with passion, but their days were bound by restraint and longing. If only they still had the freedom they'd experienced at his home, or even at House Anderson. Here in the capitol it felt like he was always being watched. The only place he felt safe was her private tower, surrounded by guards and filled with only her most trusted friends.

In his boredom, he got up from his seat and started to pace the large, towering hallways, with passages that he hadn't yet navigated. He refused to walk around the castle by himself, lest he get lost in the cavernous rooms and cellars. All sound seemed to magnify and echo in these halls, even his footsteps sounded like a stampede as he continued to pace.

A conversation drifted down the corridor to where he was pacing, a conversation that made him pause in his place. Peeking down the hall, he could see two men approaching him, wearing the colors of his most hated enemy. The princess' name had been uttered by them repeatedly, filled with spite, and he concealed himself behind a giant, ornate gargoyle, hiding his frame as he eavesdropped on the men in House St. James tunics.

"She's a liar and the Lord knows it!" One of them spat angrily, his voice guttural and deep.

"You think that it's fake? That the engagement is a sham?" The other asked, his voice scratchy and manic.

"The day that Lord Blaine wants to marry a _girl _is the day I put my sword in my own gut." He snorted. "And the Princess looks more enamored with her own servant than she does with the High Lord."

"So what does the Lord want to do about this?"

"His spies are everywhere," the man explained, and Finn strained his ears to listen. "They're trying to find out who the new servant is, the man who never leaves her side. They say that she never had a male manservant before him, and he sleeps in her tower."

"You mean he sleeps in her _bed_, is more like it!" The wicked men shared a laugh and Finn was about to reveal himself and pummel them mercilessly, but the double doors had opened and the King and his councilors exited, the Princess following close behind. He moved from his hiding spot to greet her and the worry from before had increased tenfold. She looked pale, and tired, and when she looked up at him with heavy eyelids and a small "Take me to bed," his heart seized in his chest like a vice was gripping it.

"Of course, Your Grace," he said, leading her away from the rest of the group. He caught Lord Jesse's eye for a split second and immediately looked away, but not before seeing the scalding hatred illuminating in his eyes.

They needed to be a lot more careful from now on.

They returned to her tower in silence, and when they entered her chambers she opened the curtains to let some fresh air into the room. Turning her back to him, she asked him to remove her outer dress and corset and he complied, and she sighed in bliss when she was free of the binding garments.

"That's heavenly," she said, closing her eyes and wearing only her inner layers of clothing; the light, airy undergarments that cooled her down. "Thank you." She immediately climbed into bed, despite the fact that they hadn't been down for supper yet and the sun was still high in the sky.

"My Princess, is something wrong?" He sat next to her on the bedding but she wouldn't look at him. Her hesitance scared him; she was always willing to share her feelings with him, and now it felt like she was shutting him out. "What happened to Lord Jesse?" Changing the subject, he hoped that she would take the bait.

"He's been punished thoroughly, but not enough to my liking," she explained. "He's paying the damages back to the lesser lords he attacked and must send men all throughout the east to rebuild what was lost. His exports are being taxed to the highest amount and his imports are being diverted to the areas that need it most. The Royal Fleet now has control of his most integral port and his army has been slashed in half and seized by the Kingsguard."

"That sounds pretty bad," he said, not understanding half of what she said.

"For a High Lord of his status it _is _bad, and I will cherish the look of horror on his face forever when my father gave him his punishment," she sighed forlornly. "But that doesn't replace your farm, or the lives that were lost in the fray." She became emotional then, bursting into tears as she curled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her hesitantly, wondering if Lord Jesse's spies had been able to penetrate the Princess' tower.

"My Princess, please calm down." He said soothingly, but her sobs only increased. "I heard something this afternoon that troubled me."

"What is it, Finn?" She asked wiping some stray tears from her eyes.

"I think Lord Jesse is spying on you," he said in a whisper. "I think he knows your engagement is a fake." He told her what he overheard and she was quiet throughout his story. When he was finished she stared at him with watery eyes, reaching for his hand and squeezing tightly.

"He won't find out, Finn. The only people who know the truth about you and our relationship are the people who live here with me, and I trust them with my lives." Rachel was right. Santana was sworn to protect Rachel, and Kurt and Lord Blaine were in on this plan together. Anyone else who knew their history was hundreds of miles away in the plains. "We're safe here. I promise. Lord Jesse will be returning to the West in a few days time and then he can't touch us anymore."

"I hope so," he said, and she pat the space next to her on the mattress so he could join her in bed. Her body was warm and slightly clammy, and he wondered if she was maybe ill with something as she fanned herself with her own hand. "Are you feeling any better, Rachel?" He asked sweetly, hoping that by using her name she would be more willing to open up to him. She looked at him with panic in her eyes and it made him anxious.

"I don't know, Finn," she admitted quietly. "I'm afraid."

"Of what, My Lady?" She looked like she didn't want to answer him, but after a few beats of silence she finally spoke, placing one of his hands on her abdomen and covering it with one of her own.

"I think I might be with child," she said slowly, and with every word his heart began to swell until he thought it might burst from his chest.

"W-what?" He stuttered wildly, his mind racing faster than his heartbeat.

"I haven't had any of the Red Root Tea in days and I'm so scared Finn! What if people find out about it? What if they find out about _you? _What if they want to take it away from us. . .?" He silenced her fears with a kiss, a deep, passionate kiss that made her melt underneath the light pressure of his lips. When he broke apart he was breathless, looking down at her like she was a Goddess.

"You really think you're pregnant, my love?" He asked, and the tears sprung to her eyes once more.

"Yes, Finn, I do," she said, nodding to herself. "I haven't been sleeping well and the heat is making me irrational and I'm starving but I can't eat a bite and I want nothing more than to ravish you into unspeakable acts but I feel like a whale!" She exploded, crying once more as he gathered her into his arms. He had never loved her more in all the time he'd known her, even while she rambled in hysterics.

"We can do this, My Princess," he said with excitement, his mind reeling from the news. "I will take care of you, and our baby, no matter what happens, I promise you that I will be the best father I can be." He didn't care that they weren't married properly, and that she was technically engaged to someone else. He didn't care that she was a highborn Princess and he was lower than dirt on the social scale. He didn't even care about the dangers that threatened to tear them apart; all of that would be dealt with in time.

No, all he cared about right now was the woman he loved, and the fact that she was carrying his child.

"Relax, My Princess," he said, tucking her into his side as she held onto him tightly. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it." He curled his body around her, securing her in his embrace, wrapping an arm around her so it rested on her abdomen. Watching her eyes flutter shut, her breathing evened out and everything was calm once more. With a proud, determined smile on his face, he held his lover, and everything that was important in his life was right there next to him, safe and secure and protected in his arms.

He might have been a peasant, but right now Finn had a fortune that was more valuable than gold.

* * *

><p>Santana ran throughout the kitchens in a rush, looking through every cabinet and cupboard in order to try and find the ingredients that she needed. She hoped that brewing another batch of Red Root Tea might be able to get rid of the Princess' little problem, but she couldn't find the main ingredient anywhere. Going to a healer for the supplies she needed was out of the question; if anyone heard what she was looking for they would know right away what she was making and who it was for, and she couldn't risk anyone knowing about her mistress' condition. With a singular goal on her mind she continued her task, oblivious to what was happening around her.<p>

"Looking for something are we?" A cold, callous voice could be heard around her, and she snapped her head around to come face-to-face with Lord Jesse of House St. James, looking down on her like she was dirt under his fingernails. She bowed respectfully, like all servants would to a High Lord of his status, and answered him.

"My mistress requires something of me and I am executing my task, Your Lordship."

"Well do share, I would love to know what she needs. Maybe I can help?" His cruel blue eyes clashed with her dark, smoky ones as they glared at one another.

"My Lord is quite kind, but do not trouble yourself with the duties of a servant. It's not becoming of a noble Lord." She tried to push past him to escape the cold blue eyes in front of her, but he blocked her path.

"Tell me," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. "You were on the ship with Lady Rachel when it crashed. What happened to her? How did she ever get back to the shore by herself?" As much as she wanted to escape his random questioning she knew that she couldn't; it wasn't proper manners to ignore a High Lord, especially when one was addressing a person directly. She shook his hand off of her shoulder and spoke with a level tone.

"The gods have blessed the Princess with a long and fulfilling life. By their grace she arrived on the shore unharmed."

"And how did she reunite with you, if the Blessed Gods were the ones to save her?" Santana's eyebrow began to twitch. She didn't like this line of questioning, and it brought her towards dangerous territory.

"The Princess is much stronger than you, and many others, believe her to be. When we found one another she was in good health and good spirits."

"Was she with _him?" _He asked, and the mask of interest suddenly morphed into something cruel.

"With who?" She said, trying to delay him by feigning ignorance. He punished her with a slap to the face and if he were anyone else on the planet besides a high lord she would have gutted him by now.

"Don't play stupid with me, handmaiden! With the man! That servant boy who is always at her side." Her eyes narrowed into slits of anger and she knew the time had come to protect the princess like she had always promised.

"I am not at liberty to say, My Lord. What my mistress tells me in secrecy stays a secret until death, and you may beat me if you wish but I will take her secrets to the grave with me if I have to." There was a moment of silence, and the two stared each other down until one of them cracked. It was Lord Jesse who eventually broke the tension with a small, wicked smile.

"You know, I remember you from the last time I was visiting here. Santana, right?"

His relaxed, cocky attitude put her on edge. "Yes, My Lord."

"You're the one that had the affair with Lady Brittany, of House Pierce, before she was sent away." Just hearing her name was like taking a dagger to the chest as bittersweet memories assaulted her; her crystal blue eyes and shimmering golden hair haunted her dreams every night. Her heart ached every time she thought of her beloved, but she couldn't understand why Lord Jesse was bringing her up now. "You know, the Western Isles are part of my domain. Now that the King has me taxed and embargoed to poverty, the entire western lands will suffer the consequences."

"It's not their fault you tried to usurp the throne! They shouldn't have to suffer because of it!" She cried indignantly, thinking about all of House Pierce, Lady Brittany's family. They were good people, despite their allegiance to the High Lord of the region.

"Oh, but they _will," _he said truthfully. "With so little to go around, I'll have to cut off the Western Isles first. Just imagine Lady Brittany, so alone in her empty castle, slowly starving to death while cursing your name for exiling her to her grave. She was such a pretty thing too."

"No!" She cried, her heart bleeding for her lost love. "You can't do that to her!"

"If _I _were engaged to the Princess, maybe the trade embargoes would get lifted. I can work with the King to lower the taxes that were placed on my goods. No one has to starve and no one has to suffer."

"No one has to suffer _except_ for the Princess," she sneered. "You're a _monster."_

"I'm a man who gets what he wants," he said, his eyes shining with hate. "I know that this ridiculous engagement is a fake, but I need proof in order to make my claim. Tell me what I need to know and Lady Brittany will be safe." She froze in fear at his ultimatum, prolonging her answer and setting off his anger. "Tell me what I need to know or else I'll send my own ships to burn the Western Isles to the ground!" He roared. _"Who. Is. That. Man!"_

In front of her face, for the slightest of moments, she saw Brittany's shining smile, heard her innocent, beautiful laughter before she made her decision. A single tear slipped from her eye as she opened her mouth and betrayed every promise she had ever made to her Princess.

"His name is Finn, My Lord, and he lived on the Eastern Coast. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! No Santana, no!<strong>

_I thank thee, my dear readers!_  
><em>Reviews ahoy!<em>


	16. Capitol Punishment

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Capitol Punishment<strong>

* * *

><p>A loud bang startled her out of her sleep, and the fatigue hung heavy in her body like she was being held down with chains as she tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong. There was never any reason to feel unsafe in her tower; it was protected by her most trusted guards and no one was allowed to enter uninvited. So why did it sound like an army was climbing up the stairs outside of her room?<p>

Another bang, coming from outside of her chamber doors made Finn jump in his sleep. His arm was still wrapped around her midriff and he gripped it tighter, going into protective mode as he sat up in bed.

"What's going on?" She asked anxiously. The noises grew louder until someone entered her room without knocking, scaring her so badly that she let out a piercing scream. The men piled into her room, their tunics blue and silver, surrounding her bed with their swords pointing directly at her and Finn.

"What is the meaning of this?" She roared, sitting up and pulling her sheets around her scantily clad body. "How dare you enter the Princess' quarters without an invitation!" They didn't react to her outburst, instead reaching towards her and pulling Finn out of her bed. She screamed, lunging for his arm and grabbing it, but they pulled him away with so much force she couldn't hold on as they dragged him from her bed.

"_You will answer me!_ What is happening?"

"We don't have to answer anything, _Princess_," one of them sneered, spitting out her title like a curse. "We take orders from Lord Jesse and him alone." With a wicked gleam in his eyes he turned around and punched Finn in the gut, making him double over in pain and gasp for breath. She tried to push past the other men to get to them, but they shoved her back onto the mattress, landing on her backside in a huff.

"Don't touch her!" Finn spit through gritted teeth. He was rewarded with another punch to the stomach.

"You don't give us orders, you peasant scum," the man's teeth were yellow and spit flew from his mouth into Finn's face while she tried her hardest not to succumb to tears in front of the men. "You're coming with us."

"Where are you taking him?" She demanded, but the men began to pile out of the room with Finn in tow. "You cant do this!" Was her final plea, but the men were gone and her chambers were empty. In a panic, she pulled on her robe and ran down to her common area, but no one was around. Where was Santana during all this? Why didn't she come and help her? A wave of nausea hit her in that moment and she barely made it to the balcony, throwing up over the ledge as dizziness overwhelmed her.

She moaned as she collapsed into her favorite chair. The Princess called for Santana but no one answered her, so she hastily dressed herself in light, non-binding clothing and started to make her way towards the King's Tower, filled with questions that needed answering. Finn was being taken from her and she had no idea why.

"Father?" She called, entering the room to find his chambers deserted as well. Where was everybody? What was happening inside the walls of her own home? For the first time ever she didn't feel safe in the castle, and was about to leave to search for her father when a man's silhouette filled the door frame.

"Such luxury," came the silky voice of Lord Jesse, bleeding into the chambers as he stepped inside. "I can't wait until I can call this tower my own. I'll have to change some of the colors around, but it fits my style well."

The Princess scoffed audibly. "Losing yourself in a daydream, are we?"

"No," he said bitterly, raising his eyes to look at her. "Planning out my future." He didn't like the way he was looking at her; like she was an easy target and he was getting ready to pounce.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a panic. "Where is my father?"

"Oh, he's safe and on his way to come speak to you. I can't say the same thing about your lover though." His cruel words made the panic rise in her like bile and she felt nauseous all over again. She bit the inside of her lip and took deep breaths, trying to keep her stomach from churning.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid with me, you know who I'm talking about. Finn, the farmer from the Eastern Shore. You thought you were so sneaky, trying to pass him off as your servant, but did you honestly think you could get away with fucking him unnoticed?" His cruel words broke down every barrier of defense she had put of, leaving her feeling more vulnerable than ever before. How did he know these things? "Now he has to pay the price for breaking the law. Did you know that sleeping with a noblewoman is an offense punishable by death?"

"No!" She screamed, the panic consuming her. How much more did he know? "Lord Jesse, you can't!"

"Oh I can, and I will. Your little handmaiden told me everything." It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her in the back.

"Santana told you all of this?" She whispered in shock. Her best friend, her most trusted confidant, had _betrayed_ her. Did he know about her pregnancy? If he did he would have probably mentioned it already to try and hold it against her, so she could only hope that Santana had kept that one little fact a secret.

"Oh yes, but you don't have to worry about punishing her. She's already in the dungeons awaiting her sentence." She gasped, placing a hand over her erratic heart.

"For what?"

"For conspiracy to cover up a royal scandal, of course." The smile he gave her was venomous and a dull sense of hopelessness was seeping into her bones. This was every fear she'd ever had coming true right in front of her eyes, all wrapped up into one startling conversation.

"What do you want, Lord Jesse? Why are you doing this to me?" Her father arrived and stood in the doorway looking broken while Lord Jesse smirked evilly.

"I'll let your father explain, you two have much to discuss." With that, the nobleman sauntered out of the room, a cocky swagger to his step, and Princess Rachel wanted nothing more than to push him off of the balcony and into the courtyard below.

But she stayed frozen in shock as the vicious Lord left her with her father, and she ran forward into his arms in hysterical tears, collapsing as he tenderly stroked her hair.

"Daddy," she said, feeling like a little girl again in his strong and powerful embrace. He knew how to fix this, she told herself, he _had _to know. "What are we going to do?" She asked, breaking down into tears. "Finn, Santana. . ."

"Lord Jesse holds their lives in his hands, my dearest. We have to follow by his rules or else we'll be ruined, and they'll pay the price for it."

"What does he want?"

"You," he answered simply. "Unless you agree to break your engagement to Lord Blaine and marry him instead, he's going to tell the entire kingdom that you had an affair with a peasant and sullied your royal name and status." She didn't think her heart could shatter any more, but she was wrong. A sense of terror filled her every pore as she clutched her father's robes.

"But Father, I agreed to marry Lord Blaine so I didn't have to marry Lord Jesse. He's a power-hungry tyrant that's going to ruin this Kingdom and kill the people I love!"

He shook his head sadly. "We have very little choice, my daughter. Lord Jesse holds information over us that's too incriminating to ignore."

"There's one thing that he doesn't know," Rachel said slowly, looking up into her father's kind, wise eyes, searching them for the support she needed. "I think I might be pregnant with Finn's baby."

He shook his head, an ancient sadness in his tone. "Oh, Rachel. . . "

"We have to save him, Father! I must be with my beloved." She placed a hand over her abdomen and felt the hot tears filling her eyes.

"Rachel, Lord Jesse has the power to reduce our House to ruins, and this new information is not going to make this any better."

She shook her head in denial. "There has to be a way. . ."

"Don't you understand?" Her father yelled, frightening her with a voice that he usually reserved for his subjects, not his daughter. She stepped away from him with a gasp, stifled by the back of her hand. "Our House will deteriorate into nothingness! We'll lose everything! The Royal House of Berry will be lost in the annals of history forever, right alongside House Hudson!" Her face pinched in confusion at the unfamiliar name.

"House Hudson?" She repeated with a frown. As the Princess she had met a representative from every noble house in the Kingdom, but she had never heard the name House Hudson before. The King sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It was one of the richest, most well-respected Houses in the land before they started mingling with their servants and tainting their blood. The family ripped itself apart from the inside, exiling family members and exhausting their fortunes through botched cover-ups and blackmails. There was a time, long ago, when House Hudson actually sat on the throne, and now their future generations are nothing but pig farmers and prostitutes." Rachel's mind was racing, her heart pounding in her chest with every word. A conversation popped up in her mind, back when times were much more simple, and she could picture Finn on his horse, losing himself in nostalgia as he spoke about his father and his claims to be the descendants of a noble house. Was it the truth or were they nothing but simple stories told to peasant children to help them sleep at night?

Her father continued, oblivious to his daughter's train of thought. "Is that what you want for our family Rachel? Do you want to see your family ruined? To know that your children were nothing more than peasants?" She looked up at her father like she was seeing him for the first time, wounded by his callousness. Sure, he cared about her happiness, but only if it benefited him and his country. He saw peasant life as a burden, while she considered it to be her freedom.

"Whether they were peasants or princes I would still love them, My Lord Father. And nothing that you or Lord Jesse says is ever going to make me love Finn any less."

Her father's eyes were hard and grim. "Tell no one about being with child. It's the last card we have left to play with and we might have to move the wedding up a bit to hide the fact that your future Lord husband is not the father of it."

"I can't marry Lord Jesse, Father," she begged. "I _can't._"

"You must," he said firmly. "I will not sit idle and watch my legacy deteriorate in front of my very eyes because of a spoiled, lovesick child."

Staring at her father like he was a stranger, she shook her head. "First you tried to send me away so I didn't have to marry him, and now you're sending me right to his bed with no remorse," the King frowned but kept his stoic facade. "Thank you for showing me where your true loyalties lie." With that she exited the tower, her father calling after her as she ran down the stairs and tried to keep her stomach from rolling in anxious knots.

She didn't know where she was running, she just allowed her feet to carry her to where she needed to be. All of her staunch, determined planning was for nothing; her pact with Lord Blaine was nullified by Lord Jesse's blackmail while Santana and Finn were rotting in the dungeons. Finn's voice echoed through her mind and it gave her all the hope she needed to keep going.

_"Well the farm has been in my father's family for generations, so it's my birthrite. When he was wooing my mother, he once told her that he was the last heir from an ancient, dead house, and his farm was all the land the family had left after their fortunes went to ruins." _

She knew it was a long shot, but it was the only option she had left.

The Princess ran until she reached the lower levels of the castle. The libraries and archives were located in the basement, but there were staircases that brought prisoners deep into the underground dungeons. It was cold once she began walking through the darkened hallways, with nothing but a few torches to light her path.

She saw the staircase that led to the cells, but she passed them in order to reach her first destination, the archives. A lesser lord from her domain, Lord Arthur from House Abrams, was the master of the archives. After being thrown from his horse during a jousting accident the Lord became a cripple, and was given the job in order to remain relevant in the capitol. He was a bright, carefree fellow despite his injury, and even preferred to be called "Artie" instead of Lord Arthur.

"Hello?" She called into the vast room, filled with books. "Artie?"

"Princess Rachel!" the boy called, wheeling himself over on the contraption the royal architects had created for him, and bowing his head as low as it would go. "It's an honor to be in your presence once more. What can I help you with?"

"I need to know everything you can tell me about House Hudson." She said in a rush.

"House Hudson?" Artie repeated before recognition flashed in his eyes. "Ah yes, the fallen House from the Eastern Coast!"

"The Eastern Coast?" She repeated, some hope bubbling in her chest.

"Yes, Your Grace, it's now the modern-day domain of House Schuester. Terrible thing, what happened to them. I think I have something that might help you in your search." He wheeled over to a large bookcase, pulling out a thick, leather-bound volume before placing it on a table and opening up the dusty pages. He sneezed once from the ample amounts of dust before reading. "House Hudson has been practically extinct for almost a century. The King at the time, your great-grandfather, stripped them of their land and titles after their scandal was revealed to the Kingdom. At that point, they had started interbreeding with peasants and began to shun the pure bloods out of the family for betraying the House and tainting the name of Hudson. Their house motto was _Love, Duty and Honor_." That described Finn's personality perfectly, she thought to herself, but she needed to know more.

"That sounds terrible," she lamented. "But did any of the pure bloods survive?"

"Yes, a few of them. Mostly the daughters and nieces that tried to escape with their newborns."

"Can they be traced?" She asked in a rush. "If I gave you a peasant's name, could you trace it back to see if his ancestry coincides with House Hudson?" Artie scrunched his forehead in confusion.

"I might be able to, Your Grace, but it will take time. . ."

"You must," she interrupted urgently. "A man's life is on the line and I can think of no other option."

Artie nodded. "If my Princess demands it of me I will do my best. What's the name and where is he from?"

"His name is Finn. His father was Christopher, who was a member of the Guard before his death about 18 years ago. His mother's name is Carole and they hailed from the Eastern Coast, a stone's throw away from House Schuester." She didn't want to get her hopes up, but it couldn't just be a coincidence. . .could it?

Artie wrote down all the details he was given. "I will try my hardest, Your Grace, to find that which you seek."

"Tell no one you spoke to me today, especially Lord Jesse or any man wearing a House St. James tunic." She kissed his cheek gently and saw the blush stain his cheeks. "I'm counting on you, noble friend. Please don't let me down." She turned around to walk away, muttering under her breath. "My entire life depends on it."

* * *

><p>It was cold in the dungeons, Finn realized as his body trembled in his thin summer garments. It was sweltering outside, but here where the sunlight couldn't penetrate he was practically shivering as he sat on the floor of his cell, wheezing through his injury. He was pretty sure the guards from House St. James had bruised his already battered ribs again, undoing all the good that Lord Blaine's healers had done during his stay at House Anderson. The chains around his neck and wrists were a heavy, dense black iron, and dug uncomfortably into his skin. He didn't even want to move, but he squirmed in place to keep his limbs from going numb until the door to the cell next to him opened with a loud creak.<p>

"Watch it you hairy brute!" Came the familiar voice from the cell adjacent to his, and he turned his head to hear better as Santana hit the ground hard. He couldn't see her, but he knew that she was there by the string of expletives she was screaming at the guards. Once the men left he could hear her moving around, pacing back and forth and muttering under her breath. When he knew for sure that they were alone, he coughed once to clear his throat and spoke a little above a whisper.

"Santana?" He asked, and he could hear her gasp through the walls.

"Finn? Finn is that you?" She asked wildly, and he could hear panic in her tone which alarmed him. He had always considered her to be one of the toughest people he had ever met, but now her voice was trembling uncharacteristically. "Is the Princess with you?"

"No, why would she be here with me? Why are _you _here?"

"They threatened her, Finn. Lord Jesse wanted to kill her."

"Who?" He asked, panicking for Rachel's safety.

"Lady Brittany!" She wailed and Finn let out the breath he was holding. "I had to do it, Finn. I had to tell him. There was no other choice. . ." A feeling of unease came over him as he voiced his next question.

"Santana, what did you tell him?" A sharp sob escaped her throat.

"Everything, Finn. I told him about you and about your relationship with the Princess."

"Oh God. . ." he muttered, fearing for Rachel's safety. "What about the baby?" He whispered harshly, "Does he know about that?"

"No, I was able to keep that from him but it doesn't matter anymore. The Princess is going to have me killed for this. She'll never trust me again."

"Be quiet in there!" Someone roared from outside of their cells. "Or else I'll beat you both until you're bloody." After that he closed his mouth and tried to ignore the sobbing coming from the cell next to him. He thought about Santana's betrayal, but couldn't really be mad at her for divulging their secrets to Jesse. If someone had threatened Rachel he probably would have done the same thing, and now his only fear was for the Princess' well-being, along with the safety of his unborn child.

About a half hour after Santana's arrival in the dungeons, Finn got a visitor. Sitting on the damp, moldy floor of the cell, he looked up into the callous and cold eyes of his torturer, Lord Jesse of House St. James, as he stared at Finn with a blinding malice in his eyes.

"So, you're the famous Finn," he said, pacing around the cell. "The peasant who made it into the bed of a Princess." Tempering his growing rage, Finn looked down at his chains and tried not to jump up and attack the gloating noble that towered over him. "Was it worth it, Finn? Was bedding the Princess worth the suffering you're going to experience once I have your guts scattered around the palace in retribution for your crimes?"

"Love isn't a crime," he muttered under his breath and the noble lord kicked him in his bad side as he doubled over in pain. He wheezed until his head felt dizzy, but Finn looked up at him and sneered, feeling bold. "Jealousy isn't becoming of a noble of your status."

Lord Jesse glowered at his prisoner, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it about you that makes her love you so much? You're nothing more than a filthy peasant; you have nothing to offer her besides a life of poverty and disease when I could give her _everything_. So why isn't she mine?"

He grinned up at his enemy, holding his side in pain as he spoke freely to the noble. He could get his tongue carved out for this, but it didn't even matter anymore. "Because you think that she's a prize instead of a person, you pompous, arrogant ass. You could never love her the way I do, and she'll never love you back."

Jesse frowned deeply, his upper lip twitching in distaste. "It matters not," he said dismissively. "The Princess is going to marry me, because if she doesn't then the whole kingdom will know that she's nothing but a common whore. I'm going to make you watch as I take her as my bride and after that, when I kill you, I'm going to impale your head on a spike and put it at the foot of our bed, so every time I fuck her she can be reminded of her sins." Finn darted forward, his arms stretched out and reaching for his neck to strangle him, but the chains held him back and Jesse kicked him one final time, forcing all the air out of his lungs as he fell to the ground. "You're a dead man, peasant. The Princess is mine." He curled his lips once more before turning on his heel and exiting the cell.

Gasping for breath, it took him a few minutes to get his lungs to work properly again as his side blazed in pain. He felt so sick to his stomach that he reached for his chamber pot and retched into it until his eyes blurred with tears. Just the thought of Rachel having to suffer as Jesse's wife made his heart feel like it was being squeezed in the noble lord's hands as his stomach rolled in tense circles.

"Finn," he could her Santana whispering but he didn't answer her. "Finn, don't lose hope. We're going to get out of here, I promise you." He shook his head, not believing her. There was no hope left. Lord Jesse had won. Less than 24 hours ago he thought he was the most blessed man in the country, and now he felt like he was the most wretched. He curled himself into a ball, mindful of his chains, and wished for death so he wouldn't have to watch as his soul-mate resigned herself to a life of misery.

His door opened once more, and for a moment he thought that Lord Jesse had returned to carry out his sentence. Instead, he looked up and saw an angel hovering above him, staining her cherubic face with tears. He reached out his filthy hand to touch her, to prove that she was real, but pulled away at the last second because he was too afraid to sully the perfection in front of him.

"Finn," the Princess whispered, sinking to her haunches to be closer to him. No one as beautiful and flawless as her should be in a grimy, filthy dungeon like this, but she was here and for the time being, she was safe. "Oh Finn, I'm so sorry. . ."

"Rachel," he whimpered, his heart breaking for her. He tried to sit up but the chains were pulling him and his side was too bruised and battered to move. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I had to see you, my love," she placed a soft hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes in bliss. "I had to know that you were alright. Santana. . ."

"I know what she did," he interrupted weakly, feeling exhausted. "But please don't blame her. I would have done the same if our positions were switched. She's in the cell next to mine; Lord Jesse threatened to kill Lady Brittany and she had no other choice." She nodded, eyes wide as she digested the new information.

"You're right, Finn. I would have done the same thing if it were her as well. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Is it true?" He asked, and she sat down on the filthy ground, not even caring about the state of her expensive silk clothing as she placed his head in her lap, stroking his hair softly. "Are you really going to marry Lord Jesse?"

"I don't know," she admitted quietly. "I have a plan, but if it doesn't work. . ., " she trailed off, her voice shaking and she didn't elaborate. "I might not have another choice." He looked up at her tear-soaked face and wanted nothing more than to kiss her pouting lips. He wished that he could hold her, and love her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

But he couldn't do either of those things. _Nothing _was going to be okay.

"At least we got to be together, My Princess, if only for a little while," he hesitated before speaking once more, bringing up a subject that made his heart ache. "What about the baby?"

"Right now the baby is safe and that's all that matters. Lord Jesse doesn't know about it yet, and I'm hoping I can use that to our advantage. No matter what happens, Finn, this child will be cherished and cared for, I promise you." He nodded, solaced only by the fact that Rachel would be able to protect their child when he couldn't. She would make sure that their baby was taken care of, even if she were forced to raise it with Jesse as the father. "Is there anything I can do for you, Finn? Anything at all?" She asked, her voice clogging with emotion. There was nothing that she could do to save him from his sentence, but he knew one way that she could console him.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked softly, and her face crumpled into more sobs. He could even hear Santana crying in the cell next to him, but Rachel didn't seem to notice, her attention solely on him.

"Of course, my love," and as the tears dripped down her cheeks she opened her mouth to sing for her beloved.

_"Oh, the days are gone, when Beauty bright_  
><em>My heart's chain wove<em>  
><em>When my dreams of life, from morn till night<em>  
><em>Was love, still love.<em>  
><em>New hope may bloom<em>  
><em>And day's may come,<em>  
><em>Of milder, calmer beam<em>  
><em>But there's nothing half so sweet in life<em>  
><em>As love's young dream:<em>  
><em>No, there's nothing half so sweet in life<em>  
><em>As love's young dream."<em>

He sighed blissfully, her voice lulling him into a peaceful state as he tried to hold on to the moments he cherished so dearly. It felt like the time they had spent together was nothing but a dream, and he could feel the hope bleeding out of him with every note she sang for him. They would never share those happy moments ever again.

"Lord Jesse is going to kill me," he said plainly after she was finished singing. He always knew that he was going to have to pay for his crimes one way or another.

"Don't say that," she scolded angrily. "I won't let him." He sighed.

"If you try to stop him, he will ruin you and your family. You must stop worrying about me Princess, I'm not worth it anymore. You have given me a gift that few people experience in their lives; true, unconditional love. I will carry it in my heart until the moment it stops beating, but you can't be burdened by it forever. You need to forget about me, surrender your feelings, and move on in any way you can." She looked like she wanted to argue with him, but she was interrupted when the door to his cell opened once more.

"Princess," a guard called into the room, startling them as she cradled his head in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. "Your father craves a word with you."

Nodding, she leaned over to whisper to Finn, her breath fanning out over his cheeks. "Don't lose hope, my love. You once saved my life, and now it's time that I save yours. I promise that we will be together again, Finn. You have my word, and my word is all I have." She repeated the words he had promised her so long ago and a ghost of a smile pulled his lips. It instantly turned into a frown when she lightly kissed his forehead and got up from the floor, gently laying his head back down on the cold, dirty ground. The door to his cell closed once more, and a shiver rolled down his spine as he was left alone.

He could still hear Santana crying and pacing in the cell next to him, but they didn't speak again after the Princess left. Resigning himself to his fate, he closed his eyes and began to count the minutes that passed him by, wondering when his time was going to finally run out.

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	17. A Wedding and A Funeral

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: A Wedding and A Funeral<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel followed the guards back to her father's tower with her head bowed low, the tears dripping off of her cheeks and staining the stones below her feet with every step she took. Her castle no longer felt like her home, but her prison; if her plan didn't work then what hope did she have left to hold on to? Seeing Finn in that filthy cell filled her with nothing but the deepest despair and her plan seemed trivial and childish in comparison to Lord Jesse's blackmail. Finn was going to be killed, Santana was going to be killed, and she was going to be trapped in a marriage with a man that she despised.<p>

Her father was stoic when she arrived at his chambers, and she could see no emotion pass over his features as he took in her state of duress. His eyes were cold and unfeeling when he spoke to her, his voice detached as he gave his command.

"Tomorrow morning the wedding between you and Lord Jesse will take place, and I won't hear a word of protest about the matter if you want your secrets to stay hidden." For a moment she didn't even breathe, his command resonating in her head like a death sentence.

"What about Finn and Santana?" He shook his head gravely.

"They are lost to us, Rachel. Their executions will take place before the wedding tomorrow, Lord Jesse has demanded it. We must move on and try to preserve our legacy as best as we can." She shook her head, her tears cascading down her face as the agony seeped into her very bones. "This is our only option, my daughter."

"No," she cried, tired of having people tell her to move on and forget about her love for Finn. How could she move on when a piece of her soul was going to be missing forever? How could she forget her one true love? "I might be forced to marry a man I loathe, Father, but I will never forget the love I have for Finn." Her voice dropped an octave, shooting her father a withering glare. "And I will _never _forget how you abandoned me when I needed you the most." Finally, the stoic facade broke and she could see the hurt and desperation in her father's eyes. He reached out for her but she turned her back on him, ignoring his cries for her as she walked out of his chambers, her name echoing in the corridors behind her.

She ran for her tower, her tears blurring her vision as she pushed past the people who lingered in her castle; nobles, servants, knights, they all stared at her as she cried and ran towards her only safe haven, and the only people left who could support her. Instead of heading to her chambers and collapsing into her lonely bed, she ran until she reached Lord Blaine's floor, pounding on the door until Kurt finally answered.

"Your Grace!" he said, shocked at her state of distress as she collapsed into his arms, seeking comfort from someone as he helped her into the room. Lord Blaine entered his salon from the bedroom, looking shocked as Kurt helped her lay down on the plush sofa. He ran off to get her a cool drink as Blaine approached her and knelt at her side, holding her hand gently.

"My word, Lady Rachel, what has happened since I saw you last?" She shook her head, still too overwhelmed to speak. "Where is Finn?" The mention of her lost love launched her into another round of heaving sobs, and it was only after Kurt had returned with the drink that Rachel was able to calm herself enough to respond.

"Lord Jesse is going to kill Finn and Santana," she wailed. "Our engagement is off, Lord Blaine. He was able to blackmail Santana into telling him all of our secrets and if I don't marry him tomorrow then everyone is going to know about my relationship with Finn." They looked at her in stunned silence as she collapsed into sobs once more, not knowing how to comfort her as they patted her hand and rubbed her back awkwardly. "You're the only friends I have left. I can't trust anyone else," she cried, holding their hands tightly in hers. "Please don't leave me."

"We'll be here at your side, Princess Rachel, no matter what happens tomorrow," Lord Blaine promised her as Kurt nodded. He kissed the back of her hand with a smile, but it brought her no comfort.

"I would rather be married to my grave then marry Lord Jesse," she said in despair, the depression crashing over her like the waves that had brought her to Finn's shore. For once in her life she wasn't being melodramatic, she was being serious; death was a more welcome fate to her then living as Lord Jesse's wife.

"Don't say such things," Lord Blaine scolded gently. "You are the Princess, My Lady, blessed by the gods to lead this kingdom. People are depending on you, and your life is too precious to throw away. What would Finn think if he could hear you right now?"

She stopped her cries for a moment to contemplate Lord Blaine's advice, unconsciously rubbing her abdomen as she thought of her lost love. Finn would be ashamed of her if he could see her now, hopeless and withering like a flower when she was carrying the product of their love. She had to live, if not for herself then for the child of her heart, the child created from the purest, deepest love she had ever felt in her life.

"You're right, Lord Blaine. Finn would hate to know that I've been reduced to this." She nodded her head in determination. "I must be strong. Finn would want me to be strong."

"Exactly, Your Grace." He pat her on the shoulder in sympathy and the tears filled her eyes once more. "You must honor your love for Finn by not losing hope." If she had to bring this child into the world with Lord Jesse as the father, then she had to be the strongest, most determined mother that ever lived. She had to protect her child from Lord Jesse's influence, and bathe her child in love and affection to make sure it stayed pure of heart like it's father. It hurt too much to think about such a nightmarish situation, however, and she tried to push the thought out of her mind.

There was a knock at the door, and Kurt answered it to find a messenger in House Berry colors, holding out a letter.

"I have something that's addressed to the Princess, from the lands of House Anderson." Kurt took it immediately and passed it over to Rachel, who ripped it open with haste.

"It's a letter, dictated by Carole," she said, knowing that Carole couldn't read or write due to her peasant status. She could tell a scribe's handwriting from anywhere, and read the note aloud. _"Your Highness, I bring you good tidings from the Grasslands. This letter is primarily for my son, but I didn't know who __to send it to, but I am just as happy to share my news with you. I have found love once more, with Kurt's father Burt. He is a kind, gracious man, and our happiness knows no bounds. Now Finn and Kurt can call each other brothers! Oh happy day!"_ Rachel couldn't help but smile as she read the note. _"I wish you all the happiness in the world, my children, and we hope to visit the Capitol soon. All of our love, Carole and Burt."_The smile on her face was light and tremulous as she read over the happy news once more, but she was filled with despair when she realized that she would never be able to share these good tidings with Finn. He would never know that his mother found happiness once more. He would never know that Kurt was now family to him.

She heard Kurt sniffle next to her as he leaned into Lord Blaine's shoulder. "My whole life I wanted a brother, and now he's being sent to the gallows."

She folded up the letter, placing it out of sight as she tried in vain to wipe away the flow of tears. "Can I stay here with you two tonight?" She asked as the afternoon sun began to wane in the sky. "I don't want to be alone and there's no one else that I trust."

"Of course, Your Grace. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

She didn't respond to that as she curled into herself on the couch, closing her eyes and losing herself in her despair.

She wished tomorrow would never come.

* * *

><p>Santana frowned at the putrid smell that permeated her grimy prison cell as she watched the water drip from the ceiling onto the floor in rancid puddles. Time was crawling by, each minute stretching into hours as she waited for some kind of news to trickle down to her in the dungeons. Finn had been silent for hours, not even grunting in response to her when she tried to speak to him throughout the night. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but it had to be morning already; she had been locked up for an entire day and already felt like she was going crazy.<p>

The iron on the door creaked loudly as her cell was opened, and two men in armor entered her room and pulled her to her feet by the chains around her neck. The steel bit into her skin and strained her muscles, but once she was standing the chains were removed and she could breathe again.

"You're coming with us," they said, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her into the hall. She saw two other guards pulling Finn out of his room as well and he looked terrible. He was filthy and bruised and it didn't look like he had slept at all through the night. When he looked up at her she saw a hopelessness in his eyes that frightened her, and the guilt ate away at her like acid. They wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her and she vowed to redeem herself somehow.

"Where are you taking us?" She screamed, her voice shaking slightly. She had a bad feeling about this.

"To the wedding, of course," one of the men said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Your executions are going to be the opening act for the day's events. It's the Lord's wedding present to the Princess." Finn looked like he had been punched right in the chest as he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. The guards dragged him to his feet, taking their focus off of Santana for the slightest of moments while she saw an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

In a swift motion, she brought her elbow into the side of the guards armor, hitting him where the steel didn't cover and forcing the air from his lungs. He doubled over in pain and she removed his helmet, slamming him in the head with it and reaching for his sword, removing it from his sheath in a fluid motion. For too long her assassin skills had stayed dormant, but now she was fighting for her life as she unleashed herself on the guards without restraint.

"Grab the peasant! Get more men down here now!" They called for backup and she held the sword high, taking out the second guard that was supposed to be subduing her by slicing him across the stomach, watching as he bled out all over the stone ground. She tried to reach the guards that were holding Finn but they had already started to drag him away, with others taking their place and filling the cavernous basement. Santana maneuvered herself around until she knew exactly where her targets were, smirking at their trembling forms.

She had a reputation that preceded herself, and these men knew what they were up against.

They didn't back down, however, and she commended them for their bravery. Unfortunately for them, they were the only obstacle standing between her and Finn, and it was her duty to save him from the fate she had condemned him to. Releasing a primal scream, she ran forward with no armor, her sword raised high as the men darted forward to attack her. Launching herself into the air, she flipped over the heads of the men with feline grace, and they were so stunned by her agility that by the time they were done staring at her in wonder she had already cut through three of them, their blood spraying in the air and staining her already soiled clothing. Their armor slowed the rest of them down considerably, and she didn't stop slashing at them until red filled her vision and screams echoed in the halls.

When there was no one left she stood in the puddle of blood with her sword hanging limply from her hand, breathing heavily and releasing the rage that had built up inside of her. She looked down at the destruction she had caused and ran from it, needing to find Finn and save him from the execution. After that, she was going to shove her sword right into Lord Jesse's gut and rid his plague from the Kingdom once and for all.

But she couldn't get out of the lower levels of the castle. All the passageways were blocked, and she couldn't see anyone in sight.

That was when she heard it. Someone was arguing with the guards, and she followed the voices until it brought her to the staircase by the archives.

"You must let me pass and speak to the Princess! I have urgent news for her that she must hear immediately!" Santana peeked her head around the corner and saw Lord Arthur, head of the archives, fighting with a guard in the colors of House St. James.

"Anything you need to tell the Princess she can hear after the wedding ceremony."

"This is a matter of life and death! A man's life is at stake!"

"Well then it sucks to be him, doesn't it?" Lord Arthur looked like he wanted to argue, but the guard kicked his wheeled chair hard enough that the Lord crumpled onto the floor, and Santana saw red as she moved from her hiding spot and brought her sword straight across the neck of the wicked guard, who collapsed to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. She quickly helped the fallen Lord back into his chair, straightening him out.

"I thank thee for your help," he said graciously, but she ignored his thanks with a wave of her hand.

"Never-mind that, what did you mean when you said you had urgent news for the Princess?" She could remember Lady Rachel mentioning a plan in Finn's cell the day before. Could Lord Arthur be a part of it?

His eyes lit up as he held out a slip of paper. "You must get this to her immediately!" He said, placing the paper in her hand. She opened it up, thanking the Princess for forcing her to learn how to read, and quickly glanced over what she saw.

She could barely stifle the gasp that escaped her mouth as she looked down at the crippled Lord. "Is this true?"

He nodded his head. "I did every bit of research I could and it's legitimate." Santana held the paper in her hands, a grin pulling up her lips as determination filled her to the brim.

"I must go," she said quickly. "I must find the Princess and tell her the news!" All of a sudden, the pealing of bells began to echo through the solid stone walls, bells that were so loud that even ships coming to port from miles away could hear them.

"The Royal Bells," Lord Arthur said. "They ring only for war, the death of a king. . ."

"Or weddings," Santana finished for him, her heart pounding in anxiety. She needed to find the princess now, before Finn was killed! She ran from Lord Arthur like a fire was burning at her heels, dropping the heavy sword while the little slip of paper stayed clenched in her fist.

It was the only proof she had that would save Finn's life.

* * *

><p>They put the chain back around his neck after Santana had attacked the other guards, just to make sure he couldn't escape them like the assassin had done before. He couldn't even blame her for leaving him to die alone; Santana had a self-preservation instinct that few people possessed and he envied her for it. Maybe if he had been as quick as she had been, he could have escaped as well.<p>

Who was he trying to fool? He was a dead man walking regardless of whether or not he escaped; Lord Jesse would have probably hunted him down like a dog if given the chance. No, it was better this way, he told himself as they pulled him out into the massive crowd that had gathered in front of the castle. The fresh air hit his face and he could feel the sun shining on his skin for the final time.

The crowd was scattered around the city square, which was as massive and ornate as any other decoration in the Capitol. In the center was a tall platform about ten feet above the ground, where the executioner was waiting for him by the gallows as the guards pulled him towards his death. There was an extra noose there for Santana, but he knew they wouldn't be needing it. He could see the King on a high stage on the far end of the square, with Rachel and Lord Jesse sitting at his side. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon her one final time, etching the vision in front of him into his heart to cherish until it stopped beating. She looked gorgeous in her pristine white gown and tiara, but he could see the anguish clear on her face as she watched him being dragged into place. He didn't want her to have to see this, but he could only assume that Lord Jesse was making her. It sent his heart plunging into his gut as he counted down his final moments.

Removing his heavy chains, the guards made him stand in the center of the platform, the long rope noose slipping around his neck as his pulse began to race. His eyes never left Rachel's face; he wanted it to be the very last thing he saw before he died. A tear slipped from his eyes when he thought about the life he would never have with her, and the child he would never get to know.

The executioner opened a scroll as Finn's wrists were bound with rope, and the hooded man read his sentence aloud. "The criminal had been charged with multiple offenses against the throne and the Royal House of Berry. He is hereby sentenced to be executed by hanging." The crowd below him roared, delighted by their favorite form of entertainment as they waited for the man in black to flip the switch.

Time seemed to stop for Finn in that moment. He stared at Rachel, who was watching him with tear-filled eyes as he was about to be murdered right in front of her face. In his final moments, he whispered to her from across the courtyard, knowing that she couldn't her him, but hoping that she could see his lips and know what he wanted to say.

"I love you," he said, but the whisper was swallowed by the wind as the lever was pulled, and Finn went falling to his death as the rope tightened around his neck.

He waited for the rope to snap his neck like a twig as he fell, but when his body hit the ground like a rock, he knew that something had gone wrong. Looking up, he saw the trapdoor that he had fallen through, and the frayed edges of the rope that should have killed him, dangling overhead. A loud yell of protest could be heard throughout the crowd, growing stronger with every second that passed. They thirsted for blood, and someone had ruined their entertainment. But above the din of the crowd, Finn could hear someone yelling as his ropes rubbed painfully against his skin.

It was Lord Jesse.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared, commanding everyone's attention. "Bring that man's head to me right now!" The noise started to dim a little as he rose to his feet, coughing for air to enter his bruised windpipe as the guards grabbed him once more. They began to drag him towards the nobles, Rachel's gorgeous face coming into view as she weeped openly in front of everyone. He couldn't tell if she was weeping because she was upset about the wedding or relieved that the hanging hadn't killed him.

"You will do no such thing!" Another voice echoed through the square as all eyes landed on the platform where Finn had almost just died. Standing there with her signature curved blade in her hands was Santana, glaring down at the guards that surrounded her with venom in her gaze. She was the one who had cut the rope and saved his life, he was sure of it. "Just try to fight me and you will all meet your deaths, I promise you!" She roared, scaring the other men with her intensity. It also didn't hurt that she was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Santana," he coughed, looking up at Rachel who stared at the scene in front of her in awe.

"To kill this man would be a crime against the throne!" She yelled from her platform, pointing at Finn as all focus landed on him. He didn't know what was going on as Santana continued to stare at him with a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes. "He is the last survivor from the Ancient House of Hudson!" There was a beat of silence before the crowd exploded; some of them laughing, some of them protesting, and some of them cheering. Finn just stood there in confusion, not knowing what was going on. He had never even heard the name Hudson before, so he couldn't tell if Santana was being serious or not. Was this all part of Rachel's plan somehow?

"He's a peasant!" Someone yelled.

"He's a prince!" Yelled another.

"He's a prisoner!" roared Lord Jesse, standing from his chair. "And I want him dead, now!" The crowd began to react wildly, pushing through others to get to Finn and carry out the Lord's command. Some were even pushing towards him to try and protect him from the vicious crowd. Even the guards who were still holding Finn looked nervous as he braced himself for the worst. However, a booming voice called out over the wild mob once more as the King stood at full height.

"There will be order here! Silence!" His commands were followed instantly as silence blanketed the town center, and the King stood at full height, regal and full of power. "No command is higher than my own, Lord Jesse, despite what you may think." Jesse sat down in a huff while Rachel looked up at her father with adoration in her gaze as he insulted the spoiled Lord. "Santana, come forward and bring Finn with you. I must see the proof for myself before any claims can be made."

The crowd parted, leaving enough space for Santana to saunter through the crowd with the slip of paper in her hands. When she approached Finn she pulled him from the guards grip and the two of them approached the King slowly. She helped him remove the ropes around his neck and wrists as well.

"Santana, what the hell is going on?" He whispered to her, not used to being the center of so much attention. "Why didn't you run when you had the chance?

"It was my fault that we're in this mess in the first place, I had to make it right somehow." For the first time ever, the assassin smiled at him. "Don't worry, Finn. Everything is under control now." He wasn't so sure about that as they climbed the stairs that brought him closer to the King and his beloved Rachel. He never thought he would be this close to his angel again as he gazed at her in her wedding gown, the tears still streaming down her face. One hand was held over her abdomen as she gazed at him, and he wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his family once more.

But Finn stood in front of the stoic king with knots in his stomach as he took the little slip of paper that Santana gave him. Reading it over once, his eyebrows shot up in shock as his councilors tried to read it's contents over his shoulder. The King passed the paper to them eventually, and they in turn read what was on the paper.

They all looked as shocked as the King did. They whispered to one another for a few tense minutes before addressing them once more.

"What is it?" Rachel finally said, breaking her silence and stepping forward. "What does it say?" The King took the paper back and gave Lord Jesse a grim smile before reading the paper aloud.

"Finn is the son of Christopher, who was the son of Michael, birthed by Rebecca, who was the eldest daughter of Lord Richard Hudson, the last of his line." A smile pulled up the King's lips as he continued to read. "Finn is hereby the sole survivor of the Hudson clan. He has noble blood in his veins." There was a loud response from the crowd around them as Finn stood there in awe. Never in his life did he actually believe his father's claims to be from a noble family. He thought it was his father's way of charming the ladies, but it was real, and the hope that he didn't dare believe in began to surface once more.

"It matters not!" Lord Jesse yelled over the din of the masses. "He might stem from noble blood but he's nothing but a peasant! He holds no lands and had no fortune to his name. The title is worthless." Finn was inclined to agree with him before the King spoke again.

"As are _you_, Lord Jesse. You and your silver tongue are as worthless to this family as horse shit." Rachel looked stunned while Finn bit back a smile. The King turned to face his daughter. "My darling girl, I have wronged you in so many ways, but from this moment on, I promise to try and fix my mistakes, starting with the biggest one I ever made. Your engagement to Lord Jesse is off!" Rachel's mouth opened in shock while the noble lord fumed.

"You cannot do this!" Lord Jesse screamed, but the King wasn't paying attention, instead turning his focus towards Finn.

"Get on your knees, boy," he said kindly, pulling out his sword as Finn took a knee and bent his head low. The moment was so surreal he couldn't tell if it was a dream or reality. Maybe he was already dead? Maybe the noose had actually killed him and he was imagining this in heaven? "I hereby restore the titles and lands of House Hudson to the family's sole heir, Lord Finn. From this moment on, your house and name will be recognized throughout the land, and protected under the laws of the Kingdom." His heart was pounding so hard he thought it might fly out of his chest. "You kneel as Finn, a farmer from the Eastern shore, but you will rise as Lord Finn of House Hudson!"

"Huzzah!" The crowd yelled, pleased with the change of events as they were entertained in a different kind of way. He got up from his knee and looked up at Rachel, who gazed at him with nothing but the deepest pride and love in her eyes. He knew he was still the same person that he was five minutes ago, but he felt different now, and more confident than ever before.

Nothing was going to hold him back ever again.

"You can't do this!" Lord Jesse roared. "You and your whore of a daughter are going to pay for this!" He turned to the crowd, filled with peasants and nobles and every social status in-between, trying to get their attention. Finn found it rather pathetic, to be honest. "You think she is as pure as an angel, but she's been sleeping with him for weeks! They committed themselves to one another in secrecy!" Finn was afraid for a moment but when he saw the look of annoyance on the Royal family's face, his anxiety dissipated completely. Rachel and her father had once feared Lord Jesse's threats, but no longer.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me!" the King said, completely nonplussed by Lord Jesse's accusations and insults. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lord Jesse is right. The crimes that Lord Finn were about to be convicted of were crimes of passion, ever since he saved my daughter's life from the shipwreck and subsequently fell in love with her." The men in the crowd cheered while the women cried from the romance of it all. "They even promised themselves to one another in a commitment ceremony, which I hereby decree to be completely legal and binding." All the blood drained from Jesse's face as Rachel ran to Finn's side, holding his hand tightly. Just touching her skin once more was a gift from the gods above.

"Father, do you mean what I think you mean?" King Hiram smiled at his daughter, his gaze filled with love and apologies.

"Yes, my dearest. Your marriage to Finn is now fully recognized by the crown. You two can finally be together." The King clapped his hand on Finn's shoulder playfully. "Congratulations, boy. You're a Prince."

_"A Prince?" _He repeated, his voice shaking on the word as Rachel started jumping and screaming from joy. She hugged Santana in a death grip while the people in the square began to chant his name.

"Prince Finn! Prince Finn! Huzzah for House Hudson!" He stood in shock as the crowd cheered for him unabashedly. He was still barefoot in his dirty rags, his skin filthy and bruised and bloody. No one seemed to care as the chanting grew louder, and he took a second to revel in the news.

_Prince Finn,_ he said to himself. _Prince Finn Hudson._

It was a name he could get used to as he turned to face Rachel. She was glowing with happiness and looked up at him with nothing but adoration in her eyes. He had never loved her more than in that moment as he took her into his arms and kissed her in front of the cheering crowd. Her lips were as sweet as summer fruit as he tasted her, holding her tightly in his arms like he never wanted to let go of her again.

It was hard for him to follow the quickly evolving chain of events, but so far he knew he wasn't dead, he learned that he was the lost member of a dead house, and he became the Prince by default because of their commitment ceremony.

It was another minute before he realized that he and Rachel would never be apart again as his heart soared.

"This will not stand!" Roared Lord Jesse, who had unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at him and Rachel while the crowd filled with gasps. "I will not sit idle and watch my future fall into the hands of a whore and her filth!" The King looked like he wanted to send his guards forward to dispose of the heinous man, but Finn summoned up his courage and stepped forward, slipping into the role of a noble effortlessly. It was a role that he had once perfected, and now it was a role that he would have to get used to.

"And I will not sit idle while you and your forked tongue spread lies about my beloved and the Royal Family!" He pointed at the high Lord, who looked offended that Finn dared speak to him directly. As a Lord and the Prince of the kingdom, it was now his right to do so. "You have done nothing but bring pain to this family and it's subjects. Today it ends." His voice was firm and powerful as he stood his ground in front of the masses. "I, Prince Finn of House Hudson, challenge you, Lord Jesse of House St. James to a duel, in order to make you pay for the crimes you have committed."

There was a loud gasp from the crowd, but an even louder gasp from Rachel, who stood to her husband's side with fear in her eyes at the change of events.

"No, Finn, you can't!" He shook off her pleas and continued.

"Yes I can, My Lady, and I will," he said simply, holding her hand at his side and squeezing lightly. He knew what he was up against, but Finn was ready to fight for both his pride and his future. He knew that his family would never find peace as long as Lord Jesse was alive, threatening and blackmailing the people he loved. He would never let them rest if they allowed him to return to the Western Lands, and Finn knew in his heart that their vendetta with House St. James would never be settled if he didn't end it now. "Today, at high noon, we fight to the death."

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	18. The Duel

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: The Duel<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Where is he?"<em> The Princess screamed throughout her tower, running manically from floor to floor to try and find Finn. The King and his councilors had whisked him away immediately after he had challenged Lord Jesse to their duel, and she ran around in her soiled wedding dress, stained with dried blood and dirt as she called for her beloved. It was only two hours until noon, and she didn't want to think about what was going to happen after the sun rose to it's zenith.

"My Lady, wait!" Santana cried after her, running to catch up. "Check the King's quarters!" Rachel nodded and headed for her father's chambers, noticing the heavy presence of guards in front of his door as Santana caught up to her.

"Santana, go get Lord Blaine and Kurt, and bring me a change of clothes." She nodded quickly but the assassin paused for a moment before leaving, looking apologetic. "What is it?"

"Your Grace, I just wanted to apologize for betraying your trust and telling Lord Jesse your secrets," the sadness and remorse were heavy in her tone. "I hope that one day you can forgive me, but if you no longer trust me, I completely understand."

Rachel looked at the girl still covered in blood and grime, her eyes soft as she reached over and squeezed her hand. "I understand why you did what you did, Santana, and even though it caused me much pain, I forgive you. Lord Jesse is a cruel, manipulative man, who uses love against people because he doesn't know how to love anything but himself." Santana nodded, her lower lip trembling. "And no matter what happens I still trust you with my life." She choked through the emotion in her throat. "But now is not the time for apologies, we must hurry. Go fetch the boys, we have much to discuss." Santana followed her orders and ran off while Rachel approached her father's guards. They stood at full height with their armor at the ready, but when the princess approached, the men looked at each other nervously.

"Is my Lord Husband inside my father's chambers?" She demanded, her voice as authoritative as possible. She got tingles down her spine when she referred to Finn as her "Lord Husband," a title that she never thought he'd have.

"I-I am sorry, Your Highness, but we are not at liberty to say." She frowned at their answer. Now she was positive that he was inside as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Let me pass," she commanded.

"I-I'm sorry Your Highness, but. . . " the knight stammered, but she interrupted him angrily.

_"Let. Me. Pass." _She grit her teeth in annoyance and the knights finally moved away from the door, too intimidated by the anger radiating off of her to deny her request again. The princess threw the doors open with a bang and entered to find Finn in the center of the room, surrounded by the King, Lord Anderson, and every member of the Royal Council. He was scrubbed clean from head to toe, sitting naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist as a healer wrapped his bruised and battered flesh. The men all stared at her in scandalous shock as she entered uninvited, her father stepping in front of Finn to shield him from her view.

"My daughter, it's not proper for you to be here right now."

"Oh stop it, it's nothing I haven't seen," she said brazenly, and the older men all sputtered wildly while Finn tried to peek his head around them to see her. It was then that she saw the large suit of armor in the corner of the room, along with the chain mail they planned on draping over him for extra protection. Just the thought of him having to wear it made her feel faint as a hot flash suddenly came over her. "I need to speak to him in private."

"Rachel, you must understand that Finn needs to prepare for his task at hand," the King said gently, still trying to make it up to her for forcing her into an engagement with a cruel monster.

"I know what he has to do," she snapped angrily. "And since I haven't been able to speak to my beloved since he was _tied up in the dungeons_," she emphasized, "I would like the chance to speak to him now, without the chains." The other councilors looked like they wanted to argue with her, but the King finally nodded and stepped aside, revealing Finn to her once more.

"Alright, but your time is limited. There is much to do and noon approaches quickly." She nodded graciously, waiting until all the other men had left before running over to Finn and throwing herself down at his feet, resting her head on his lap while she cried. He tangled his fingers in her hair, stroking her head softly as she held onto him.

"Shh, my love," he cooed. "I'm right here."

"I thought I had lost you forever, Finn," she sobbed. "And now I might lose you again. I can't bear the thought of it, not when we have everything we've ever wanted within our reach."

"There is nothing to worry about, My Princess," she stared up at him in disbelief.

"Finn, you know not what you say," she shook her head, trying to explain. "Lord Jesse has spent his entire life studying swordplay. He is a master fighter, a jousting champion, and proficient at hand-to-hand combat. You're. . ." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. Finn finished the thought for her.

"A peasant in flashy armor," he joked with a smile. She found no humor in the situation.

"How can you be so calm about this, my love? You are a Lord now, a Prince. You have the chance to one day be King. Our child is going to rule this kingdom one day. How could you be so nonchalant about throwing your life away?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because I know that I'm going to win." A smile pulled up his cheeks and she shook her head in wonder of his determination and strength.

"How do you know that? You can't know that, Finn." Lifting herself up from the floor, she positioned herself on his lap and curled into his warm body, holding onto him tightly while he tried to console her. He placed his free hand over her abdomen, holding her steady and kissing the top of her head.

"I know I'm going to win because I have something precious to fight for. You and the baby are all that I care about, but if we let Lord Jesse go then he'll never stop trying to find ways to hurt us. Imagine what would happen if he found out about the baby? Santana told me how he threatened to burn down his own lands just to get what he wanted. He would stop at nothing to try and rip this family apart and I refuse to let that happen. The wars would never end, and we would never have peace." He rocked her slowly as he tried to console her, and she couldn't even argue with his logic because she knew he was right. Lord Jesse was ruthless, and he wasn't going to stop tormenting her family until he seized the throne for himself.

There was no other way.

"You must be careful, my love," she said tearfully. "I thought I lost you once, I couldn't stand to lose you again."

"You have my word, Rachel. Once Lord Jesse is gone, there will be no other obstacle that can keep us apart."

"I love you, Finn," she said tearfully.

"And I love you, Rachel. I would battle every army in the kingdom if it meant protecting you and our child, and from this day on, that's exactly what I plan to do."

Looking up at his calm, peaceful face, the tears blurred her vision as she leaned into him and kissed him with every ounce of passion in her body. His lips were strong, forceful as he dominated her mouth and sent her blood boiling in her veins. It felt like eons since he had touched her last and she craved more, despite their lack of time and privacy. Her hands raked down his naked torso, making him shiver in delight as he growled hungrily into her mouth. Her hands were about to pull off the thin towel that kept his modesty in tact when the door suddenly opened, and Santana entered with a flourish with Kurt and Lord Blaine in tow.

"Your Highness, I have your dress, Oh Gods!" She said quickly, covering her eyes and turning around quickly when she realized what she had walked in on. "I might just go blind!" Kurt and Lord Blaine were less shy, taking a moment to appreciate Finn's form before turning around out of respect.

"Oh silly us, how could we forget to knock?" Kurt said playfully while Lord Blaine nudged him in the side. Rachel quickly grabbed a robe and threw it on Finn, who wrapped it around his body hastily.

"You may turn around again," Rachel said shyly, trying to hide her blush as they all turned around with lascivious smirks on their faces. Kurt was the first to step forward, and approached Finn and the Princess with a tentative smile.

"Have you told Finn of the happy news yet?" He asked, and Rachel frowned. To be honest, Rachel had completely forgotten about Carole's letter throughout the course of the morning.

"No, in fact, I haven't. Why don't you tell him?" Finn looked confused before turning to Kurt.

"What happened?"

"We're brothers now, you and I!" He said brightly. "Your mother sent a letter; she and my father have married one another. Isn't that grand?" Finn was beaming and pulled his new brother in for a hug while Rachel had an epiphany that left her floored.

"Wait a minute!" She gasped, her heart racing in her chest as everyone turned to stare at her. "Finn has been made a noble, which means that everyone is his family is a noble from this day on." They looked at her in confusion, not understanding her point. "If Finn's mother, who is now a Lady, married Kurt's dad, that would make him a Lord. And you Kurt, as his brother," she said, pointing at the servant boy with a smile. "Are now a Lord as well."

There was silence in the room as everyone's focus shifted onto Kurt, his lip trembling as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm a-a. . ." he stuttered. "A _Lord?" _He could barely choke out the word as he looked down at his servants tunic. Lord Blaine quickly ran up to him with excitement shining in his eyes. "I don't have to be a servant anymore?"

"Never again, my dearest," Lord Blaine said affectionately. "From now on, you and I are going to be equals in every way possible." Overwhelmed with emotion, Kurt flung himself into Lord Blaine's arms, who caught him steadily and kissed his brow while the couple shared a tender moment. It was enough to make tears fill her own eyes as she reached for Finn's hand and grabbed it in hers.

"Do you know what the motto for House Hudson is, Finn?" She asked him quietly while Kurt and Blaine swayed in each other's arms.

"No, what is it?"

_"Love, Duty and Honor,"_ she repeated from memory, cherishing the words like they were her own. She was born and raised a member of House Berry, but now House Hudson was her family and her future, and his words were just as important as hers. "You've been nothing but honorable and chivalrous since the day I met you. Do not back down now, My Prince. It is your duty to honor me and this family, Finn, and when you fight today you must fight for our love."

He nodded firmly, a determination in her eyes that reassured her as she stared up at the man of her heart. "Of course, Your Grace. Love is the only thing worth fighting for." He placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss that made her wish they were alone once more.

But there wasn't enough time for that. Noon was quickly approaching.

"Alright, enough with this sentimental nonsense, we have a knight that needs armor!" Santana barked, cutting through the romantic atmosphere in the room as she pulled down the armor on the mannequin, starting with the massive breastplate. The steel looked freshly polished and bright, and the crest depicted a bear on it's hind legs, it's muzzle reared towards a glowing half moon.

"It's the Hudson family crest," Rachel whispered as they all admired the craftsmanship. "This armor must have been Lord Hudson's, preserved over time." She pulled the sword out of the scabbard and her reflection glistened off of the steel. "It's been sharpened, too." She placed the weapon back in it's sheath and prayed that it would keep her beloved safe.

"Alright, everyone out while the Prince gets changed," Santana commanded suddenly, trying to push everyone out of the room while the Princess protested. She didn't want to leave Finn yet as anxiety prickled under her skin.

"Who's going to dress him?," she asked incredulously. "You?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, seeing as Kurt is no longer a servant and neither of you have ever worn armor in your lives, I think it's best to let the assassin dress the Prince. Besides, it's not like he has anything that could tempt me," she joked with a smile but Rachel could feel the tension return in waves. She quickly ran to Finn to kiss him goodbye once more, his lips lingering on hers for the slightest moments before pulling away. She didn't want to leave him again, too afraid of losing him once more, but their time was waning fast and Finn needed to prepare himself.

"Be brave, my chivalrous Prince," she whispered against his lips before tearing herself away from him.

She couldn't bear to say goodbye as she exited the room, stifling a sob on her way out.

* * *

><p>Finn watched Rachel leave the King's chambers with a heaviness in his heart as he was left alone with the assassin that had saved his life. She was picking the armor apart, piece by piece, laying out the steel on the bed as he slipped on his undergarments and mentally prepared himself for the battle. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but he summoned up all the courage he had in his body to complete the task and ensure peace for his family's future. He had a wife to protect, along with his unborn child; he even had a new brother that relied on him now and he couldn't let any of them down.<p>

"Are you ready, My Lord?" Santana asked, using his title respectfully as she grinned at him. She held up the thick layer of chain mail and slipped it over his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that, especially from you," he said as he adjusted himself.

"Well, you've definitely earned my respect for challenging Lord Jesse. Diplomacy can only go so far when you're dealing with a masochistic sociopath."

"You and I both know that it won't stop until he's dead." Santana nodded grimly as she began to place the armor on his body, piece by piece. "I have to do this."

"Just be careful. You're a novice at swordplay but you're tall, and strong. Cleave the damn sword like an ax if you have to, just take him down in any way possible. He's going to be quicker than you, more agile in his armor because he's used to it, but armor can still have it's weaknesses. Always protect your sides, neck and back and make sure you notice what he's trying to protect as well." He nodded quickly as she continued to dress him and give him advice, soaking in every word she said. She was right, he didn't have the experience to beat Jesse with skill alone, but he had enough strength and passion to make it a fair fight. "Do you know what assassins from my land say to death when it knocks on our doors?" Finn shook his head and waited for her response. _"Not today."_

"Not today," he repeated, her advice filling him up with courage as she continued dressing him in his armor. When she was finished, he waited to slip the helmet on his head, eager to see what he looked like in the mirror before his battle. The armor glistened in the sunlight as he stared at the reflection looking back at him, the sigil on his chest filling him with a pride he had never felt before. He had a legacy to protect now; he was no longer a simple peasant but a noble prince, and he prayed to his ancestors for protection before following Santana back out into the town square.

The crowd looked even larger than it had been for the wedding as they roared in anticipation of the duel, banners of red and blue and black waving in the hot southern breeze. The crest of House Hudson was waving proudly on the black flags, complementing the red and gold banners of House Berry. A few blue and silver flags of House St. James were scattered throughout the crowd, but he could see where their true loyalties lay as he was led to a large platformed circle, fenced off from the crowd. Once again, the King and the Princess were seated at the stage at the far end of the town square alongside Lord Blaine and a very cleaned-up Lord Kurt, and he nodded once at his beloved before setting his sights at the task at hand.

Lord Jesse was standing with his squire at the far end of their little stage, whispering council to one another while they waited for the fight to begin. Finn didn't have a squire, he didn't even know what one of them really did, so he turned to Santana and hoped that she could fill in for the time being.

"So," he said steadily, trying not to look or sound as nervous as he felt. The entire Kingdom was going to remember this day forever, so he had to appear as calm and brave as possible. Just like the Princess, he now had a reputation to uphold. "Any last advice?"

Santana gave him a knowing look, then pointed to the sword at his hip. "Stick him with the pointy end."

Before he could respond to her dry humor, a trumpet echoed throughout the crowd, and the roaring began to die down as the King rose to his feet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our brave warriors. Lord Jesse of House St. James," the man stepped forward with a smile and a wave, but was met with mixed reviews as many boos could be heard throughout the audience. He sneered visibly before taking his place across from Finn. "And Lord Finn, of House Hudson, Prince of the Kingdom." The roar of the crowd was deafening as they cheered for their Prince, showing their support for him as loudly as possible. He had no idea that they cared so deeply for him and let their enthusiasm fuel his resolve. "Gentlemen, the rules are simple," the King declared. "The fight will last as long as your hearts are still beating. Unsheathe your swords." In a flourish, Finn pulled his sword from the scabbard, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he placed his helmet on his head. It obscured his vision greatly and he suddenly felt claustrophobic with it on. The sweat began to break on his brow immediately, and inside the helmet he could hear his own heartbeat echoing in his head.

There was a tense beat of silence before the King roared once more. "Begin!"

Finn didn't know what to expect from the fight, seeing as he'd never been in one before and he'd only ever seen knights fighting in jousting tournaments. However, he didn't expect the first minute of the fight to be locked in a glaring match with Lord Jesse, pacing around one another in a circle while he waited for the Lord to attack. The crowd was screaming his name but he tried to block it out and focus on the man in front of him. His peripheral vision was completely obscured and it unnerved him greatly as he tried to plan out his attack. They stepped around each other like a choreographed dance, never breaking eye contact, their swords high and at the ready. The tension in the crowd was building steadily; they wanted their fight. They needed to be entertained.

Lucky for them, Lord Jesse knew how to put on a show. Like a blur of metal, he darted forward and pierced the air in front of Finn's face before suddenly pulling back as Finn's courage wavered; there was no way he had missed his face on accident, and Finn was positive that he was trying to distract him. Lord Jesse was playing Finn for a fool in front of the entire kingdom as his anger increased exponentially. He held his shield in front of him tightly before swinging his sword down in a wide arc, crashing it against the steel of Jesse's sword as the crowd roared.

The battle had begun.

The clang of metal was deafening as Finn brought his sword down swing after swing, pushing Lord Jesse backwards as he struggled against Finn's brute strength. He caught a blow with his shield and pushed Finn backwards, making him stumble slightly as he tried to maintain his balance. Jesse's blade came inches from his injured side and Finn flinched before straightening himself out and lunging at Jesse. Their swords clashed noisily as they stared into each other's eyes, their faces hidden by helmets as their hatred for one another spiraled out of control.

"You're never going to beat me," Lord Jesse goaded, his voice muffled through the helmet but still audible. "Your heart is too soft to kill me. What will the Princess say when she sees her perfect little farmer with blood on her hands? Face it, Finn, you're not a warrior, and you never will be. Once I kill you, I won't rest until the Kingdom is mine, whether I have to marry the Princess or kill her myself." Jesse's threats ignited a thirst for blood that Finn had never experienced before as he pushed Jesse backwards with his shield and brought the butt of his sword right into the side of his helmeted head. The Lord stumbled around blindly for a moment and Finn was able to dislodge the shield from Jesse's hands, kicking it to the side where he couldn't reach it again. Taking a moment to breathe, Finn took the helmet off of his head, sucking in as much fresh air as possible and taking advantage of his unobstructed vision.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Santana screamed from the side. "Put that helmet back on!"

"I don't need it," he said boldly as the crowd exploded. They were chanting his name louder than ever as he approached Lord Jesse, who ripped off his own helmet as well, still stumbling slightly.

"Neither do I," he said arrogantly, tossing it to the side as he stood with nothing but his armor and sword to protect him. Finn still had his shield, and he held it fiercely in his hands as Lord Jesse raised his sword and lunged at him.

"For the west!" He screamed, and Finn dodged the assault only to bring his own sword down on Jesse's shoulder, hearing a sickening crack as the man's free arm went limp at his side. The scream that tore from his lips left the crowd silent as the high lord clutched at his now useless arm, seething furiously.

"I'm giving you this one chance," Finn said, feeling generous despite Jesse's hateful comments about Rachel. "If you forfeit the match, swear fealty to the throne, and agree to a life of service in the Prisons of the North then I will spare your life. If not, then you will meet the end of my blade and finish this feud once and for all." Jesse looked like he wanted to laugh at the idea of forfeiting, but the dead arm hanging limply at his side sucked all the humor from him.

"You're good at this," he breathed heavily, referring to Finn's confident show of power. "One thing that I know well, is that the crowd always loves to be entertained," he insisted bitterly, and Finn could hear the dull pain echoing in his voice. "And lucky for me, I know all the tricks." With a burst of energy that came from nowhere, Jesse darted forward and dug his blade into Finn's side, stabbing him through the crack of Finn's armor and hitting the chain mail that protected his sensitive flesh. He could feel the blade digging into his side, not piercing the chain mail but bruising his already sensitive ribs. He struggled for breath as the crowd gasped, and he could have sworn he heard Rachel yelling from her platform.

"Santana told me all about your injuries, Finn," Lord Jesse smirked as he dug the sword in deeper. It felt like the metal was crushing his bones, and the tip of the sword began to impale him slowly through the chain mail as he felt his skin tearing painfully. "You didn't think I'd forget something so important, did you?" Finn's vision went blurry as the pain threatened to consume him entirely. Sure, the armor was protecting him from being completely torn in half, but the agony made him fall to his knees as Jesse pulled the sword back, ready to take his head off with a single, clean swipe as blood poured from his side.

"The kingdom is mine!" He roared, bringing his sword down in a swift arc as the crowd gasped and screamed in anticipation. He saw the glimmering blade striking through the air, his own terrified reflection looking back at him.

_"Not today," _a voice suddenly called to him, somewhere deep down in the depths of his mind. Faced with death, he could only think about the advice that Santana had given him and what it truly meant as the blade came closer to his neck. _I cannot fail,_ he told himself._ I cannot face death now when I have my whole life waiting for me to live it_.

"Not today," he repeated out loud, his voice confident and strong as he refused to give up. Falling onto his back, he watched as the blade missed his nose by mere centimeters as he dodged the attack, landing on the muddy ground hard as the air was pushed out of his lungs. He gasped for breath and his sides blazed in agony, but he wasn't dead and his head was still firmly in place.

However, Finn's last minute maneuver infuriated Lord Jesse so greatly that the Lord didn't even wait for Finn to regain his composure, instead raising his sword above his head and hacking at the air like he were a butcher with a cleaver. Finn held up his shield and pushed the Lord backwards, making him slip on the uneven terrain. The fury in Lord Jesse's eyes was intense, and Finn knew that he wouldn't be able to last that much longer in the battle. The pain in his side was excruciating and it even hurt to breathe as he tried to regain his balance once more. His vision was starting to go blurry from the pain, and he could see Jesse heading right for him once more as Finn pulled his sword back and stuck him in the neck with the pointy end, impaling his throat on Finn's blade. The crowd gasped as they saw the blood bubble in Lord Jesse's mouth, trickling down his lips, and Finn stared right into his cold, blue eyes as all the life drained out of him.

Pulling back his sword, Lord Jesse's body immediately crumpled to the ground, his blood staining the mud underneath his feet as silence blanketed the square. He looked up to see the stunned faces of the crowd around him, but it was the tear-filled expression from across the square that caught and held his attention. Rachel was staring at him in awe, her hand covering her mouth as the tears poured from her face in silent shock.

But he couldn't focus on that now, because Santana launched herself into the bloody circle, raising Finn's hand in the air as his side protested in a rage. "Three cheers for Prince Finn the Braveheart!" She roared, and the crowd followed suit, screaming and hollering his name and titles over and over again as his mind became too foggy to break through. The blood pooled in his armor, dripping down his sides and the glistening steel of the armor.

"Prince Finn! Finn the Braveheart!" The people around him cheered, and it wasn't until he saw the King and Princess Rachel trying to break through the crowd when he realized that it was over.

Finn had won.

The Kingdom was now safe once more.

Once he realized this little detail it felt like all the strength in his body had escaped in an exhale of breath as he leaned on Santana for balance, his legs buckling underneath his weight as his focus began to blur. Before he hit the ground, however, he felt himself being cradled in warmth, and he looked up just in time to see Rachel's face hovering above him, her smile shaky as tears dripped onto his face.

"Hold on, my beloved, the healers are coming." She stroked his hair tenderly, kissing his brow as his eyes fluttered closed. He was so tired. It hurt to breathe.

"Drink this, Finn," Rachel cooed to him, and he drank the thick white substance that Rachel put up to his lips. It tasted awful, and he wanted nothing more but to puke it up, but Rachel forced his mouth shut until he swallowed, and almost instantly the pain in his side began to lessen as a heavy fatigue crept over his brain. The crowd around him was still chanting his name, but now it seemed like they were very far away, and getting farther by the second.

"Sleep now, Finn," his Princess, his soul-mate called to him as his body slowly began to shut down. "Dream of peace and glory."

"I can't," he whispered tiredly as he finally slipped into unconsciousness. "It's not a dream if I already have it."

* * *

><p>I thank thee, my dear readers!<p>

Reviews ahoy!


	19. Their Legacy

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Welcome to the final installment of My Fair Lady! Thanks for all your love and support.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Their Legacy<strong>

* * *

><p>Prince Finn had been asleep for five whole days, and not once did Princess Rachel leave his side. She stood vigil over him relentlessly, forgoing sleep and food just to stay with him throughout every moment. She held his hand, wiped the sweat from his brow, and tried in vain to feed him some warm broth in his slumber. The injury to his side had been massive; ribs had been crushed, muscle had been torn, and there was a grave risk of infection. The healers had done everything in their power to repair his battered side and now he slept, his face as peaceful as if he were lost in a dream.<p>

She wished desperately that he would find his way back to her.

Rubbing her abdomen subconsciously, the glow of the candlelight was the only light in the room as darkness fell upon the land once more, signaling another night spent without her beloved. Whimpering lightly, she squeezed the hand she was holding and prayed to the Gods not to let him die.

"Your Highness?" A knock on the door alerted her to the presence of Santana, who came into the room with a tray of food. When she saw the stil uneaten platter from earlier that afternoon she frowned, and placed the tray next to her bed before throwing away the cold, stale meal. "You still haven't eaten?"

She shook her head, never taking her eyes off of Finn for a moment. Santana placed her hands on her hips in frustration. "My Lady, you have to eat. Whether or not you care about your own health is moot, what matters now is the health of your child. Finn's child. He would want you to take care of yourself." Rachel tore her eyes away from Finn's face for a moment to stare at Santana with wide eyes, a jolt of fear penetrating her when she realized the handmaiden was right. She had been so worried about Finn that she completely forgot about her own health, and a painful stomach cramp alerted her of her own hunger. She stood from Finn's bedside and went over to the table, puling the tray of food closer to her before eating.

"Good girl," Santana said sweetly, pulling her matted hair back and trying to brush out the knots that had accumulated there over the past few days. Rachel closed her eyes in bliss as the savory meal filled her belly and enjoyed the attention that Santana was giving her. The ache in her heart was still prominent, though, and would not subside until her Finn had returned to her.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" She asked quitely, sipping her water. "It's been almost a week, Santana, yet he still sleeps. What if Lord Jesse truly took him from me? What if his last punishment was to rip my love from my life forever?" Santana began to braid her hair loosely, pulling it off of her neck gently as she spoke in soft tones.

"Your Lord Husband is one of the bravest men I have ever met, Your Grace," Rachel could hear no sarcasm in her tone and it shocked her. Santana was never Finn's biggest fan, but lately she had been Princess Rachel's most staunch supporter in regards to her beloved. "He has fought valiantly for you and the Kingdom, and saved thousands of lives from Lord Jesse's wrath. He's done everything in his power to protect you, and loves you more than life itself. He will come back, My Lady, better and stronger than ever before."

Santana's words filled her with courage and strength as she continued eating her meal in silence. Her handmaiden was not known for fake words of encouragement, so she felt empowered by Santana's steadfast faith in Finn. She turned to her friend with a shaky smile and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, my sister," Rachel was an only child, but Santana had been considered family for a long time. "I can only hope that the Gods heard your lovely words that touched my heart."

"Do you mean to stay here, My Lady? Your father has been very worried about you and much has happened in the capitol since the duel."

"I can't leave him, Santana. I must be here when he wakes." The Princess frowned. "But what has been going on in my absence?"

"Lord Blaine and Lord Kurt plan on returning to the domain of House Anderson," Santana said. "They are going to start rebuilding the Eastern Lands, so Lord Finn can restore the glory of House Hudson when he is healthy again."

"What about House Schuester?" They had been ruling the lands of the Eastern Coast for decades since the fall of the once mighty family, but were chased away after the attacks of House St. James.

"Lord William has married Lady Emma of House Pillsbury, uniting their houses in the Grasslands where he plans on staying with his family. Prince Finn is now the High Lord of the Eastern Coast, and his castle will be rebuilt as soon as the manpower can be amassed." Losing herself in her thoughts, she wondered how he was going to react to the news. He had always loved his home, and his beloved farm, and now he was going to be receiving a castle and all the resources in the Kingdom to restore his family's legacy to it's previous glory.

If he ever woke up from his slumber.

"Thank you for bringing me good news, Santana, and tell my father that I am well, but I do not plan on moving from this room until Finn is better." Santana shook her head but complied, taking the now empty tray of food away.

"As you wish, Your Grace, just please take care of yourself and the baby. It's going to rule the Kingdom one day and it must be as healthy and strong as it's father." Her kind words encouraged her even more, and when she left Rachel crawled next to Finn on his spacious bed, picking up his arm to drape it around her as she curled into his side. With his arms around her once again she found peace and finally closed her eyes. She had gone so long without sleep that she passed out almost instantly, his steady heartbeat reminding her that he was still with her.

She woke up again at some point in the night; it was still pitch black outside and her meager candle had died out, leaving her blinking in the moonlight that trickled into the room. Finn was still laying next to her completely still, and she shivered at the chill in her room as she tried to sit up and grab an extra blanket.

Finn's arm kept her firmly in place.

She tried to move the arm from her body, but she could feel the muscles tighten under the skin as he held her at his side. She gasped as the arm squeezed her softly and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness to prove that this moment was real.

"Finn?" she whispered in the dark and her response was a deep groan, vibrating against her skin as she tried to sit up and look down at his face. "Finn, can you hear me?"

"R-Rachel?" His voice was raspy from disuse as his eyes blinked open slowly. He looked up at her as if he didn't believe she was real. "Am I in heaven, My Angel?"

Stifling a scream, she began to pepper his face in kisses as he held onto her. She called out for a servant and one entered immediately, lighting a fire quickly as she commanded him to report the news to her father that Finn had awoken. "Ugh, I feel terrible," he moaned quietly as the room filed with a warm, rosy glow. She could finally see his face now, and the fatigue that still rested in his eyes. "What happened?"

"You've been asleep for days, Finn. I was so worried about you." She wiped the sweat from his brow, pushing his hair back and stroking his face. "The wounds to your side were severe, Finn. There was a risk of infection, and you stayed asleep for so long I thought I had lost you forever." She looked away, afraid to tell him the rest. "The healers said your side may never reset properly. You will likely suffer from pain there for the rest of your life." He nodded silently to himself.

"I understand. I can manage pain, though. It's a small price to pay for peace in the Kingdom." She gazed down at him lovingly, in awe of his neverending strength.

"You saved our family, Finn. We can be together now, and have our child in peace," she fought through the emotions that rasped her voice. "Lord Blaine is taking Lord Kurt back to his homeland, and they're going to start rebuilding the Eastern Coast." His eyes widened in shock. "We can finally go home, Finn. We can raise our child there, away from the capitol and it's politics, and live peacefully. My father still has many years of his reign ahead of him, and until it is our time to rule we can nurture our baby and strengthen our bond."

It looked like there were tears in his eyes as he cupped her cheek with his large, rough palms, pulling her face towards him so he could kiss her deeply. She could taste the salt on his lips as he whispered against her mouth. "Nothing in the world would make me happier, My Lady." He kissed her again, the passion building with every moan and sigh that escaped them as they savored the feelings they thought they would never feel again. Finn was alive, they were safe, and they were ready to start their lives together. With her hand on her belly she smiled, cherishing the beautiful future she never thought she would have as she laid in her beloved's arms.

* * *

><p>It was another two months before Finn was healthy enough to travel the distance back to the Eastern Coast. Princess Rachel had him moved to her tower so he could heal in privacy, and she tended to his needs until he was able to walk again. He still had great pains in his side and was unable to do any of the back-breaking labor that had once been his livelihood from that point on. As the Prince and future King he would never be forced to work again, but the Princess knew that Finn valued his physical strength. He was determined to stay strong however, and started studying swordplay. She even talked him into learning how to read.<p>

To be honest, he much prefered swordplay.

The entire Kingdom now knew of the tale of Prince Finn, and how he had been born a peasant and rose through the ranks of the nobility to become a royal. It was a tale that delighted children and inspired even the most hard-hearted of adults. Tales of their travels through the Kingdom reached every corner of the continent, and the name _Finn the Braveheart_ was now uttered in their prayers right next to Princess Rachel. The couple was beloved throughout the kingdom, despite the scandal that brought them together. The idea of a royal and a peasant being together was still taboo, but the story of their love was so adored throughout the land that the masses overlooked that little detail and supported them wholeheartedly.

Santana was their constant companion as the weeks passed into months. She helped train Finn in the ways of the sword and provided council and care for her mistress. Rachel was showing the first signs of her condition, which ony a few people knew about in order to keep it from becoming a scandal. She wore loose gowns to hide the tiny bump in her abdomen and mostly stayed out of the public eye. Lord Blaine and Lord Kurt had returned to the domain of House Anderson, and already started rebuilding the coast with the help of the King's funding. Lord Burt and Lady Carole were already well situated there, and planned on moving in as soon as the castle was completely furbished. They even wrote of Nana, and the contented life she was living now that her career as a work horse was over.

Besides Santana's company, the couple was quite lonely in the Capitol. They missed their friends and Finn's family, and wished to be away from the prying eyes of the people and politicians that surrounded them. They craved their peace, and when the healers finally reported that Finn was now strong enough to travel, they started planning their journey immediately, heading to the Eastern Coast to view the progress themselves.

The trip north was slower and more relaxing than the journey that brought Finn to the capitol. There were no obstacles in their path and they were able to stop at villages and meet their subjects with ease. Finn much preferred country folk to the citizens of the capitol and always offered to help thatch a roof or carry pails of water for those in need. Tales of his bravery and kind-heartedness were viewed first-hand, reinforcing the people's love for him. The Princess couldn't have been more proud of her husband, and encouraged him in his generosity, even volunteering to help herself. It might have taken triple the time to reach the Eastern Shore, but it was worth it, and it left Lord Kurt with ample time to redecorate and finish the castle.

They arrived at the Eastern Shore with all the pomp and circumstance that was expected of royalty. Lord Kurt was planning a festival in their honor for when they were settled in, and Finn was thrilled to see his mother once again, twirling her around the great hall and admiring her new noble style.

Prince Finn and Princess Rachel stood in their new, refurnished quarters, making sure that they had unpacked everything that they were going to need for their room. Santana was with them as they went over the details, and Finn glanced conspiratorially at his wife, who looked fit to burst as she approached her trusted handmaiden.

They had quite the surprise for her.

"I can't wait until we get settled in, Santana," she said, the enthusiasm almost infectious as the assassin smiled. "I'm sure you'll find the Eastern Shore as peaceful as I once did."

"Yes, My Lady, I am already liking the atmosphere here. The Capitol has always felt a bit too stifling for my taste and I'm glad to be free of all the politics."

"Yes, so am I, and I'm glad to be closer to my old friends. I plan on calling House Jones as our guests for the festival so we can see Sam and his family again. Lord Blaine and his crew have done wonders for the villages here, and Lord Kurt has decorated the castle beautifully."

"Yes, it's stunning, Your Grace," she said, a bit distracted from the idle chatter as a servant entered the room, addressing Finn.

"Your Grace, your special guest has arrived. Should I send her in?" Santana looked confused as she faced her mistress.

"My Lady, what special guest? We've been in the Eastern Coast for barely a quarter-hour!" Rachel winked at Finn, who was waiting with bated breath to reveal the surprise. Rachel walked up to Santana and took both of her hands in hers, squeezing softly.

"Santana, you are the best friend I've ever had, a loyal subject, and a fierce warrior. You saved Finn's life, and my own life countless times, and if anyone deserves happiness in this Kingdom, it's you." Rachel nodded at the servant and he left the room quickly as the Princess spoke once more. "We came to the coast to find peace, Santana, and I want you to find peace as well." The door opened once more, revealing a girl that Finn had never seen before as Santana's face became a mask of shock. Tears filled her dark brown eyes as she stared at the tall, blonde Lady in the door-frame, a billowing soft blue gown draped over her slim frame. Her almond- shaped blue eyes were twinkling with innocence as she stepped into the room, and Santana placed a hand over her heart as she stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Lady Brittany?" She whispered, too shocked to believe what was in front of her eyes in that moment. Finn caught Rachel's gaze and he could see that she herself was crying as she watched the reunion in silence.

"Hello, my dearest Santana," she said softly, bowing to the Prince and Princess before turning to her beloved.

"But how is this possible?" Santana asked. "Your family sent you away."

"But the Princess called me back, under a royal order. I might have been sent away from the capitol, but that doesn't mean I couldn't follow you all to the Eastern Coast." Santana turned to Rachel, too stunned to admit this was all real.

"Is it true, My Lady?" Rachel nodded with enthusiasm. "Can Lady Brittany stay with us?"

"Yes, Santana. She is going to be a part of my entourage from now on." The handmaiden could hardly contain her joy as she pulled the blonde into her arms in a tight embrace, stroking her hair and kissing her deeply, forgoing all modesty in front of the royal couple. The smile on Santana's face was radiant as she twirled her beloved around in her arms, the giggles filling up the room as Rachel took Finn's hand.

"We'll meet you two for lunch in a little while," she said knowingly as she led her husband out of the room. They walked through their new tower for the first time as they made their way dowstairs, admiring the stunning views that the coast had to offer. He watched her closely, trying to find some hint of proof that she was sad to be away from her home, but he only saw contentment on her face. She caught him staring at her and squeezed his hand with a smile.

"What is it, My Love?" He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, losing himself in old memories.

"I can't believe we're finally home," he said simply. "Well, I mean, it was my home, but now it's ours."

"It was my home too, for a time," she said. "The best moments of my life were spent here, and I plan on experiencing many more cherished moments with you at my side."

"Are you sure you're not going to miss the Capitol?" She shook her head.

"I'm going to miss my father, that is certain, but not the city. It never felt like a home to me, to be honest, and we will have to go back one day to eventually rule the Kingdom. Until then however," she looked to the shore, where the sea had brought her to him so many months ago. "I am going to cherish our new home, and build many happy memories here with you and our child."

He smiled to himself, overcome with emotion as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, making her purr underneath his lips as she gripped onto his velvet tunic. When she pulled away he gazed into her eyes, feeling nothing but the deepest love for her. "Thank you," he blurted before he even realized what he was saying.

"For what?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "For everything. You've given me what I've never even dared to dream of. You've given me wealth beyond any measure, and I don't mean my title or castle. You've given me a love that's stronger than any steel, more powerful than any army. You've given me a child to cherish, and a family to protect. You gave me your love." He cupped her gorgeous face in his palm and kissed her softly. "You're mine forever now."

Her smile was more radiant than the sunlight that flooded the hall they were standing in. "And you're mine, My Prince. I never thought I would be able to find a love like yours, and from this moment on we will never be apart again."

"Never, My Lady," he said sweetly, taking her by the hand. "Now let's go tour the grounds of our new castle. I hear the coast is brilliant during this time of the year." With a wink and a smile they headed off, ready to explore their territory and settle into their new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>SIX MONTHS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Prince Finn rode through his old hometown on his oldest friend Nana, the horse who was now the Prince's official Royal Steed. His mother and stepfather had brought her home to the Eastern Coast and Finn was thrilled to be reunited with his favorite horse as he trotted alongside his Royal Squire, young Rory of House Flanagan. He was living at House Hudson to complete his training as a knight and Finn trusted the energetic young lad. He looked up to the Prince like he was a hero and was his constant companion during official business. On that day he followed Finn into town to complete his daily duties, a task that he normally did with the Princess.<p>

However, the Princess' condition had become so delicate that the healers had forced her to stay in bed all day, and his squire joined him on his daily sojourn into town instead of his beloved. They trotted into the square and were greeted warmly by the people, who gathered around him with their praises and problems.

"Prince Finn, My Lord, how is our beloved Princess feeling?"

"My Lord, we need eggs and bread, the prices are too high!"

"Would the Master care for some homemade sweet cakes? I hear the Princess loves them!"

"Farmer Louis cheated me out of a barrel of grain!"

"My friends, my friends!" He called to them, climbing down from his horse. "I will be able to help you, but please, one at a time!" He said with a hearty laugh as he went through the town and tried to help his subjects. He knew that it wasn't common practice for nobles to solve the problems of the poor, but Finn couldn't resist using his power to benefit the people. He had lived his entire life praying for change, and now that he was the Prince he could actually wield his power for good.

He stopped by the baker and picked up sacks filled with freshly baked bread, handing them out to the homeless on the street and the mothers carrying their crying babies. He accepted their gifts and gave them to Rory to load onto the horses. Acting as a judge, he helped settle differences between neighbors and sent the drunkards to stand in the stocks for the day. When a teenage boy told him he needed money or his baby sister would starve, he gave him a job in the stables at the castle, securing his family money for the weeks to come.

A merchant asked Finn to help him fix a hole in his roof, and despite the ache he sometimes felt in his side while performing manual labor, he climbed onto the roof and tried to do as much as he could. With the hot afternoon sun beating down on his neck, he could hear Rory calling his name frantically from the square below, and he squinted at the young squire as he waved to get his attention.

"Prince Finn! Prince Finn! I just got an urgent message from the castle! Princess Rachel calls for you!" His face was still beat red from the exertion. "I think it might be the baby!" Finn startled violently, holding on to the roof while he tried to regain his balance and climb steadily down the ladder. He wouldn't be any help to his wife if he fell off a house and became crippled.

"Make like the wind, Prince Finn!" The man who had asked for his help called to him from above. "And may the Gods bless you and the Princess!"

Once he was on solid ground he ran immediately for his horse, ignoring Rory and jumping onto Nana at a record pace. Nana was one of the fastest horses he had ever known, and he urged her to run like fire was at their heels as they took off and headed towards the castle. He could feel his heart pounding as the trees flew by him in a blur, the castle coming into view as his horse pushed herself to the max.

That was when he heard the screams.

_"Fiiiiinnnnnn!"_ The wailing cry came right from the upper towers of the castle, and he could recognize his wife's voice echoing throughout the lands. He scolded himself for leaving her side as anxiety crashed over him in waves. She was screaming so loud he was surprised that he couldn't hear it from town as he rode the horse straight through the front gate, forgoing the stables altogether.

"Good girl, Nana," he said, patting her side fondly as he dismounted and handed her reigns over to a servant. Immediately, he ran for their private tower and the screaming became louder with every step he took.

_"Finn!"_ She cried when he was outside of their door. _"Where is my Lord Husband?"_

"I'm here, my love," he said, bursting into the room completely out of breath. He felt slightly dizzy from the exertion of energy, but when he realized what he had walked in on, he almost fainted on the spot.

Rachel was in their bed with her legs spread open, revealing a sight that was going to be burned into Finn's brain forever as she prepared to give birth to their child. At the foot of the bed was his mother and the Royal Healer, and standing to Rachel's side was Santana, holding her hand tightly while his beloved screamed in agony. Sweat slicked back her hair, dripping down her bright red face as she tried to remain strong. He ran over to her instantly, grabbing a cool, wet towel and wiping her brow before kissing her lips deeply.

"You're here!" His mother cried. "Thank the Gods!"

"Your wife is breaking my hand, Your Grace!" Santana spit through gritted teeth. He took Rachel's hand and kissed it while she held it like a vice, crushing his fingers while he swallowed the pain.

It was nothing compared to what she was going through.

"Your Grace, it is time. You must push when I count to three." Rachel nodded weakly, her eyes looking up at Finn while Santana pulled her sweaty hair back and cooled off her brow with the wet towel.

"You can do this, my love," he encouraged her. "You're the strongest woman I've ever known, and I've never loved you more." She nodded as the tears fell from her eyes, readying herself for the task at hand.

"One. . ." Rachel grit her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Two. . ." Her breathing became more shallow and it felt like the bones in his hand were being crushed.

"Three!" The healer screamed and so did Rachel. _"Push!"_

"You can do it, Rachel!" He encouraged his princess as her entire body tensed. A scream ripped through the air as Finn held his breath, and as soon as Rachel stopped another cry could be heard in the chambers. It echoed throughout the room as her grip on his hand went slack and he looked down at Rachel in awe as the healer held up their child for them to see. He finally released the air in his lungs. as he stared at his newborn child.

"Prince Finn, Princess Rachel, it's a boy. May the Gods bless the future King." The healer quickly cleaned him off and wrapped a clean sheet around the baby, passing him to Rachel, who held the child with a glowing smile on her face. He stared down at the baby, his son, feeling nothing but the strongest pride radiate throughout his body. He was a father now, the father of a future King. It seemed too surreal to be happening.

"A boy," she whispered tearfully while Santana wiped more sweat from her brow. Finn looked down at the child as a powerful emotion clogged his throat and brought tears to his own eyes.

"The Future King," he echoed fondly and leaned over to kiss his head gently. They had discussed names at length and decided not to name the child after any past family members on either side. They wanted their child to have a fresh start and not be burdened by any ghosts of their pasts. "Prince Andrew, of House Hudson. The first of his name."

"You're going to be a wonderful King," Rachel cooed to the baby as it nestled into it's mother's arms. Santana, the healer and Lady Carole left the chambers quietly, so they wouldn't disturb the new parents.

"You're going to have everything I never had," he added, thinking about his past as a peasant and the life he could now provide for his son.

"But you won't be spoiled!" Rachel scolded gently. "Not like those other Lords that you're going to meet in this Kingdom. No son of mine is going to be cruel or unjust. You're going to be strong and fair, just like your father."

"And you're going to be intelligent and generous, just like your mother." Her eyes were twinkling with happiness when she turned to him, and he kissed her deeply as the baby rested safely in-between them.

"What now?" She said softly, looking down at the product of their love with nothing but adoration in her gaze.

"I think this is the part where we live happily ever after," he replied, knowing in his heart that no matter what happened, he would find peace with the girl who had washed up on his shore and changed his life forever.

"I like this part," she agreed with a smile, and the two royals gazed at their child with love in their hearts and hope for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Another story has come and gone. . . .<p>

Thanks for your neverending support!


End file.
